


Twisted Roots

by The_Laughing_Mann



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dark, Eventual Kakashi/Iruka, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Forced Prostitution, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Torture, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, bottom!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 113,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Laughing_Mann/pseuds/The_Laughing_Mann
Summary: To most the world the Hound was a nightmare come to life.  Rumoured to be a child prodigy from a famous clan who grew into a genius Foundation ANBU.  He was one of the most elite ninja with no known failed missions and few witnesses left behind.To those in the Foundation he was a prime example that no matter the status or the clan, if you displeased Lord Danzo, you weren't safe from his wrath.To the Foundation, they whispered questions about whether he is the genius they claim, if he was actually an elite jounin level ninja, or even if he even was being punished.It was well known that Lord Danzo had a few rules that he considered absolute and breaking them resulted in severe and torturous repercussions.1) Never fail a mission2) Never show/ express disloyalty3) Never have homosexual urges or thoughtsThe Hound was a long standing example of what happens to those caught acting on a homosexual urge.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamashiro Aoba
Comments: 55
Kudos: 93





	1. Classical Training

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternate universe where Danzo was able to form his own ninja village, the Foundation, within the Fire Nation. With his predecessors establishing connections with the Fire daimyo and council so that Danzo was able to establish his own village that he rules according to his rules and morality.  
> The Leaf village and the Foundation are at odds being competing ninja villages within the same nation.

Kakashi was praised as a child for his genius and skill until he reached the age of 13. Already a jounin and working actively as the Foundation ANBU codenamed Hound he started a secret relationship with another male shinobi his age. It lasted almost a week before he was caught and taken to be interrogated and punished. He admitted to his sexual inclination in the inquiry and there was an attempt to re-educate him and get him back to normal. He was able to hide his orientation for five years before he was caught again and this time Lord Danzo was faced with punishing several ninja who were showing such inclinations.  
Kakashi was the most famous ninja among the five being publicly judged and punished. They knelt before Lord Danzo with ten of his most loyal Foundation ANBU standing in pairs behind each of them. All the Foundation ninja who were in the village were gathered further back, standing in ranks and observing the trial.  
Kakashi's held perfect military form, head held high with his eye set in a thousand yard stare, even as he remained still and knelt before Danzo as he spoke lethally about their crimes and their implications and impact.  
Danzo slowly moved to left most ninja, Kakashi, on trial. He stopped several meters back, his cold eyes boring down.  
"Hatake Kakashi, what have you to say?" He spoke low and deadly, obviously seething that his previous actions had no impact on Kakashi.  
"... I have nothing to say, Lord Danzo." Kakashi spoke softly, his eye staying downcast.  
Danzo said nothing and moved to the next ninja and the next, asking the same question and receiving the same answer. He was at the right most ninja when he started doling punishment.  
"Yurika, Hana" He spoke as he strode past the two knelt females, "seeing as how you have not yet found a man to make you into proper women, I will ensure that you are introduced to as many as possible. You will provide relief to any man while you are on down time within the village."  
Hana growled and attempted to surge forward but was restrained by the two ANBU standing behind her. Beside her Yurika collapsed into quiet sobs.  
"Shin, Natori." He said as he ignored the disturbance behind him and continued walking down the line to address the next two ninja knelt before him. They both tensed as Danzo spoke, "due to your age, you will be sent for re-education. If you cannot conform or if you relapse, further punishment will be decided then."  
Natori collapsed similarly to Yurika and Shin shuddered, his entire body shaking and the two ANBU behind him tensed, readied for action.  
Danzo came to stand directly before Kakashi and stared coldly at Kakashi unwavering form. "Kakashi, seeing as your unseemly appetite cannot be curbed, you will also provide relief to any man while you are on down time within the village."  
"... Understood, Lord Danzo." Kakashi spoke in his same unwavering, submissive tone, his form unshaken.  
Danzo looked to the two ANBU standing behind him and nodded before doing the same to each pair.  
One of the ANBU behind Kakashi pushed him forward pressing his face to the ground, forcing his hips up and started removing his pants. The ANBU behind Hana and Yurika followed suit while the pair behind Shin and Natori dragged their charges to Torture and Interrogation for re-education.  
  
  
\-- Eight Years later --  
  
Kakashi napped quickly as the man above him thrust shallowly and with an almost chaffing pace. Kakashi had lost track of how many he had serviced tonight but he was well familiar with this ninja who was only concerned about getting himself off, a very selfish lover so he knew he could catch a nap before the next ninja.  
He woke as the man came across his back and Kakashi shot him an unamused glare. He sat up and snatched the damp cloth sitting on the brim of the water basin to quickly wipe down his back. He sighed as the previous men's semen started to drip down his thighs.  
He couldn't help the brief thought that he was such a wanton whore as he gathered what semen he could and fucked it back into himself with one hand while the other quickly wiped down his thighs.  
He had barely laid back down on the futon before the next man walked in. He gave a salacious smile over the shoulder as he noticed who it was that walked in. Aoba was a fierce and giving lover who indulged in Kakashi's fetish and always left Kakashi sated.  
Kakashi rolled to his back and shifted his feet flat on the bed and showing off his well used hole. Aoba disrobed slowly, returning the salacious smirk. Kakashi slowly reached down to play with his loose hole and let his head loll back. Aoba finished disrobing and slid over top Kakashi, let his skin slide against Kakashi's as he moved to press his nose into Kakashi's neck.   
Aoba kissed and licked at Kakashi's neck and slowly rutted against Kakashi. Kakashi reached down to stroke Aoba to full stiffness, moaning and tipping his head aside to let Aoba reach more of his neck.  
"Fuck. Fill me up." Kakashi moaned and threw his legs around Aoba's waist. He pulled Aoba tighter to him with his legs, shifting his hips to rub Aoba's dick against the cleft of his ass.  
"Didn't you get filled up to the brim already?" Aoba breathed against Kakashi's ear.  
"I need more." Kakashi dipped his head to nuzzle into Aoba's neck.  
Aoba huffed a short laugh and shifted to drive into Kakashi. They both groaned and Kakashi squeezed Aoba tighter to him as he sighed into his shoulder. Aoba moaned at the slicked heat around his dick and the odd squish of the sheer amount of semen already within Kakashi.  
Kakashi rolled his hips and shifted a bit. "Move Aoba." Kakashi let a leg drop to press into the futon and help leverage himself to thrust against Aoba. Aoba started meeting Kakashi's thrusts as he moved his hands to Kakashi's hips, assisting his own thrusting. Aoba shifted his thrust until his finally hit Kakashi's prostate.  
Kakashi gave a silent scream as pleasure surged within him. His thrusting became frantic as he chased his pleasure. He raked his nails harshly down Aoba's back and arms.  
Aoba grunted and shuddered at the pleasure and pain brought by Kakashi's enthusiastic throws of pleasure. His own thrusts became a bit more shallow and faster but staying as on target as he could manage. He licked up Kakashi's neck before attacking Kakashi's lips in a fierce kiss.  
Kakashi clawed his hands around Aoba's shoulders, digging in his nails to the point of drawing little slivers of blood.  
Aoba nipped at Kakashi's lips, demanding he open to him. Kakashi panted and relented to opening the kiss, letting Aoba dominate the kiss. Kakashi moaned into the kiss as he came, breaking it off suddenly to harshly bite Aoba's shoulder. The bite pushed Aoba over the edge. He buried himself deep inside Kakashi as he released and melted against him.  
Kakashi rested in a daze, slowly collecting himself. He tightened his hold as Aoba started to pull away and nuzzled into Aoba's neck.  
"Kakashi..." Aoba sighed into Kakashi's neck and pulled away in earnest.  
Kakashi let him and twisted and reached for small box hidden under the corner of the futon. He pulled out a small plug and carefully inserted it with an overstimulated sigh.  
Aoba winced slightly as he ran his fingers over the crescents cuts littering the back of his shoulders.  
"Here. Let me." Kakashi murmured, his hand glowing green with healing chakra as he reached for Aoba.  
Aoba gave a contented sigh as he leaned into the touch.  
"Do you need much time, Kakashi?" Aoba asked softly.  
"You can't stay, Aoba." Kakashi ground out, pressing his finger a bit more roughly into Aoba's back. "I won't let you get found out."  
Aoba remained silent as he let Kakashi continue to heal the mostly superficial wounds.  
"When is your next mission?" Aoba asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Dunno. I haven't been summoned for a new mission briefing yet."  
They lapsed back into silence as Kakashi continued to erase the evidence of their relationship. Kakashi's nimble fingers traced up the erased scratches along his back and arms up to harsh bite mark on his neck. He gingerly traced the mark and leaned in to kiss the mark. Aoba twisted around and reached out, quickly pulling Kakashi onto his lap and into a gentle kiss. They kissed slowly with heat but Kakashi slowly pulled away.  
Aoba cupped Kakashi's cheek but looked away from his neutral face.  
"Sorry, Aoba." Kakashi murmured as he finished healing the last wound.  
Aoba pulled away and started to dress himself.   
Kakashi flopped into the pillows atop the futon and buried his head in both the pillows and his arms. He winced at his weakness to pleasure, unable to deny himself regardless of how many men he had to take just to sate himself. Aoba was just one of the many he desired and if he could get them all in one night, maybe, just maybe, he could fall asleep completely satisfied.  
Aoba gave an annoyed sigh and moved to sit beside Kakashi.  
"... There's nothing wrong with you..." He started but stopped himself. He hesitated before placing his hand on Kakashi's back. "Don't let him get to you... He's not right. He's just the one in charge."  
Kakashi shrugged off Aoba's and gave him a harsh kick to the side. Aoba was flung away, sliding across the silken tatami. "Get out." Kakashi stated with a defeated tone as he tucked into himself.  
  
Kakashi sighed as he realized that nobody was following after the last man. He winced at the soreness blooming in his muscles but pulled himself to his feet anyways. He groaned and staggered to the side, stumbling into the wall. He steadied himself, his eyes fluttering at the gush of semen now pouring down his legs.   
He gasped for air and was tempted to sink to back to the ground but shook it off and powered into the connected private bathroom. He sank onto the short shower stool and leaned against side of the bath. He relaxed against the tub for a few minutes before switching on the shower. He wasn't phased by the burst of cold water before it heated to scalding. He let his skin redden as he sat below the spray, unmoving.  
Slowly he moved to start cleaning himself but unwilling to move away from the side of the tub.  
When he started to feel dizzy and his skin nearly blistering from scalding water he finally turned off the water. Kakashi flopped back against the side of the tub and tilted his head to rest on the lid of the tub.  
He blanked his mind, sitting in the silence and cloyingly warm air of the shower before dragging himself to his feet once more. He checked himself for any remaining traces and running a soothing, healing chakra over the small of his back.  
He winced and kept his hands pushing healing chakra into his hips.  
The door gave a small sound as it was pushed open and Kakashi dropped his hands with a defeated sigh. He twisted at the waist into a slouch. He managed to pull his face into a loose smirk at the newcomer.   
His face fell neutral and he turned to square himself towards the masked ANBU that stood before him.  
"Hound, you are to report to Lord Danzo at once."  
Kakashi nodded and performed a body flicker to his barracks room to quickly throw on his ANBU uniform and slip his mask over his face. He quickly walked to Lord Danzo's office, pausing outside the doors and flashing his chakra to alert the other ANBU present. One of them slid open the door and Kakashi quickly entered and knelt before Danzo.  
"Hound, I have a mission you are uniquely equipped for." Kakashi maintained his rigid posture despite the dread building in his stomach. Anytime Danzo said this the mission was either supposed to be a suicide mission he wasn't meant to return from or he was being sent to use his body for something, mostly likely with a man with painful sexual fetishes. "You will be sent undercover as an envoy to Konohagakure. You will gather all the information you can from their court."  
"Yes, Lord Danzo." Kakashi replied with a steady voice even as his mind raced to calculate the various methods he could use to gain the trust of Konoha and the court members and how to get to them.  
"Report to Mistress Kyoko to get your persona and disguise for the mission." Danzo made a subtle motion to the ANBU standing at Kakashi's right.  
The ANBU presented him his mission scroll and he accepted the scroll, slipping it within his vest and retreating to the door. He turned and bowed to Danzo before leaving.  
He reported to Mistress Kyoko who was up and waiting for him despite the hour. She was an aging woman who was once considered beautiful; a desired courtesan and skilled kunoichi.  
She clucked her tongue at him as he moved across the room, her keen eye picking up on his awkward gait, and motioned for Kakashi to seat himself on the cushion before her.  
"You'll need to do better to hide that discomfort in court. They may not be ninja but they are just as eager to pounce on any weakness."  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko." He monotoned, kneeling gracefully on the cushion before her.  
"You will also learn to make yourself presentable for court."  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko."  
"You will be a jewel in the court. All will want to possess you but you cannot be possessed by anyone." She carefully lifted the ceramic mask from his face and placed it beside him. She cupped his cloth masked face before gently digging her thumb under the cloth and dragging his mask down below his chin.  
She pulled back her hand and brought her other hand up to the opposite side of his face. She dragged her thumb down the entire length the slash going down the left side of his face. His eye was closed, keeping his stolen Sharingan closed.  
"We will keep your scar, we will keep your shinobi status, we will even keep your name. Only the Hound is known outside the Foundation." She moved to the bureau she was partially seated in front of. The organized makeups, perfumes, and accessories arranged on the top spoke of what all he was going to be trained on. She selected a contact case, daintily opening the case and presenting it to Kakashi. "You will wear this to conceal your eye." Kakashi carefully pressed a finger to the contact floating in saline. He examined the contact with a curious tilt to his head. The lens was a somewhat matching grey to his other eye but the iris was oddly shaped and a thick cloud of white seemed to be spread across the pupil and iris.  
"It looks... like a blinded eye." Kakashi looked up at Kyoko as he continued to balance the lens on his finger.  
"Yes. You will continue to wear your Sharingan covered. Whenever you believe you will have to remove the eye patch to have the eye inspected, wear this." They stared at each other for several blinks before Kyoko motioned to the lens. Kakashi felt himself flush though he managed to keep the redness from his face. He quickly opened the Sharingan and carefully overlaid the lens. He blinked rapidly and felt the lens shift a bit before it settled. Despite the lens being clouded over and blinding his normal sight the Sharingan remained activated and absorbed the chakra signatures and details it could. He winced at the chakra drain and immediately snapped his eye shut.  
"Open your eye. Let me examine your eyes." Kakashi easily obeyed, his eyes focusing on a middle distance somewhere over her shoulder.  
Kyoko carefully studied his eyes before she nodded and he slid the eye closed.  
"Turn to the mirror." She and Kakashi both carefully moved to face the mirror. Kakashi studied her practiced moves, committing them to memory. "Do as I do." She carefully showed him how to apply makeup, instructing him as he made subtle mistakes. She had him clear his face and restart about five times before she nodded and gave a small hum.  
"That will do. Now your hair." She rocked back to her toes and stood in a fluid motion, settling her robes with an air of dignity as she stood. She moved behind Kakashi and gingerly touched his hair. "Your hair is silkier than expected. It stands like it should feel like straw."  
Kakashi felt himself flush again and looking at himself in the mirror he could see the flush redden his cheeks.  
Kyoko carefully combed his hair back and tied the hair back into a small prim bun. She reached around him and picked up a silver bun cage dotted with sapphire gems. She slid it into place and secured it with the matching ornate pins. She threaded her hand through the loose strands of hair that framed his face making the messy strands seemed purposeful.  
She next reached for a slip of white cloth on the table. "You will wear this one when you are in court or trying to look eye pleasing." She carefully secured the eye patch, adjusting the most ornate part of the eye patch directly over his eye. The eye patch has thin, light chains woven at the edges and wove into an intricate pattern over his eye with a large sapphire gemstone where the center of his eye would be.  
"Stand and remove your clothes."   
Kakashi copied her earlier movements, rocking back onto his toes and standing with a graceful flick of his wrist as if was fixing his clothing. Kyoko made a hum of approval at his movement and he heard her shuffle away. He quickly and methodically stripped down to nothing.  
He sensed more than heard the small cloth get thrown at his back. He caught it without turning and slid on the small silk panties.  
"Arms spread." She spoke as she returned to his back and started dressing him. She carefully helped him into nagajuban under kimono. "You come from a clan, you know how to wear these, I hope."  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko." He applied each part as it was handed to him. It was more than the usual house yukata he wore in his barracks when not servicing but he had worn a formal kimono for his coming of age ceremony and a few other times when Danzo wanted to parade him around as a member of the wealthy clans of the Foundation. He always wondered how those who viewed him and the other puppets fell for the obvious charade.  
Once the final layer was applied and he smoothed the robes he finally looked up at his figure within the mirror. He was a bit surprised by the sight.  
His face was still painted, though lightly coated in thin powdery foundation to even his skin tone, nicely applied mascara and eye liner. He had a blue smoky eye around his dark grey eye and his eyebrow was subtly lined and filled. His lips were painted with a rosy red in the center with a clear shiny gloss across the rest of the lips.  
His kimono was a silver ombre that darked towards the bottom hem and sleeves. Glinting silver threads and chains wove around his sleeves and the left side of the kimono in stylized clouds and lightning. His haneri was a deep blue that matched his obi. The obi had swirling silver threads and chains making random patterns across the obi. The obi tie was a braided with a silver silk cord woven with a thick silver chain dotted with light coloured sapphire gems.  
"This is your court outfit." She carefully turned him to point to his clan marking on the back of the kimono and squared him off to the mirror again. "Off."  
He slowly slid off layer after layer, handing them back to Kyoko as she carefully folded and stored them away. "Here." She handed him some sort of clothing made of a stretchy material. He held the cloth out in front of him trying to figure out what it is.  
"I am told you don't like to casually show your face. I had this made for you to wear when you aren't in court."  
Kakashi stared at the nicely made sleeveless shirt, and she tossed a matching pair of leggings over his arm. Kakashi hurried into the skintight shirt and pants. He gave a silent sigh of relief as he pulled the tall collar up and over his nose, settling the cloth against cheeks. He smoothed the shirt unnecessarily against his leggings. The leggings only went down to midshin, but that was long enough for him.  
"Arms spread." Kyoko interrupted his ministrations and assisted in drawing a yukata up around his shoulders.  
He settled the yukata and accepted the wrap, securing it in place. This last one was a much more relaxed outfit meant for casual occasions and everyday wear.  
"You wear it naturally." Kyoko praised and nodded. "I'm sure you can figure the rest out."  
She carefully gathered the make up and accessories into a small pouch and retrieved his mission scroll from his armour. She made small, efficient but fluid motions as she offered him the pouch and scroll. Kakashi accepted the items and quickly stored them away within his yukata.  
She gave a small wave of her hand and daintily walked to a short table with a tea pot and a plate of cups waiting for them.  
"Serve me tea."  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko." Kakashi copied how she knelt onto the cushion and carefully drew upon what he recalled of the tea ceremonies he'd witnessed.  
Kyoko hummed but didn't comment as he carefully poured her tea and returned the pot back to its resting place.  
"Watch me closely." She took her turn pouring him tea before replacing the tea kettle. She poured her cup of tea back into the pot and replaced it before her. "Again."  
Kakashi copied her perfectly and she pointed out what he was doing and instructing him on other tea and dinning tips.  
"Your clan training will pay off greatly on this mission. Your persona will also be easy to adapt to." She sipped lightly at her tea, watching his stiff form. "You will be Hatake Kakashi, young heir to the Hatake clan. You were selected as envoy due to your prestige and class. You are a jounin in the guardian service, rarely are seen outside our courts. Most your experience comes from defending nobles and court members from assassination. It's up to you if you want to let them think you are a paper clan jounin or a true jounin." Paper clan jounin meaning his clan pushed for him to be made jounin rank without merit. "Your scars come from various training accidents and defending assassination attempts. Your were scarred and the eye was damaged protecting the daimyo and after these several years of faithful service he has pushed for you to be made envoy as thanks."  
"If I was such a prized jewel, why has Lord Danzo agreed to let me be an envoy?"  
"You're an eyesore to Lord Danzo. The last of the Hatake clan and you will be the end of the bloodline. He sees this as a win-win. He gets to put you out of sight and out of mind while also providing a token ninja clan leader to be seated at the Konoha court."  
"A token ninja clan leader?"  
"Yes. You are there to look regale and show the power of our village, but we have already have a real diplomat in the court." Kyoko carefully held back her sleeve as she held out her hand for Kakashi's mission scroll.  
Kakashi copied her graceful and unhurried movement as he pulled out the scroll and handed it over. Kyoko carefully unraveled the scroll, rolling the edge she pulled away as she opened to the area she intended.  
"This is Lord Hiketsuru Ken. He made a bit of a name for himself during the early conflicts in the Third Shinobi War. He has innate chakra sensing ability but he has never trained in molding or honing his chakra." She pointed a portrait of an middle aged man who looked a bit like a shogun. He had his dark hair long but away from his face with traditional armour and robes on. He looked shrewed but well spoken as any good son and nobleman should be.  
"Is he expecting me?"  
"He is expecting a ninja trained in seduction and infiltration."  
Kakashi couldn't help wry twist of his lips at that. Every ninja was trained for that, just some, such as himself and most kunoichi, received additional training in seduction.  
"Is he expecting a kunoichi?" Kakashi's voice ended up laced with twisted emotions of self loathing, irritation, and displeasure despite him trying to restrain his emotion.  
Kyoko responded with a slap that heated his entire right cheek. "He is expecting someone who can do the job, Hound." Her tone was cold and uncompromising.   
Kakashi remained motionless, his head jerked aside by the blow, only dropping his eyes to the floor. "Yes, Mistress Kyoko." He reigned in his careless emotions, letting his voice fall back into the same monotone.  
"I know you have received extensive training in seduction and manipulate as well as having the Sharingan to extract intel from targets. You will be of use, or you will have failed your mission." She spoke with a harsh hiss, her eyes boring into the motionless figure before her.  
She smoothed her own emotions down, returning to the prim and proper enchantress she was.  
"We have only a few days for me to finish your training on this. From henceforth until instructed otherwise, you will maintain this persona. You will report here by 1000." She handed him a slim business card for a spa an hours travel by foot from the compound. "After you have been released by them, you will report to me for additional training." She rolled his scroll up and slid another loose piece of paper within it. "This is a service release. You are to refrain from sexual intercourse until you arrive at the Konoha."  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko." He intoned monotonously and was rewarded with another slap, though less stinging than the first.  
"You are seductor and regale noble, and you will speak as such."  
Kakashi straightened his posture and slowly looked up under his long, done up lashes. "Yes, Mistress Kyoko." He all but purred and leaned forward enticingly before rocking back onto his toes and standing with fluidic grace. "Your wish is my command, my mistress."  
Kyoko chuckled into her sleeve and gave a tight shake of her head. "Don't over do it, young man." She scolded with no heat behind it and gave him a dismissive wave.  
  
Kakashi walked back to his barracks with purposeful strides even as his head swam with despair at the thought of the mission. He knew he was selected because he was being used as prize Danzo was dangling before the court members. Out in the civilian world, men like court members, shogun, and the daimyo were known to have vicious sexual appetites and even the desire to torture and kill. He could see that Danzo was hoping to sell him off to one of these court members in exchange for power or something, perhaps getting a spy embedded within court and home of the Leaf until he was used up and tossed aside by the lord.  
The best way to be rid of him since every suicide mission he was sent out on, he always managed to drag himself back.  
Kakashi carefully stored his yukata and changed into his sleeping one to catch some sleep before he up. He briefly got in some training before returning to his barracks to wash off the accumulated sweat and make himself up for the day.  
He applied the make up as he was taught and frowned at the completed look. He carefully overlaid his appearance last night with his current state and couldn't spot a discrepancy but it felt off. He considered reapplying it but his time was short for it.  
He pulled what hair he could into a tight bun with the rest hanging artfully to the side.  
He quickly pulled on the skin tight undershirt and leggings, smoothing the sewn in mask across his cheeks and nose. He quickly pulled on the yukata given to him and finished off his look by sliding a plain black eye patch over his Sharingan.  
With that he pulled on the lazy arrogance of a young clan leader and the tension of knowing his status was all that stood between him and Danzo's wrath. His steps were seductive, exuding a rebuffing yet open attitude.  
He couldn't help a brief boost to his pride as every person who laid eyes on him stopped to gawk. Several openly raked their eyes up and down his form, leering at him. He briefly spotted Aoba in the crowd and he had a soft blush colouring his cheeks as he stared. His and few other stares seemed awestruck, not believing that he was dressed as such and proudly marching through the compound towards the gates.  
He was only stopped once he got to the gates, one of the guards attempting to solicit his service. Kakashi presented his service release form and declined, offering to make up at a later date, speaking with same coy purr he had mastered many years back. The guard disregarded the note and made to grab him, like most Foundation ninja, all he saw was the pliant sex doll not the elite ANBU. Kakashi dropped the man with firm strike to back of the neck and turned to the other guard. The other guard threw up his hands in surrender and frantically shook his head as he backed away.  
Kakashi shot him a flirtatious smirk and a wave as he continued on to the spa.  
The spa was a whirlwind of them scrubbing, moisturizing, softening his skin and paying close attention to his face.  
He was next rushed into a chair to get his hands and feet perfectly manicured and pedicured. They applied a nail growth and strengthening formula to his nails and got them shaped perfectly.  
He was then rushed to a salon that cleaned and moisturized his hair before giving him a small trim and teaching him additional hair styling techniques.  
With all that done he found himself muzzily waving goodbye and heading out the door. He blinked away the fog and pulled back his yukata sleeve to stare at the gleaming, fresh skin. His skin, hair, and nails practically glowed after all the treatments. He felt new.  
He let a bit of that happiness slip into his gait and sped back to the barracks. His easy confidence and new appearance continued to draw blatant looks from the other ninja but his powerful, driven stride deterred them from approaching him.  
He made a quick stop at his room to reapply the make up that was removed by the spa. He studied his once more made up face. He again overlaid the images of his previous attempts still finding no discrepancies but this current face looked alluring. Looked like it could draw in any target.  
He pulled his mask back up and returned to Mistress Kyoko.  
He stopped outside her door and knelt. He flared his chakra to signal presence.  
"Enter." He heard faintly from within.  
Following the protocol he learned training as a geisha, he remained on the floor and slid open the door. He bowed to Mistress Kyoko and quickly entered before kneeling back down and sliding the door shut behind him.  
"You etiquette duality will be one of your greatest weapons." She remarked as she bade him to sit at the table with her.  
Kakashi answered with a sly tilt of his head, "yes, Mistress Kyoko." He purred out.  
Kyoko smirk and continued to instruct him on court etiquette, appearance, and the mission. The remaining two days they had went by quickly with Kakashi easily slipping into his new persona, coming to into the flirty young clan leader with a subtle but steeling resolve pushing him towards success, for failure would mean the loss of so much.  
  
The morning of his departure came and he stood fretting before his clothes. Kyoko was working behind him to pack up his belongings for the extended stay. He was to stay in the ninja village within the diplomats dorms there. It was agreed that he was to be unarmed (or at least as unarmed as a ninja could get). He would have Leaf ANBU guarding him, just as every other diplomat within the village had. He had declined to bring any other protection for himself, though Kakashi knew Danzo wasn't going to waste the extra manpower on a mission that was meant to sell Kakashi to some Leaf Lord.  
"You will wear the undershirt and leggings." Kyoko interrupted his thoughts and he snapped his attention to her.  
"..." Before he could state his blind acquiescence she interrupted him again.  
"You feel most comfortable in a mask. Yes, they will unmask you, they will interrogate you, they may even torture you, but if you deviate from their expectations, they will without a doubt kill you. So when you introduce yourself, you will be masked."  
"... How do I explain it?" He stared at the comforting piece of clothing still held loosely within his hands. He wanted to wear it, to have that comfort in the familiar feel of a mask, but this mission was dangerous and the enemy unpredictable in this regard.  
"The same as you are most things. The truth." Kyoko moved closer behind him reach out to lovingly stroke the silver embroidery of the elegant kimono. "You have a story that will have the soft hearted ninja of the Leaf sympathizing and welcoming you with open arms." She gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and moved back to packing.  
Kakashi heaved a silent sigh and pulled on the under armour. Kyoko had done his make up, once more going over application as she did so. She also did his hair, rubbing an almost untraceable gel into his locks to style the loose strands fall across and around the left side of his face.  
"Remember Kakashi, they are home of the Yamanaka clan. You have training to resist such attacks and mental probes, sink your true mission deep into you mind. Let them only see what you want them to see. And the Sharingan must remain a secret at all cost. You will instantly be identified as Hound if that is revealed."  
"Yes, Mistress." Kakashi replied by rote. His hand briefly skimming over the ornate eye patch. He wore the fake lens as well figuring they would demand to see his covered eye.  
He was reprimanded with a sharp slap to his back and he steeled himself for follow up attacks, instinctively knowing this was his village and if he were being attacked here it was because he was acting as relief for a fellow ninja. He stayed pliant as another slap rained down, this one harder than the last.  
"You will knock that off this instant." Kyoko nearly shrieked.  
Without thinking, Kakashi dropped to kneel before, his head bowed deeply. Kyoko gave a disappointed tut.  
"I was warned you were like this to the core. You cannot let them see you as a puppet. You must behave better."  
Kakashi slowly rose to his feet, head still hung. "Yes, Mistress."  
Kyoko gave him a stern look but pushed aside her emotions once more. "It is time for you to leave. Don't forget your training, and don't fail this mission."  
With that Kyoko sent for two ANBU to collect Kakashi's luggage and escorted him to the waiting carriage. It was a 14 hour carriage ride to Konoha and neither Kakashi or the ANBU guards planned to stop.  
Kakashi dozed intermittently on the journey, mostly out of boredom. He had traveled this route many times and regardless how the ANBU viewed him, their mission was to safely get him to Konoha. Just as he couldn't afford to fail, neither could they.


	2. Rough Mornings and Rougher Nights

It was nearing nightfall when he finally arrived but his arrival was expected and Hokage herself, flanked by ANBU and jounin, met him at the gate.  
Kakashi stepped from the carriage, keeping his hands plainly visible. He smiled, forcing it up to his eye.  
"Good evening Lady Hokage. Thank you for receiving me in person, I'm honoured." Kakashi demurred and his eyes slowly flicked across the show of power greeting him.  
It was an impressive show of power. Konohagakura was a ninja village with a new way of thought, most her ninja were famous and eccentric. He marked the taijutsu master, Maito Gai, and the Third Hokage's son, Sarutobi in her vanguard. Behind those three were ninja, some dressed oddly, some in the standard Konoha uniform. He thought he recognized one or two from a bingo book and he knew every mask from the Foundation bingo book.  
"I wanted to ensure you didn't get lost on the way to the diplomat dorms." She spoke back with the same guile, her smile just as cutting. "I want you to meet the Leaf's local court tonight."  
Kakashi inclined his head accepting her command. He was expecting this, he just hoped that they didn't get anything on his kimono. He had a few others packed but this one was his favourite.  
Maito Gai and a few of the ninja inspected his luggage and carriage behind him as he walked into the city with Tsunade and her massive vanguard.  
He was a bit surprised when they actually ended up at the diplomat dorms. He was shown a room and Tsunade assured him that his luggage would find itself there by the time he returned. He was led through the winding corridors to a massive set of double doors within the same building. Kakashi felt a foreboding chill run up his spine.  
Most the vanguard peeled off, only a handful of ANBU and the Hokage entering with him. The ANBU motioned for him to stop within the spotlit area in the center of the octagonal room. The Hokage moved to a commanding, high backed chair directly in front him. Several figures could be seen moving behind screens placed in front of seated booths. He couldn't see the faces of any of the lords but he could feel their untrained chakra. One or two pricks of controlled chakra could be felt from them, but it seemed that the only trained ninja were him, the Hokage, and her ANBU.  
He stood with a lazy cant to his hips, letting himself looked relaxed.  
The Hokage made a motion and heard the doors behind him open and close as two more ninja entered. Kakashi kept his eye forward and trained on the Hokage. The two newcomers remained close to the door.  
"Well, you are certainly not what we expected." Tsunade finally spoke after a long pause. She clearly had her own dossier on him, which was to be expected since he was using his real name and background. "Hatake Kakashi from the well established Hatake clan. Son of Sakumo and the last known blood heir." She paused and lookup at Kakashi.  
He smiled and ran his hands vigorously through his hair, his carefully smoothed down the locks that broke free of the gel and resumed their more natural state.  
"I've been told I look quite a bit like him, especially his hair." He carded his hand through the loosened locks once more before resuming his slouch. He was mildly fretting over letting Kyoko gel his hair but he was also relieved that she had been adamant that he wear the mask. Since he was young he's worn the mask and surely any intel they had on him would indicate his preference for wearing it.  
He thought he heard a faint titter from one of the newcomers at Tsunade's unamused stare at his antics. He was sorely tempted to turn to the newcomers but had a pressing feeling that would only result in the Hokage stabbing him for daring to look away.  
"Any intel about your whereabouts abruptly ends at the age of 13. Interested in sharing?" She was being coy, Kakashi didn't at all want to share.  
"I was sent to specialized training at that time. I worked a lot of undercover missions until I was picked up for Guardian Service. From there I worked in the Foundation courts guarding nobles from assassination attempts. He was pleased by my faithful service and recommended me for this post when it came up." He tried to keep his voice light and not fall into his monotoned reporting voice.  
"And Lord Danzo agreed to send you to this post?" Kakashi gave an acknowledging dip of head. "If you're such an elite jounin, why are being sent as pet ninja?"  
Kakashi was just as surprised himself as everyone else at the flood of killing intent he flared. He quickly reigned it in, bowing deeply in apology. He remained bent at the waist, eye locked on the floor as he spoke.  
"I'm an eyesore to Lord Danzo. He would rather have me here than any other ninja." He spoke slowly, trying to keep the intense emotions from leaking into his voice.  
"And the Daimyo?" He felt her shrewed eyes trying to take him apart. Pull at any weakness, any crack in his story.  
"He has the same reason as Lord Danzo."  
"And that reason being?" He could feel the caustic edge to her words. She knew. She knew and she was going to throw him out and he was going to have to report back, mission failed. Couldn't even make it past a casual interrogation.  
He couldn't help the dark chuckle that preceded his words and had to clear the tightness from his throat.  
"The same reason that I am the last of Hatake bloodline." He flinched even before he spoke, bracing for whatever strike would follow. "I'm gay."  
He could hear a hair hit the floor it was so quiet. It seemed even the air within the chamber stood still. He remained deeply bowed but still, waiting for something. Maybe the ANBU would swoop in and toss him out. Maybe the Hokage would simply kill him where he stood.  
He felt everything drain out of him. He was defeated. Just as defeated and hollow as he was eight years ago at his trial.  
"Kakashi, stand tall before me." Tsunade's voice was still commanding but there was softness to it. He unquestioningly stood at rapt attention but kept his eye down. "Look me in the eye."  
Kakashi dragged his line of sight to her face but maintained the thousand yard stare. A flicker of something on her face caught his eye and their eyes collided. He wanted to look away but found himself unable to.  
"You were placed as an envoy for ROOT because you are homosexual?" She asked, her face unreadable.  
"Yes, Lady Hokage." He forgot himself and fell into debrief mode. His body lax and nonthreatening but readied to respond to any demands made of him.  
"Are there many within ROOT who are homosexual?"  
"No. Foundation ninja know their place and don't feel such things for others of the same sex." He noticed something within Tsunade's eyes. He couldn't place it but it was slowly morphing into something he did recognize.  
"And how were you the one chosen from the few homosexuals?"  
"I'm the only one who won't die."  
He felt more than saw every other person flinch from the sudden out pouring of killing intent from the Hokage. The thing within her eyes hardened into something he was intimately familiar with. Loathing and rage.  
He realized too late that he fell into report mode and spoken too honest. He had seemed arrogant and now the Hokage was going was going to put that unkillable proclamation to the test. He wasn't ready to die just yet but he would rather die here than have to return empty handed to Danzo.  
"Lady Hokage." A female voice somewhere behind her gently spoke up. Tsunade inhaled deeply and pulled in her killing intent but the hatred in her eyes didn't dim.  
"Kakashi-" She started with a growl, but an intense shudder tore through his body. He collapsed on to his knees in a deep bow. His forehead nearly touching the back of his hands from his deep bow.  
"Lady Hokage. Please accept me." His mind ran in futile circles as he tried to think up a compelling argument to why he should be allowed to stay. "I am trained in court etiquette, and I am an adept ninja. You can put me to use as you see fit."  
Tsunade paused and heaved a heavy sigh. Kakashi managed to just keep himself from quaking. Maybe he could steal something on his way out that would keep Danzo from just killing him on the spot.  
"You can stay, Kakashi." Tsunade's word halted the dismal spiral in his mind. He slowly raised his head, eye wide in shock. "It's not you that has me angry, Kakashi." The confusion he felt must have been palpable for Tsunade sighed and explained. "Danzo's views are archaic and fading away, but they aren't fading fast enough. You have a place here, Kakashi."  
Kakashi slowly bowed again and stood, rocking back on his toes before drawing up with a liquid grace. He managed a relaxed slouch but he knew they could all see the stress still thrumming within him.  
"You have my gratitude, Lady Hokage."  
There was a weird tension still wafting in the air and the whole room seemed to take a deep centering breath.  
"I won't keep you much longer, I just have a few final questions. That eye patch, what happen to your eye?"  
Kakashi carefully removed the fancy eye patch and slowly opened his left eye. He felt the immediate drain of chakra and the odd sensation of the Sharingan trying to pierce through the opaque lens. It confirmed what he knew, that the figures behind the screens were untrained civilians. He could now see a tightly controlled chakra signature behind the tall back of the Hokage's chair. His mind slowly filled in a 3D picture of the chamber and pick out where the five ANBU were hidden and the two ninja by the door.  
He was pulled from his analysis of the room by the soft gasp from Hokage.  
"Was that from Dan-"  
"No." Kakashi interrupted with a shake of his head. "It was an accident from when I was chuunin. It blinded me in that eye and I prefer to keep the extent of the damage concealed."  
"And your face?"  
Kakashi hesitated briefly before reaching up to carefully peel down the mask. He carefully folded the extra long neck back down, smoothing it down neatly. His face was still smooth and gleaming from the spa and the make up was applied delicately but immaculately. A murmur of intrigue and lust swept over the concealed figures. He felt a spike of lust from two of the ANBU and niggle of curiosity from one of the newcomers.  
He had been told by countless lovers that his face was beautiful.  
"Will you submit to being searched? It will be invasive."  
"Yes, Lady Hokage." He could see in her eyes, which had an apologetic shine to them, that he was to strip bare.  
He slowly and methodically removed his clothes, carefully folding and laying them aside. He felt the two newcomers approach. Kakashi reached out with Sharingan enhanced senses. He could tell one was larger and likely a jounin and the other was likely a chuunin. The presence of the jounin rippled with control and malice, which Kakashi interpreted to mean he was part of T&I. The chuunin had a controlled and dominating aura, it seemed more like he was one who people wanted obey.  
The jounin stayed behind him and warningly placed his gloved hand on Kakashi's shoulder. The chuunin stepped around in front him.  
He had nice caramel skin with a perfectly straight cut across his face that underlined his dark eyes. His brown hair was long enough to tie into a high pony tail. He wore the standard Konoha uniform.  
"I'm going to check you now." His voice a bit tight and Kakashi caught a faint blush dusting his cheeks. The man took Kakashi's left arm and held up his other hand. It glowed with chakra and he started running his fingers across Kakashi's skin, his fingers feeling for any surgical scars and his chakra probed into his flesh to try and find any foreign objects embedded within. The probing chakra caused a tingly sensation, somewhat like fading numbness or the scratch of a man's stubble.  
The hand on his shoulder squeezed it, drawing Kakashi's rapt attention from the fascinating probe the chuunin was conducting back to the man behind him.  
"Have you even been fisted before?" Kakashi cursed vehemently in his head.  
"Yes."  
The man's hand left his shoulder and Kakashi could hear the snap of a latex glove and felt some other movement behind him before the hand returned to his shoulder. It had a more steadying feel to it and considering that the flush of pleasure at the first lubed, gloved finger entering nearly dropped him, Kakashi knew he was going to be needing it.  
Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on willing himself not react to their ministration. The finger within was hardly trying to be pleasurable but it still provoked him anyways and the buzz of chakra taking him apart inch by inch was heady. The man behind moved quickly and efficiently, trying to stretch him while also searching for any possible object or surgical scar.  
When the jounin pushed in two slick fingers the chuunin had completed both his arms and was slowly tracing back and forth down his chest. Kakashi had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning as the buzzing chakra rubbed delightfully across his nipples. Kakashi rocked backwards, leaning heavily into the jounin behind him as his legs trembled, threating to give out at any moment.  
The chakra scan pushed deeper when it skirted past the edge of his ribcage, trying to reach all the way through him. Kakashi couldn't hold in the gasp as the chakra tickled all the way through him. His mouth curled into a grimace at his lack of self control, but this was how to get to him, he supposed. His weakness to pleasure.  
The jounin behind him shifted slightly, bringing his chest to Kakashi's back while the hand on his shoulder moved to upper ribs just below the armpit. It was all the notice Kakashi got before the third finger.  
Kakashi silently plead for the chuunin to scan faster, he wasn't sure how much longer he could remain standing. The jounin's fingers twisted and seemed to deliberately avoid his prostate but the slide of gloved fingers across his walls was just as damning.  
The chuunin seemed to hear his prayers and did start scanning faster, activating both hands to brush down Kakashi's shaking legs.  
"Done." He spoke and turned to the Hokage.  
Kakashi didn't see their silent exchange as he collapsed to his knees with the jounin guiding him down. He kept Kakashi's ass in the air but let him sink his head into arms. Kakashi blindly reached out and snagged one of the chuunin's hands, holding it like it was his last anchor to reality.  
Kakashi shoved his own fingers into his mouth to suppress his moans and tried to separate himself as much as possible from the situation while also pressing down on his chakra system, trying to repress his erection. Kakashi was barely able to keep himself together for the rest of the exam and entirely collapsed when the jounin removed his hand. His willpower sapped and the chakra demand required to fend off his urges was too much.  
Kakashi was unsure of who was moving him but he knew he was gathered up within his nagajuban and picked up. He vaguely recalled the feel of air moving by him before he passed out.

Kakashi groaned as he woke, a deep throbbing ache of chakra abuse and muscle strain. He sat up and clutched his head as it pounded an angry staccato behind his eyes.  
He glanced around realizing he was someplace new.  
It took him longer than he cared to admit to figure out he was in the diplomat dorm room he was assigned to earlier.  
The rush of the previous night had him panting as emotions raged within him. He fought them back, pushing them into a small box for him to deal with later. For now he had a mission to accomplish.  
Tsunade had let him stay on as an envoy which meant he had to get a copy of the schedule and see about poking around.  
He winced as he swung his feet off the bed and to the ground. He pushed healing chakra into his back and gasped at the flicker of chakra. He nearly fainted from the drain of chakra.  
'No wonder Lord Danzo hates us. I had to use so much chakra yesterday to restrain myself.'  
Kakashi was about to attempt to get up again when a polite knock on the door startled him.  
"... Enter." He called out and coughed on his rough voice. He was still taking inventory of his ails and he hadn't realized until he spoke how sore his throat was.  
"I'm coming in." The male voice announced and the chuunin from yesterday eased open the door. He was carefully balancing a plate of fruit atop some books and had several scrolls tucked in his elbow.  
Kakashi blinked rapidly at the surprise but then pulled on salacious smirk and artfully sprawled back, propping himself with the pillows wedged against the wall.  
"Breakfast in bed? Guess last night was good for you then?" He purred and let his legs fall open, the sleeping yukata still covering him.  
The chuunin blushed and sputtered, quickly dumping the armful of things onto the desk in the corner near the head of the bed.  
"You- there's- Chakra-" He took in a deep breath and thrust the plate of fruit in Kakashi's face. "You seemed chakra depleted last night. Eat this."  
Kakashi blinked once and took the plate. "So... Why are you here?" Kakashi slowly popped a slice of fruit into his mouth.  
"I'm an administrative assistant to the Hokage. She bade me to deliver you the schedule and check in on you. She knows you went through a lot last night." He stood awkwardly between the door and the bed, partially turned to Kakashi. "Konoha is different than the Foundation. Last night-"  
"Was nothing I hadn't done before. The crowd was new." He smirked, languidly sliding a slice of apple into his lips, purposefully poking his tongue out to lick the apple into his mouth.  
The chuunin scowled at the floor briefly before raising his eyes to Kakashi. He had something Kakashi couldn't place in his eyes before he turned away.  
"Please don't go anywhere unattended. Ask for me if you need something." With that said he shut the doors behind him.  
Kakashi stared after him before he chuckled to himself and collapsed onto his side. "You never told me your name."  
Kakashi finished off the fruit and gathered the books and scrolls the chuunin brought. He limped to the bathroom, drawing himself a bath. When the tub was filled he gratefully sank into the overly hot water with a sigh. He simply let the waters warm him for a while before he sat up and started to read through the scrolls.  
By the time the water was getting chilly he had read through everything, twice. He relaxed back and heaved a sigh before standing and getting out of the tub.  
He had barely wrapped himself in a his under shirt and leggings with the mask pulled up and his sleep yukata over top when there was another knock on his door. He frowned but moved to answer the door when it suddenly bust open.  
"Greetings! I am Maito Gai! I was sent here by Umino Iruka to act as your guide." The tall, muscular man in green spandex and shiny bowl cut announced as he posed ridiculously.  
"Right. What?" Kakashi stared confusedly at the man. He crossed his arms, sliding his hands into the large sleeves.  
"I was asked to escort you around, to help you get acquainted with things in Konoha!" He placed his hands on hips and gave another wide smile.  
"Sure, let me get dressed." Kakashi quickly slid the yukata off his shoulders. By the door Gai sputtered something quickly.  
"Kakashi! I will let you dress in peace!"  
"Oh, I don't mind, Gai. You can stay." Kakashi gave a seductive lean, catching the yukata so it pooled around his arms and hips. He canted his leg out, letting the yukata split and reveal his slender, clothed leg.  
"I think not! I will be just outside." He gave a thumbs up and showed himself out.  
Kakashi huffed out a short laugh but quickly changed into a fresh deep blue yukata with swirling silver and opals like falling snow. He slid on the plain black eye patch and pulled his hair back into a bun. He threw on a quick bit of eye make up and stepped out into the hall.  
Gai was nowhere insight.  
Kakashi sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. He was already stretching his chakra to the limits keeping himself moving by lacing his limbs with it. He had been pushing healing chakra into his sore muscles all morning and he was feeling ready to pass out.  
He sniffed the air, trying to gauge which direction the man had went. He instead caught a whiff of the chuunin from before. He gave a roll of his shoulders and followed after the appealing scent. Kakashi thought the tanned man was interesting.  
For sure that chakra scan he did yesterday was something else.  
He smirked to himself, wondering what it would feel like to be able to let himself enjoy that feeling while being taken. He wanted to feel the chakra buzzing away inside him while being fucked hard and deep.  
Even as he let his mind wander to thoughts of sex he kept his awareness and slowly the emptiness of the halls had him stopped and looking around.  
There were several offices and meeting rooms lining the hallways but they were all empty. He pushed open a door, glancing inside. Every surface was dusty, just enough to cover the entirety of the surface. He opened a few more doors before shifting to a defensive prowl.  
He tried not to let the tension show on his frame as he continued after the scent. The scent led him through the abandoned looking area down a stairwell. Kakashi leaned out the window, trying to see if he could tell where this hall had led him. He didn't recognize the skyline much but he could tell he was close to the Hokage Tower.  
He chased after the scent, following it down two flights of stairs and back into another section of the building. The building wound towards the Hokage Tower.  
As he walked further into the place it looked less and less abandoned. He saw the occasional office filled with one or two shinobi appearing to be hard at work, none of them paying him any heed. He switched back to a lazy gait, casually tucking a hands into his yukata sleeves.  
The hall started to fill with more uniformed ninja. He started seeing a few teams milling about, talking amongst themselves. He tried to blend, pulling in his chakra, tightening the threads that keeping him moving. It burned, his chakra control balancing on a razor's edge. Just barely keeping a hold on it.  
He tracked the scent to a room with ninja queued up. A mission room of sorts but it looked completely foreign to him.  
In the Foundation every mission was given in secrecy and the reports were filed verbally in a warded room. Here they accepted and returned missions in the open. They didn't discuss details, none whatsoever that he could hear, but they did discuss the documentation.  
Kakashi slinked around the room, inspecting the storage bins along the wall. There were baskets containing blank mission report scrolls and what looked like some storage scrolls.  
Kakashi discretely snagged a blank mission scroll, pocketing it.  
He looked around and looked at the table the ninja were queued up before. There were three chuunin, he guessed, manning the desk, one of which was the tanned ninja he was tracking.  
The man was conveniently set up by the far wall on the end most desk. Kakashi grinned as he moved around the perimeter of the room. As he circled in view of the tanned man, he caught the man's eyes briefly as he glanced at the unexpected movement before his head snapped to face him.  
"Pardon me a moment." He rolled up the mission scroll and looked directly at Kakashi. "Hatake-san, what are you doing here?"  
Every ninja in the room quieted and turned to look at him. Kakashi quickly reevaluated every ninja in the room even as slouched back and gave a flirty wave.  
He could make the window before anybody here could get a grapple on him. Possibly scale up the wall, more likely drop to the street below.  
"Maa, I got a bit lost." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.  
"What happened to your escort?"  
"I'm not sure. He said he'd wait in the hallway but he just left." Kakashi shrugged but his trained eye caught a twitch of anger flash across the tanned face.  
The smile that crossed the chuunin's face was unsettling at best.  
"I see." It was spoken flatly, with a dangerous edge to it.  
Kakashi was instantly wary of the man and he could sense every other ninja tense up.  
"Cover me for a bit." He spoke quietly to the chuunin next to him and packed up his desk quickly. "Hatake-san, let me escort you back to your dorm."  
Kakashi let himself get led away from the silent crowd before he closed the distance, stepping into the man's space. "Maa, Mr. Administrative Assistant, perhaps I could get more than a moment of your time?" He leaned around the man's left shoulder, making eye contact with him.  
"Umino." He stared back into Kakashi's eye for a long moment. "I guess I forgot to mention earlier." He resumed walking, shrugging the shoulder Kakashi was hovering over.  
Kakashi matched pace, walking shoulder to shoulder with the man. "We should definitively try what we did last night again."  
Umino came to an abrupt halt and glared daggers at Kakashi. "Tell me something. I've heard rumours of what Danzo does to homosexuals. I've heard that he sends them out to get information. Suicide runs. I've never heard of one falling off the map like you did, let alone return or even survive as long as you've had."  
Kakashi and him shared a long stare. Kakashi kept his gaze neutral, his body lax. Umino's eyes were hard and a faint tremble rippled across his body.  
"There wasn't a question there, Umino-san." Kakashi whispered coyly.  
"You said you didn't die. That means you've survived something. What else has Danzo done, beside sending you out to die?"  
"... Your question is a bit contradictory. I've only had to survive my missions." Kakashi slowly crossed his arms, sliding his hands inside the yukata's sleeves.  
Umino glanced away and inhaled deeply. He looked over at Kakashi out of the side of his eyes. "I've heard about Danzo forcing his own ninja into sexual slavery. Specifically his homosexual ninja."  
Kakashi quirked a brow but remained unmoving.  
"Are you being forced to do this?"  
"To have sex? No. I quite enjoy having sex."  
"No, Hatake-san, are you one of the gays Danzo forces to have sex?" Umino squared off to him, his eyes steely. Kakashi felt a ripple of emotion within. He straightened, dropping his arms to his sides.  
"Like every ninja, I am just a weapon to be used. I follow the orders I am given." Kakashi growled out, his fists balling at his side.  
"And your current mission is to sleep your way around the court?"  
Kakashi growled menacingly, his killing intent spilling out. "I can find my way back on my own."  
Umino moved to block him, his eyes softening a bit.  
"Konoha is different. You-" Kakashi sneered at him and purposefully pushed through him with excessive force, nearly taking the chuunin off his feet.  
Kakashi quick stepped away, make it back to his room in a few strides. He threw himself on the bed, rolling onto his back to glare at the ceiling.  
He grit his teeth and steadied his breathing. He turned his mind to sorting the twisted storm of emotions within him. He pulled apart the anger, self loathing, shame, embarrassment. Flaking the emotions away and cooling himself back to a calm state.  
He heaved out a sigh and straightened up. He rubbed at his hair, loosing the tie and letting his silvery hair spring out.  
All he really wanted now was a distraction. Something to take the edge off.  
Kakashi stretched his body, flexing out his stiffened muscles. He wondering how long he spent uncoiling, turning to his internal clock to see he had spent several hours unwinding.  
The sun was low in the purpling sky. He could see lights flicker on across the village.  
Kakashi hadn't seen much of the village but he did suspect this village had a few more amenities than the Foundation compound. This looked like a village with residential areas and even civilian quarters. And a real high chance there were a few places he could go to get a drink and fuck.  
He moved to the mirror set up on the desk and pulled out his make ups. He peeled down his mask, smoothing the high collar down against neck. He pulled off the eye patch and grabbed a cloth to scrub off the small bit of make up he was already wearing. He carefully reapplied the make up, staring at his done up face. He quickly combed his hair back into a bun and ran some gel through the loose bits, taming his hair down into sleek locks.  
Finished with his face and hair, he stood and shucked off his yukata. He rummaged through his clothes and found a decent yukata that wasn't too glamourous that it was off putting. He picked a fancy sash that matched his nice eye patch. He put on the the bun cage and gave a light spritz of musk.  
He gave himself one last check over before he jumped out the window and headed across the rooftops. He flit around the rooves until he found what looked like the pub district. He always had a good sense for spotting other gay men and followed a couple into a bar.  
The bar was mostly empty, just a few patrons scattered about. There was a small group gathered at the center most table that looked to be celebrating.  
Kakashi eased into a seat at the bar, shooting a charming smile at the bar tender. The bar tender was an effeminate yet plain looking man wearing tight booty shorts and a mesh shirt. Kakashi flirted lightly as he ordered warm sake but turned his attention back to the other patrons.  
He really wanted to just offer himself up to all of them, get fucked into next week.  
He was contemplating casting a genjutsu on whole bar when he noticed the looks being sent over from party. He sent back an intrigued smile as he sipped at the cup of sake. All three of them were sending interested looks, checking him out. Kakashi took his cup and sake bottle and sauntered over. He gracefully sat in the open seat, keeping himself open to all of them.  
"Nice night." Kakashi greeted with a lusting smile.  
Kakashi did his best to entice, keeping the conversation light but leading. When finished off his third bottle of sake, he gave a hum.  
"I quite enjoyed your company, though perhaps I might enjoy it more elsewhere." He gave each man a lingering look.  
One man was coming on a bit stronger than the others. He had shoulder length blond hair and a friendly smile with a sturdy body. The other two were very nondescript civilians that were passable.  
"All our company?" The blond asked with a curious look.  
"To start. I'm sure afterwards some one on one time wouldn't be bad." Kakashi purred back and lent back, letting his yukata fall open a bit to show off the smooth skin of his shoulders.  
"All of us?" One of the men asked, his voice drenched in lust and curiosity.  
"I'm multi talented and quite good at multitasking." Kakashi tossed back the rest of the sake. He shook the small sake bottle exaggeratedly, "I'm out."  
Kakashi stood and went to the bar, paying off his tab. He shot the three another come-hither look before gliding out the door. He waited at the corner of the bar next to the alleyway that led behind it.  
He didn't have to wait long for all three to pile out of the bar. He indicated with his head down the alley and headed back.  
The alley behind the bar was partially covered by over hanging rooves and twisting corridors of unevenly spaced and sized buildings. Kakashi undid his sash, carefully folding it and sliding it into a pocket in his yukata. He let the yukata slide off one shoulder and stuck out a legging sheathed leg.  
"I think all that's left is to decide the order."  
The three sent each other looks and started debating over how to decide. Kakashi watched them as they haggled over it and eventually decided on janken. As they decided Kakashi lubed his fingers and started opening himself, biting on his lips to keep himself from moaning.  
He smirked when one of the plain men shouted in victory. Kakashi beckoned them all over with his free hand and kept himself mostly covered with his yukata. The victor gulped audibly when he saw Kakashi's leggings down around his knees and his hand disappeared behind him.  
"Did you decide who gets my mouth?" Kakashi gave a devious smirk and brought up his free hand to give a kittenish lick of his fingers.  
"That'd be me." The blond returned the smirk and stepped into Kakashi's space. He slowly reached up to grab at the back of Kakashi's head and pull him into a kiss. Kakashi bit at his lips and pulled back.  
"C'mon." He spoke to the other two even as his eye remained locked on the blond.  
Kakashi slowly undid the blond's pants, sliding them down just enough to free him. Kakashi smirked at the already half hard length. Kakashi threw his yukata to one side and bent over enticingly. He swayed his hips and shot a glance over at the two plain men.  
The victor hesitated briefly but reached out and grabbed Kakashi's hips with both his hands. He rubbed circles into his hips, still hesitating. Kakashi ground his hips back and started licking the blond, giving nips at his flat stomach as he dragged his tongue to the base of cock. Kakashi braced himself with his non lubricated hand gripping tightly to the blond's hip. He waved out with his other hand and the third slowly came forward and pulled out his dick. Kakashi panted and rolled back his hips, the victor's hardening cock dragging along his crease. Kakashi reached out again and grabbed the third man's cock, slowly working it with his lubed hand.  
He moaned when the man behind him finally breached, his back arching and thighs giving a brief tremble. Kakashi felt his eyes start to roll up into skull from the pleasure and dove further onto the cock in front of him.  
The man behind him started thrusting harder, forcing Kakashi to nearly choke himself on the blond, his nose getting pressed into the close kempt hair around the base. Kakashi pushed back, swiveling his hips, helping the man find his prostate. The man's hips started to stutter and he started to pull out. Kakashi whipped back the hand he was using to brace himself and caught man's shirt, hauling him close, keeping him inside as he came. Kakashi pulled off the blond's dick to moan and pant as he was filled.  
Kakashi stopped jerking the third man and gave him a pat on the hip, trying to nudge him towards his ass.  
"Go, do it." The blond murmured gently and the man moved. Behind him the first man panted heavily and leaned against the wall. His pants still opened and lowered with his spent dick out.  
The third man hesitated a bit but all it took was a lazy sway of his hips. Kakashi heard him suck in a breath and plunged his dick in. Kakashi moaned and swallowed down the entirety of the blond's cock. With both hands free, he braced himself with the clean hand again and used the other to fondle the blond's balls.  
"Yeah." The blond whispered and rocked his hips forward, causing Kakashi to be pushed back and forwards by their thrusting. "Keiji, take him harder. Fill him up."  
Kakashi moaned around the blond's cock, slurping and licking as pushed back, meeting the third man's thrusts. Kakashi moved his lubed hand to encircle the blond's cock, slowly squeezing so he can't come.  
"Yeah, after Keiji, I'm going to fill you up." The blond grabbed a handful Kakashi's hair and drag him off his cock.  
The man behind him started thrusting more erratically, a bit more shallowly. He muttered a curse and grabbed tighter to Kakashi's hips. He pulled him back with almost bruising force, his hips frantically moving. Kakashi swiveled his hips, gasping wantonly. Kakashi desperately pulled the blond closer so he could lap his dick, occupy his mouth. The blond thrust into Kakashi's mouth at the same time the third thrust in one last time before he emptied himself into Kakashi.  
The third panted heavily and stumbled blearily back, pulling out roughly. Kakashi groaned at the roughness but straightened and turned to the wall the other two were leaned against. Kakashi smirk over his shoulder at the blond.  
"C'mon, fill me up. Don't stop." Kakashi purred, arching his back to presenting himself fully.  
"Gods. Yes." The blond groan and sank into Kakashi.  
He immediately started thrusting hard and deep. He leaned over Kakashi to brace one hand on the wall and the other harshly gripping Kakashi's hip, pulling him back to meet each thrust. He pounded directly into Kakashi's prostate, whispering filthy promises into his ear. He nuzzled into Kakashi's neck, kissing at the hollow of his throat.  
The blond pulled Kakashi up, bringing his back to meet up with his chest. He grabbed Kakashi's chin and turned Kakashi's head so he could kiss him. He ran his hands across the skin tight shirt over Kakashi's nipple and scratched harshly at them.  
Kakashi's one hand reached back, grabbing a fistful of blond hair and yanking painfully, his other hand reached down to his own cock. The blond gave a lustful groan and yanked his head back forward, his teeth harshly biting into the open skin of Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi gasped, meeting the blond's thrust with a fervor.  
They didn't last much longer, Kakashi coming across the wall and the blond filling him. The blond carefully pulled out, running an errant hand over Kakashi's back. He tucked himself back into his pants and turned to the other two. The two hastily followed suit and beat a retreat, barely sparing a second glance.  
Kakashi panted softly from the pleasure crashing over him and subtly pulled out a small plug and inserted it. He leaned heavily against the wall with one arm and used the other to weakly straighten his clothes. The blond carefully reached out and started helping pull on his tight leggings and smooth out the yukata.  
"Are you full enough?"  
Kakashi smirked with half lidded eyes. "Never."  
"So, still interested in a little one on one time?" The blond stepped into Kakashi's space, hands sliding around to rest on the small of Kakashi's back.  
"Definitively." Kakashi lifted his own arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for some light kissing.  
The blond smiled warmly and stepped back, trailing his hand across Kakashi's arm into he was able to link Kakashi's fingers in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite new to trying to figure out how to tag. Any guidance to tagging would be most appreciated and I already know there is going to just be a wall of tags by the time this is done...


	3. Court is in Session

It was about an hour before sunrise when Kakashi fell back through his dorm window. He stumbled slightly and hit the floor. He groaned and considered getting up but it seemed like too much work so he just lay on the floor a while. After a while he pressed his hand into the small of his back, glowing green with healing chakra. He grunted with effort, slowly easing the pain.  
After about an hour he was now propped against the window watching the clouds warm with the sunrise. The window was facing the opposite direction as the sunrise but he still enjoyed the changing colours of the sky.  
Kakashi sighed and pushed off the wall. He was still sore, but it was a dull ache of night well spent and could be easily ignored. He headed to the shower, stripping off clothing as he went. When he was finally standing next to the shower, naked with cum now freely dripping down his legs. Kakashi moved under the spray, too hot but just the way he wanted it. It seared his skin, leaving him red and sweating. He groaned as he slowly cleaned himself out, his fingers digging in deep to scoop out what remains they could. He scissored himself open, getting his muscles loosened to let the cum pour out.  
Kakashi sighed and folded his arms against the wall of the shower so he could pillow his head against them. He stood under the scalding water for a while longer, until he was dizzy and his skin was raw.  
Kakashi turned off the water and staggered back, flopping heavily onto the shower stool. He leaned bodily against the tub, rubbing his heated forehead against the cool porcelain of the tub. The stool suddenly skidded out from under him and crashed badly onto the damp tiled floor.  
Kakashi bit back a bitter sob from the crush of emotions.  
Fuck.  
He just couldn't help himself, could he? He just had to go and get fucked by as many men as possible. He was insatiable and was disgusting and wrong.  
He buried his head in the joint of his arm, unable to pick himself up as he silently sobbed. He wanted to stay there and drowned himself, it was no less than he deserved.  
It wasn't even mission essential, he just needed to feel a man in him, needed them cum in him. Over and over again.  
He choked on self loathing, made miserable by his very existence.  
Kakashi wasn't sure how long it took for him to put himself back together, but eventually he pushed himself off the floor. He blinked blearily around him, barely even remembering how he stumbled into the bathroom. He stumbled out of the bathroom, grunting as he pushed more healing chakra into himself. Both hands glowed green with it as they slowly roved across his body.  
He sighed and collapsed into the chair in front of the desk. He sneered at his reflection in the small desk mirror and turned away. He brought a glowing hand to his face, rubbing it across his face to smooth the redness and puffiness around his eyes and the visible bite marks littering his throat and shoulders.  
Kakashi sat with his head in hands for a while before a polite knock came from his door. He scowled and pulled himself straight backed in the chair.  
"What?" He growled and the door swung in.  
Umino came in with another stack of books. "Glad to see you're back. How was your night?" Umino asked as he dumped the books on the nearest flat surface.  
Kakashi kept his face neutral but he could tell by the shiver that ran through Umino that his killing intent hadn't been kept under control.  
Kakashi pulled on a fake smile, "As always, thank you for your judgment."  
Umino gave a frustrated sighed and crossed his arms.  
"That's not- I didn't-" Umino stammered and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Have you eaten since I brought you fruit yesterday?"  
Kakashi was slightly amused by how frazzled Umino got, but he was caught off guard by the question. He paused in thought of when he since last ate and of when somebody last asked him that.  
"I'll take that as a no." Umino sighed and fixed himself. "I'll show you to the galley, you can get meals there. I can also show you to a few restaurants around town."  
Kakashi considered going but the need for sleep was pulling him towards the bed.  
"There's this breakfast place I like, very traditional-" Umino had continued rambling over Kakashi's continued silence.  
"Later. I want to get some sleep first." Kakashi stated with a muffled yawn.  
Umino gave him a once over before reluctantly nodding.  
"The first council meeting is at 1300. I'll be back before then." With that Umino exited, closing the door softly behind him.  
Kakashi gratefully sank into the mattress and passed out. He wasn't asleep long before his own internal clock woke him up. He groaned and stretched feeling a bit stiff with some lingering soreness.  
He sat up and rubbed his healing chakra along his back and hips. The soreness slowly faded and Kakashi stood, still rubbing his back.  
Kakashi grabbed the fresh stack of books Umino dropped off. He slouched off to the bathroom and started drawing a bath. He quickly shed the sleeping yukata he had thrown on and scrubbed himself down in the shower. Once he was clean he check the tub and tossed in some fragrant bathing salts and oils.  
He slid into the hot water with a sigh, stopping the tap. He relaxed back for a few minutes before he started reading through everything Umino dropped off. He read quickly so he could reread them a few times before he had to get out, he only had two hours to soak.  
However a startling knock came from his door about an hour in, the sound almost causing him to drop the book into the tub. He leaned forward to look around the cracked bathroom door.  
He heard his dorm door thrown open with a loud slam.  
"Kakashi!" A loud voice bellowed out. It sounded friendly enough for an intruder but Kakashi was readying his chakra for a water jutsu.  
"Yes?" He called from the tub, his legs coiled under him so he spring up at a moments notice.  
He spotted a sliver of green before the bathroom door was pushed open. There stood Maito Gai, returned.  
Kakashi pulled on a smirk, twisting his body to face the intruder, and lounged seductively back. He let his book fall to the side, showing all his emaciated but toned body.  
Gai beamed at him though Kakashi could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes locked on Kakashi's face and not let it wander.  
"Konoha's most beloved Sensei told me that you required sustenance. So I have come to escort you." He boisterously proclaimed.  
"Planning on lasting longer than a few minutes this time?" Kakashi asked coyly.  
"I was pulled away by some urgent business, it would surely not do to abandon you again."  
"Oh?" Kakashi lifted himself to perch daintily on the far edge of the tub. He put all the long, lithe lines of his body on display.  
Gai turned away with a dramatic motion. He clenched his fist, raising it to his face. "So cool! Such complete confidence in yourself!"  
Kakashi blinked confusedly at Gai's back. With but a whisper of sound, Kakashi pulled his legs from the water and slid out of the tub. He slipped up into Gai's space, his body hovering mere centimeters away from Gai's.  
"Quite. Does that intrigue you?" Kakashi purred in Gai's ear.  
Gai startled at Kakashi's closeness and jumped back, whipping around to face Kakashi. Kakashi slouched back, hands on his hips, keeping his body lax.  
Gai straightened and shook his head as he pulled on a smile.  
"Are you hungry?" Kakashi smirked, coyly tilted his head to show off his long neck.  
"Famished." Kakashi purred and slinked forward, keeping his hands on his hips. He moved back into Gai's space and pulling himself up to fit neatly along the line of Gai's posture while maintaining mere centimeters of distance.  
Gai backed out of the bathroom and went to hover next to the door.  
"Then we should make haste, I was told you didn't have much time before an appointment." Gai was still loud but his discomfort was plain.  
Kakashi sighed and frowned. The man was fine, all his features gorgeously masculine. Kakashi was sure Gai could fuck him through the mattress and the floor.  
Kakashi unstoppered the tub and quickly toweled off. Gai's eyes followed him as he pulled on fresh skin tight shirt and leggings, smoothing the mask over his face. He carefully tied the black eye patch on and then pulled on a simple grey yukata.  
"Shall we?" Kakashi sighed out, smoothing out the non existent wrinkles in the yukata with a flick of his hand.  
"Lets go! We'll be there in the blink of eye!" Gai grinned almost manically and led them out. He walked faster than Kakashi expected but it wasn't hard to keep up.  
As they continued Kakashi noticed that Gai kept getting faster. He smirked and stared at Gai from the corner of his eye.  
"Oh ho? A race?" Kakashi playfully teased. Gai grinned back. "It's not a very fair race since I don't know the destination." Gai laughed back and shook his head.  
"I was told you are a genius, elite ninja." Gai shot back.  
"Very well then. Challenge accepted."  
Gai took off and Kakashi kept on him, his eye tracking Gai's movements for the slightest hints. He ducked suddenly as Gai gave a spinning high kick. He flew over Kakashi and through a set of swinging double doors. Kakashi swung out, his feet making contact with the wall opposite the doors, and he kicked off the wall to dive through the still swinging doors.  
He easily spotted Gai still dashing across the room. Kakashi grabbed some curtains as he sprinted by, tearing them off the rod. He quickly tied the curtains into a rough bolo and tossed it out, very slightly tripping up Gai, but enough for him to catch up.  
Kakashi skimmed across his back, tempting himself more than Gai by rubbing against him. He resumed running at his side, extra cautious of another attack.  
Gai gave a rowdy laugh, his smile was still large but it held a surprising amount of warmth.  
Kakashi enjoyed the mad dash, still on the lookout for ticks to subtly hint at his next move. He noticed Gai subtly preparing for an extra burst of speed. Kakashi sniffed at the air and honed in on the doors for the galley. Kakashi suddenly sliced at Gai with his hand, making Gai duck and stumble aside. It gave Kakashi enough of an edge to sprint through the doors to the galley, busting through with an explosion of speed. Wind whipped around him, billowing his hair and robes. Kakashi stood braced, body crouched low and poised to keep running.  
Seconds later Gai exploded in behind him. Where as Kakashi was leant forward, legs wide and arms ready to strike; Gai stood proudly behind him, one hand curled into fists and planted on his hip, the other outstretched in a thumbs up.  
Every single person in the galley gaped at them. For several long moments they all stayed frozen.  
Kakashi slowly pulled himself up into a slouch and righted his displaced yukata. Gai similarly unfroze and tossed a grin at Kakashi.  
"It seems you win this round, Kakashi!" Gai all but bellowed.  
Gai's sudden booming voice seemed to restart the rest of the crowd. They went back to what they were doing, but they kept warily glancing at the duo.  
Gai led Kakashi through the cafeteria and up to the service counter. He placed an order for a high protein meal and the chef nodded. Kakashi quietly ordered a very light meal of eggplant miso. The chef seemed a bit surprised but smiled and nodded.  
Kakashi turned back to see Gai was standing at a long table with two people already seated at it. Kakashi recognized the bearded man as the Sandaime's son, Sarutobi something. The woman with long curling tresses and intriguing red eyes, he didn't recognize at all.  
Kakashi folded his hands into the sleeves of his yukata and slouched over.  
"Kakashi! Let me introduce you! Hatake Kakashi, this is Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai." Gai gestured to the two and smiled widely.  
Kakashi quickly assessed them, they both had jounin levels of chakra and they had been the least concerned earlier when Kakashi and Gai burst into the galley. Their eyes had been calm and analytical, ready to act. They weren't stunned like most the others.  
Kakashi gave a cordial nod and smiled with his eye.  
"Where are you from, Hatake-san?" Kurenai asked with a kind voice but he could hear the test. She already knew.  
"I'm an emissary from the Foundation."  
"The Foundation? I've never heard of them sending over a ninja as an emissary." She continued, sounding genuinely curiosity this time.  
Kakashi hummed noncommittally. He tilted his head and gave a small shrug.  
"Enjoying your time here?" Asuma interrupted Kurenai's next question.  
"Quite. I've been sampling some the local... pleasantries." Kakashi ran his eye up and down Asuma. He noticed a slight possessive glower from Kurenai and turned a searing look on her.  
Asuma chuckled and he took out a pack of cigarettes.  
"Gai, what were the two of you doing? Stirred up quite a bit of excitement here." He knocked out a cigarette and gently pulled it from the pack with his teeth.  
"Just a bit of exercise before we partake in a wondrous meal!"  
Back at the counter the chef preparing Gai's meal called out to him, placing a tray of food on the counter. Gai flashed them a smile and headed over. He was speaking just quiet enough to not be understood but judging by his emphatic gestures he was very thoroughly thanking them. Kakashi managed to keep his face neutral as he watched him but he was enamoured by the man's sincerity.  
While Gai was standing there, Kakashi's soup finished. Kakashi moved to go collect it when Asuma caught the sleeve of his yukata.  
"Gai will bring it." He had lit his cigarette while Kakashi was watching Gai and was now slowly smoking it. "So, tell me, why you're eying our friend like that?"  
His tone was light but his eyes were hard.  
"Like what?" Kakashi decided to play coy, but he was staring just as steely.  
"Like you either want to eat him or kill him?"  
Kakashi couldn't help the dry chuckle.  
"Leave him out of whatever fuckery you have in mind. Find somebody else to toy with." Both Kurenai and Asuma glared daggers at him.  
Kakashi didn't need them to add that they wanted him and his gayness to stay the fuck away least Gai catch the gay from him.  
Kakashi sneered; even Danzo knew homosexuality wasn't contagious.  
They both changed their tune when Gai came back, carefully balancing his two trays of food and Kakashi's one.  
"You sure got a healthy amount!" Kurenai remarked with a friendly jibe.  
"It keeps me healthy and youthful!" Gai easily placed down the trays moving and dropping into the seat beside Asuma.  
Kakashi remained standing, considering the two new ninja.  
"Kakashi?" Gai questioned, staring up at him.  
"You finish up mine for me, I've lost my appetite." Kakashi gave a tight, mirthless smile and teleported away.  
He appeared in the halls and stormed off back to his room. He slammed his dorm room door behind him and dropped into his desk chair. He bit out a snarl and closed his eyes. He pulled himself back together and checked the time. He had about forty minutes before the council meeting.  
He gave one last sigh before he stripped down, tossing aside his clothes and quickly rinsing his body off. He stared into the large mirror of the bathroom before he started to carefully gel his hair. He tied what he could into a sleek bun and smoothed the rest flat. He put in the bun clip and added the fancy hair sticks. He studied his face and hair a moment before he started to put on the heavy makeup Kyoko taught him. Laying on a flawless foundation before applying light makeup. He paused again to stare at his painted face. It was still a mystery to him how it attracted so much attention. He put on a gender neutral musk before he started pulling on the layers of his formal kimono.  
He was just about finished when a polite knock at the door came and the door opened. Umino let himself in and looked around quickly. His eyes landed on Kakashi and he gave a quiet gasp. He gave a cough to cover it up.  
"Do you... Want help tying that?"  
Kakashi smiled tightly but nodded, turning his back to Umino and holding his kimono shut. Umino's hands trembled faintly as they took the obi but steadied as he wove the kimono shut.  
"You looked like this when you arrived, didn't you?"  
Kakashi tilted his before he gave another fake smile. "That's right. You didn't get to really see much before you got me naked." Kakashi leaned back into Umino, stretching his neck and staring over his shoulder.  
Umino blushed and stepped back.  
"C'mon on, or we'll be late. Did you get a chance to read everything?"  
Kakashi actually looked at Umino now as he followed after the chuunin. He was dressed in a fine dark kimono with haori bearing a family crest on the back, just under the collar.  
"I did." Kakashi answered when Umino tossed a look over his shoulder at the delay.  
Umino nodded and led them to an ornate set of double doors. Traditional screen doors with lovely wooden paneling. Umino carefully opened the door, staying to the side to present Kakashi.  
Kakashi stood regally with a serene look pasted on his face. Kakashi bowed before entering and easily found his seat beside Lord Ken. His face was stern but his eyes seemed kind.  
"Lord Ken." Kakashi demurred, giving him an incline of his head before turning to watching the other court members.  
Kakashi let his eye slowly roam, making eye contact and giving out some heated glances. He easily marked his targets but he'd have to wait for after the meeting when they could mingle freely.  
"Lord Ken, may I ask a few things about some of the other councilors?" There was enough other chatter filling the room that Kakashi felt comfortable talking quietly with Lord Ken.  
"Go ahead, Hatake." His voice was rich timbre that Kakashi could listen to for hours.  
"The lord with the flamboyant red sokutai-" Kakashi kept his attention on Lord Ken, occasionally looking at the scroll unraveled before their positions. "Tell me about him."  
The man was a bald and portly. He wore an ornately patterned sokutai and a kanmuri hat that looked oddly small on his fat head. He was laughing behind a traditional fan as he was indulged by his servants. He was being waited on by them, serving him fresh fruit and wine.  
"That's Courtier Tamaguchi Nobuhide. He's... A collector. He likes to collect pretty things that catch his eye. He's easy to get to vote on your side in court if presented with a sufficient gift."  
"How has he not be removed from the court?"  
"He has dirt on most the people here. If you got close to him, you could potentially get that dirt for us to use..." Kakashi heard the discomfort in his voice and gave him a sharp look. Lord Ken sighed, "he has a reputation for not treating his lovers well."  
Kakashi glanced at him and was surprised to see the concern in his eyes. Kakashi narrowed his eye as he considered the man.  
"Lord Danzo's views on somethings, aren't the only views. You'll find that away from the Foundation most people aren't judgmental towards gays."  
Kakashi gave a minute shake of his, dismissing the conversation.  
"The lord under the window in the blue and black haori."  
The man looked no older than early thirties with nice black hair pulled into a top knot. He had a smooth angular face with a trimmed goatee and mustache. His eyes were sharp and carefully surveying the whole room. The looks he kept sending Kakashi were just on the edge of flirting.  
"That's Lord Shirogetsu Hideki. His family is old Land of Fire blood. He too fought in the Third Shinobi War and is well regarded." Lord Ken cast an appraising look over the other lord. "I'm impressed you caught his eye. I've never seen him spare even a glance at somebody."  
"Does he have a lover?"  
"None that I know of, but his family is very tight lipped about their interpersonal affairs."  
Kakashi nodded subtly and smoothed a hand over his kimono. "Anything of value to be gained from him?"  
"You can't buy him, his family is old and rich. However any intel regarding their inner workings, trade deals, the depths of their coffers is better than the nothing we have on them."  
Kakashi hummed in thought, his eyes skirting across the room once more.  
"The lord in gold."  
He was older and putting on weight but his face was still pleasant to look at. He had greying black hair that was slicked back. He absently waved himself with a fan as he rolled his eyes and sighed at the attendant beside him who looked to be trying to go over important documentation.  
"Lord Gintama Kaito, but you didn't catch his eye."  
Kakashi couldn't help the smirk on his painted lips.  
"The attendant?"  
The attendant was young with black hair and eyes with pale skin like moonlight. He was skinny, almost frail looking, but had a serious air about him that bespoke inner strength.  
Lord Ken chuckled deeply and smiled at Kakashi. "That one seems more fit for you anyways. Takashima Souta. He's been Lord Gintama's aid for the last eight years. I've never heard an ill word about him other than he works too hard. I'd hazard to guess, he's the type to schedule out exactly how much free time he can spend on something or someone." Lord Ken winked at Kakashi and let his eyes wander the room. "How did you catch his eye?"  
"He's noticed me since I walked in."  
Lord Ken nodded sagely and crossed his arms then turned to Kakashi. "You caught the eye of every person here. How can you spot your marks?"  
"When I scanned the room, I let my gaze linger on every person. The ones who are interested look back." Kakashi gave a soft smile.  
A person a few spots over coughed and both of them looked over. The man was wearing a black haori with a blue kimono similar to Umino's. He was older with a thick body that Kakashi could tell was a mix of muscle and fat. He had short brown hair and tanned, weathered skin. He waved at them and scooted over a few places.  
"Lord Ken, who is your magnificent new aide?" The man inquired with a slightly lusting look.  
"Lord Hamada Asahi, this is Lord Hatake Kakashi, eldest son of the Hatake clan. He's a shinobi emissary." Lord Ken introduced and Kakashi gave a polite incline of his head.  
The man was making himself an easy target and was already boring Kakashi.  
The man leaned away with a surprised look and nodded.  
"Son of the White Fang, the first shinobi outside of Konoha to sit at this council."  
"You have me at a disadvantage, I'm not familiar with you." Kakashi gave a tight but polite smile.  
Lord Hamada laughed, "I've been told to never play fair when it came to shinobi and with your elite status, I doubt you'd even need to be on even footing with me to win."  
Kakashi chuckled politely back.  
A pair of nice green hakama stopped behind Lord Hamada and the person in them cleared their throat. Kakashi looked up at the man wearing them. He had a sever face with a hawked nose and narrow eyes. His hair was swept to the side with one side shorn close. He had on a white haori with sea foam green waves decorating the bottom hem over top a silvery kimono.  
"Lord Hamada, you're in my spot." His voice was gravely and Kakashi spotted a twisted scar across his neck that was probably the cause.  
Hamada muttered under his breath and gave a faint nod to Kakashi and Ken before he retreated back to his designated spot.  
"Tardy as usual, Lord Sumesuki." Lord Ken with a familiar tone. He gave the hostile looking man a tight but friendly smile.  
"The meeting hasn't started, so I'm not late yet." The man growled out and then looked at Kakashi for the first time. He startled and then pulled on too wide smirk full of sharp teeth. "Why hello there. Who are you?"  
"Lord Sumesuki Ryuusuke, may I introduce Lord Hatake Kakashi, eldest son of the Hatake clan. Shinobi emissary."  
"Shinobi, eh?" He bent at the waist to bring his face within inches of Kakashi's.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Sumesuki." Kakashi smiled back sharply, letting his assessing look be plainly visible on his face.  
Sumesuki pulled back, his smirk getting impossibly larger. He roughly dropped to his seat with the put upon looking man beside him rolling his eyes as he sat too.  
Sumesuki sat with one knee up and braced himself backwards on one arm.  
"I've been wanting to spar with a shinobi, but none of these fire ninja will take me up."  
Kakashi knew he could take the man down in less than a second and instantly felt bad for Sumesuki's pride.  
"I might be tempted to accept but I think we'd have to have some handicaps in play." Kakashi spoke slowly, trying to convey with his face that the idea wasn't a good one.  
"What? Aren't you a genin?" Kakashi almost choked, he hadn't been genin since he was six.  
Beside him Lord Ken did openly laugh, loud and raucously. He drew every eye in the meeting room to him. He waved away the attention as he slowly composed himself, occasionally letting slip a stifled guffaw.  
Sumesuki looked confused and irritated by the reaction. "What?" He growled harshly, his eyes narrowing to slits.  
Lord Ken cleared his throat and smirked as he leaned forward across the table.  
"Lord Hatake here is the pride and joy of the Foundation. He was the youngest ninja to ever make chuunin and jounin. He is an elite of the elite."  
Sumesuki's eyes widened in surprise and stared disbelievingly at Kakashi. Kakashi returned the look with a coy shrug and small, disarming smile. Sumesuki's grin was quick to return and he nudged his aide.  
"Now I am even more intrigued, perhaps I'll challenge you and name a proxy to fight on my behalf."  
The double doors suddenly opened and the heralds for the daimyo entered announcing his entrance. All councilors rose and bowed deeply to him as he entered and settled on his chair. When he gave them permission to relax they rose from the bow in unison and settled back onto their spots.  
Kakashi barely paid attention to the meeting, he made sure memorize each person and what issues they had with certain things but he was more interested in what their ultimate goal was. He figured it would take several meetings for him to suss out what leverage he could find for each councilor with the mingling he'd get to do later.  
The meeting seemed to drag on forever but eventually an aide to the daimyo whispered in his ear and he called the meeting adjourned for the day. All councilors stood and bowed again as he left. When the doors closed behind him the room filled with chatter.  
"Well, I have to be leaving, but I'll see about setting up a sparring match with one of my ninja guards." Sumesuki said, his face looked drawn and he cracked his neck and back as he stood.  
Kakashi gave a demure tilt of his head. "I look forward to it, Lord Sumesuki."  
Sumesuki grinned and leaned in until he was almost nose to nose with Kakashi. Sumesuki tilted his head like he was going to kiss him but the aide gave an exasperated sigh and yanked him back.  
He gave a quiet 'behave yourself' and tried to hustle the hawkish man out the door.  
"C'ya later, Foundation genius Hatake." He said with a wave as his aide pushed him out the meeting room.  
"Lord Sumesuki, as you can undoubtedly tell, is a bit crass. The Sumesuki family was founded as a civilian paramilitary organization and to this day act as a police force in many places in the land of fire. Lord Sumesuki is always itching to show off his physical abilities. For a non-ninja with no chakra control to speak of, he's an impressive force." Lord Ken helpfully supplied.  
"I'm quite intrigued."  
Kakashi survey the room and found that most his earlier targets were lingering and seemed to be debating on approaching him. He thought the attendant Takashima was very cute, he was carefully rolling up a scroll he had been diligently transposing his meeting notes on and their eyes accidentally connected. A blush quickly raced across his pale skin and he coughed behind his hand to cover it. He averted his eyes and quickly approached Umino. He spoke too quietly for Kakashi to hear over the noisy room but he seemed flustered and handed the scroll to Umino and fled. Umino was stunned, looking bewilderly between where Takashima had fled and the scroll in his hand.  
"Lord Hatake." A soft whispery voice came from behind him.  
Kakashi twisted seductively as he turned to face the servant sent over by Courtier Tamaguchi. He was a dainty, waifish thing even under the voluminous kimono he wore. He looked impeccably put together but Kakashi could easily spot the telltale signs of shibari robes under his clothing. "My Lord Tamaguchi requests to meet-"  
"Lord Hatake!" Umino suddenly interrupted, somewhat causing the servant to flinch. Kakashi was tempted to reach out an adjust the shibari ropes binding him to hurt less.  
"Apologizes." Umino nodded to both Lord Ken and the servant as he took Kakashi by the elbow and pulled him close. "Lord Hatake has urgent business to attend to, please send my apologizes to Courtier Tamaguchi. Lord Ken, if you will excuse us."  
Kakashi flashed some quick hand signals to Lord Ken as Umino hauled him from the room, manhandling him until they were in the hall. Kakashi tore his arm back and halted.  
"Care to tell me what this urgent business is?" Kakashi spoke in a demanding monotone that was laced with venom.  
"I'll send you the court dossier tomorrow, but you should watch who you talk to." Umino sighed and motioned for Kakashi to continue walking.  
Kakashi stood resolute and crossed his arms, hands sliding into the sleeves of his kimono.  
"I guess I owe you another thanks." Kakashi hissed out coldly. "Your assessment of my cognitive skills is very valuable."  
Umino gave a frustrated growl and barred his teeth at Kakashi as he leaned close.  
"The Courtier is dangerous. You wouldn't even be the first ninja he destroyed."  
"I don't die, Umino-san." Kakashi growled back, his lips pull away from his teeth in a snarl. "I can take care of myself and I hardly need someone to point out the obvious to me."  
They glowered at each other for an intense moment before Umino tore his gaze to the side with hiss. He dragged his hand over his hair and returned his sharp glare to Kakashi.  
"I don't know what you're thinking." Umino relented, his gaze still shrewd but less confrontational.  
"It's none of your business." Kakashi growled and started walking back to his room.  
"Hatake-san." Umino spoke with a weirdly flavoured tone that had Kakashi pause and look over his shoulder at the tanned man.  
Umino sighed as he pulled a scroll from his haori. He held to Kakashi with a slight blush.  
"Takashima Souta asked I pass this along to you."  
Kakashi accepted the scroll with deliberately slow movements and tucked the scroll away.  
"Did he say anything else?"  
"No." Umino ground out, clearly embarrassed. Umino gave a dismissive wave and marched off.  
"I would be very grateful for that dossier you mentioned earlier." Kakashi murmured at his back. Umino's shoulder tightened but he gave a firm nod without turning around and continued away.  
Kakashi stared hard at his back, still irked by his meddling. Kakashi took a calming breath and returned to his dorm.  
Kakashi mechanically disrobed and carefully stored his kimono. He put aside the nagajuban to be launder. He carefully undid his hair and set aside the ornate eye patch before sliding on his tight shirt and leggings. Kakashi flopped back onto the bed and eased open his Sharingan. He replayed the meeting in his head, slowly memorizing the councilors reactions and demands. He was slowly trying to pull apart their motives and figure them out.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by a booming knock on his door. Kakashi quickly closed his Sharingan and sat up as Gai let himself in.  
"Kakashi! I have come to show you around town!" Gai had a gleam in his eye that made it seem like he was challenging Kakashi to something.  
"How about tomorrow, Gai?" Kakashi purposefully emphasized Gai's name and languidly stretched his body, putting his sleekly covered body on full display.  
Gai paused and his eyes caught on the Foundation ANBU brand on Kakashi's shoulder. It was more subdued than the Konoha brand, a simple black line with a twice broken black line under it. Kakashi twisted his body to hide the mark. Gai clears his throat and gave a shining smile.  
"Then let us race once more to the galley!" Gai started stretching, practically vibrating with excitement. Kakashi gave a quiet chuckle at his enthusiasm but shook his head.  
"Tomorrow Gai. I want to sleep."  
Gai frowned at Kakashi and gave Kakashi a hard look. He rifled for something in his vest and pulled out a pretty standard looking ration bar. Gai tossed it Kakashi and gave him a concerned look.  
"Very well, Kakashi. I will come see you then." He gave a dejected sigh and let himself out. Kakashi gave a brisk wave at his back without tearing his contemplative gaze from the ration bar.  
He didn't feel hungry but he realization hit him that he hadn't eaten in almost 38 hours. He curled as the empty pang of hunger just ripped through him. He gingerly opened the bar and took a few hesitant bites. The bites felt heavy in stomach and he put aside the half of the bar he couldn't finish.  
Kakashi curled up on the bed and passed out.

The next morning he woke with the sunrise and stared at the brightening sky. He just sat on the bed, leant against the windowsill, his mind carefully blank.  
He was pulled from his morning meditation by a polite knock Kakashi was quickly coming to associate with Umino.  
"Yes?" He called without turning from the window.  
"Good morning, Hatake-san. I brought you the dossiers and the a few other documents." He watched Umino in the reflection of the window as he moved some of the other books out of the way to place the new stack. "If you are finished with any of these, I'll take them back."  
"Okay. I'll sort them later." Kakashi monotoned back.  
"Very well." Umino drew close behind Kakashi and Kakashi could see in the reflection that he was intending to check him over with a chakra wrapped hand. "Are you feeling better?"  
Kakashi bristled slightly at the brush of foreign chakra against his own. His chakra reserves were almost completely replenished. Without the drain of chakra distracting him the buzzing of Umino's chakra against his body and chakra was unsettling. His back bowed harshly and strange painful pleasure washed over him. Umino's hand abruptly pulled back and his chakra free hand gripped Kakashi's shoulder.  
"Kakashi?" His voice dripped concern.  
Kakashi vehemently shook him off and slipped around Umino. He slouched off to the side and shook his head at Umino.  
"I'm quite alright. I am just about at 100%." He gave a tight smile and rested his hands on his hips.  
Umino gave him a critical eye but shrugged and went to the door. He paused with a hand on the doorknob.  
"I'm sorry that we seem to keep getting off on the wrong foot." With that Umino exited before Kakashi can come back with anything.  
Kakashi sighed at the door and looked over at the pile of books Umino brought. He was a bit surprised he just now noticed the plate of sliced fruit on top. Kakashi couldn't help the small smile crossing his face. He grabbed the plate, and the top most book. He lounged in the desk chair, one leg up on the edge of the chair and propped against the edge of the desk. He picked away at the plate as he read, committing all the details memory. When he finished the fruit he swiveled around and pulled out a new scroll. He was surprised when an unexpected scroll dropped from the pile on his desk. He blinked at it before he remembered it was from the cute aide, Takashima, he never read it yesterday.  
A fond smile eased across his lips. He'd never been treated so innocently before.  
He opened the scroll, skimming over the neatly written words. They were well documented meeting notes with a few helpful insider tips on previous meetings that were influencing this meeting. At the very bottom was a short coded message. It didn't take Kakashi long to decode a simple Atbash cipher. The message was a simple greeting and request for response.  
Kakashi made up a quick transposition cipher and wrote his own thank you note with a short encrypted poem he thought the young man might like.  
He carefully folded the note and spritzed his neutral musk on the note.  
Kakashi quickly showered and threw on his undershirt with the mask up, leggings, and a simple powder blue yukata dusted with white swirls and flecks. He had a dark obi that tied it shut and pulled on his black eye patch.  
He tucked the note away in a pocket in his yukata and left. He was a bit over excited, forgetting to apply his make up and do his hair and couldn't quite wipe the warm smile off his face.  
He strode quickly down to the room Umino was working in last time. He peeked in but didn't see many ninja there or Umino. One of the chuunin behind the desk caught sight of him, looking a bit quizzical.  
"Hatake-san?" They called him over.  
Kakashi gave a stiff wave and ambled over. The few ninja perusing the jobs board glanced briefly at him and quickly whipped back around to face him fully.  
"Greetings, sorry for the disturbance, I was looking for Umino-san." Kakashi gave a disarming smile and awkwardly rubbed at the back of his head.  
"I'm sorry Hatake-san, but you aren't allowed to be here." The chuunin stated nervously and shot a quick glance to the other chuunin at the desk beside him.  
"This area is restricted-" The other man started to say before a booming voice overrode every other noise.  
"KAKASHI! I finally found you!" Gai boomed and suddenly was at Kakashi's side.  
"Gai-" The first chuunin started to speak again.  
"Gai, I was looking for Umino-san." Kakashi spoke over him, turning seductively towards Gai.  
"Ah! Iruka-sensei! The fan stoking the will of fire within our upcoming generations! He is the ideal of youth and passion!" Gai posed dramatically, still shouting.  
"Oh? He's a teacher?" Kakashi purred, he tucked his hand in his sleeve carefully to bring his partially concealed hand to face and elegantly cover his masked lips, like he was shyly hiding behind the sleeve.  
"Gai!" The chuunin tried to butt back in.  
"Yes!" Gai shouted over him again as he planted his fisted hands on his hips. "He is currently at school teaching!"  
"Ah! He's quite the busy man!" Kakashi said with fake awe.  
"HEY!" The chuunin slammed his hand on the desk and stood angrily.  
"WHAT!?" Came an even louder shout from the doorway.  
Lady Hokage stood in the door looking pissed. "What's all the commotion about?" She yelled and swept her fiery gaze across the entire room.  
The chuunin gestured to Kakashi and Gai standing before him and glubbed for words.  
"Ah, Hatake-san. You're up early." She greeted casually much to disbelief of the chuunin.  
"Lady Hokage." Kakashi gave a polite incline of his head in greeting. "Good morning, I was just looking for Umino-sensei when I encountered Gai-san."  
"Gai, I entrust him to you. Help him find his way." She said dismissively and gave a wave.  
"Lady Hokage! He can't be here." The chuunin thumbed at Kakashi.  
"He's cleared for unclassified areas." She stated and left.  
Kakashi gave low wave and smiled with his eye. Gai also posed dramatically with a wide smile that seemed a bit dangerous.  
"Kakashi, let us away." Gai's smile turned real as he turned back to Kakashi and teleported out the window.  
Kakashi easily followed, landing softly beside Gai. He and Gai both stood there a moment surveying the town. Kakashi folded his hands into his sleeves and a sense of serenity washed over him.  
"There. By the field next to the forest. Do you see the academy?" Kakashi's eye found the squat building. From this distance it was hard to tell much detail about it. "Let's race to the tall tree in the field there." Gai grinned at the challenged.  
Kakashi eyed the tree and nodded. He readied himself to dash off.  
"Go!" Gai shouted as he moved, leaping to the next roof.  
Kakashi sprang forward with deadly grace, letting loose all the speed he contained. He was the fastest Foundation ninja and rumoured to be as fast the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Kakashi really would have liked to test that rumour.  
Gai suddenly teleported in beside him, instantly launching into a taijutsu attack. Kakashi dodged the initial assault, swing down to the laundry lines crossing the alleyway. He stepped gingerly on them and coiled up, using the tension from the line to help launch him forward. He bounced from line to line, letting the spring from the line carry him farther than he could otherwise leap.  
Gai once again caught up, but with his appearance purposefully at the lowest point in the stretch of the line, pulling it past its limit. The line snapped and they both fell.  
Gai swung out with a kick and Kakashi managed to get a hand on the leg and use that to swing himself over the kick. He caught the incoming punch and they pushed away from each other to both flip and land in a deep crouch.  
Gai smirk and dashed onwards.  
Kakashi went through the motions of activating a chidori without activating any chakra in hand. His legs and feet hummed with chakra and he practically flew. He felt as exhilarated as when he was a fresh jounin just having invented the jutsu. Without his Sharingan active he was running faster than he could perceive, relying on instinct and what he had memorized during all his brief surveying. He came to a building without an overhanging roof and ran up the side to get back to the open roofs.  
On instinct he ducked a kick from Gai as Gai once again whirled a kick at him. He was running too fast to stop quickly and just kept on. He tried to duck under a kick from behind but it connected with his back sending him skidding across the roof. Kakashi slid completely off the roof and fell into the alley below. He scrambled to grab a clothing line, clutching it for dear life.  
"Kakashi!" Gai called looking down from the roof. He looked a bit mortified.  
Kakashi hauled himself onto the wire, forcing the wire down with his still chakra infused legs. He sprang up higher than Gai's head and flipped over him to land a swift kick right between his shoulder blades which Kakashi used as a springboard.  
Kakashi watched Gai stumble but keep himself from tipping over the edge. Satisfied the man wasn't going to fall, Kakashi sped off. The extreme speed from the mock chidori had been broken by the fall but with his legs still humming with chakra he was making good strides.  
Suddenly three figures flew up onto the roof he was about to jump on. Kakashi skidded to a halt and stood tall before them.  
Gai was quickly beside him, and Kakashi glanced at him briefly before resuming his cold stare at the newcomers.  
Kakashi vaguely recognized the center man's chakra, but couldn't quite place where he knew it from.  
The man was broad with thick scars across his face and a bandanna on his head. He had large trenchcoat that made him look even larger. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he had a wicked gleam to his eyes.  
The two beside him were black cloaked ANBU. Their pale masked faces glowed beneath the dark hoods of the cloaks. A mouse and a crow.  
"Going somewhere in quite the hurry." The trenchcoated man growled and Kakashi instantly knew the voice. That was the other man that had searched him.  
Kakashi held in the shudder at the memory and instead tipped his chin up and smirked.  
"Just a little race." Kakashi managed to say before Gai. Gai made some motion beside him but the majority was within his blind spot.  
"Tsunade-sama said I should Kakashi around town. It's a high speed tour filled with all our energy!" Gai motioned erratically.  
"Seemed to me it had more kicking than most tours." The man's eyes never left Kakashi, which made Kakashi cant his hips seductively and slouch one shoulder to let the yukata open, displaying his shoulder, upper chest and leg.  
"I think he just wanted to see me again, Gai." Kakashi purred out to Gai, just loud enough for the trio to hear. He gave an eye smile to the trio and tilted his head to the side.  
There was a brief ripple of surprise from the trio and Kakashi narrowed his eye. He tried to feel out the chakra of the ANBU, wondering if they were also some of the ANBU guards from that night. He felt the bandanna man's chakra snap at his inquiring chakra and Kakashi tactfully withdrew.  
"It's pretty suspicious for a foreign ninja to be fighting a Konoha ninja on the rooftops." The man stated plainly.  
Gai laughed boisterously and clapped Kakashi on the shoulder.  
"I have merely been making our newcomer welcome!"  
"He isn't seeking asylum, Maito-san. He's a Foundation ninja here as an emissary." The man said with a warning tone. "You'd do well to remember that."  
He turned to leave and Kakashi couldn't help but throw out a quick jibe.  
"I'm sure he'll remember, just as I remember our first night together. We should make a few more memories." Kakashi and him smirked at each other.  
"I've got my eyes on you, Hatake."  
"Kinky, but I like a bit more interactivity." Kakashi leaned forward and smoothed his hand down his leg, spreading the yukata a bit more open.  
The man shook his head, but waves of uncomfortable arousal rolled off the ANBU. He gave a hand sign calling for the ANBU to vanish and smirked once at Kakashi before he jumped off the roof.  
Gai laughed and pulled Kakashi into loose headlock.  
"Such sharp wit! Your cool alone could have knocked those ANBU off the roof." Gai grinned and walked forward leisurely. "We'll go a bit more leisurely for now."  
Gai leaped down to the alley below and Kakashi followed. Kakashi straightened his yukata, pulling everything back into order. He ruffled his hair and jolted when he realized his hair was free. Kakashi quickly dug out a spare tie from his pocket and pulled his hair into a messy ponytail.  
Gai looked back at him, a bushy eyebrow arching at him. Kakashi smiled tightly and shrug as he finished.  
Kakashi cast his gaze around the alley, looking at the closely spaced buildings. He could detect some civilians in the buildings. The meshing of civilian and ninja society still intrigued him.  
"Why are there civilians in Konoha?" Kakashi's asked, trying to sate his curiosity.  
Gai turned to face him with a strange look. He nodded to the end of the alley where a bustling street was. He headed out to the street where he stood at the entrance of the alley with his hands on his hips.  
Kakashi slouched beside him, arms crossed with his hands tucked his sleeves. Together they stood at the edge of a civilian market.  
There were a few stalls out on the street, and a few elderly shop keepers sweeping their doorstep, amiably chatting with passer byers. A few ninja were mingled in with them, shopping and chatting with civilians. It looked like a happy and bustling market.  
"Ah, the glorious citizens of Konoha. The bright sparks of fire that make up our Will of Fire." Gai spoke seriously and started to walk into the crowd.  
Gai walked along, greeting shop keepers and fellow ninja as he went. Kakashi followed a few steps behind, observing him and the crowd closely, vigilantly on the look out.  
Gai eventually led them to a tea house and grabbed an outside table. Kakashi sat across from him and looked around them. The tea house was busy and a few women in nice, informal kimono were carrying serving trays and taking orders. One made her way over and Kakashi gestured for Gai to order for them.  
This whole place was sensory overload for Kakashi. Too many people, too many possible enemies. He glared at the serving girls, he thought he saw a flash of a hand sign.  
"-ashi. Kakashi!" Kakashi jolted and snapped back to Gai. He easily pulled on a fake smile and tilted head. "...Is something the matter, Kakashi?"  
"Not at all Gai." Kakashi curled his hand and used it to prop up his chin. "It's very interesting how casual it all is here."  
"Casual?" Gai rasped his knuckles on the table.  
"I don't see a lot of enforcers or even sense many ANBU around. Aside from the five following me."  
"We don't have enough crime here to warrant patrols. T&I handles investigation involving ninja and there is a small civilian militia that handles issues with civilians."  
Kakashi hummed his eye still constantly scanning the crowds. He kept coming back the waitresses as he was sure he caught another flash of hand signs between them.  
"Konoha is quite different the Foundation. We don't-"  
"Do the civilians have ninja training?" Kakashi interrupted, glaring at their waitress, she just palmed something from the other waitress.  
"They have some basic training in protocol and how to handle ninja that return in a bad state." Gai narrowed his eyes, he leaned forward.  
Kakashi leaned back as he leaned forward, doing his best keep his body relaxed and to play coy. His leaned back on his hands, gripping the edge of the bench tightly, readying himself to leap away.  
"Kakashi, are you alright?" Gai leaned back, carefully resting his hands above the table. He slowly clasped his hands in front of himself and stared with concerned eyes.  
"Of course." Kakashi purred but his eye never left the waitress.  
She was cutting through the tables with a pot of tea and two cups balanced on small tray. She smiled as she approached, a faint blush colouring her cheeks at the intense stare from Kakashi.  
She gingerly placed the pot in the center and doled out each glass. She then reached for the tea pot handle to pour their tea, however she carefully tucked back her sleeve with her other hand, which slipped into the folds of the sleeve.  
Kakashi was lightning fast as he snatched her outstretched wrist and his other hand snatched her other hand as he jumped to his feet.  
"Kakashi!" Gai shouted, also rising to his feet.  
Kakashi squeezed her other hand, forcing the hand to uncurl and expose her empty palm. Kakashi stared dumbfoundedly at her empty hand.  
Gai made a motion just on the edge of Kakashi's vision but he couldn't yank his eye off her empty hand. She palmed something, he saw it!  
"Let her go." Gai commanded sternly.  
Kakashi couldn't help but obey and flex his hands open slightly. The waitress yanked her hands back and quickly stepped back. Kakashi instantly felt one of his senses prick and bristle. He was coming unhinged, so he did the only thing he could.  
He started systematically shutting himself down. His head stayed hung, his eye fell to the table, and his arms dropped to his sides.  
He vaguely felt somebody grab his shoulder. The hand was slender, and gloved with metal claws. ANBU had him, but kept shutting down, there wasn't any stopping it once started.  
The ANBU tugged his arm, directing him to come with them, and Kakashi let himself get pulled away. Kakashi was distantly surprised when another hand grabbed his other shoulder. Gai was suddenly beside him and keeping Kakashi from walking any further.  
"He's coming with us." Kakashi was yanked to the ANBU, almost getting rocked off his feet from the pull.  
"No. He isn't." Gai growled and pulled Kakashi into his chest.  
"Ibiki will want to see him." The ANBU yanked at Kakashi again, barely pulling him away from Gai.  
"Then he can make an appointment." A new voice interrupted and harshly tugged him from both their hands and back a few steps.  
Umino grabbed Kakashi's hand and led him up onto the rooves, he was careful in tugging Kakashi along behind him. Kakashi followed along behind absently, slowly restarting his most basic systems.  
Umino gently guided Kakashi back to his room and down into his bed. Kakashi finally rebooted and grit his teeth and grabbed Umino's hand. Umino squeezed back reassuringly and used his other hand to pat Kakashi's hand.  
"I'm sorry about that. I wanted to introduce you to our civilian market slowly. I know it can be a bit overwhelming." Umino gave a nervous chuckle and scratched at the scar crossing his nose.  
Kakashi groaned and ran his other hand across his face. He locked his eye on his ceiling and felt embarrassment flood over him.  
Umino squeezed his hand again and ran his other hand soothingly down Kakashi's arm.  
"It happens to the best of us, Hatake-san." Umino murmured softly. "It's called hypervigilance, Hatake-san. It's a state-"  
"I know what it is." Kakashi growled, and sent him a scowl.  
"I've seen a few cases like this in asylumed Foundation ninja. Konoha is very different-"  
"What?" Kakashi sat up on his elbow, his hand tightly clenching Umino's.  
"What what?" Umino asked back and tapped Kakashi's arm with his free hand.  
Kakashi eased his grip and Umino pulled away.  
"There are Foundation traitors here?" Kakashi hissed, his mind reeling at the thought that there were traitors being sheltered here. Lord Danzo had to be told.  
"I would consider them survivors for not allowing themselves to be sent on suicide runs." Umino's voice rose with agitation and planted his fists on his hips.  
Kakashi fell back to the bed, staring at the ceiling. He had to figure out who the traitors were and what secrets they sold to get accepted here. He needed more information.  
Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by Umino stomping towards the door. Umino was fuming and Kakashi felt the note from early slip from the pocket and brush his skin.  
"Wait!" Kakashi levered himself up slightly onto his bent arm.  
Kakashi was surprised that Umino did stop, though he did glare over his shoulder.  
"Will you send this for me?" Kakashi held the note outstretched towards Umino.  
Umino slowly turned around, his eyes flicking between the note and Kakashi. Kakashi never let his arm waver as he held out the note. Umino gingerly walked forward to just within arms reach of the letter, so only the tips of his fingers grabbed the note. He held the note suspended between their hands as he stared down Kakashi.  
Kakashi sighed and dropped his hand to run it through his hair.  
"Please." Kakashi whispered and looked away, draping his arm over his face.  
Umino stared hard at him but then sighed and scratched his scar. "Who is this going to?"  
"Takashima Souta. Lord Gintama's attendant." Kakashi murmured into his arm crossed over his face.  
Umino gave a soft sigh and he finally retracted his hand. He carefully tucked away the note and started back to the door.  
"Tomorrow, I'll show you the courier's office. You can send mail from there, but I'll get this delivered today." With that he left, closing the door politely behind.  
Kakashi flopped onto his back and breathed in deeply. He carefully pulled himself up, slipping out of his yukata and seating himself on the floor. He crossed his legs and laid his wrists on his knees.  
Kakashi centered himself and shut everything down once more so he could reboot properly. He felt something demanding that he wake up but he was too deep in simply rise. He shut off his mind to let his body act on instinct while he completed the system restart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TineyNinja and SpookyMarsBar for your help with tagging and formatting.
> 
> It's my preference to have indentations and no line breaks between paragraphs (the breaks I use are to signify time breaks or flow breaks). However if it makes it hard to read, I'll figure out a way to add extra spaces between paragraphs. I use a very simple text processor because I have disagreements with microsoft, I just wasn't sure if there was a skin/stylesheet out there that was considered default or could replicate what I have to do force indentations.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please hang in there. My story is getting pretty long but I know where I'm going. Once I finish writing it all, I'll post faster. Ja mate yo!


	4. Mind Games

Kakashi woke suddenly, every instinct screaming at him. He managed to keep his breathing level as took inventory of his surroundings.  
He was seated in a chair and wasn't tied down by anything but something was restraining him. A jutsu of some kind. There were also a hand holding on to each shoulder; two different ANBU stood behind him.  
He could sense three people in front of him. One was seated somewhat close to him and the other two flanked him. The two beside the middle man were definitely seasoned fighters.  
"Kakashi." The man seated before him spoke in a deep, gravely voice.  
Kakashi needed a moment before he remembered where he heard that voice. The bandanna man, or as Gai let slip, Ibiki.  
Kakashi looked up through his eyelashes, unable to lift his head. Kakashi glared at the man across from him briefly before turning his eye to the other two.  
The one on his left was kneeling with his hands in the signs for a jutsu. He had black hair tied in a spiky top knot and thin black goatee. He had two distinguishing scars that were smaller than Ibiki's. But with all that added together, Kakashi recognized that he was being held by the Shadow Paralysis jutsu, and that this man was a Nara.  
The blond standing on the right had long hair, tied back and deep soul snatching eyes. He stood with his hands in the pockets of his long trench coat. However Kakashi could feel something inside him, something, someone, was digging around in his mind. Yamanaka.  
"Ibiki, you certainly know my tastes." Kakashi smirked from under his bangs and coyly licked his lips.  
The Nara gave a barking laugh and smirked back.  
"You said I'd like him."  
The Yamanaka poked harder.  
Kakashi closed his eyes and entered his mindscape. His mindscape was carefully crafted and honed by a Foundation Yamanaka. It was an endless dark watery abyss that he stood over. The water was almost as dark as the inky blankness that engulfed the sky.  
Kakashi stood on the water's surface, faint ripples emanating from him. Just a few steps away, the Yamanaka stood, looking just as calm and collected as he was out there.  
"You've had training." Kakashi could tell he was scanning the mindscape even though he wasn't moving a muscle. "A Yamanaka? How-"  
Kakashi interrupted by flying into him with a chidori encased hand. He slammed into the man and together they sank below the black depths. Kakashi pushed them into the darkest corner of his mind, he created a dark coffin and shoved the Yamanaka inside. He slammed it shut and chains shot forth from the darkness to wrap around the coffin, binding it shut and forever locked in the darkness.  
Kakashi burst through the surface of the water and back to consciousness.  
He instantly knew that he was freed from the paralysis jutsu. The Nara was leant over the Yamanaka, his ear pressed to Yamanaka's chest.  
Ibiki was now towering over him and his hand was pulling him up slightly by the shirt.  
Kakashi reacted quickly, kicking the chair backwards into the ANBU and sucker punching Ibiki in the face. Kakashi round house kicked the other ANBU as they tried to get a swing in, putting him in the wall.  
Ibiki went for a grapple and Kakashi ducked under the grab and kicked the Nara in the face as he went for a jutsu. Kakashi slid in behind the Nara, grabbing his head and twisting enough for him to get the threat and Kakashi relived him of his dagger and held it over the Yamanaka's throat.  
"Hold it or I break his neck." Kakashi yelled and nuzzled into Nara's neck. "Try your jutsu and I drop the knife." He whispered into his ear.  
The Nara's eyes widened and he looked out the side of his eyes at Kakashi.  
"Was there something pressing you needed to see me about?" Kakashi purred dangerously.  
"You assaulted a civilian." Ibiki stood with his hands in his pockets and the ANBU crouched beside him.  
"I grabbed her wrists." Kakashi spoke coolly and tipped his chin up defiantly.  
"You over reacted, your ROOT programming has made you dangerous." Ibiki accused and glared back.  
Kakashi glared back and unconsciously tightened his grip on Nara's neck.  
"I'm a trained ninja, I acted upon what I observed. She palmed something."  
Ibiki stared consideringly at Kakashi before his eyes raked down him. Kakashi could feel his eyes stop at his ANBU tattoo.  
"Release Inoichi from your mind." The Nara insisted softly.  
Kakashi stared at Ibiki, his grip on Nara's neck tightening more.  
"Kakashi, he's suffocating." Nara spoke softly, his eyes going a bit soft.  
Kakashi frowned but closed his eyes and dove back into his subconscious to fetch out the man. He grabbed him from the coffin and forcefully ejected him before he followed him out.  
Kakashi wheezed out a gasp as he surfaced. He was flat on his back with Ibiki's knee buried in his solar plexus. He was once again caught in Nara's jutsu.  
The last standing ANBU from last round was slumped against the wall behind Yamanaka, clutching their broken arm, and the other was knelt at Kakashi's head with his fingers poised above Kakashi's forehead. Nara was knelt beside the Yamanaka his one arm was bleeding and the knife Kakashi was wielding was back by the over turned chair. Yamanaka was coughing and had a hand clutched at Nara's ankle.  
"Still just teasing me, Ibiki?" Kakashi wheezed out and smirked.  
Ibiki smirked back and leaned further over him to grab Kakashi's neck and started squeezing. Kakashi gasped and struggled against the jutsu and the hold.  
"You're very tempting, Kakashi, but you're much too dangerous." Ibiki growled in Kakashi's ear, smiling almost manically.  
Kakashi's vision started spotting and he tried harder to buck Ibiki and the jutsu off him. Kakashi felt the jutsu break and he swung out pathetically. The punch barely glanced off him and his hand fell atop Ibiki's.  
Kakashi scrabbled at Ibiki's hand with his own but everything was feeling heavy and distant. The world slowly went dim around Kakashi.

Kakashi was very surprised when he woke. Even more surprised when he woke in his bed in the dorm room. Kakashi groaned and touched his neck. He felt all the bruises he acquired in the little scuffle with Ibiki and his team.  
Kakashi groaned again this time as he felt himself grow half hard. Kakashi curled up on his side and palmed himself over top his tight leggings. Kakashi cast a quick glance to outside his windows.  
It was darkened outside and his internal clock told him it was around 2000.  
Kakashi sighed and gave himself one last stroke before he swung his feet to the floor. He stood and ran his healing chakra encased hand over all the newly acquired bruises. He carefully striped out of his clothing and stood before the bathroom mirror.  
He was relatively unharmed, the bruises around his neck being the worse and even they were quickly vanishing with healing chakra. When they were just yellowed blemishes he stopped and quickly showered before pulling on a fresh set of leggings and high necked sleeveless shirt. He smoothed the mask over his nose and cheeks and pulled on his favourite yukata.  
Kakashi quickly pulled his hair back and smoothed some gel in his hair. He carefully applied a small amount of makeup to his eye.  
Kakashi moved to his window and jumped out, up to the roof. He smirked at the trio that greeted him.  
Ibiki, Nara, and Yamanaka stood on the opposite end of the roof. Kakashi reached out with his senses and chakra but couldn't detect any ANBU skulking around.  
"Came back to keep teasing or are we going to do this for real?" Kakashi canted his hips and gave a coy slouch.  
Nara gave another barking laugh and smirked at Kakashi.  
"Kakashi." Ibiki spoke slowly with a growing grin. "We're just continuing our observation."  
"I'm sure you could continue your observation while we also have some fun."  
Nara chuckled and shook his head.  
"How incorrigible. I take it that is why you are up and running around despite being hauled in once today." Nara smirked and planted his hands on hips.  
"I am in the mood for some company." Kakashi swept his hair from his face and tipped his head to the side.  
"Let us keep you company then." Nara's smirk looked exceptionally more devious.  
Kakashi paused to glower at them and crossed his arms petulantly.  
"What you've got in mind is going to disappoint me, isn't it?"  
Nara laughed and waved for Kakashi to follow after them. Kakashi sighed and briefly considered ditching them but even if he did evade them, the consequences didn't outweigh the benefits. Kakashi ambled after them as they went to a quaint cafe. The shop owner greeted Nara and Yamanaka pleasantly and gave both Ibiki and Kakashi a considering look. Nara led the way to a private room that was empty.  
Nara went to the little closet and pulled out a cushion for everybody to sit on and pulled out three shogi boards, to which Kakashi raised a curious brow.  
Nara herded Kakashi to sit fairly in the centre and placed the shogi boards to partially circle him and each of the Leaf ninja sat across a board from him.  
"I don't suppose you've ever played simultaneous games of shogi?" Nara asked as he started setting up the board before him.  
Kakashi hesitated briefly before shaking his and giving a shy smile. "I can't say that I ever have."  
Ibiki was pensive as he set his own side of the board and Yamanaka continued to stare on with his bottomless eyes. Kakashi sighed and set up all the three boards around him.  
Kakashi was preemptively judging each man. Nara was definitely the most experienced player here and would be a very tough opponent. Ibiki most likely played how he seemed, very clever but brutal. Yamanaka was likely a cautious player who tried to take his time and learn the opponent.  
Kakashi decided he was going to let Yamanaka and Ibiki fight each other for as long as possible and dedicate his efforts to fight Nara.  
He opened Ibiki's game with the same moves as Yamanaka and vice versa but tried to make it seem like he was focusing evenly on both games. He would adapt as necessary but for as long as possible, he would try to get them to fight each other.  
Kakashi devoted most his concentration to battling Nara. They were only a few moves in but he could tell Nara was going to be a fun opponent.  
"So... Obviously you all know who I am. Who are you?" Kakashi purred out as he threw a simmering gaze at the Nara.  
Nara smirked back and slapped down his piece a bit harder than needed.  
"I feel like you know something about me." He slowly lifted his hand from the piece and leaned back coyly.  
"Sure. I know you're vexingly hot but married, though surely she wouldn't mind a small, unserious dalliance." Kakashi tipped his head and made a couple moves on Ibiki to herd him back into a favourable position for the Yamanaka's strategy.  
Nara gave a hearty laugh and was slow to make his next play. "You don't know my wife. She's a possessive ogre."  
The Yamanaka snickered and smiled softly. He fumbled a move and Kakashi paused minutely, thinking on if he should replicate the error. A glance back to Ibiki's board, the fumble would realign that board relatively well.  
"So... Who am I dealing with?" Kakashi tried again.  
"Keep going. You know more." Nara grinned ferally and suddenly started getting more aggressive. Kakashi squinted at the play and then back to Nara. He was suddenly copying Ibiki too.  
"You're likely a semi-retired ninja. And you already noticed my game." Kakashi tipped his head back and forth, subtly indicating the two to his side.  
Nara smirked back at the perplexed looked from the other two. Ibiki's keen gaze was cutting as he reevaluated the board and Kakashi. Yamanaka looked quizzical and shifted back to stare ponderously at the board.  
Nara sent them a dismissive wave and motioned for Kakashi to keep playing. Kakashi decided to match the aggressive move, watching Nara's reaction.  
Nara's half hearted assurances to Yamanaka and Ibiki still had them looking between the boards and Kakashi suspiciously but they continued playing and Kakashi continued to play them against each other.  
"Was that good enough for you?" Kakashi quickly shifted back to trying keep the three off balance with his sexuality.  
Even though Ibiki was the only one that showed any outward sign of distraction, Yamanaka and Nara were both slightly intrigued. They were trying to figure out what was underneath the playful coyness.  
Nara laughed at the inquiry once more but his eyes glinted with a promise that he was done playing.  
"Tell me my name."  
"Unless your name is tattooed on the back of your neck, I wouldn't have ever seen it."  
Nara smirked and aggressively stamped down his next piece. "My clan name then."  
"Oh? Is your family well known outside Konoha?" Kakashi acted surprised and gave a cutesy tilt of his head and looked up at him through his eyelashes. "I didn't know, perhaps you'll give me an autograph?"  
Nara responded by crossing his arms and refraining from making his next move. He smirked and kept his piercing gaze on Kakashi.  
Kakashi sighed and finally decided to give up the ghost. "Nara Shikaku, I'd wager. Current head of the Nara clan and considerably more attractive than the rumours say."  
Nara's grin widened to a manic smirk. "And my companions?"  
"Well, if I am correct with that guess, that would make him" Kakashi tilted his head to Yamanaka, "Yamanaka Inoichi and that" He titled his to Ibiki, "is Ibiki."  
"Clever this one." Yamanaka commented without inflection.  
Ibiki glowered at him, leaning forward aggressively.  
Kakashi waved dismissively at him, "I only know your name thanks to Gai talking to you earlier. You are still tall, dark, and handsome mystery man to me."  
Ibiki growled but it quickly morphed into a wolfish grin.  
He could feel Nara's gaze on him, about to call him out on knowing more than that but Kakashi managed to hide any further signs about knowing Ibiki was T&I and judging by the ANBU at the cafe trying to drag him to see the man, he was in charge of T&I.  
Nara slapped down his piece and kept his face neutral as they continued on for a few rounds. Kakashi was entering the end game with Ibiki and Yamanaka and in the late stages of the middle game with Nara. He had a few ideas on winning both his matches with Ibiki and Yamanaka and was slowly shifting out of their styles and into an aggressive end game play.  
With Nara no longer questioning him, the room lapsed into silence with only the sounds of shogi pieces.  
Kakashi's sudden turn of strategy was enough to quickly over power Ibiki and Yamanaka fell soon after. Ibiki sneered at him briefly for the defeat before his shook it off and moved to better see his and Nara's game. Yamanaka's lips twitched into a sedate grin and gave a soft chuckle.  
"I finally see." Yamanaka gave a nod and conceded the game.  
Ibiki shot him a look and was about to ask when Nara spoke up, "He evaluated us as opponents and deemed that he would mirror your and Inoichi's game until you got to the end game, where he just finished you two off in his own style." Nara smirked approvingly. "Very clever. Gives a bit of credence to your purported genius status."  
Kakashi chuckled darkly at the backhanded compliment but he heard the real question. "You don't think I'm me?"  
"Hatake Kakashi hasn't been seen in 13 years and when he suddenly resurfaces it's as a shinobi emissary."  
"I wasn't in the field, I was in the daimyo's guard."  
"Our intel doesn't have you ever there."  
"I'd be a poor shinobi if I were noticed." Kakashi gave a salacious smirk but directed his eye to the shogi board when Nara looked up.  
He and Nara silently continued their game, entering the end game. Kakashi furrowed his brow as he concentrated intensely on the game. He and Nara were on pretty even footing and Nara's aggressive plays were matching his own beat for beat.  
"So, why does a daimyo guard have training to defeat mental interrogation techniques?" Yamanaka spoke in a gentle voice and looked more curious than anything else.  
"All Foundation shinobi get trained on mental resistance techniques." Kakashi shrugged off the question as most his concentration was on the game.  
"You're exceptionally gifted at it." Yamanaka said in voice that resembled praise but lacked sincerity.  
Kakashi gave a half shrug, "Thank you."  
Kakashi noticed a break in Nara's formation and quickly evaluated it, he could sense that Nara belatedly realized his own mistake too. Kakashi took a chance on the opening and kept up aggression.  
"Haughty little thing aren't you?" Ibiki grinned and sat back, his eyes left the game to instead reevaluate Kakashi.  
"Hatake Kakashi." Yamanaka spoke slowly, clearly carefully picking his words. "What is your objective here in Konoha?"  
"To be the advocate for Foundation shinobi in matters brought to the council." Kakashi rolled his eyes internally and almost missed a sly manoeuvrer from Nara due to the distraction. He subtly guarded the manoeuvrer but kept pressing his slight advantage.  
Nara was a tricky opponent and Kakashi knew he would lose if Nara regained his momentum.  
"Your father, Hatake Sakumo, I've heard about his death." Ibiki's voice was quiet but his tone was sharp and it was obvious he was probing for a weakness.  
"Oh? He died quite a long time ago?" Kakashi kept his voice light and gave a dismissive shrug.  
"He was branded a traitor and committed suicide from what intel says." Ibiki's comment stung deep but Kakashi buried it.  
He had been hiding his respect for his father for so long. He still tried to carry forth his teachings and values but they aren't things that the Foundation wants. Sakumo's teaching of valuing friends and comrades fell on deaf ears for most shinobi, but friend or not, Kakashi tried to bring back any shinobi he was sent on a mission with. He was luckier than most, but he still lost people; most of those deaths still weighed on him.  
"I guess your intel had to be right once." Kakashi kept his voice light with a faint tease, though the barb purposefully hinted that he was less than enthused with the question.  
Nara's keen gaze was on him for all of Ibiki's questioning, his eyes must have spotted something because even after Kakashi made his move Nara continued to stare. Ever so slowly he reached out and gently placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.  
"He was a good ninja, you can be proud of him."  
His ingrained programmed denial kicked in and he harshly tore away his shoulder.  
"Sakumo wilfully disobeyed orders and failed a mission then committed suicide. He earned his title." Kakashi spoke coldly and his eyes hardened.  
Nara only reacted by withdrawing his hand and moving a piece without breaking eye contact. Ibiki however surged forward, balancing on his fist positioned before him. His scarred face was twisted with hatred but before he could speak Nara waved him off and gave him a firm push back.  
Kakashi maintained eye contact and they continued like that for several moves. While Ibiki simmered, Nara and Kakashi talked via pieces.  
Kakashi let some of his anger seep into the play but tried to control it, because that anger was unfocused and deep. He was angry at Sakumo, himself, the Foundation, Danzo, and now Ibiki for even bringing it up. But it was also laced with grief. He was still proud of his father but he will never be able to say that.  
Kakashi's heart felt heavy as he finally cornered Nara and won the game. He sighed internally but flashed Nara a tight smile.  
"That was certainly... an interesting game of shogi, thank you for the games." Kakashi made to stand when Ibiki suddenly surged to his feet and pulled him up by front of his yukata.  
"Who are you?" He growled, giving Kakashi a hard shake.  
Kakashi kept his posture slack, letting Ibiki yank him around. The trio already knew he was capable of defending himself well enough, they didn't really need another demonstration.  
"Hatake Kakashi, last of the Hatake clan."  
"And your father?" He asked with another shake.  
"Hatake Sakumo, the White Fang."  
"And?" He growled and leaned further into Kakashi's space, his nose almost touching Kakashi's.  
Kakashi stared quizzically at him, "I only have one father."  
"What is his other title?" Ibiki bit out, his hot breath washing over Kakashi.  
"Sakumo the Traitor." Kakashi watched Ibiki growl and felt his fists tense and his chakra start to build, so Kakashi preemptively put him in the ground.  
Kakashi quickly jabbed his ribs, nearly snapping one, as his other hand snapped up to grab the one gripping his yukata. He dug his elbow into Ibiki's chest and flipped him into the ground. The burst of pain from the bruising jab made him release Kakashi's yukata allowing Kakashi suddenly flip him and able to step back.  
Kakashi moved out of immediate reach and straightened his yukata.  
"This is my favourite yukata, I'd appreciate you not damaging it." He brushed imaginary dust off from where Ibiki had grabbed.  
Nara and Yamanaka had shifted into defensive fighting stances but had been waiting to act. When Kakashi immediately disengaged they ever so slightly relaxed.  
"Well, it was as I predicted, a very disappointing night, but it is time I retire back to my dorm." Kakashi paused to see if there was any disputing that before he leapt from the window and onto the roof.  
He heard Ibiki coughing and grumbling after him but he was able to get back to his dorm without harassment. He eased into the window and flung himself onto his bed. He buried his face in the pillow and evened his breathing, trying to cool his emotions enough to meditate, and pull his emotions apart and let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ashley(Adc6f1), SwedishPagan, TineyNinja, Vivina for commenting and to everybody who left kudos. It makes me feel like I wasn't wasting my time with this.
> 
> Again, this ride is getting a little long, but I know where I'm going and I'm not making any superfluous stops, however my current word count is really big.... But if you hang in there, I hope you'll enjoy the ride.
> 
> Thank you for reading, Ja matte yo!


	5. Check, Your Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm a fanfiction native who has finally come to over to AO3, so I use a fanfiction standard for when writing a dream or flashback which is making that part italised. So there is a flashback that is italised to indicate that it is a flashback.  
> I hope this clears up any confusion before hand.

Kakashi eased awake with the sunrise and sat up in the bed to lean against the window and watched the sky change colour. Kakashi sighed softly, glad for the calm morning. It didn't last long before a soft knock from Umino came from his door.  
Umino let himself in carrying another plate of fruit.  
"Good morning Kakashi, I-" He started to say before pausing to gape at Kakashi.  
His makeup was smudged from sleep and his hair was wild but the easy, reclined posture with the streaming rays of dawn caused him to radiate serenity and beauty.  
Umino shook himself out of it, but Kakashi couldn't help chuckling softly at him.  
"I brought you some fruit, do you have these books sorted so I can return them?" Umino spoke a little too quickly and forcefully turned his gaze to the various stacks of books around the room.  
"Ah, yeah, here let me get them." Kakashi stretched as he got up and wandered the room, slowly shaking off the sleep.  
He didn't really need to keep any of these books as he used the sharingan to memorize them but he figured he'd keep a few anyways. He gathered up the books he considered least useful and held out the gathered stack to Umino. They awkwardly traded their held items.  
"Alright, I'll get this returned and come back to show you to the courier office." Umino stated as he turned to leave.  
Kakashi gave a sleepy wave and shuffled into the bathroom to clean up. He quickly showered and cleaned his face before dressing for the day in his casual under clothing and yukata. He applied a cursory amount of makeup and only bothered to pull back his hair into a bun, letting whatever missed the bun just do what it wanted.  
He was seated in the window, watching the clouds more than reading the book in his lap when Umino returned.  
Kakashi smirked at him as he returned, finally awake enough to slip into his flirty persona.  
"You're gawking again." Kakashi murmured as he slid off the windowsill and carefully placed the book on the nearby desk.  
Umino frowned and shook his head, "am not. Come on, I don't have much time this morning." He waved for Kakashi to follow.  
Kakashi quickly moved to his side, giving him a once over. He had only seen Umino not dressed in his Konoha uniform at the daimyo meeting the other day. Kakashi reasoned that he wore it well enough but he felt that the somewhat disagreeable man would look better in anything else.  
"Is there a delayed start to school this morning, sensei?" Kakashi purred though it made Umino freeze in place and whip his head to face Kakashi.  
Umino narrowed his eyes and squared off to him.  
"Relax sensei, both Lady Tsunade and Gai mentioned that you taught at the academy. I intended to visit you yesterday when we got distracted."  
"Ah yes, your little trip to T&I." Umino resumed walking, though his guard was up. "You should thank Shikaku. I'm sure Ibiki would have killed you if not for him. That would have been a diplomatic mess."  
"I didn't know you were so familiar with T&I."  
"I'm not, it was happenstance. I was visiting the hospital when you were brought in." Umino did turn to face and lifted a brow at him. "Along with two ANBU and Inoichi."  
Kakashi shrugged, declining on commenting further.  
They walked the rest of the way to the courier office in silence. It was a fairly quick and straightforward path and once they got there Umino quickly explained how to use the service and gave them several pieces of paper to verify that Kakashi was authorised to use the service.  
"There, now you can send your secret love letters." Umino stated with a lopsided grin as they walked back to Kakashi's dorm.  
"Secret love letters, eh? Did you peek at my letter?" Kakashi teased back with fake shock.  
"I could hardly claim to be a ninja if I hadn't." Umino teased back, giving a mockingly haughty flip of his hair. He grinned back cheesily, the haughtiness quickly falling away.  
They managed to keep up the friendly ribbing until they came to a stop at Kakashi's door.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have anybody else to escort you today, so please try to refrain from wandering too far." Umino said with an embarrassed duck of his head.  
"I'll try not to cause you trouble, sensei." Kakashi said softly with a bashful smile.  
"Good, and don't forget to go eat at some point." Umino turned to leave but stopped and called over his shoulder, "I'll be back after school lets out."  
"Have a good day, sensei." Kakashi called, half teasing, and watched him walk down the hall until he disappeared around the far corner.  
Kakashi briefly considered just wandering around the building anyways but decided that he had stirred enough trouble this week. He had seen enough of Ibiki for the week.  
Kakashi settled at the desk and finally pulled out the blank mission report scroll he nicked earlier. It didn't seem any different from the verbal reports they issued but these were printed, which meant they stored somewhere, and he could look at any report from there.  
Kakashi hid the scroll again and started contemplating how he was going to poke around without being too obvious about looking for something.  
His contemplations were broken by a stern knock on his door. He stared at the door, and whoever was on the other side waited for permission. Kakashi settled himself in a more seductive pose and called for them to enter.  
When Nara opened the door Kakashi couldn't help the disappointed sigh, which Nara chuckled deeply at. He entered the room but he was alone.  
"Come to disappoint me more?" Kakashi sighed but kept his posture open and seductive.  
"I suppose that I am. I just came for another game of shogi, if you're interested."  
Kakashi was tempted to say no but he was a bit bored and Nara was an interesting man. It really was a pity he was married.  
"Sure, lets play shogi." Kakashi spoke with a petulant tone but he gave a wide mirthful smile and stood gracefully.  
Nara laughed heartily and waved for him to follow. "Such a troublesome brat."  
Kakashi followed Nara as he quickly moved through the building and out to the street. He picked his way through town, taking quiet streets. He led the way to a sprawling estate, which Kakashi guessed was the Nara compound.  
"I'm home!" Nara called as he entered and moved to remove his shoes.  
"Welcome back, dear." Kakashi heard his wife call and she poked her head through a door. "Oh, we have a guest."  
Kakashi could feel her analytic stare pierce him. She was a ninja at one point but she had lost her edge.  
"Yoshino this is Hatake Kakashi, shinobi emissary from the Foundation." Her face hardened at the mention of the Foundation. "Kakashi, meet my wife, Yoshino."  
"Dear, can I speak with you for a moment?" She kept her voice fairly light but it was obvious she took issue with Kakashi's presence.  
Nara gave a heavy sigh but shot Kakashi a small smile. "I'll be right back, go head in. Third door on the left." He pointed down the left hallway.  
When Kakashi made no further move to enter, Nara shooed him down the corridor even as his wife dragged him back into the room she came from. Kakashi sighed started to move to the room Nara indicated, however he stopped almost immediately, surprised by the beautifully designed and tended courtyard. It reminded him of the old Hatake compound that he hasn't seen since his father's suicide. His memory of it was a little fuzzy but he recalled loving the courtyard.  
Kakashi sat on the edge of the walkway, staring out at the courtyard. He noted that Nara and his wife had checked up on him but they went back in to keep arguing. Kakashi was torn between enjoying the courtyard a little longer and leaving so as to quit upsetting Yoshino.  
Just as Kakashi was about to stand and depart when Nara reappeared without his wife.  
"Sorry about all that, my shogi board is in here." Nara spoke jovially, obviously trying to cover for his wife's disapproval.  
"I think I should be going. I've-" Kakashi started but Nara opened the door behind him and yanked him through.  
"Sit. It's fine."  
"But your wife-" Kakashi continued to stand hesitantly by the door.  
"She said you could stay. She's making us tea. Come sit with me." Nara fetched out the board and started putting his pieces on the board.  
Kakashi shot a last contemplative glance at the door before settling across from Nara and setting up his own side.  
"Best two out of three?"  
Kakashi shrugged but nodded in acquiescences.  
They played silently for several turns, watching each other more than the board. Kakashi hummed in thought as he shifted forward to rest his elbow on his knee. He smirked at Nara's eyes tracing over the opening of his yukata and brought up his hand to elegantly stroke the hem and pull the yukata open further.  
Nara leaned forward, his eyes focused on the opening. Kakashi stilled under the scrutiny and titled his head to the side.  
Both his and Nara's eyes shot to the door as a presence appeared behind it. Kakashi was a little surprised when Yoshino announced herself and slid open the door. She still was glaring dagger at Kakashi but she placed a tray with a kettle and two cups.  
"Please enjoy." She ground out with a disapproving sniff.  
"Honey, could I trouble you for something to snack on?" Nara grinned largely with a hint of pleading.  
Yoshino gave him a look, a secret look they shared. Kakashi gave a tight smile and tilted his head in confusion as they both turned their intense gazes on him. Yoshino's gaze also fell on his opened yukata and Kakashi instinctively yanked it closed. He glared at her but she was no longer looking.  
Yoshino gave a defeated sigh and nodded. "Fine, I'll go see what we have." She stood and left, closing the door softly behind her.  
"What was that about?" Kakashi couldn't help asking, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Don't worry about it."  
Kakashi let his yukata fall open again as he leaned over the shogi board and into Nara's space. Nara kept still and his face was a calculated neutral.  
"I'm used to stares, but yours aren't the kind I usually get."  
"I can tell." His lips finally twisted into a cutting smirk.  
Nara slowly lifted his hand to settle gingerly on Kakashi's side. He carefully stroked Kakashi's ribcage before squeezing as he dragged his fingers down the protruding ribs.  
"When did you last eat?"  
Kakashi sneered and slapped away his hand before sinking back down on his folded legs. "This morning." He spat venomously and slapped down his shogi piece, finally restarting the game.  
Nara let the subject drop and they continued their game in tense silence.  
Kakashi was now even more suspicious of Nara's motive behind inviting him over. Kakashi had agreed with the intention of trying to gather more information on Konoha and her ninja, but now he was guessing that Nara was similarly gathering information but he already had a theory on something and was testing it now.  
While Kakashi was glaring balefully at Nara, Nara instead reached over and filled both cups. He waved for Kakashi to take one but when he made no move Nara just shrugged and took the closest cup. Nara slowly sipped on the tea before casually making his next play.  
Kakashi frowned and kept playing his pieces with a bit too much force but he calmed, relaxing into a battle of wits.  
They had just entered the middle game when Yoshino returned. She had tray that was filled to the brim with food. There was fresh rice balls, rice crackers, gyoza, delicately cut fruit, and two small bowls of omu-rice.  
"Please enjoy." She spoke stiffly and placed a small, flat try beside both Nara and Kakashi. She placed a bowl of omu-rice on each before reaching for the kettle. She paused when she saw the extra cup still on the tray.  
"Thanks honey!" Nara said brightly.  
"Is the tea not to your liking Kakashi?"  
Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the question. It was a bit unexpected and he was still suspicious of some kind of poison. His cup could have been laced with or even both cups and Nara just has built up resistance to the poison.  
Nara took the second cup and took an exaggerated sip before holding it out to Kakashi. Kakashi feigned a friendly smile.  
"And if you've applied a poison to both cups that you are immune to?"  
"Yoshino dear, is Shikamaru home?" Nara instead asked his wife.  
"He should be at the academy, but I'll check around to see if he's skipping again."  
Yoshino once again stepped out and Nara was quick to grab the omu-rice and start eating quickly between plays.  
Kakashi suddenly felt all the skipped meals. He didn't have soldiers pills on him to sustain him like he did at the Foundation. It was rare for him to have much time to eat and even when he did get food he always found himself eating overly quickly.  
Kakashi resolutely put the offered food out of mind and kept playing, despite his earlier anger he was in decent position and if he could hold the momentum into the end game, he could win.  
Kakashi was quite startled when loud yell came from somewhere followed by a bit of commotion. He was about to spring into action when Nara waved him off.  
"It would seem Shikamaru was skipping school after all." He had a fond smile but he quickly hid it when the commotion got to the door.  
"Aw, c'mon, mom! What a pain!" A young voice complained and was pretty obvious it was child getting dragged along.  
"I'll show you a pain!" Yoshino shouted back, and roughly shoved open the door. She was dragging a child, Kakashi guessed around ten, into the room. She pushed him to stand before them.  
He already looked remarkably like Nara but he slouched before them, hands in his pockets and a pinched expression on his face.  
"Shikamaru, why aren't you at school?" Nara questioned sternly.  
"It's a pain. I already learned what they're teaching." The kid complained.  
Nara shook his head and motioned for the kid to sit.  
"Shikamaru, this Hatake Kakashi, shinobi emissary from the Foundation."  
The kid's previous bored look disappeared in a flash. He stared at Kakashi with the same intense analytical look as his father. His gaze trailed down Kakashi and to the shogi board.  
"Here, sit and watch." Nara stated and handed him the cup Kakashi refused and indicated that he could have some of the food.  
Nara resumed playing and Kakashi half watched the kid who was feigning interest in the food while actually watching Kakashi out of the corner of his eye.  
The kid slowly picked away at the rice crackers, his intelligent eyes continuously swivelling to watch Kakashi.  
However Kakashi could see the point Nara was making. Though his kid had some ninja training, he wasn't even a genin, it was highly unlikely he could have built an immunity to any poison.  
Yoshino, who had excused herself after dropping off her son, returned with another cup and poured it, placing it beside Kakashi's omu-rice. She checked the teapot before quickly topping off Shikamaru's and Nara's cup and taking it away.  
"You not hungry?" The kid spoke with an obvious challenge, and Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if the bright child also came to the conclusion that Kakashi suspected poison in the food.  
Kakashi smirked at the boy and let his lethality settle around him. His movement was panther like as shifted closer to the boy. The child was obviously cowed by the show of power but remained in place. Kakashi took up the bowl of still warm omu-rice, he made a show offering it to him, making a poorly disguised sleight of hand.  
"Not so much. You want mine?"  
Nara's stare burned into him but shot him a coded hand sign out of Shikamaru's view. Nara instead turned to Shikamaru who was staring at the food, trying to figure out what Kakashi's sleight of hand had done.  
"Sure." He finally said and accepted the omu-rice. He ate with same deliberate slowness as he had the rice crackers.  
"Shika-" His father started to scold him but the kid rolled his eyes.  
"If he poisoned it, you'd kill him, regardless of his status and he knows that. Besides, I doubt there's a poison we don't have an antidote for."  
"Oh? You're a medical ninja?" Kakashi asked coyly.  
"No, but you don't know my family." The kids sharp eyes really were like his father's.  
It reminded Kakashi of his younger self, though he always had something driving him forward. He was already a jounin by this kids age and most Foundation ninja were at least genin by his age.  
Kakashi resumed playing with Nara, but he was now very fascinated by meeting another prodigy child.  
"So... You're still in school?" Kakashi inquired softly, watching the kids reaction.  
"Yeah, its a bother." At Nara's disapproving look he continued, "it is! I've already learned everything they've been teaching. It's boring!" He whined and sighed grumpily.  
"Is this an etiquette school?"  
Nara laughed boisterously at the question and the boy made a face at him. He crossed his arms indignantly with a scoff.  
"No, its ninja training." Shikamaru pouted.  
"At your age? Is a clan specialization training?"  
Nara cut off Shikamaru's response before he could say anything. "No, it's just another difference between Konoha and the Foundation."  
"Another difference?" Shikamaru asked, clearly already running through possibilities in his mind.  
"Don't worry on it any, boy." Nara spoke and his sharp gaze was clearly threatening something.  
Kakashi smiled back dangerously and made a coy play that stole Nara's attention back to the shogi board.  
"Most ninja I know are usually preping for chuunin by your age." Kakashi spoke coolly and continued to read the kids reaction.  
If Kakashi had to guess, he would guess the kid could use some jutsu but he was still largely untrained in shaping chakra. He wondered if he could test the kid's ability with shuriken at some point.  
"Boy, go help your mother." Shikamaru glanced between them but his keen mind settled on it being too bothersome to question it.  
Kakashi and Nara kept an intense silent stare until Kakashi finally forced Nara to topple his king.  
"First game goes to you." Nara said plainly and started to reset the board. Kakashi followed suit but his hunger niggled at him. Nara had gone out of his way to prove the food wasn't poisoned but Kakashi figured he was running out of good will. Nara had plainly seen through Kakashi's attempt to probe the child for information.  
"Care to tell me about these national differences?" He tipped his head towards the door. "You son is clearly intelligent, I imagine he could be genin with a few months of rigorous training."  
"The world is at peace now, there's no need to rush our children out to war." Nara stated, his eyes steely. "If you were born in Konoha in this age, just like my son, you'd get to have a childhood."  
Kakashi frowned, considering things. Though there wasn't open conflict between the ninja nations, there were still battles and missions that required them to fight. He wasn't sure what the death rate of any other nation was, but surely it wasn't that different. Although Kakashi knew that he was among the few that looked out for his comrades on mission. In fact, he knew a couple ninja had taken advantage of a dangerous mission to kill one or more of their comrades, to which Hound had personally seen to their deaths.  
Advancement was hard in Foundation and for those less skilled, killing off their unsuspecting, more skilled comrades was seen as a necessity.  
But it wasn't worth his time to regret his upbringing. He was a highly skilled ninja who had return from many impossible missions that he completed successfully and he'd complete this mission successfully too.  
Maybe if he was able to get enough information about Konoha Danzo would instead let him stay on to further infiltrate rather than getting sold to one of the council members.  
He purposefully slipped up on few moves and watched as Nara kindly let him recover rather than pouncing on the mistake. He had given momentum over to the man, but it was still obvious he was showing Kakashi kindness.  
A kindness Kakashi might be able to take advantage of.  
Kakashi sucked in a breath and tapped his fingers nervously. "... I heard from Umino-sensei that Konoha offers asylum to foreign ninja." He spoke lowly and forced a tremble in hand as he moved a piece.  
Nara sized him up, looking for something. Kakashi wasn't sure if he found what he was looking for but he sighed.  
"Eat." He pushed the tray of food towards Kakashi.  
Kakashi wanted to decline but if this was how he gained the man's trust, he would take the risk. His son said they'd have an antidote on hand and Kakashi hoped that if he were poisoned he would be well enough to find it.  
Kakashi took the fruit, which Yoshino had sliced up elaborately and he couldn't help the chuckle at the apple bunnies. He carefully pulled down his mask and paused at Nara's bewitched stare, his whole face flushed.  
"Don't stare like that if you're not going to do anything with me." Kakashi gave a slight scowl and picked away at the fruit.  
Nara coughed and tore away his eyes but the redness remained. His next few plays were a little off but Kakashi choose not to capitalize them. Nara kept his gaze fixed on the shogi board until Kakashi finished the fruit.  
Kakashi felt normal, no longer hunger clawed at him. Nara picked up his own plate and grabbed a couple gyoza off and placed two on Kakashi plate.  
Kakashi gave a sigh and reluctantly ate them. As he finished Nara once again put more food on his plate.  
"I'm really not that hungry." Kakashi complained.  
"Shut up and eat." Nara grumped back, but his blush had finally subsided and his focus was back on the game.  
Kakashi exhaled deeply and forced down the rice ball. He really was feeling full and he tried to keep Nara from placing another on his plate.  
"Eat, boy." Nara growled sternly and Kakashi was taken aback by the sudden nickname. He put another rice ball on his plate while Kakashi sat stunned.  
"I'm-" Kakashi started to protest but Nara's control on his lethality slipped.  
"You're skin and bone. Eat." Nara's dangerous look and aura slowly faded and Kakashi slowly ate the rice ball.  
Kakashi couldn't recall the last time he ate this much and he was starting to feel sick.  
Kakashi continued to let Nara herd him around the shogi board, actively trying to retake the game when they got to the end game. Nara grinned at the sudden burst of fight but he still took the game in only a few moves.  
As they reset the board Kakashi was surprised by the door sliding open. Kakashi was slow to pull the mask back over his face before turning to the door.  
Yoshino stood in the door, her face flushed like Nara's earlier.  
"Oh!" She had more decorum than Nara and forced her gaze to the tray of food. She set the kettle down, and picked up the plates. She kept sending furtive glances to Kakashi's covered face but didn't say anything.  
Behind her Shikamaru stood in the door, watching her confusedly.  
"Would you like any more snacks?" She asked softly, her eyes surprisingly kind considering her earlier reservations.  
"No. I'm full." Kakashi stated with almost a pleading tone. He really felt on the brink of being overstuffed.  
Nara laughed and smirked, "we're good, Yoshino. Thank you, love."  
"Of course, I'll check in later and see if you need more tea." She stood gracefully and nodded to them before leaving with her son.  
Kakashi breathed a soft sigh of relief and continued to reset his side of the board.  
Once both sides were set up, Nara motioned for Kakashi start. Kakashi decided on a bold opening. It was going to take quite a bit of time to gain the shrewd man's trust.  
They played several turns in silence before Kakashi gave a sigh and met Nara's sharp gaze.  
"How would you describe the Foundation?" His voice was gruff and low.  
Kakashi narrowed his eyes, wondering what he was looking for. What Kakashi said might sway the soft heart of the Konoha ninja.  
"It's the only ninja village I know, that's how I would describe it." Kakashi rolled his shoulders and shifted his focus from the game to Nara.  
Nara wasn't giving away anything, his countenance cold and unmoving.  
"Do you have anybody in the Foundation?"  
"I have my comrades. But no, I'm not close to any of them." Kakashi spoke a little too quickly, overly used to denying any connections. It was dangerous for people to associate with him. They would be immediately suspected of being like him, being gay, and he could take any pain other than knowing Danzo had done what he did to him to another anybody else. It hurt too much to lose somebody he dearly protected.  
He was already one of four outed homosexuals still alive though Yurika being in a catatonic state since their trial eight years ago, he wasn't sure if she counted as being alive.  
He'd be damned if Aoba or any other shinobi was condemned because of him.  
Kakashi realized he was nearly snapping the piece in his hand, the wood creaking under the strain on his grip. Kakashi pushed aside the current of emotion and eased his grip, gingerly placing the piece.  
"Do you spend much time in the Foundation?"  
"No. Most my time was spent in the daimyo's palace. It's rare to be called back. The daimyo is particular about his guard staff changing." Kakashi still worked at dispelling the swell of anger and sadness at the loss.  
If only he weren't gay.  
Kakashi lapsed into morose memories.

_Kakashi sighed, soaking in the afterglow of great sex. Aoba was always was a good lover, very confidant. Kakashi propped himself to hover over Aoba. He was still panting softly and laying back with his eyes closed. Kakashi dipped in to nuzzle into Aoba's neck and nip at the hollow of his throat.  
Aoba moaned softly and threaded a hand in Kakashi's hair. He smiled warmly and pulled Kakashi into a sloppy kiss.  
Kakashi braced himself over Aoba trying to deepen the kiss however Aoba pulled back and turned his head.  
"What is it?" Kakashi pulled back, suddenly self conscious. He pulled himself into sitting on knees and Aoba sat up as well, bringing up one knee that rested his elbow on as he rubbed that hand in his hair.  
"You know I keep an ear to the ground for anybody showing signs... But it's Natori... He was caught making out with one of Danzo's plants." Aoba shuddered and slowly fell to the side and into Kakashi's lap. He tightly wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist.  
"I see." Kakashi gently stroked his hair and heaved a heavy sigh.  
Danzo had several Loyalist that were sent to investigate when a ninja was suspected of homosexuality. They were very good at luring out people but every so often they got it wrong. There was a possibility that Kakashi could make it look like he confused the agent with a relief agent.  
"I'll do what I can." Aoba's arms tightened around him and he shook his head.  
"It's too late, he already confessed to Danzo." Aoba's tears were hot on his thighs and stung terribly.  
"Get up. It's not too late until he's dead." Kakashi shook Aoba's shoulder and gently skimmed his hands over Aoba's face as he sat up.  
Kakashi wiped away the tears and gently kissed his cheeks. Kakashi broke away, he plugged himself before swiftly cleaned any other evidence, and throwing on his uniform.  
Aoba was a little slower but still finished dressing about the same time. He followed Kakashi out the window and led Kakashi to the roof overlooking where Natori was being held.  
He was sat on a bench with his head hung but was close to a darkened alley. He only had two guards and they were friends of Aoba's.  
"Go distract them, I'll get Natori out of this." Kakashi whispered and dropped into the twisting alleyways to quickly run to the entrance Natori was seated near.  
Kakashi peeked around the alley and watched Aoba engage the two guards. He had pulled himself together and now seemed to amicably chatting with them.  
Kakashi gently tossed a rock near Natori's feet, trying not to make too much noise, just enough to get Natori's attention. Natori and the guards looked around confusedly but seeing nothing suspicious, the guards quickly re-engaged with Aoba. Natori on the other hand was still confusedly looking around.  
"Natori." Kakashi whispered harshly waved for him. Natori's eyes widened when they finally found Kakashi. Kakashi waved for him to come over and Natori slowly got up and came over.  
Kakashi pulled him harshly into the alley and slammed him into the wall. Kakashi harshly gripped his wrist with one hand and his neck with the other.  
"What were you thinking, you fucking moron." Kakashi hissed into his ear. He slammed Natori into the wall again and shoved up his headband to reveal his sharingan. "Do you want to be raped?" Kakashi shoved his thigh between Natori's and ground it against his groin.  
"Do you want to take my job? Or my missions? What do you want?" Kakashi growled and squeezed the captured wrist.  
"Stop! I don't-" Kakashi slammed him into the wall again.  
"Sure seems like it to me." Kakashi surged forward into a kiss that was only harsh bites and teeth.  
Natori struggled in Kakashi's hold and snapped back at Kakashi's advancement. Kakashi leaned forward to be nose to nose and Natori gasped as his eyes connected with the sluggishly spinning Sharingan.  
"You fucking whore." Kakashi hissed and Natori twisted his head and slapped out with his free hand.  
Kakashi took the blow and staggered to the side. He growled again and Natori slammed his eyes shut and blindly swung and kicked at Kakashi. Kakashi barely blocked the blind swings and fell the the ground.  
"You fucking whore! How dare you!? I'm nothing like you!" Natori screamed and continued to kicking Kakashi's prone form.  
Aoba and the guards were quick to dash over and restrain Natori. Kakashi panted heavily and sneered as he turned the sharingan on all of them. Kakashi felt a presence behind him and tried to get up a block but he took a dizzying kick to the head.  
"He used his sharingan on you?" The newcomer asked Natori and Natori nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah he did."  
"Aoba, grab Kakashi, we have to report this to Lord Danzo."  
Despite his dark glasses, Kakashi could see Aoba's sorrow as he pulled Kakashi's arm, twisting it painfully behind his back.  
Kakashi was tossed at Lord Danzo's feet and he quickly knelt before him.  
"I should have known you were responsible for trying to corrupt another ninja. You are absolutely insatiable."  
Kakashi barely heard Danzo as he spoke, just waited for his punishment.  
"Well, if you want him so much, Kakashi, he'll be joining you on your next mission." Danzo motioned to the assistant behind him and they pulled out a mission scroll. An ANBU mission scroll. Natori was an exceedingly average chuunin and his skills wouldn't be anywhere close to those needed for this mission.  
Kakashi accepted the mission and bowed his head.  
"Yes, Lord Danzo." He spoke by rote.  
Danzo dismissed them and Kakashi retreated to his room to review the scroll. He was going with two other ANBU members, two of Danzo's Loyalists. They were going to make sure Natori didn't return.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Kakashi cursed, throwing his low table across the room. He roared again and just wanted to kill every Loyalist, every person he laid eyes on. He screamed again and leapt across the room, driving his heel through the upturned table. The splintering and shattering of the table was satisfying but fleetingly so.  
Kakashi balled his fists and they crackled with lightning. He repeatedly slammed his fists into the splintered remains of the table, continuing even after the lightning faded.  
A slight change around him had him snapping around and grabbing the person who had tried to sneak up on him. He slammed them into floor, nearly splitting the floor with the force of the blow. He gasped and flung himself back when saw it was Aoba.  
"Fuck! Aoba!" He crawled back to Aoba's unmoving body, all his rage draining from him and leaving a hopeless, hollow feeling. "Aoba, what were you thinking?"  
"That I couldn't just leave you like this." Aoba attempted a smile but a wet cough had him curling in on himself.  
Kakashi rushed to heal him, running soothing chakra everywhere he could.  
"You fucking maniac, I almost killed you." Kakashi felt tears prick at his eyes and tried to blink them away. His sharingan eye overflowed, the tears running out from under his headband.  
"Hey, I'm made of sterner stuff than that." Aoba groaned and placed a hand atop Kakashi's. His own hand glowed with faint healing chakra and they synchronized their chakra almost instantly.  
After several minutes Aoba groaned and sat up. He stroked his hand down Kakashi's tear stained cheek before cupping it.  
"You'll bring him back alive. You are fucking amazing and if it wasn't for Danzo, everybody would know that."  
Kakashi curled into Aoba's chest and shivered. Aoba wrapped his arms assuringly around him. He rested his head on Kakashi's as he gently rocked him.  
Kakashi had completed the mission successfully and Natori wasn't killed by it or the Loyalists, but by his own hand._

Kakashi gave a long blink and looked around bewildered. The room was empty, the shogi board put away, the food and tea removed. It was dark and Kakashi eased open the door and stepped out.  
The courtyard was lit with moonlight and Kakashi realized that the stiffness in his body was because he had gotten so lost in thought he froze in spot. He felt an embarrassed flush heat his face and moved to flee when noticed the child sitting on the edge of the courtyard, staring at him.  
"Dad said you needed time, but man, you took a long time." Shikamaru turned his gaze back to the open courtyard, his head tipped up to gaze at the sky.  
"Yeah." He moved to stand beside him and stared up at the stars too.  
"You hungry?" Kakashi shook his head, the tightness in his throat as the cascade of deaths he tried so hard to stop choked him.  
"What a pain." The kid stood up and snagged Kakashi's hand dragging him along.  
Kakashi was tempted to pull away, he just wanted to get back to his dorm, but he let the kid pull him through the house. He led Kakashi to the kitchen before dropping his hand. He clambered onto the counter and fetched a box of cookies stashed on the highest shelf.  
He smirked and jumped down. He ripped open the box, grabbed a handful before offering Kakashi the box.  
"Mom always hides some snacks up there."  
When Kakashi remained unmoving by the door Shikamaru sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the small table that looked rarely used. He plopped down without letting go, forcing Kakashi down with him.  
"You're such a bothersome guy." He sighed and put a cookie in Kakashi's hand. "My best friend always says to eat if you're hungry and that eating with friends makes the food taste better."  
"... Thank you." Kakashi stared at the cookie and tried to swallow down the thick lump of emotion in his throat.  
"I won't look." Kakashi turned to see the kid was reclined on his side with eyes closed and head tilted away. "Your face. You don't like to show it, so I won't look."  
Kakashi slowly tugged down the mask, letting the upper edge rest on his chin. He stared at the cookie for a moment longer before he nibbled at it. He was shocked by the large gurgle from his stomach. His face turned a bright red. Shikamaru tapped the box on the table before sliding it to him.  
"Help yourself."  
They ate in silence until the box was almost emptied. Kakashi pulled up his mask and pushed the box back to the kid.  
"Thank you. Those tasted better than expected." Kakashi spoke softly.  
Though the smile on Shikamaru's face was small, Kakashi felt like he was beaming.  
"I was hungry anyways." He sat up and leaned forward into Kakashi's space. "So, you're from the Foundation. You don't seem like you would be."  
"Oh? Am I not scary enough?" Kakashi loomed forward, using his height to tower over the child.  
"Nah, its not that, you're plenty scary. You are dressed pretty but you're strong. Stronger than my dad, I bet." He grabbed the box and dug around for last few cookies. "Dad says that ROO- I mean, Foundation ninja are heartless."  
"Shikamaru! How rude!"  
Shikamaru froze in place, arm still half way in the cookie box. He had look of pure terror on his face.  
Yoshino suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway. She immediately noticed the mostly eaten box of cookies and planted her balled fists on her hips. "And you ate my cookies! Get to bed now, young man!"  
Shikamaru quickly raced from the room, pausing in the doorway to shoot Kakashi a look before speeding off.  
"Sorry about him, please don't let what he said bother you."  
"It's nothing I haven't heard before." Kakashi gracefully stood and straightened his yukata. "Apologizes for over staying, your hospitality is greatly appreciated." Kakashi gave a polite bow and moved past her to the front door.  
"Of course, you were a fine guest. Let me fetch my husband to escort you back." She started to rush off but Kakashi called out to her.  
"I don't wish to impose any further, I know the way back." Kakashi bowed again and easily slipped on his shoes and was out the house.  
He decided on a leisurely walk back, sticking to the quiet roads but occasionally peering through the narrow alleys connecting the road to the busier roads.  
He paused at a wide, short alley that gave a good view of a bustling street.  
The street was illuminated by strings of lanterns and several vendors were cajoling shoppers to their booths. The streets weren't as busy as they were during the day but it was still lively.  
Kakashi crossed his arms, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his yukata, as he settled on observing the road from his safe cove.  
His eye was following after a group of drunk men when Kakashi noticed that Umino had shown up and appeared to be out shopping for groceries. He had one paper bag that was already filled and was stopped at another vegetable vendor, though he looked to be conversing, not buying.  
Kakashi had a cursory interest in him since their first meeting. That probing jutsu was interesting and would be a useful jutsu to add to his repertoire as well as fascinating to use in bed.  
Kakashi unconsciously shifted into the shadows, concealing his presence like any ANBU on the hunt.  
He continued to watch Umino as he very slowly made his way through the street market. He was frequently stopped or called out to, greeted by civilian and ninja alike. He displayed a wide range of emotion and seemed open to exchanging pleasantries with every person who called out to him.  
When Umino got close enough for Kakashi to pick up on snippets of his conversations, he found them to be the expected basic pleasantries. He continued to listen in anyways, just in case he caught something that was actually some double speak, paying extra close attention to when he talked with other ninja.  
As Umino finally was starting to move beyond the view of the alley, Kakashi made to continue pursuit and spring up to the rooves to keep surveying when he detected a presence watching him.  
It was another ANBU and their concealment wasn't quite up to par with his. Kakashi scaled the side of the building and waited on the peak of the next roof for the ANBU to follow.  
He stared pointedly at the poorly concealed presence until they stepped out to confront him.  
"Good evening." Kakashi greeted the ANBU icily.  
The ANBU was wearing a dark cloak that mostly concealed them and a turtle like porcelain mask. They stood casually enough but they were radiating suspicion.  
"It's time you returned to your dorm, Hatake Kakashi." The ANBU spoke with quiet, deep masculine voice.  
Kakashi gave a put upon sigh and let his shoulders fall defeatedly. "Very well. I suppose it is quite late."  
Kakashi gave brief scan of the street, trying to pick out Umino before leaping down the alley on the other side of the roof and slowly walking back to his dorm via the same streets Nara brought him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a bit early cuz I was just realizing I was sitting on almost 18 chapters. I'm pretty confident I can wrap up the story before running out of chapters to post twice weekly.
> 
> Thank you to Ashley(Adc6f1), Lurking_scarecrow, TineyNinja and everybody who has kudo'd. You guys are the best, thank you for coming along for the ride. As stated above, I have a pretty decent chunk of this already written, and somewhat edited. I hope to be finishing the story and then I'll be dropping chapters as fast as I can edit them.


	6. Putting the Pieces in Place

The next few days Kakashi rarely saw Umino and aside from a new letter from Takashima Souta, the quiet aide that was sweetly courting him, and he had no visitors. Kakashi probed the village from time, testing how long he could wander the calm streets before an ANBU would turn him around. He wasn't trying to be stealthy, just leaving out the front door during the day and slipping out his window to various bars at nights.  
Kakashi found that as long as he kept moving, his ANBU escort was pretty lax about where he went and how long he was out during the day. At night he noticed that no matter the bar, Ibiki would show up shortly after he ordered.  
Kakashi briefly considered trying his luck at having a lay with Ibiki but the interested stares from the lithe chuunin that slightly reminded him of Aoba caught his attention more. Kakashi preferred more than just going downing on him in the bathroom, but he took what he could get with Ibiki removing the possibility of venturing back to the chuunin's place.

Kakashi sighed as he lounged on his bed, resting against the window and watching the clouds change colours. He received a polite Umino knock and the door swung in.  
"Good Morning, Hatake-san." Umino greeted without actually looking. He was in his council robes and had a couple scrolls tucked under one arm and a plate of fruit in the other. "How are doing? Heard you've been going out and exploring?"  
Kakashi reluctantly got up, stretching the sleep out of his muscles.  
"Yeah, just the quiet areas. I don't feel up to exploring the busy areas." Kakashi took proffered plate and placed it on the desk so he could eat as he dressed.  
"We can try again when you feel ready." Umino spoke to Kakashi's as he was turned to his closet and stripping out of his clothing.  
Kakashi nodded and pulled on his council kimono, a different one from last time. This one was dark, navy blue with dark stylized clouds with glinting silver threads of rain falling from them. The obi was jet black with a twisted blue and silver sash and silver chain obi tie. He had a deep black eyepatch that matched the obi to go with it.  
Kakashi subtly applied the contact lens and placed the fine eyepatch over it. He also palmed a small folded note he could pass to his sweet aide. It really was flattering to be courted so innocently, as if it wasn't obvious he just there to entice and sleep with the councilors.  
"Let me." Kakashi startled slightly, having not been paying attention to Umino.  
Umino had moved close enough that Kakashi could feel his breath on the back of his neck. He felt a stab of arousal at his proximity and Umino's hand gently caressed his sides before taking the ends of the obi from Kakashi's loose hands and carefully tying it before also tying the obi tie. Umino carded a hand through Kakashi's loose hair.  
"I can do your hair while you do your makeup." Umino offered and, much to Kakashi disappointment, stepped back.  
"Sure." Kakashi forced his voice to stay level and elegantly sat at the desk. He handed Umino the fine comb gifted to him by Kyoko and a hair tie. He watched Umino in the mirror as stepped up behind Kakashi.  
Umino carefully ran the comb through Kakashi's hair before gathering the silken strands.  
"I really did expect your hair to be much stiffer." Umino's eyes never left the back of Kakashi's head which fit Kakashi just fine as the he tried to fight the faint blush colouring his cheeks.  
"I've been told that." He managed to keep his voice bored sounding and his hand steady as he carefully applied makeup.  
"Is your hair always standing on end or do I just keep catching you bed head?"  
"You could spend the night and find out for yourself." Kakashi purred and was a bit stunned by the cuff upside his head he received.  
"Behave your self." Umino admonished without much heat, "at the meeting too." He added as an afterthought. "Please watch your self. There's more than just the Courtier to watch out for."  
"Oh? I didn't realize the Konoha court had some many dangerous men ruling it."  
Umino sighed and tightened the band around all the captured hair. Kakashi handed him the bun cage and hair sticks, which Umino carefully fastened.  
"It's just, you're new and beautiful. They all want to be the first to catch your eye. Don't accept any gifts from them, that signifies that you're accepting them as a partner, they won't like you turning them down after that."  
Kakashi chuckled darkly, and set down his makeup brush, satisfied with the application.  
"I'm not one to turn down somebody's advancement, but I'm also not one to settle on any one person." Kakashi smirked and carefully swept gel into his hair to smooth and flatten his hair.  
"Do what you will, but there's nothing I can do if you cause a snafu."  
Umino backed away to the door and was studying Kakashi with a curious look. Kakashi stood and gave a come hither smile and leaned back against the desk.  
Umino shook his head and gave a chuckle. He planted his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the door.  
"C'mon, oh mysterious and beautiful shinobi of the Foundation. The Council awaits your radiant presence with bated breath." He called out sarcastically and snapped up the two scrolls he had set down earlier.  
Kakashi actually laughed and gave a mocking curtsy and flicked back the long strands of hair hanging down the left side of his face.  
"Well then, we mustn't keep them waiting, oh handsome shinobi of the Leaf." Kakashi decided to let his mirth remain on his face on he entered. There was a brief pause of chatter as he entered, and several of his targets shot him lusting looks before normal conversation resumed.  
Kakashi softly swept a little too closely to Lord Gintama and Takashima. Lord Gintama didn't pay him any mind, never stopping his conversation with the councilor next to him, but Takashima gaped a bit, pausing he opened the scrolls he was preparing for the meeting. Kakashi waved with one hand as his other slipped his dainty note into Takashima's kimono front.  
Kakashi smiled gently giving a faint of incline of his head in faux apology before gliding over to Lord Ken where he elegantly settled. Lord Ken greeted him with a curt nod and returned to examining his documents.  
Kakashi scanned the room and noticed that his several of his targets were now shooting him looks, trying to feign interest in the previous conversations.  
"Lord Ken." Kakashi murmured and turned to him.  
"Yes, Hatake?" Ken looked up from notes and turned to Kakashi.  
"After the meeting please introduce me to a few people."  
Lord Ken smirked but nodded. "You hardly need introduction. There's already wild rumours about the mysterious Lord Hatake."  
Kakashi gave a small mirthful smile and tilted his head in interest. "Oh, please tell me, what have I been up to?"  
"Oh, only that you were hidden away for fear that enemy ninja would come and abduct you to claim your beauty for their own. Or that you have a secret retinue of shinobi that guard you." Lord held in an amused snort, "or my favourite, you're actually a celestial maiden and they're trying to find your robes so they may keep you here."  
"They have some fascinating imaginations, hmm?" Kakashi gave a soft laugh. Lord Hamada once again slid over into Sumesuki's vacant spot, leaning closer to Kakashi.  
"Lord Hatake, been enjoying stories? I heard something about celestial maidens." Hamada grinned widely. He obviously had been listening in to the entire conversation and Kakashi reasoned that he started that rumour himself.  
"Children's stories is all Lord Ken was telling me about." Kakashi demurred haughtily but gave an incline of his head. "Does my Lord Hamada have any stories?"  
Hamada's face shifted rapidly from disappointed to humming with excitement, all to quick to answer Kakashi.  
"Are you familiar with the story of the celestial maiden?" Hamada gave a smarmy grin like he caught Kakashi in something.  
"I have heard the story but it's not terribly fresh in my mind." Kakashi spoke slowly, having noticed something that Hamada did not.  
"Ah, well you see-" He started but a pair of dark green hamaka came up behind him.  
"Lord Hamada. You are in my seat again." Lord Sumesuki's rough voice ground out.  
Hamada scurried back with a faint blush. He smiled innocently and tried waving dismissively.  
"You arrive so late, Lord Sumesuki. I was just borrowing your spot."  
Sumesuki rolled his eyes and settled into the vacated seat. His glare at Hamada spoke volumes on what he thought of Hamada's attention on Kakashi and that words would be had later.  
Almost immediately after Sumesuki's arrival the daimyo's heralds announced his arrival and the meeting began.  
Kakashi once again found himself only half paying attention. Making note of who said what and drawing some motive from the notes Takashima had given him after the last meeting along with his own deductions. The only noteworthy thing to him was that the Courtier had switched sides, so there was scheming at work.  
The meeting finished and once the daimyo departed the councilors stood and started to mill about in clusters.  
Kakashi noted that the Courtier didn't hang around, once the daimyo left he followed, but one of his assistants remained behind. His assistant stood demurely off to the side and didn't seem to be paying attention but Kakashi could tell that was ruse.  
The aide was an obvious lure though, he was done up more than Kakashi with exceedingly expensive robes and jewellery and every councilor avoided talking to him.  
"Lord Ken." Kakashi prompted Ken who had started working on some paperwork.  
"Right, who did you want introduced to?" Lord Ken stopped working and stood, crossing his arms and sliding his hands within the sleeves of his haori.  
"Lord Shirogetsu, please." Ken looked a bit surprised for a second before he grinned and quickly walked over to the lord who was just about to leave.  
"Lord Shirogetsu! It's been a while." Ken called out with a friendly smile.  
"Lord Hiketsuru, it has been a while." He greeted back friendly enough though his keen eyes narrowed with suspicion.  
"Don't be that way, I just wanted you to meet the shinobi representative, Lord Hatake Kakashi." Ken gave single dismissive wave before motioning to Kakashi.  
Kakashi gave a polite incline of his head and smiled charmingly.  
"It's good to meet you, Lord Shirogetsu."  
"Likewise. You've been turning a lot of heads, shame not much concerning shinobi has come up."  
Kakashi appreciated the double speak, it was much more what he was used to handling. Kakashi gave a curious tilt to his head with a somewhat puzzled smile.  
"This is all quite relevant to shinobi, just nothing that my expertise out weighs my Lord Hiketsuru's." Kakashi put a soft chuckle in his voice and smiled innocently.  
"Of course, I misspoke." He conceded graciously. "I merely meant I wished to hear your opinions on these matters."  
Lord Ken gave a subtle nod to Kakashi so he smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course, which particular topic? I am new to these discussions though but I have done my best to study up."  
"I suppose I am particularly interested in your opinion of the western border conflict."  
There was some minor dispute about the Katabami gold mine trade deal. It seems like Land of Rivers is trying to renegotiate the deal and the council is currently at an impasse about dealing with it.  
There's a three way tie: one faction wanted to just drop the trade deal, another wanted to renegotiate for increased raw gold, and the last wanted to renegotiate for increased processed gold. Lord Shirogetsu was in the second faction and seemed to be pushing for use of his family's ore processing facility. Until this meeting the Courtier had been siding with him. Lord Ken has been abstaining from voting but Takashima's note had him voting in favour of dropping the trade deal at the start of the renegotiations.  
Kakashi recalled from the notes he got from Takashima that this dispute has been going on since the trade agreement came up for renewal and the contract will end by the end of the year. There wasn't a lot of time left to get a new contract drawn up with the Land of Rivers before the current one expired.  
Kakashi found it all excruciatingly boring. Unless he was being dispatched to assassinate somebody or the Land of Fire was going to invade and capture the mine he, both of which seemed highly unlikely, it was nothing worth investing any thought to.  
Kakashi was less than enthused to be asked about anything discussed during the meetings but this was easily the most worthless subject. If getting gold was so important, just pay them and let them do all the work.  
However Kakashi could easily gather that Shirogetsu brining it to his facility would mean that he acts as a middle man and distributor meaning it would profit his clan greatly.  
"I don't have much of an opinion on that. The only thing I find interesting involving it is that Courtier Tamaguchi has switched his stance. I wonder what caused that?" Kakashi played purposefully dumb and cast a sparing glance to the assistant still standing serenely out of the way.  
Shirogetsu gave a disgusted grunt and shook his head. "He's of no consequence, the more important people to sway are Lords Gintama and Gaikona."  
Those two were the strongest supporters of dissolving the trade agreement. Takashima's notes indicated that Gintama was in control of a gold mine here in the Land of Fire and that Gaikona was a long standing ally. If Gintama could be swayed, it made sense that Gaikona would also change opinions.  
"Mmm, but Lord Gintama owns a gold mine, what use would he have for a competitor?"  
"Yes, but his production was dipping recently." Shirogetsu huffed and also seemed a bit at a lost. "Something has to be up."  
Kakashi shot a glance to Ken and flashed him a quick hand sign asking if he should proceed. Ken gave a faint nod.  
Kakashi smirked as he stepped a little closer. "Well, then I guess it's good that you're good friends with Lord Ken." Kakashi made a show of pulling out a slip of paper and pen, and making a quick note. Kakashi folded the note and pushed into his space, tucking the note inside his kimono as he whispered directly into Shirogetsu's ear. "Konohagakure is not the only ninja village in the Land of Fire."  
Shirogetsu flinched a little at the advancement but smirked salaciously at Kakashi. He carefully ran the back of his hand down Kakashi's scarred cheek and nodded. Kakashi smiled back and stepped back in line with Lord Ken.  
The entire room had stilled at Kakashi's bold move and he could feel all eyes on the three of them.  
"My Lord Ken, if I may take my leave?" Kakashi asked softly and gave quick hand signal to Ken.  
"Of course, Lord Hatake. I'll see you later." He didn't signal back but the opportunistic gleam in his eyes made it clear that he was grateful for Kakashi's boldness.  
Kakashi elegantly strode out of the meeting room and into the hallway. A brief scan of the hall showed it was clear. Kakashi barely cracked the door back open and lifted his eyepatch. The sharingan snapped alive, and even with the opaque lens it was quickly absorbing various pieces of information.  
He could better see now that only one aide had ninja training and judging by everything they exuded, they were forever a genin. A couple of the councilors had decent chakra reservoirs but no training, its probably what contributed to their martial prowess though. He could also see that Lord Ken was a sudden hot topic. It was now obvious that if a Councilor wanted time with Kakashi, they had to get in tight with the Foundation Lord.  
Satisfied that Lord Ken would be able to take advantage of his presence and that he had caused a decent stir, he silently closed the door again and turned back around.  
His Sharingan immediately snapped to the end of the hall where a presence was rounding the corner. Kakashi started nonchalantly walking, confident that they hadn't seen anything.  
The person who rounded the corner turned out to be Umino who wasn't paying much mind to his surroundings. He politely inclined his head towards Kakashi and moved to the opposite side of the hall.  
Kakashi decided to coyly step in his path and with the Sharingan's help matched his every attempt to avoid him until Umino snapped his head up. He was frowning deeply and looked about to snap at him when jolted back and blinked rapidly.  
"Oh! Hatake-san!" Kakashi was used to people's mesmerized gazes being drawn to his Sharingan but since it was concealed and its power at least halved, it was curious for his gaze to be locked on the eye.  
Kakashi quickly covered the eye with his hand worried that the lens had slipped and the Sharingan was partially revealed. Before he could bring the eyepatch down over his eye, Umino had taken hold of the hand blocking the Sharingan eye. Umino pulled away his hand before dropping it so could cup Kakashi's scarred cheek. Umino rubbed his thumb along the jagged old wound, still enthralled.  
"Umino..." Kakashi felt his face heat and the earlier want flared up.  
Kakashi titled his head into Umino's hand brought up his own to stroke up Umino's neck and cup the back of his head.  
However Umino snapped out of the bizarre trace and shook his head, dislodging Kakashi's hand. He snatched his hand back like it was burned and thrust it behind his head. His face flushed and laughed awkwardly.  
"Sorry about that Hatake-san, I hadn't seen your eye. Its gorgeous. It suits you somehow. Though that sounds a little mean, I don't mean it as anything bad, it probably hurts and sucks-" Umino rambled but Kakashi sighed heavily causing him to suck in a deep breath. "Sorry about that. It was rude of me stare."  
"Don't worry about it. I don't mind when you stare." Kakashi slipped closer, crowding into Umino's until his back hit the wall.  
Umino blushed brightly and shook his head nearly knocking his head against Kakashi's. He put up his hands and slipped around Kakashi towards his destination.  
"I'm very sorry, but I'm very busy!" Umino nearly shouted as he kept his eyes off Kakashi.  
"It was nice running into you, Umino-sensei." Kakashi purred after him and gave a flirtatious wave at his back.  
Umino ignored the remark and ploughed back into the meeting room, and judging by the redness of his ears, still beat red.  
Kakashi laughed to himself, though he was a bit disappointed with the rejection. He carefully started to put the eyepatch back on as he rounded the corner when he noticed Ibiki and Yamanaka further down the hallway. With the lens on it was hard for him to quickly read their lips. He had to let his natural eye take in the movement and let the active Sharingan decipher the memory.  
Kakashi never stopped casually walking down the hallway, when he got to the edge of hearing range they stopped talking and Ibiki's eyes flicked to him once briefly before his entire head snapped to look at him. His startled head turn caused Yamanaka to also turn and look. Both of them stared at Kakashi, almost completely slack jawed.  
Kakashi whipped his hand up over his Sharingan, now convinced the lens slipped and that at least some of the Sharingan is exposed.  
"Pardon me." Kakashi ground out and flash stepped past them. He teleported into his dorm room.  
He raced to check his appearance in the mirror and was extremely confused that the milky white lens was still perfectly in place. Kakashi twisted his head about trying to find what they were all staring at but it just looked like a blinded eye.  
Kakashi frowned and settled for analysing it after he finished translating the conversation he saw between Ibiki and Yamanaka.  
Kakashi slowly undressed and put away his formal kimono as he replayed the scene over in his mind.  
They were talking about interrogating somebody. It seemed whoever it was had intel worth following up on however Ibiki needed Yamanaka to use his special technique to look in on something that he couldn't verify with their current intel.  
Kakashi sighed and wondered if he could use his nightly outings to get Ibiki to give him any more snippets of data he could piece together. But Kakashi was a realist, and the supposed Head of T&I would never give him the info like that.  
Kakashi might be able to return to Nara and cozy up to him with continued talks about seeking asylum. Nara seemed sympathetic enough to him that he might be able to charm him into spilling something. He was also friends with Ibiki and Yamanaka and could be used to get them.  
But outsmarting the man would be difficult and he had dredged up painful memories and would undoubtedly keep doing it.  
Kakashi tugged on his leggings and paced into the bathroom, washing the heavy makeup from his face. He stared at his makeup free face with rivulets of water streaming down it.  
He slowly patted dry his face and frowned. His face reminded him of the pictures of his mother that hung in his father's house. His wild silver was identical to his father's and even more so now that he was wearing it up.  
Kakashi pulled on his undershirt and pulled the mask up, smoothing it across his nose. He sighed and exited the bathroom intent on removing the lens and replacing the eyepatch but instead an ANBU stood in the centre of his room.  
Kakashi gave the man an aggravated glare and folded his arms. They stared in stony silence for several long moments before the ANBU finally spoke.  
"Lady Hokage requests your presence."  
Kakashi resisted the instinct to roll his eyes and instead moved around him to pull on a simple grey yukata and his plain white eyepatch.  
Kakashi could feel the interest in the ANBU's stare as he dressed. He was distantly amused by the continued blatant stare when he turned around fully dressed. Kakashi waved for the ANBU to lead the way and Kakashi followed him out the window and across the roof.  
The Hokage tower was connected to the council hall but the interior paths were winding and it was faster to simply cross the roof and re-enter from the front doors. It was decently quick trip up to the Hokage's office.  
The Hokage's office only had her and two ANBU already inside. The Godaime signalled for him to stand before her almost shoulder to shoulder with the closest ANBU. His escort remained by the door, eyes forward and at attention.  
"Lady Hokage." Kakashi greeted with a slight bow.  
"It's been almost a week since your arrival. Settling in well enough?" She spoke coolly, her tone carefully neutral.  
"I have, my Lady." Kakashi copied her neutral tone but gave a small smile with his eye.  
She lifted a report off her desk and feigned casually reading before turning back to him.  
"It seems you've been sight seeing quite a bit. The civilian market, the Nara compound, the academy, and even to both the Western and Eastern gates."  
"I get restless in my room and most the council hall is empty. Receiving an invite to the Nara compound by Nara Shikaku turned into a nice way to spend the day."  
Tsunade pressed on, still pretending to read from the report.  
"It would also seem you've been enjoying quite the night life. Five bars in six evenings?" She did seem to expect an answer for this one.  
"A good sake is the perfect way to end a night." Kakashi gave a tight smile.  
She put down the paper and picked up a different paper. She briefly skimmed it before setting it down.  
"You've also started letter writing with a Konoha councilor."  
"His aide actually." Kakashi could help the slightly salacious smirk.  
"Have you any interest in returning to the market or busier parts of Konoha?" She lingered on the newest document, seemingly actually reading it.  
"Maybe at a later point." Kakashi tried to figure out what all she was after.  
He was suspecting she was probing for truthfulness or maybe just trying to test his patience. He knew his actions were undoubtedly reported in great detail and the ANBU likely scoured the areas he walked through and interrogated anyone he interacted with.  
Aside from when Ibiki directly surveiled him at the bars, he felt the ANBU always following him.  
"Have you had any issues with any Leaf ninja or Leaf civilian?"  
"Aside from the waitress at the cafe, I can't-" He paused for only a heartbeat as he thought of the two jounin, Yuuhi and Sarutobi, who confronted him about being gay near Gai. "Say I have had any issues."  
Tsunade turned her sharp amber eyes on him, analysing him in a clinical manner. Kakashi maintained his relaxed and open stance and stared back demurely.  
Kakashi didn't recall anybody tailing him then and even if there were some gossip about him exchanging words with them, the actual dialogue was likely not reported.  
Kakashi could tell she wasn't done with that inquiry but returned to her paperwork.  
"Have you gotten a decent look at life here?"  
Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. Perhaps even Nara had debriefed her on their conversation over the shogi game.  
"I'm not sure I understand the question." Kakashi tried to keep the suspicion out of his voice.  
While he was indeed analysing the habits of the ninja and civilians, he couldn't say he had cracked everything.  
The Leaf was strangely integrated with her civilians. The Foundation compound was purely for the ninja and the civilians were in another city nearby. Every building in the compound had a military purpose and any superfluous building was in the civilian city. However the compound had a strict curfew and any ninja that breaks it is punished severely.  
If he wanted to find a bar after hours, he would either have to slip past the compound walls undetected or hope somebody had some alcohol stashed away somewhere.  
Though that was also a bit hazardous as Danzo frequently ordered rooms to be searched and anything they thought was worth confiscating (books, magazines, alcohol, snacks, civilian clothing) could result in getting to spend a few days in T&I.  
Tsunade hummed in thought, trying to rework her question.  
"What have you observed so far about Konoha? Specifically regarding the ninja."  
Ah. That was what she was after.  
She wanted intel on their inner workings. Info on how the Foundation ran its ninja.  
"I haven't had much interaction with the ninja here, and those that I have interacted with, it hardly seemed like we were following their standard routine. Besides, most my time was spent in the daimyo's compound and that was pretty similar to your council."  
Tsunade's keen eyes once more bored into him.  
"I will have a couple ninja take you around as they go about their day so you can observe." She shuffled the papers on her desk a bit more, stacking up everything she had sorted through during their debrief. "Do you have any complaints or concerns?"  
Kakashi gave a stiff head shake, "no, my Lady.".  
"Then dismissed." She waved for him leave and dived back into her paperwork.  
Kakashi slid his eye over her briefly before turning to the door. His ANBU escort had opened the door and waved for him to exit. Kakashi smirked at him as he slid by within his space, purposefully brushing against him.  
He felt the same lust from earlier surge from him and after closing the door behind them, he moved to lead again and as he passed, he ran gloved hand over Kakashi's ass, giving a brief squeeze.  
They moved quickly with flirty brushes as they sped over the rooves and back to the council dorms. Rather than go in a window closer to Kakashi's room they entered by a side entrance.  
Kakashi was wholly unsurprised when the ANBU pulled him into one of the many abandoned rooms he noted before.  
This room had several pieces of furniture covered by cloth. In the centre of the room looked like a table or desk which the ANBU hastily yanked the cloth off.  
Kakashi pushed him against the desk and quickly sank to his knees as he worked on opening the ANBU's pants. The ANBU startled a little at the push but easily reclined back on one hand as his other hand buried itself in Kakashi's hair.  
Kakashi freed the ANBU's semi hard dick and slowly laved at it. He mouthed the length of his dick before kittenishly licking the tip. Kakashi slowly worked him to full hardness, enjoying the moans, light thrusts, and tight grip on his hair.  
After he was satisfied with how hard the ANBU had gotten Kakashi quickly pulled out the vial of lube he always carried and moved to coat his hand.  
Kakashi shuddered at the burst of lust roiling off the ANBU.  
"Take off your clothes." Even with the mask slightly dampening his voice, it was surprisingly gruff, sounding like he was already sex sated.  
Kakashi leaned back on his heels and carefully undid the yukata sash and let both pool around him. He licked his slightly swollen lips and grinned lasciviously up at him.  
The ANBU ran his gloved hand down his cheek to cup his chin. He gently pulled, signalling Kakashi to rise to feet. Kakashi rose fluidly, seductively swaying into his space, brushing against him and running his hands up his thighs and sides. He rocked back with a wicked smirk and titled his head invitingly.  
The ANBU dragged his hands down Kakashi's chest and tugged lightly at the hem of his undershirt, slipping his gloved hands under the shirt to skim across the plains of his stomach before he slowly started to drag the tight shirt up and off.  
While Kakashi pulled the shirt off, the ANBU returned to exploring Kakashi's torso. His hands skimmed around before he teased at Kakashi's nipples. Kakashi moaned and arched into him, tipping his head to the side in pleasure.  
The ANBU chuckled darkly and carefully spun them around so Kakashi was now pressed against the desk. He spun Kakashi and pressed his chest down on the desk. Kakashi gleefully complied, griping the edges of the desk and swaying his hips and smirking back at him.  
The ANBU rubbed Kakashi's hip before bruisingly grabbing them. He humped against him, draping his entire body and weight across Kakashi. He remained pressed against Kakashi's back as he slid his hands under the hem of the leggings and slowly started to pull them down. He heavily slid his entire body down as he moved and pulled his leggings off.  
He slowly rose, his gloved hand skirting around Kakashi's bare thighs, lightly fingering his puckered hole before he once again leaned onto Kakashi.  
Kakashi moaned and sighed with pleasure at the contact, loving the heady teasing.  
"You aren't allowed to see my face." The husky voice whispered across Kakashi's ear.  
The ANBU presented him his yukata sash and Kakashi nodded, letting the ANBU blindfold him. He was gentle as he carefully but fully covered his eyes and securely tied the sash.  
Kakashi felt his breath stuttered slightly and tried to calm himself. The ANBU was gentle enough so far, he hopefully wasn't going to try surprise knife play.  
The ANBU traced his fingertips down Kakashi's back as he settled between Kakashi's legs. Kakashi shuddered as he felt his gloveless hands smooth up his thighs and roughly squeeze the globes of his ass.  
Kakashi moaned as he felt the ANBU's breath against his entrance and the hands roughly spread his cheeks.  
Kakashi almost choked on a moan as the ANBU's tongue slowly swept over his hole, leaving behind a trail of saliva. They licked slowly, his tongue teasing the hole, barely pressing in.  
Kakashi bucked back and moaned, he brought one hand to mouth, shoving his fingers inside to quiet his moaning.  
The ANBU started drilling his tongue, dipping in more before he slowly pressed in an unlubed fingertip. He licked around the finger as it was slowly buried.  
Kakashi moaned around his fingers, salivating uncontrollably and completely not caring about drooling. He bucked back against the finger and tongue slowly impaling him.  
Kakashi panted heavily as the finger started to slowly thrust in and out, slowly but somewhat roughly stretching him open. He keened sharply when a second fingertip probed gently, working its way inside.  
The ANBU's tongue laved over both fingers and delved in deeper with each thrust of the two fingers. His saliva only just slicked his fingers, but it dried quick causing them to drag and catch as they pull out.  
Kakashi groaned at the feel but the ANBU buried his fingers in deep and started scissoring them. Kakashi whimpered at the feel of his fingers stroking his walls and stretching him.  
The ANBU slightly withdrew his fingers, keeping them v'd. He pulled them out before he dove in with his tongue. His tongue stretching and licking inside, using the stretched opening to go deeper than otherwise could.  
Kakashi gasped and moaned, bucking back into him. He bit at his fingers as the pleasurable feeling pulsed through him.  
Kakashi gasped as the other hand, which had briefly vanished, returned coated in chilly lubricant. The ANBU replaced his tongue with two lubed fingers, his other fingers also retreating.  
Kakashi moaned and desperately sucked at his own fingers, trying to not be too loud.  
The ANBU was efficient and quick to stretch him enough to fit four fingers inside. He removed his fingers and wiped them Kakashi's outer thigh. Kakashi felt a whisper of cloth as the ANBU stood.  
He manhandled Kakashi a bit, manoeuvring his hips a bit and stretching over him. He grabbed Kakashi's hands, moving them lower and forcefully threading his fingers with Kakashi's.  
He tightly gripped Kakashi's hands and thrust in sharply, immediately hilting.  
Kakashi gasped, nearly choking at the force. The ANBU stilled inside and he panted into Kakashi's neck. He nuzzled into the hollow of his throat and licked kittenishly while his thumbs rubbed soothing circles at the small area of Kakashi's hand they could reach.  
"Mmm. You are beautiful." The ANBU's voice rumbled in his ear and gave a slow thrust.  
Kakashi moaned as his dick skipped across his prostate. Kakashi panted and lightly pushed back. The ANBU pulled out slightly and snapped his hips back.  
Kakashi keened as the dick once again just grazed his prostate.  
The ANBU stilled again, resting his weight across Kakashi back and burying his head in the joint of Kakashi's shoulder and neck.  
"You want more?"  
"Yes! Please! Fuck!" Kakashi begged, swivelling his hips and pushing back.  
The ANBU harshly bit his shoulder before moving off him to lean more on their joined hands and started thrusting wildly.  
He punched moans from Kakashi's throat as he slammed in. Kakashi shifted his hips and bucked back, meeting his thrusts. After a few adjustments the ANBU was slamming into his prostate with every thrust.  
Kakashi keened and panted, begging for more. The ANBU thrust harder, shaking the desk. Kakashi didn't last long before he was coming hard.  
Kakashi gasped and kept pressing back, meeting his thrusts.  
"Keep going." The ANBU growled. He released Kakashi's hands to grab his hips.  
He gave a few thrusts before he growled again and pulled out completely. He flipped Kakashi around, slamming his back on the desk.  
Kakashi gave a stunted gasp as the breath was knocked out of him.  
The ANBU tossed Kakashi's legs on his shoulders and leaned so far over him that Kakashi's knees were almost in his chest.  
He slammed back in, and after a couple of grazes, he finally found Kakashi's prostate again.  
Kakashi whined and arched up as overstimulation buzzed uncomfortably through him. The ANBU folded him a bit further so he could latch onto his previous mark, biting down harshly once more.  
His hips stuttered erratically before he buried himself deep and came hard. Kakashi crossed his legs behind his head, digging his heels in to keep him inside while he squeezed him, milking the ANBU dry.  
They both were panting hard and Kakashi could feel his sweat drip onto his chest. He unhooked his legs and the ANBU gingerly slipped Kakashi's legs off his shoulders but stayed buried in Kakashi.  
He leaned back over Kakashi, his fingers stroking Kakashi's sides, lingering on the protruding ribs and rubbing slow circles in them as he nipped and licked his way back to his bite mark.  
"You are stunning." His voice was breathy and raised goosebumps across the skin he breathed on.  
"Fuck." Kakashi exhaled heavily and groaned as the ANBU nuzzled into his neck again before licking and nipping at the bite mark.  
Kakashi could feel the reluctance in the ANBU as he pulled back and out. Kakashi could hear a whisper of cloth as the ANBU put himself back together.  
His gloved hand glided across Kakashi's cheek before it tugged free the yukata sash.  
Kakashi blinked at the sudden return of light and moaned as he slid off the desk. He wobbled slightly and was a bit surprised when the ANBU helped steady him.  
Kakashi pulled on the Yukata and gathered up the under clothing, not even wanting to bother pulling on the skin tight clothing.  
Kakashi startled, almost swinging out, as the ANBU moved in behind him, pressing himself against Kakashi's back.  
He moved slightly out of the way of the elbow but still wrapped his arms around Kakashi. Kakashi blinked confusedly as the ANBU tugged him a little closer, embracing him tightly before pulling away.  
Kakashi pet his yukata sash, which the ANBU had tied for him. Kakashi turned back to the ANBU but he teleported away.  
Kakashi smirked a bit but left and languidly made his way to the his room. He was more than a little surprised to see Umino walking away from his room.  
"Ah, Umino-sensei." Kakashi greeted softly, giving a small wave. "Were you looking for me?"  
Umino looked slightly appalled by Kakashi's obvious state of disarray. Kakashi made absolutely no effort to conceal that he was just fucked.  
His hair was still slightly damp and the strands that escaped his pony tail were sticking to his neck. His makeup was smeared and streaked and his yukata was dishevelled and weirdly hung around with the obvious bite mark showing.  
Umino cleared his throat and quickly tried to recompose himself and stumbled for words for moment. "Ah, Hatake-san- Yeah, I was- Well, I..." He cleared his throat again and averted his eyes to just over Kakashi's shoulder. "I had only stopped by to see if you needed anything. Seems you're finding everything just fine."  
Kakashi shifted back into Umino's line sight, his face carefully neutral.  
"Did you want to ask me to dinner, Umino-sensei?" Kakashi kept his voice serene and maintained a completely emotionless face.  
"No!" Umino shouted, his cheeks heating wildly. "I was just checking on you! It's my responsibility to-"  
Kakashi suddenly started walking past him, his eye on the distant door of his room.  
"Hatake-san!" Umino gave a frustrated groan.  
"Yes, Umino-sensei?" Kakashi paused but continued to stare forward.  
"... Nothing. Let me know if you require anything for the council meeting on Monday." With that Umino spun on his heels and marched off.  
Kakashi sneered at both Umino's back and himself, quickly slipped inside his room. He leaned against the closed door, tipping his head back and lightly tapping it against the door.  
Being outed in the Foundation he never had to hide and being that he was a relief agent it was expected that he be very sexual. Hell, it was hard for him to just walk from his relief worker room to barracks without being pulled into a shady area to give somebody a blowjob. If he wasn't concealed behind the mask of the Hound he was to be servicing men.  
While he recognized that his appetite was insatiable and abnormal, it was a known factor within the Foundation. He was gay, and a disgraceful ninja and while any Foundation ninja would look down on him for that and mutter about the Hatake line being entirely disgraced but they never seemed to judge that he exuded sex.  
Kakashi hissed and pushed off the door. The ANBU's cum was starting to leak out and he needed to shower.  
Kakashi took long shower, still lost in thought about how the shinobi of the Leaf were reacting to him.  
He expected them to wary of him as the Leaf and Foundation had a very tenuous relationship. He even expected the reaction from Sarutobi and Yuuhi. But he was hurt by the harsh judgment of his unfettered appetite and unabashed sex drive.  
Kakashi sighed as decided he spent enough time soaking under the scalding water and shut the tap. He languidly towelled off and ambled out to his room.  
His eye snapped to the window as he instantly felt eyes on him. He readied for attack as he moved to the window and peered out. On the roof across from him Nara was seated.  
Kakashi waved awkwardly and Nara waved back. Nara stood and easily leaped over to land daintily on the window sill. Kakashi opened the window but continued drying off, patting his hair dry.  
"Good evening, Nara-san. What brings you here?"  
Nara grinned, a bit overly large. "I came to invite you out to drink with my friends."  
"Your friends?" Kakashi lifted his brow at him. He walked back towards the bathroom to hang the towel up. He leaned on the door frame, loosely crossing his arms over his naked chest.  
"Yeah!" Nara grinned and nodded, "you already met Inoichi, but you haven't met Choza yet. He got in from a mission today. You should come out with us! Have a few drinks!"  
Kakashi sighed but didn't bother hiding the small pleased smile that graced his lips.  
"Sure. What time?"  
Nara's smile widened to an almost youthful glee in response. "They all should be arriving at the bar soon. We should hurry. Get dressed quickly." He slid in from the sill and started handing Kakashi random clothing that was hanging from the changing screen.  
"Not a chance." Kakashi laughed and took the clothing and hung it back up. "Though..." He demurred and flashed him a sultry look over his shoulder. "If we're already going to be late, why not make it worth the wait?"  
Nara gave a harsh bark of laughter. "You are incorrigible. If I were ten years younger and single, you wouldn't be able to get me off you."  
Kakashi felt a light blush colour his cheeks and managed to smirk instead of shyly smile.  
"Again. A mere dalliance, your wife would never have to know. I am very discrete."  
"Ninja village, there are no secrets. Somebody would see us and then everybody would know." Even as he said this his eyes raked up and down Kakashi, taking in his naked form.  
Kakashi posed seductively and tilted his head and gave a come-hither nod.  
Kakashi could tell Nara was starting to give in as he move closer, however a loud bang on the window followed by jovial laughter broke the moment.  
A rather large man with tattooed cheeks and a shock of red hair was hanging from the sill, having obviously crashed into the window.  
"Shikaku! There you are!" The man called boisterously and manoeuvred unsteadily to attempt to clamberer through the window.  
Nara shot Kakashi a lingering glance that looked like he was sorry the moment was interrupted and wanted to oust the newcomer so they could continue.  
However the newcomer nearly toppled back out the window and Nara quickly caught him and hauled him unceremoniously through the window where he landed on the floor with a solid thud.  
"I can't believe you started without me, Choza." Nara admonished without heat.  
Kakashi heaved a silent sigh and slipped around the changing screen to quickly pull on something decent as the other two chatted. He wanted something on par with his nightly outings wear. As he was selecting a kimono he heard another person scrabble up the side of the building and to his window.  
He peeked out to see that Yamanaka had returned and looked a bit tipsy as well. Nara sighed dramatically and ran his hand over his face.  
"You as well, Inoichi. How bothersome."  
Kakashi chuckled to himself and selected a fresh pair of silvery leggings and matching undershirt. It went well his powdery blue han-eri and dark silver kimono with streaks of silver chains and threads wrapping up to a large, ornately stylized phoenix on the back. The sleeves had faint strands of silver thread that shaped out feathery wings that grew longer and more visible as they stretched down to the tips of the sleeves.  
Kakashi wasn't really paying attention as he stepped out from behind the screen and started pulling his hair back.  
He paused and looked up as the room suddenly went quiet.  
"You said he was pretty, Inoichi, you didn't say he was gorgeous." The man, Choza Nara had said, breathed.  
Kakashi gave him a quizzical look but continued to tie up his hair and grabbed the nice silver and sapphire bun cage with matching sticks. He sat down at the desk to apply his makeup and glanced back at them through the mirror.  
Choza and Yamanaka were still blatantly staring while Nara was looking embarrassed for them.  
"Stop staring. Choza, this is Hatake Kakashi, shinobi emissary from the Foundation." Nara tried to snap them out of their strange trance.  
"Pleased to meet you." Kakashi spoke back with a tight, unamused smile.  
Kakashi turned away from them and went about applying his makeup. Behind him heard Nara hissingly whisper at them.  
"Just how much have you had to drink! Compose your self."  
"Sorry, sorry." Choza laughed softly and Kakashi could feel their stares leave his back.  
They went back to inane chatting not that Kakashi took long to finish his makeup, put on the sapphire studded eyepatch, and smooth the collar of the undershirt over his nose.  
He turned back to the trio and gave an easy smile with his eye.  
"Well then, shall we go?"  
He could see a blush creep across Choza's cheeks again but he quickly shook himself and cheered before nearly toppling out of the window. Nara and Yamanaka were quick to steady him and help him exit. Yamanaka followed directly behind him, assisting him on the climb down to the street.  
Kakashi was happily surprised when Nara stepped into him, dragging a hand up Kakashi's back to give him a brief squeeze.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous." Nara whispered before stepping back and to the window.  
Kakashi quickly grabbed his nice zori, throwing those on as he leapt out the window.  
He sailed out, easily gliding across the sky before landing daintily with only a whisper of sound.  
Kakashi heard voice behind him call out "Mom! Look! A celestial maiden!"  
Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at that. Konoha has a weird fascination with Celestial Maidens.  
Nara gave a bark of laughter at the exclamation and the three of them were quick to flank Kakashi.  
"So... Sorry about earlier but I'm Akimichi Choza." The red haired man greeted with a large smile.  
"Hatake Kakashi, pleasure to meet you." Kakashi demurred and gave a small incline of his head.  
"You're a diplomat?"  
"I work along side the presiding councilor providing a shinobi point of view and expertise on council matters related to our shinobi."  
"You like your job?" Choza seemed to have sobered a bit, though hints of drunkenness could still be detected in his eyes which were constantly loosing focus and wandering about.  
"Its a job. The scenery isn't too different, just my role." Kakashi gave a small shrug and tilt of his head.  
"Lord Hiketsuru Ken is the presiding councilor, yeah?"  
Kakashi inclined his head and gave a small eye smile.  
"You know, I've seen a decent number of RO-" Yamanaka interrupted with a sharp elbow to Akimichi's side. "Foundation." Akimichi coughed and smiled sheepishly. "Every Foundation member I have ever met has always been good looking. Do you guys only have attractive people or are they only letting the attractive ones out?"  
Nara rolled his eyes skyward and seemed to be requesting something from it and Yamanaka was shaking his head at Akimichi and whispering harshly at him that he was being creepy.  
"I think you've just fortuitous to only meet attractive Foundation members."  
Akimichi waved off Yamanaka and grinned at Kakashi. The trio started their inane chatter back up, talking about their families and clans.  
Kakashi paid enough attention to store away any thing that seemed like it could possibly be of use. There wasn't much that seemed relevant in the chatter and he turned his attention to the mostly empty streets.  
The occasional open shop's glowed merrily and most the street was empty with only a couple civilians walking and two other ninja. The other ninja seemed interested in Kakashi but their stares were only curious and they seemed to dismiss him since he was surrounded by the trio of Leaf ninja.  
On the whole the streets were dark with only glowing lights from the lamps and windows to illuminate it. It was serene and the night was pleasantly brisk.  
The trip was short and Kakashi was mildly amused to see Ibiki standing outside the bar, smoking a cigarette.  
"Oh, Ibiki. This is a surprise." Nara announced as the trio halted beside him. Akimichi and Yamanaka mostly just nodded with Akimichi clapping him on the shoulder as they passed by into the bar.  
He nodded amenably to the other two and took a puff on his cigarette.  
"I heard Choza got back and since Inoichi has been helping me so much, I figured I'd buy a round." He spoke evenly, but his eyes barely left Kakashi.  
Kakashi slid closer and carefully pulled down his mask. He expertly stole Ibiki's cigarette and took a drag, holding in the smoke for a good moment before lazily letting it out.  
Both Nara and Ibiki watched, both seemingly enchanted. Kakashi smirked and Nara did his best to shake off the faint blush and rub at the back of his head.  
"How bothersome."  
Kakashi took another drag and offered the cigarette to Nara. He hesitated before taking it and also taking a drag before passing it back to Ibiki. They silently passed the cigarette between them as they all shot analysing glances back and forth, trying to figure out each other's motive.  
Ibiki got the last drag and put out the smouldering butt on his glove and flicked the finished butt into the trash. He opened the door and gave a sharp smile as he waved for Kakashi to enter.  
Kakashi smirked at him before smoothing his mask back over his nose and ducking under his arm and into the establishment.  
The music in the bar was just loud enough to muffle voices to prevent easy eavesdropping and the bar was filled with shinobi. It looked like a Foundation bar Kakashi knew. The bar was decently filled but aside from quick side glances none of the patrons seemed interested.  
Yamanaka waved at him from a high backed booth seating. Kakashi quickly made his way over. Akimichi and Yamanaka were both on the same side and already had five small sake bottles.  
Kakashi slid into the booth and Ibiki slid in right beside him, pressing himself into Kakashi's space and his thick thigh pressed along Kakashi's considerably thinner thigh.  
Ibiki leaned heavily into Kakashi's space and poured Kakashi a glass before filling his own.  
Kakashi heard Nara scoff and glanced at him to see Nara roll his eyes and settle in at the end of the table as Ibiki took up as much space as possible.  
Yamanaka sniffed at Nara and shook his head.  
"Yoshino is going to kill you for coming home smelling of smoke."  
Once more the trio chattered on, talking about everything and nothing. Ibiki would occasionally add something and would easily keep refilling all of their glasses and signalling for additional sake.  
Kakashi only sipped his glass through his mask and would cover his cup whenever Ibiki tried to top it off.  
Kakashi was amazed at how drunk the trio let themselves get. They laughed boisterously and teased each other. Occasionally other ninja would come over and exchange some pleasantries with the trio but Ibiki seemed to put them off. Their gazes would skate over him and dart quickly away.  
Kakashi leaned an elbow on the table as he continued to observe them, very occasionally chipping into the conversation. From this vantage he could better surveil the bar.  
More ninja had entered and Kakashi recognized a few from his wanderings through the administrative building. Most of them seemed to chat both among themselves as well as nearby tables. A few would stop at other tables as they wandered to and from the bar.  
Kakashi wished he had been able to put on his opaque lens so he could watch them and replay it later.  
"You seem bored, Hatake." Ibiki murmured as he sprawled his arm across the back of the bench cushion.  
"Not at all." Kakashi leaned his chin onto his loosely curled hand, twisting at the waist to leer at Ibiki. "I find it very interesting how Leaf ninja relax and a free drink is a free drink." Kakashi gave cutesy tilt of his head and smiled with his eye.  
Kakashi lazily looked back towards Nara as another ninja wandered over. Kakashi had seen the man enter and has been greeting everybody as he slowly made his to the bar. Like the others he made note of Ibiki but quickly averted his gaze back to the older trio, however since Kakashi had moved to leaning on the table he was no longer blocked by Ibiki's bulk and the new ninja's eyes fell on him and stuck.  
Kakashi gave a gave a slight wave with the hand he had been leaning on before resting his chin back on it.  
"Oh- Uh. Hatake-san, right?" The new ninja stammered out a greeting and hesitatingly waved back.  
"Ah, Gennai." Yamanaka nodded back. "You've met Hatake?"  
"Ah- no. I've just seen him around and people said his name." He seemed very nervous and despite trying not to stare his eyes kept coming back to Kakashi.  
"Gossiping about the gorgeous emissary?" Akimichi teased with a wide grin.  
The man's face instantly turned red and shook his head.  
The whole table laughed, with the Ino-Shika-Cho laughing boisterously, Ibiki giving a gruff scoff like laugh, and Kakashi giving a tittering laugh.  
Gennai blushed brighter and coughed behind his hand.  
"Well, Hatake-san, do you... come here often..." He petered off pathetically as he realized what he just ask.  
The table laughed again, a bit louder this time. Kakashi shook his head and felt a pleasant flush to his face.  
"First time here."  
The arm Ibiki had slung along the back of the bench dropped around Kakashi's shoulders, squeezing his slight frame against his bulk.  
"Would you like to join us for a drink, Gennai?" Ibiki's rough voice growled out and despite the invite, it was pretty obvious that he was actually telling him to get lost.  
"Ah- actually, I have to g-go..." Gennai was still blushing brightly, though he was obviously worried about Ibiki's attention. He gave a quick wave and darted off, nearly crashing into another ninja in his haste.  
Nara chuckled a bit and his keen eyes immediately swung to Ibiki.  
"You got a reason to be scaring kids, Ibiki?"  
Ibiki gave a fierce smile as he leaned back, lifting his arm back to the the bench back.  
"Less work for later."  
The sharp smirk Nara shot back spoke volumes about what his thought. His eyes moved to Kakashi, looking for any signs from him.  
Kakashi gave a subtle shrug and drained his cup. Ibiki moved to fill the cup but Nara beat him to it.  
"I doubt we'll be out much longer, Kakashi. Our wives will have our heads if we stay out too long!" Nara laughed loudly but he poured out the rest of the small bottle into his own glass.  
Nara lifted his glass in a toast and the trio quickly joined him. The trio waited on Kakashi and Ibiki to join before clinking glasses and cheering.  
"Welcome back, Choza! Glad you made it back safely!" Nara cheered and drained his small cup in one go.  
"Back safe and sound!" Choza grinned and also tipped back the entire cup.  
Yamanaka gave a small smile and gave him a friendly nudge before wrapping him in a one armed hug that Choza quickly reciprocated.  
After they all finished their drinks, the trio stood, Nara and Yamanaka a bit more steady than Choza but they both still showed signs of drunkenness.  
"Are you gonna stay and drink Kakashi or you want us to take you home?" Nara asked though he kept his voice and face carefully blank to not bias Kakashi's choice.  
Kakashi slid his eye back to Ibiki, who was also avoiding his gaze.  
"I think I'll stay, have another bottle."  
Nara nodded and helped herd Choza away but he went a bought another bottle, quickly refilling his and Ibiki's cups before he followed after.  
Kakashi swapped sides to be across from Ibiki with a simple body flicker and leaned both of his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together so he could rest his chin on them.  
"So, we are finally having a drink together." Kakashi gave him a biting smile. "Been curious about something?"  
"I'm curious about everything about you. Shinobi emissary, the first I've ever heard of from ROOT. You come from a well known ninja family that no one has seen or heard anything from in last 8 years, and worked in the inner sanctum of the Foundation Council." Ibiki crossed his arms over his chest.  
"There's not much else to tell."  
"What did you do in your down time at the foundation?"  
"Well, even as a kid, I never had much down time between missions, so it was mostly recovering and preparing for the next mission." Kakashi shrugged and leaned back against the back of the bench. He stretched his arms and loosely cupped the the dainty glass in one hand. "When I was assigned to daimyo it was pretty similar. Taking shifts patrolling, standing guard, escorting. The usual things when dealing with people worried about shinobi assassins. Down time was mostly just the few hours to sleep, eat, and get in some training before the next shift."  
"So your days are just filled by missions."  
"I am a ninja." Kakashi's eye went deadly and he couldn't restrain the bit of killing intent that leaked from his control.  
Ibiki stiffened and Kakashi noted that though he kept his arms crossed, he did just palm something.  
Kakashi was tempted to just let go and unleash his killing intent. To show what kind of monster the Leaf had let into its village.  
But the mission was all that mattered and he hadn't been sent here to kill anybody yet.  
He quickly tamped down his killing intent and gave a cheery smile with a disarming tilt of his head.  
Kakashi noted that Ibiki put away whatever he palmed even as he maintained his impassive facade.  
"So... Your intention tonight has seemed to get me all alone." Kakashi glanced around the bar.  
Many of the patrons had detected that there was something amiss with the T&I member (Kakashi suspected he was the director but he didn't have confirmation yet) and a strange ninja squaring off and it would be wise of them to not hang around and spectate.  
Kakashi's little slip of killing intent had done the job of clearing out the remaining oblivious ones.  
Kakashi returned his eye to Ibiki and gave a lascivious smirk. "Mission accomplished."  
Ibiki smirked and he sprawled his bulk out under the table, his legs reaching over to Kakashi's side and boxing him in.  
"I don't like having questions with no answers and you are certainly one of the most pressing questions I have."  
Kakashi smirked and gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Are you going to disappoint me again?"  
Ibiki seemed to genuinely consider something, the matching smirk fell off his face and his eyes went to some middle distance.  
Kakashi was good at reading between the lines and when it came to seducing and coaxing men, he had found that every kink had a dead give away.  
Kakashi sat up on his knees and leaned as close into Ibiki as he could, putting his weight on one hand as the carefully opened his yukata.  
"Ibiki." Kakashi gave a sultry whisper and slid his hand under the hem of his under shirt. "I'm a ninja." Kakashi pulled his undershirt up just enough to show of the patchwork of scars marring his skin, reminding Ibiki of their existence. "I can handle pain."  
Ibiki's hand closed around Kakashi's wrist and their eyes connected.  
"I'm not gentle." Ibiki warned, his last warning.  
Kakashi could sense it though, read what he wanted back from Kakashi, from any partner.  
Kakashi curled his wrist around within Ibiki's grip and gently smoothed his fingertips across the soft flesh before harshly digging in his nails deep enough to draw small drops of blood.  
"Neither am I."  
Ibiki's look of ravenous hunger stunned Kakashi, making him wonder if the poor man had been getting any release. Ibiki pulled Kakashi closer and performed a teleport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ashley (Adc6f1), TineyNinja, Vivina, Wattetraum and everybody who kudo'd. I really appreciate you. We're getting close to the second act!


	7. Dance with the Grinning Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of not over tagging, but I'm trying to put sex relevant tags just in case somebody who reads this and is repulsed and/or triggered by something sexual, but I kindda just want to only add things that show up again later.  
> So... There's shadow clone sex (sorta) and Kakashi tops (Whaaat?).

Kakashi and Ibiki reappeared in what looked like same room Kakashi was interrogated in previously. There was even the body imprint from where Kakashi had thrown an ANBU's into the wall.  
"I have one rule, Ibiki. Don't ruin my clothes." Kakashi hissed out and sent him a warning glare.  
Ibiki smirked back and just rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder, cracking his neck.  
"Clothes just get in the way anyways." He rumbled as he shrugged off his overcoat.  
Kakashi mirrored him, stripping out of his clothing and carefully laying them to the side.  
He barely righted himself when Ibiki was suddenly behind him, grabbing him in a hasty headlock. Kakashi snarled and bit into his forearm, tasting blood.  
Ibiki tore back his arm and tossed Kakashi across the room. Kakashi flowed with the momentum and landed gracefully, crouching to prepare for a follow up attack.  
He caught the brutal kick aimed at his head and punched the soft groin area of Ibiki's thick inner thigh.  
Ibiki staggered back, already panting and his naked dick semi-erect. He was smiling like a crazed beast with wild eyes.  
"I should have known you could take my punishment. You certainly did on our first meeting." He licked his lips in anticipation.  
"It was so damn hard not get hard with your tree trunk fist in me." Kakashi smirked back, flashing bloodied teeth at him.  
Ibiki moved again, seizing Kakashi by the shoulder and back of the head. Their lips collided in frenzy of teeth and tongue. Kakashi dug his nails Ibiki's back, raking them down his back. Ibiki shivered and pulled back, putting some distance between them as he licked his lips, savouring the taste of his own blood on Kakashi's lips.  
"Ready to begin?" The look of completely ravenous and unsatiated hunger returned to his eyes.  
"Always." Kakashi stayed loose, ready for anything. His curiosity was piqued when Ibiki instead turned away and went to a drawer. Kakashi couldn't quite see around his bulk what all he did but it was obvious there was a hidden compartment that he had just freed.  
"Keeping work and play in the same building? How brazen." Kakashi lauded, letting his lust soak his words.  
Ibiki smirked over his shoulder.  
"Screams are common place here. Nobody questions why or when there's screaming."  
It was almost freeing being with a man who wanted to take as much pain as he dealt out. Most his violent partners would chain him up and dole out as much pain as their sadistic hearts could muster but if they received so much as a paper cut they'd be bawling. It was all too scarce for him to get a sado-masochist.  
Kakashi prowled up behind him, forcefully grabbing his chin and tilting Ibiki's head up. Kakashi leaned down and trapped him in a searing play for dominance.  
He could tell that Ibiki's own show of dominance was just him reflecting Kakashi's. They were on even grounds, so to speak. Kakashi wasn't expected to submit but neither was Ibiki.  
Kakashi pulled back and stepped away, letting Ibiki finish fishing out whatever he wanted. Kakashi reclined against the chest high cabinets just to the side of the drawers Ibiki was digging around in. He let his back press into the cool metal, and resting his elbows on the surface.  
"You have any plans this weekend?"  
Kakashi perked, giving a small chuckle. "You really think I can vanish for a weekend without that being noticed?"  
Ibiki gave a rough bark of laughter. "Not this weekend at least. But if you haven't got any activities planned we go harder."  
Kakashi fully turned his head to glance at the drawer. Ibiki was holding a selection of differently sized vibrators and plugs.  
"No plans." Kakashi grinned at him and Ibiki dropped the smaller ones.  
He placed four vibrators, two large plugs, two strands of anal beads and two sets of butterfly nipple clamps. He stood with a vial of something in one hand, something curled inside his other and nodded to the surface.  
"You get to pick. Whatever you choose, we both do."  
Kakashi hummed thoughtfully before tapping next to the anal beads. Ibiki grinned and swept the vibrators and plugs away with one sweep. He would have swept away the clamps too but Kakashi snatched them up.  
"These too."  
Ibiki hoisted Kakashi onto the short drawers and carefully climbed on as well. The metal cabinets creaked but held. Ibiki leaned onto Kakashi, letting him taking his weight.  
Ibiki finally presented Kakashi with the contents of his other hand, two cock rings. He grinned wickedly as he offered one to Kakashi. Kakashi took the proffered ring and gave Ibiki's semi-erect penis a few strokes before slipping on the ring and tightening it. Ibiki gave a quick grunt and repeated the action on Kakashi.  
Ibiki's hand trailed Kakashi's back before dropping back to frame his hips. He pressed a deep kiss to the side of Kakashi's lip before biting and licking his way to Kakashi's neck.  
He lifted himself off Kakashi's just a bit and threaded his hand into Kakashi's hair, grabbing it suddenly and yanking his head aside so Ibiki could fiercely bite his neck, easily tearing through flesh. Kakashi responded by clawing down Ibiki's chest, moaning at the feel of blood from the fresh savage lines dripping onto his stomach.  
Ibiki prompted Kakashi by placing a hand on his chest and clawing his fingers. Kakashi wrapped an arm around Ibiki's shoulder and the other grabbed his neck. Kakashi carefully leveraged himself up a bit more, once again clashing lips and teeth with Ibiki before suddenly cutting it off and yanking his head aside so he could tear into his neck.  
Even as Ibiki's nails tore down Kakashi's chest sudden flashes of memory overwhelmed Kakashi. Memories of the time he had ripped out somebody's throat with his teeth.  
The memory left him heaving and his one hand at Ibiki's throat the other at his covered Sharingan. Ibiki was still and waiting.  
Kakashi eased his grip on Ibiki's throat, dragging his fingers to the edges of the vicious bite wound. His other hand skimmed down to the bleeding lines on his chest, dragging his fingers through the pooling blood.  
"Can I see it?" He asked softly. Softer than he should considering the situation.  
"No." Kakashi turned his head aside, pressing his scarred cheek to the drawer top.  
Ibiki's hand followed the bloodied trail left by Kakashi's nails until he met Kakashi's. He laced their fingers together and toyed with the bottom edges of the jagged tears.  
"Take your time. Come back to the present. You're not in the field."  
Kakashi wanted to snark at him that he actually was but the reassurances were strangely refreshing. Kakashi exhaled and connected eyes with Ibiki. He nodded lifted their joint hands to run his own fingertips down the jagged cuts Kakashi had clawed into Ibiki's chest.  
"We can not-"  
"If we stop everything I've done on a mission, this'll be a boring night." Kakashi nipped at Ibiki's nose and gently lowered himself back to the drawers. Kakashi felt around with his free until his fingers found the chain of the clamps.  
Kakashi reached out and smoothed his fingers over Ibiki's nipples, gently rolling the nub, coaxing it to a firm bud. Kakashi grabbed Ibiki's hand and placed it over his own chest.  
Kakashi gave a serene smile, tilting his head. Ibiki remained fairly still, his fingers barely skimming his skin.  
Kakashi leaned up to nuzzle his nose into Ibiki's neck and mouthing his way down Ibiki's chest. He stopped to lave at the other nipple as he hand continued to stroke the other firm nub.  
Ibiki shuddered over him and his own fingers slowly started to tease Kakashi's nipple.  
Kakashi smirked into his chest before harshly biting down around his areola while his hand fiercely twisted the other nub.  
Ibiki bucked against, his hips grinding against Kakashi's. Kakashi threw back his head, arch his chest out invitingly as he rocked onto his elbows and heels so he could thrust up against Ibiki.  
Ibiki's head dropped to Kakashi's chest, nuzzling into the emaciated chest.  
Kakashi gave a growl of impatience and snaked a leg free to wrap around Ibiki's waist. Kakashi surged up with his planted foot and his other leg holding him up as his hand forced Ibiki's head to his chest. Kakashi bit Ibiki's ear, nearly piercing the delicate cartilage.  
Ibiki's response was almost immediate. One arm coming up to bruisingly crush Kakashi to him as he finally returned Kakashi's earlier bite.  
Kakashi gave a quiet gasp into Ibiki's ear. He panted softly and licked at the bleeding shell.  
Kakashi released his hold and Ibiki eased him back to the drawers. Kakashi finally brought up the clamps but when Ibiki went for the other set, Kakashi's lightning quick hand caught him and gave a minute shake of his head and smiled up salaciously.  
Ibiki watched with pleased curiosity as Kakashi clamped Ibiki's nipple followed by his own, the thin but study metal chain connecting the two men. Kakashi reclined back, the chain between them pulling taut.  
Ibiki gave a small 'Aah' as he arched and pulled back, drawing a sharp but quiet keen from Kakashi.  
Ibiki dipped back down, capturing Kakashi's lip in another greedy kiss.  
Kakashi clamped his and Ibiki's other nipple as he fought Ibiki for control of the kiss. Ibiki caught Kakashi's lip in teeth and gave a stinging pull but quickly releasing the lip. He leaned into Kakashi's ear letting his teeth scrap over Kakashi's shell. He teasingly nipped and licked before biting down, just hard enough to hurt but not with the same wild frenzy Kakashi had done to provoke him.  
"Sharing pain is the best way to get know some one, so lets get to know each other well." Ibiki breathed into Kakashi ear and pulled back with a sinister grin.  
"I'm going to make you scream." Kakashi promised, gently running his clawed hand down Ibiki's cheek.  
"I won't let you go until you do." Ibiki agreed as he arched back, tugging the chains between the clamps taut with a snap and grinding their cocks together.  
Kakashi tensed the leg thrown over Ibiki's hip and pushed up with the planted foot to return the grind and flicked the taut chain. They both moaned through their teeth and flexed towards each other.  
Ibiki smirked back and Kakashi was grateful to see that he was relaxing and enjoying sex. Kakashi never wanted to leave a partner wanting and it was clear that Ibiki had been starved and wanting for too long.  
Ibiki pushed the vial from earlier into Kakashi's hand and carefully manoeuvred himself to loom further over Kakashi. He carefully twisted, gripping the leg thrown over his hip to roll Kakashi with him as laid on his side. He stroked Kakashi's outer thigh before handing Kakashi a set on anal beads.  
"I'll do as you do." Ibiki challenged as he passed himself his set and let the fingers that were aimlessly groping Kakashi's thigh travel to his puckered entrance.  
Kakashi pressed his chest to Ibiki's purposefully knocking the clamps on their nipples together and rubbed them, letting the clamps tug as they caught on each other.  
Kakashi carefully put only a scant amount of lube on his fingers. He figured Ibiki probably would have been just as happy to take the beads dry but Kakashi had too many things shoved in dry for him to take the chance of disassociating again, perhaps this time more violently.  
Ibiki followed suit and his finger eagerly pressing in.  
Kakashi was still a bit loose from his earlier foray with the ANBU but the slight burn of the stretch around Ibiki's thick finger was comforting.  
Kakashi moaned and stretched his arm to reach Ibiki's entrance. He barely dipped the tip of his finger in when Ibiki made a rumble in chest.  
"I don't recall there being any mentions of you having a sexual encounter in today's report."  
Kakashi gave a tight chuckle that he quickly cut off. "I have to have a partner now to have sex?"  
Kakashi flicked his eye up just in time to see Ibiki wince self depreciatingly.  
"How often do you open yourself alone?" His finger resumed its teasing stretching but his eyes snapped back to Kakashi's.  
Kakashi could tell he was genuinely asking but Kakashi could help the crude smirk.  
"Well if a certain someone wasn't cock blocking me, not as often."  
Ibiki answered with a sharp smirk gave a sudden yank of the chain between them. Kakashi gasped and bucked between the harsh pull on his nipple and the probing finger. Ibiki took the chains into his mouth, his teeth clamping on the chains, causing them to tug as he moved his head.  
Kakashi resumed working him open. Though the anal beads did start small and work up to the largest size, these sets were on the large side. The smallest bead was the size of a shooter marble with the final three being slightly larger than a golf ball. Kakashi was pretty confident he could stretch to the smallest size and the incremental size increase would be fine for additional stretching.  
Kakashi closed his eye as he concentrated on his work even as he ground back onto Ibiki's finger. Kakashi grinned and pressed his face into Ibiki's slightly heaving chest as he also started to buck back onto Kakashi's finger. Kakashi's tongue licked at Ibiki's chest before digging into the barely clotted lines to cause the blood to start beading up again so Kakashi could lap the sanguine pearls.  
A rumble ran through Ibiki's chest that had Kakashi thrusting his finger a bit faster and deeper. Ibiki didn't have to work as hard to achieve the same depth within Kakashi. He buried his entire finger as Kakashi still worked him open, only going to his middle knuckle.  
Kakashi hissed as Ibiki yanked harshly on the chains and Kakashi accidentally buried his entire finger inside. Ibiki bucked once wildly, thrashing his head and moaning lowly.  
He panted and released the chains to lick at his lips.  
"I'll not perfectly copy you here Kakashi. Faster." Kakashi could hear his tormented beg even though his voice barely changed.  
Kakashi pulled out his finger and roughly shoved in two. He was careful not to go too forcefully but he was hardly gentle. Ibiki worked his second finger with all gentleness of an actual lover.  
Kakashi thought back to Aoba even as he scissored open Ibiki. Aoba was the closet he had to a real lover and Aoba always knew exactly what Kakashi needed but since Aoba always wanted Kakashi's night to end with something good he had never prepared Kakashi. Kakashi always handled it himself at the Foundation and aside from the ANBU eating him out, it was the same here.  
"Kakashi." Ibiki's soft murmur brought him back. Ibiki's eyes were closed and he was nearly bouncing on Kakashi's fingers. "I'm ready. Tell me you are."  
Kakashi thrust harder onto Ibiki's fingers, testing himself. The earlier sex had certainly done him a considerable amount of favour.  
"Mmm. Yeah, I am." Kakashi carefully considered the beads, rolling the smallest ones between his fingers before he turned back to the vial. The vial was slim and held more than enough lubricant but for Kakashi's sudden idea it was much too little.  
"I don't suppose you have more lubricant?" Kakashi asked softly and at Ibiki's quizzical stare Kakashi smiled back. "Indulge me."  
Ibiki nodded and waved towards the slightly ajar drawer.  
Kakashi leaned into to nip and lick around the clamps as he had to ease off his own to go and fetch the additional lube. Kakashi gasped at the flood of sensation at the removal of the clamps and it was joined by Ibiki's hiss as he also removed his.  
Kakashi slid off the drawers to dig through the collection, mildly salivating over the selection. He was somewhat surprised when he found two completely unopened bottles of lube, they would do nicely.  
Kakashi tossed them both on their makeshift table and patted for Ibiki to come sit in front of him.  
As Ibiki slid his legs around Kakashi and scooted closer to the edge of the drawers Kakashi smoothed his hands up his thick thighs and nuzzled into the groin.  
"This is my fetish. Please indulge me a bit." Kakashi pressed a hand into Ibiki's shoulder, encouraging him to leaned back until his shoulders hit the wall. Kakashi laced his muscles with chakra as he lifted Ibiki's hip, putting Ibiki's legs on his shoulders and helping him slid down a bit more so his fluttering hole was better presented to Kakashi.  
Kakashi slipped two fingers back in quickly and V'd his fingers to stretch the opening. He completely uncapped the bottle and squeezed the entire bottle in, his other hand working to keep the lube inside and not slid out.  
"Hngg." Ibiki let out a breath but smirked at him and nodded him. "Excess lube?"  
"I prefer semen but since we don't twelve men on hand... This is the next best thing." Kakashi murmured back and started to carefully feed in beads.  
Ibiki moaned and his legs squeezed Kakashi tightly. Kakashi's other hand busily kept sweeping up the lube and fucking it back in as he push beads in. With the last bead in and only the cord left hanging out lube oozed out like a waterfall. Kakashi jammed in four fingers to try and abate the flow.  
"Are you opposed to adding a small plug?" Kakashi nipped at Ibiki's quivering thigh. His eyes were squeezed shut but his head was tipped against the wall in pure bliss.  
"Please." It was soft, almost as quiet as all his other moans.  
Kakashi twisted his buried fingers, running them along his fluttering walls. Ibiki bucked back and pulled Kakashi forward with his legs.  
Kakashi carefully ducked down, keeping his fingers buried as he rummaged for a shallow but thick plug he could use. He was grateful that one existed and quickly scooped it up and replaced his fingers.  
Once he was satisfied it was secured he gingerly slipped Ibiki's legs off his shoulders and looked for the plugs mate. It was decently buried within the drawer and Kakashi was surprised that Ibiki was still reclined against the coarse wall with his eyes closed. He was breathing deeply but it was a bit erratic.  
"Kakashi... It's so filling..."  
Kakashi gave a warm smile and he gently ran his hands over Ibiki's hip bones before skating them across his belly.  
"It feels like you're whole and wanted, hmm?" Kakashi nuzzled into his defined abdominals, digging his hands into Ibiki's hip bones. "It feels even more fulfilling when its semen. Just confirmation about how much they enjoyed you."  
Ibiki made a noise of agreement but he finally flexed his arms and very gently lifted himself up and off the drawers. His face still glowed with the pleasant buzz of being filled to the brim but the sadistic smirk gradually over took it.  
Kakashi gladly took his place. One hand griped the edge of the drawers, the other further back, supporting himself rather than using Ibiki's shoulder to help raise his hips, Kakashi planted his heels on the very edge of the cabinets and spread his knees so they framed his sides and Kakashi bowed back, performing a backwards bridge. He kept his knees wide to keep his hole open and ready.  
Ibiki whispered praise as he harshly groped Kakashi's body, letting his hands drag over the bowed figure. He squeezed tightly and let his hands dipped back to grab Kakashi's ass.  
"Oh, the toys you could use." Ibiki muttered darkly as he nipped and marked along Kakashi's inner thigh.  
Kakashi snapped out a foot, hooking it behind Ibiki's head. His body didn't even tremble at the new weight distribution as he pulled Ibiki's face to his groin.  
"Do please use some haste." Kakashi teased and let his head go and placed his foot back where it came from.  
Ibiki nipped at Kakashi's balls, licked at the tight silicone ring at the base of his cock, however Kakashi could hear him opening the other tube of lube.  
Ibiki mirrored Kakashi's earlier method of V'ing his fingers and drizzling the lube in and fucking it in as he emptied the tube. Kakashi's breath came in huffs as he restrained himself from shuddering. The lube was much cooler than semen and not as viscous but it still filled his channel and sloshed beautifully inside him.  
Kakashi moaned darkly as Ibiki started to feed in beads. The feeling of the bead stretching and then popping into his hole and the slosh of displacing lube was amazing. If it was an option Kakashi would gladly let somebody just pour cum into him until his intestine could hold no more. He often pondered on how that feel. If the pleasure of just knowing he was filled to the bursting with cum would out weigh the discomfort of being so full.  
His record to date was that first night, when Danzo made every male shinobi fuck him, Hana, and Yurika. Danzo had given the shinobi something to help their libido and making them capable of cumming in rapid succession.  
Kakashi hadn't been very diligent in counting how many times each man came in him, he could only vaguely recall one younger shinobi who, thanks to his young hormones and the drug, came thrice before getting a chance to pull out. But much of that night was a haze and he only knows the number since he later looked up how many ninja were present in the village and not out on a mission. Danzo had purposefully set the date for the when the maximum number of ninja were present. Kakashi was only able to find two ANBU who weren't present which put it at close to 100 ninja that fucked the three of them.  
After the first man thrust in with only spit as lube and no preparation Kakashi had vacated his mind. Only a few things had made it into his memory and the rest he carefully packed away, using all his training and even the Sharingan to put it into the darkest pit of his mind to never be seen again.  
Kakashi gagged as Ibiki secured the plug, drawing Kakashi back to the moment. Ibiki took Kakashi's hips and helped him down from the drawers. They once more clashed in a vicious kiss, hands clawing and raking down any available skin.  
They broke apart with a wet gasp and a shared smirk.  
"Are you comfortable with clones during sex?" Ibiki asked with a sharp smile.  
Kakashi smirked back and with a consenting nod he opened his Sharingan beneath the thin cloth eyepatch. Despite the predictive powers of the sight based jutsu being rendered severely muted by the cloth, Kakashi could still barely make out the chakra flares that indicated ninjutsu usage. He had long become accustom to using his normal eye and the stolen Sharingan, though his natural eye being used to provide data to the Sharingan was a new.  
Kakashi made a mental note to keep testing this.  
He perfectly mirrored Ibiki, following his exact movements. He could see the intrigue play across Ibiki's face but he opted to not ask questions.  
In unison they each formed a clone and silently gestured for the clone to switch sides, coming up behind their opposites. Kakashi's clone, being unfortunately sentient and somewhat malicious towards Kakashi, curled into Ibiki's back. It pressed itself into his back, its hands wrapping around to Ibiki's chest. The clones hands gently stroked around before its fingers suddenly hooked and tore down his chest.  
Ibiki moaned in pleasure and Kakashi continued to mirror him even as Ibiki's clone acted less independently and seemed to be slowly mirroring his own clone.  
At the same time, he and Ibiki turned to the cabinets, taking a somewhat wide stance and bracing their hands on the cabinet tops.  
Kakashi's clone pressed its body along Ibiki's back and nuzzled into his shoulder. The clone reached around to stroke Ibiki's cock before leaning back and smacking Ibiki's ass with a chakra reinforced hand. Ibiki bucked with a moaned harshly and turned his head so he could watch Kakashi.  
Ibiki's clone was quick to copy Kakashi's and slapped Kakashi with a chakra reinforced hand. Kakashi keened at the sensation of everything inside him being jostled and his skin burning from the strike.  
The clones continued strike, alternating ass cheeks while also jerking their engorged and slowly weeping cocks.  
All the sensations were starting to come to a head for Kakashi but the broken cry from Ibiki along with his stuttering hips told Kakashi he just came dry.  
Kakashi's clone stopped striking and pressed against his back again, thrusting its hips into his red inflamed globes. It skimmed its nails along the jagged lines already torn into Ibiki's chest, teasing the tender flesh.  
Kakashi grunted and moaned as Ibiki's clone thrust against him, jostling the plug and the beads deliciously.  
"Ibiki..." Kakashi breathed out. "Let me fuck you."  
Ibiki gave a tired grin and nodded enthusiastically. Kakashi pulled Ibiki into his chest and started making out with a wild frenzy. Kakashi's clone stayed wrapped around his back, still humping him. Kakashi blindly groped a set of butterfly clamps and reapplied them to Ibiki's nipples, giving them a harsh yank.  
Ibiki groaned, his head dropping to Kakashi's shoulder, he looked like he was balancing on the precipice and Kakashi was more than happy to tip him over it.  
Kakashi guided Ibiki down to his hands and knees. He gently stroked Ibiki's bald head, sliding his hand down to cup his jaw. Kakashi and his clone switched sides, Kakashi's clone catching Ibiki's clone by the arm as it tried to circle around to continue mirroring Kakashi's clone.  
Kakashi's clone knelt before Ibiki, pulling the other clone down with him. Kakashi's clone stroked himself and smirked down at Ibiki with a wild look in its eye.  
"Open up." The clone demanded, its hand clamping down the back of Ibiki's neck.  
Ibiki obediently opened his mouth, panting furiously. Kakashi's clone pulled Ibiki's head onto just the tip of its cock. Kakashi's clone motioned Ibiki's clone forward and they both pushed just the tips of their cocks into Ibiki's willing mouth.  
"Yeah, just like that." Kakashi's clone murmured soothingly before it grabbed Ibiki's clone and locked it in a vicious kiss consisting more of teeth than anything else.  
As the clones worked, Kakashi was slowly stretching Ibiki to accommodate his cock along side the beads. He had three fingers buried deep inside him and fiddled with the beads and stroked his soaked channel. Kakashi loved the feeling of Ibiki's lube packed tunnel, he could vividly imagine everything Ibiki was feeling.  
Ibiki shuddered but held strong, doing as he was told and just letting himself be used. Kakashi reached around him to stroke his cock, pleased to find it hard with only the scant few drops of precum that could squeeze through the cock ring.  
Kakashi signalled his clone and took off his own cock ring. He bit down on the sigh that threatened to slip free at the relief of removing the ring.  
Kakashi quickly coated his dick in a thin layer of lube and held onto the ring on the end of the string of beads so they didn't get pushed in too far as he eased himself in.  
Both Kakashi and Ibiki moaned.  
Kakashi held Ibiki's hips, trying to feel if he was going too quick as sank in. He wanted to give Ibiki the burn of being stretched and filled, he didn't want to actually tear him there.  
As Kakashi buried himself inside Ibiki, Kakashi's clone silently exchanged instructions to Ibiki's clone. Kakashi's clone tightened his grip on Ibiki's neck and smirked down at the man.  
Ibiki's eyes were completely unfocused but he was still teetering on the precipice.  
"There's a good man. Mouth stretched so wide around our cocks." Kakashi's clone stilled the other clone as it pushed in, nearly hilting.  
Ibiki bucked and shuddered and saliva started to drip from his mouth. Ibiki gave a throaty moan that was mostly muffled.  
"Yeah. You can handle us, just like that." The clone praised and carefully set the rhythm with Ibiki's clone so that they would thrust in, one at a time.  
As they built into a quick pace, Ibiki's clone mirrored Kakashi's and laced their fingers together at the nape of Ibiki's neck. Kakashi's clone faltered a bit in the rhythm as it grabbed Ibiki's clone, once again getting lost in a vicious battle of teeth and tongues.  
By the time Kakashi hilted, Ibiki was shivering almost non-stop. Kakashi nearly came half way in when Ibiki came dry again, his channel clamping down and squeezing so tightly.  
Kakashi bowed over Ibiki's back, pressing his forehead to the centre of his back as he panted for breath. Kakashi sucked in a couple deep breaths before straightening. He ground his hips against Ibiki's before slapping his ass.  
Ibiki jolted and started to rock between Kakashi's cock impaling him and the two alternating cocks slamming down his throat.  
Kakashi panted, the sensation of spanking somebody already filled with beads and lube while he was inside them was very new -even he rarely did this- and he had to recollect himself, using his own chakra to bind himself since he had removed the cock ring.  
Mentally fortified and ready, Kakashi slapped him again, leaving another glowing red mark.  
"I'm going to remove your cock ring Ibiki, but you can't cum until I do." Kakashi waited for a response for a tick and when none came, he slapped Ibiki again, this time adding a tinge of chakra to his hand. "You hear me Ibiki?"  
Ibiki moaned in response and gave the smallest nod.  
"Good." Kakashi freed his dick and grabbed Ibiki's hips with both hands, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise.  
Kakashi started thrusting wildly, constantly shifting angles since the beads were doing a decent enough job of rolling around and striking his prostate. The clones had resumed their alternating thrusting with Kakashi's tugging on the chain connecting the nipple clamps.  
Kakashi slowly released the chakra bind on himself, letting all the pent up energy go and came hard, his hips stuttered erratically but never stilling.  
Ibiki screamed as he came, the scream muffled by his own clone's cock down his throat.  
As they both stilled and panted and came down from the surge of endorphins their clones poofed away.  
They moaned together at the flood of fresh memories from the clones poured over them. Kakashi sank against Ibiki's strong back, panting out as pleasure wracked his overly sensitive nerves.  
Kakashi gathered himself quickly and helped ease Ibiki to the floor and removed the nipple clamps. Kakashi was perfectly content to keep the plug and beads inside for now, even as they jolted and pressed his overstimulated and spent body.  
"You want me to remove the beads?" Kakashi gingerly stroked Ibiki's flanks, careful to avoid the lines he had clawed.  
Ibiki nodded absently, his eyes closed as he slowly evened out his breath.  
Kakashi pulled them free as gently as he could, though Ibiki stilled hissed from the sharp pain of overstimulation as the first popped free. Kakashi murmured soft reassurances as he pulled them all free, his other hand rubbing soothing circles into his hip bone.  
With the last bead freed Kakashi moved up to settle against Ibiki. He pressed himself along Ibiki's body and let himself lightly doze.

"You disassociated again." Ibiki's voice woke Kakashi from his light nap.  
"Hmm?" Kakashi moved away slightly propping himself up on his forearms so he could better see Ibiki's face.  
"Earlier, when I packing you with lube, you went away again." Ibiki raised a hand to stroke the side of Kakashi's face, his thumb tracing the scar. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm better than alright. Though you owe me." Kakashi leaned into the hand and smirked lewdly. Ibiki raised a brow at him questioningly. "You got all the dicks. I didn't get a single one." Kakashi sighed dramatically and carefully pulled his legs under him so he could sit.  
Ibiki chuckled darkly and carefully slid up his elbows so he could recline against them.  
"There were four dicks to go around and you got all of them." Kakashi pouted playfully. "Unfair."  
Ibiki gave a boisterous laugh that bounced around the concrete room. He carefully stood and rolled his shoulders.  
"You really do see what somebody needs." Ibiki extended a hand for Kakashi.  
Kakashi took it and let Ibiki help him, though a shudder tore through as the beads promptly reminded him of their presence. Ibiki swept Kakashi into his arms to support him.  
"I'm fine, its the beads. I forgot about them." Kakashi shortly fought Ibiki; Kakashi trying to push away as Ibiki tried to hold him in place.  
Ibiki relented and let Kakashi pull away. Kakashi leaned against the cabinets on one forearm as his other hand reached behind to remove the plug and slowly ease out the beads.  
Kakashi heard Ibiki moving around behind and opening a few drawers as Kakashi removed the beads. Kakashi panted heavily, once more lacing his chakra across his body. It would hardly do to get erect so soon.  
Kakashi winced as he fingered himself open, trying to have gravity help remove as much of the lube as possible. Kakashi registered Ibiki had come up beside him but startled when Ibiki's fingers joined his, probing him and letting the gush of lube run down his fingers.  
"Mind giving me a hand?" Ibiki turned to lean his hip against the drawers and opening his chest to Kakashi. He stood with a wide stance and Kakashi could see the lube dripping from him.  
Kakashi gave a salacious smirk as he pressed into Ibiki's chest, reach between his legs to tease him open as Ibiki kept working him.  
Kakashi watched his hand work, surprised for a half a second to see semen mixed and diluted by the lube before he reminded himself that this was the first time in many years he had topped.  
Once they had been mostly cleaned out, Kakashi sighed and heavily leaned back against the drawers.  
Ibiki pushed aside the things on top and climbed back on top. He waved for Kakashi to join.  
Kakashi was intrigued by the man. It had taken all Kakashi's control combined with binding himself with chakra to keep himself from getting hard but Ibiki had stoically done it, his dick never once twitching in interest.  
Perhaps Kakashi had read him wrong. Though he certainly needed to be commanded, hurt, and used, he probably didn't get off on anal like Kakashi did.  
Kakashi lifted himself up on to the drawers and leaned his back against the wall.  
Kakashi watched Ibiki and he had set a large high rimmed dish filled with water on top. Kakashi's Sharingan flared to life as he detected Ibiki starting to gather chakra for a ninjutsu.  
"Lets wash off a bit." Ibiki held the first hand sign, waiting for Kakashi.  
Kakashi kept the Sharingan open and it was already running all the possible combinations through his head. And he once again matched Ibiki sign for sign, he could have completed it faster as the Sharingan figured out what water jutsu he was using but decided against it.  
Two small jets of water rose from the dish, spiralling around each other before they split to wind around each ninja. The water wicked away sweat and lube as the beams skimmed down skin before arcing down to splash against the floor.  
Kakashi looked at his own skin, surprised at the light sheen of water gathered on the skin. He was expecting Ibiki to just douse him with water but he really should have expected the tight control over the jutsu.  
"That was amazing. I've never seen that jutsu used like that." Kakashi ran his hands down his inner thighs feeling the water but most of the lube had been cleansed.  
"Really? Seems you had no problem with it." Ibiki's face had fallen back to its nearly unreadable stoicism.  
"They don't call me a genius because I'm good in bed." Kakashi scoffed and looked away in irritation.  
He really was hoping to avoid using a genjutsu on the man and going in to modify his memories with the genjutsu and the Sharingan. It was tiring and it didn't always work right. He had several people fall into catatonia instead of waking with the new memories in place.  
Itachi had been able to use the Sharingan like a scalpel but Kakashi wasn't an Uchiha nor had their training. Everything was self taught and sometimes it seemed that no matter how delicate he tried to be, it was like he was wielding a telephone pole and couldn't help but crush everything.  
"That hit a nerve." Ibiki stated and he moved into Kakashi's space. He placed a glass jar filled with something beside Kakashi's leg.  
Ibiki dipped his fingers into the pot and rubbed it over Kakashi's wounds. Kakashi sighed at the soothing sensation of healing chakra. He could feel that the ointment was laced with it and Ibiki was pushing some of his own in as well.  
Kakashi slowly turned to face Ibiki, carefully move the jar to between their knees as they both slowly rubbed ointment into the broken and bruised flesh.  
Ibiki wrapped and bandaged some of the worse marks and Kakashi did the same for him. Kakashi's hand lingered on the bite wound he made early in, even with the cream and him trying to use as much healing chakra as he dared, the wound was still nasty looking.  
While Ibiki had left marks, they were easier to erase and Kakashi figured it was probably his experience. He better knew how to hurt without causing permanent damage.  
"You're good at this. For being ill fed, you still kept your head. Your marks will fade quickly." He apologetically stroked the bite mark again before trying to push more chakra into the jagged lines he created down Ibiki's chest.  
Ibiki stopped him and his confident smirk returned.  
"Years of experience and training to maim and not kill. It works better if I can hurt someone again and again, never giving them any relief."  
"I don't suppose you are looking for an apprentice."  
Ibiki smirked and ran his finger tips down the jagged scabbed lines on his chest.  
"You've done remarkably well already. These lines will be gone before the weekend."  
"Mine will be gone by nightfall if I keep healing them." Kakashi refuted with a playful scowl.  
"I guess your genius mind missed copying that. Maybe next time, you'll get it."  
"Next time?" Kakashi laughed and gave him a playful kick. "With a cock hog like you?"  
Ibiki chuckled darkly and moved to cover Kakashi, pushing him down with the weight of his body. Kakashi let him, carefully opening his legs so Ibiki could fit between them.  
"It had been a while and I'm used to getting my way." Ibiki whispered darkly, nipping at Kakashi's jaw. "I always get what I want."  
"Do you now?" Kakashi nipped back, a bit harder than Ibiki's teasing nips.  
Kakashi pushed Ibiki off, nearly throwing the man as he wasn't expecting it in the least. Kakashi stalked over him, pressing him down using pressure points and leverage.  
"How is that?" Kakashi breathed against his neck as he nuzzled into the hollow of his jaw. Kakashi carefully worked his fingers under the bandage covering the deep purple bruise and mangled skin from his vicious, almost throat rending bite. He pulled back the bandage and bit viciously, breaking the barely mended skin once more.  
Ibiki struggled against Kakashi's hold futilely and his breath stuttered out.  
"I think you'll find that I am much more of a challenge." Kakashi worked his tongue into the would, slurping blood into his mouth.  
Kakashi moved over Ibiki and dipped into a kiss. Ibiki obediently opened his mouth, letting Kakashi pass him a mouthful of blood. Ibiki licked and nipped at Kakashi, trying to draw Kakashi's tongue into his own mouth. Kakashi retreated away, giving him a wild bloodied smile as Ibiki's blood coated his teeth, lips and chin.  
Ibiki growled in frustration and collapsed back, letting Kakashi have total control.  
"There's our good man." Kakashi crooned and stroked his fingers up Ibiki arms.  
Kakashi straddled his hips and proceeded to lazily kiss Ibiki. Kakashi let his fingers skate wherever they pleased across Ibiki's body. Ibiki slowly lifted his hands, like he was waiting for Kakashi to scold him, and gingerly ran his hands over Kakashi's thighs.  
"Kakashi..." Ibiki sighed and dropped his hands.  
Kakashi stopped and pulled away, letting his face go neutral. He moved off him, wedging himself between Ibiki and the wall.  
"Are you alright, Ibiki?" Kakashi asked softly.  
"Yeah, I have a dreadfully long refractory period. No sense in you getting all worked up when I won't be able to give you everything." Ibiki's cheeks coloured with a faint blush.  
Kakashi chuckled softly and laid pressed along Ibiki's side, resting his head on Ibiki's shoulder.  
Ibiki carded a hand through Kakashi's hair, trying to get it out of his face. He gave a slight tug and ran his hands over the foofy ends that insisted on standing tall.  
"Your hair is surprisingly soft."  
"I get that a lot."  
"So, tell me. How were you copying me?" Ibiki worked his hand into Kakashi's hair and lightly massaged his scalp.  
"Bloodline limit." Kakashi stated casually, not trying to sound genuine.  
"Bullshit. How'd you do it?" Ibiki chuckled lowly despite himself.  
"The same way I knew what you needed." Kakashi turned to rest his chin on Ibiki's chest and stare into Ibiki's eyes. "I'm a genius in bed."  
Ibiki scoffed and gave Kakashi's hair a tug.  
"And the water jutsu?"  
"I told you, I know that jutsu. I just never seen it used to clean anything." Kakashi turned his back to the side, resettling.  
"Fine. Tell me more about your history."  
"Really? My history is boring and I've already told you it." Kakashi whined petulantly.  
"Tell me again anyways." Ibiki chided as he continued to soothingly massage Kakashi's scalp.  
Kakashi gave an exaggerated sigh. "I worked in the Foundation doing missions, when I was 13 I got selected for special assignments and was part of a specialized unit. I worked there for about five years before I was picked up for Guardian Service."  
"And your sexual experience, that from your specialized training?"  
Kakashi laughed darkly and shook his head against Ibiki's chest.  
"Lord Danzo would never encourage homosexuality like that."  
Kakashi was still surprised that Danzo had never simply cut him down or left him to die from his wounds. Every time he dragged himself back from a suicide mission -mission successful- Danzo would heal him and let him recuperate until he was well again.  
Perhaps more surprisingly, he never sent Kakashi or Hound on back to back suicide missions. Nor had he ever instructed any other ninja to make sure Kakashi never returned.  
It made Kakashi wonder if usefulness was actually staying Danzo's hand.  
Kakashi felt a soft tug on his hair and tipped his head up to look at Ibiki's face.  
"Tell me about Danzo."  
"No."  
Ibiki's eyes went hard and he frowned. He sat up, leaning on the taller cabinets behind him. Kakashi moved off to sit up, leaning against the wall and throwing his legs over Ibiki's legs.  
Kakashi could see that Ibiki was ready to keep pressing but Kakashi turned his head away, purposefully not looking at Ibiki.  
When Ibiki finally started to demand an answer Kakashi raised a hand for him to stop.  
Kakashi let out a long sigh, torn between telling him about Danzo's seal or not. The seal only restricted info on Danzo and his ANBU, and it was modified after he joined to include his ANBU mission information as well.  
"Tell me." Ibiki pressed, his voice hard.  
Kakashi sighed and slid his eye over to Ibiki. He wondered again if he should redact this from Ibiki's mind. Strip the entire evening, rewrite it so that Kakashi had left after teasing him and he came here alone, conjuring a clone disguised as Kakashi to take out his frustrations.  
Kakashi wished he could subtly probe at Ibiki's mind to test if the false memory would take.  
"Tell me." Ibiki pressed again. He was sitting completely up and leaning a bit forward towards Kakashi.  
"I couldn't even if I wanted to. And I don't want to." Kakashi snapped at him with snarl.  
He could tell that his response was less than satisfying. It looked like it frustrated Ibiki more than Kakashi's silence.  
And while Kakashi kept his face passive, he smiled cruelly internally.  
Kakashi stood suddenly and leapt down, landing next to his clothes.  
"I'm ready to leave. Take me home."  
Ibiki was suddenly behind him. He grabbed Kakashi by the neck and slammed his back into the wall. Ibiki caught one of Kakashi's hand as he tried to defend himself. Kakashi's other hand tried to dig into a pressure point of the arm holding him by the neck.  
"We have all weekend." Ibiki threatened with a hiss, his arm lost feeling but his hand remained in place around Kakashi's neck.  
Ibiki dropped Kakashi's other hand and grabbed Kakashi's neck with both hands and spun with him to slam him into the ground.  
Kakashi gasped in pain but he had curled his legs under him during the slam and kicked out, throwing Ibiki across the room.  
Kakashi quickly leapt to his feet, crouched and readied to continue fighting. His Sharingan active behind the eyepatch.  
Kakashi lunged across the room, ducking under Ibiki's punches. Ibiki went for a kick that Kakashi once again ducked under, sliding further to the side to catch the leg and leverage Ibiki to the floor.  
He really didn't want to do this but it looked like he was going to have to carve into Ibiki's mind.  
His hands flew through the hand signs for the priming genjutsu he used to get his target ready for memory manipulation. He felt Ibiki go slack beneath him as he was ensnared. Kakashi flipped Ibiki onto his back and straddled his chest, keeping Ibiki's unresisting arms pinned with his feet.  
Kakashi leaned over his slacked face, trying to see his chakra as best as his obscured Sharingan could to see if he was truly under. Satisfied that he was Kakashi started the hand signs to activate the Sharingan genjutsu when the door burst open.  
Kakashi acted on instinct, dropping the genjutsu in favour of assessing the new comers.  
Two ANBU in hooded cloaks stood at the ready.  
"Let him go, Hatake-san."  
Kakashi internally smiled, they must have been monitoring the room. They would have seen his Sharingan had he revealed it earlier. Their haste to save their cohort had caused them to lose out on their chance to identify him.  
As a thank you, Kakashi raised his hands and stood.  
"As I said earlier. I'm ready to go home." Kakashi repeated, he moved away as one of the ANBU moved to inspect Ibiki.  
The other ANBU hooked his foot under Kakashi's cloths and kicked them at him.  
"Get dressed."  
Kakashi quickly pulled on his clothes, feeling a bit more at ease with his mask in place.  
The ANBU inspecting Ibiki nodded to the other and he came forward.  
"I'll take you home." He stated and started the sign for a two person teleport. He hooked an arm around Kakashi's and finished the jutsu.  
They reappeared outside the Hokage Tower. He grabbed Kakashi around his upper arm and pulled him along as they went up to the roof and down to his dorm room window.  
Kakashi could feel another ANBU take up watch as the other went back to check on Ibiki.  
Kakashi scoffed and peeled off all his clothes as he walked to the bathroom. He washed up better as he started a bath.  
He checked the time and was surprised to find it was only about 0200, but Kakashi's internal clock agreed with it, making Kakashi wonder if Ibiki had been able to reflect a small piece of the genjutsu back at him.  
Kakashi took off the eyepatch and opened the Sharingan and attempted to break the genjutsu.  
Nothing Happened.  
Kakashi hummed in confusion before the world suddenly tilted. Kakashi tumbled into the semi filled tub. He flailed about in panic before being able to latch onto the ledge and haul himself up.  
He slammed shut his eye as he realized that the sensation he was feeling was extreme hunger and minor chakra exhaustion. He slipped to the tiled floor, panting as a fresh wave of nausea washed over him.  
The vertigo was still making the room spin and he crawled pathetically to the toilet to wrap his arms around it for security before he vomited up bile from his completely empty stomach.  
Kakashi had to try three times to stand, using the toilet as a crutch before his feet finally got under him.  
Kakashi felt another person suddenly appear behind him. He kicked out, completely off balance and lacking any power. Kakashi toppled over, crashing painfully to the floor.  
A screech of static burst forth, every sound was fuzzy and incoherent. Kakashi tried to get his eye to focus and thought maybe he saw feet in front of him but the world would not stop spinning.  
Kakashi fumbled for something to throw but before he could find anything something covered him and the entire world rocked violently as he was drug away from the toilet.  
Kakashi flipped and closed his eyes, trying to push away the vertigo as he coiled up to slam his fist into whatever he could.  
Kakashi yelped as a he felt a prick. Something was injected into him.  
Kakashi barely managed to free himself and once again tumbled into the semi filled tub. He dredged up the last of his strength to grab the hand that was trying to pull him out and pull them in with him. He rolled on top of them and holding them under the hot water, using all his weight and strength to keep them under.  
Kakashi was suddenly pulled off and slammed to the floor by a new set of hands. He was sure his eye was open but the world was blackened and he could only hear static that was becoming more faint with every passing second.  
Kakashi frowned to himself. He had survived so many other missions and the stupid Leaf going to be his end.  
What a disgrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to SwedishPagan, tineyninja, Vegeta_vs_Emotions, Vivina, Wattetraum and everybody who kudo'd. Thank you for sticking with me, this is a hella passion project and an AU I've been meaning to pen for some time. It's really awesome that y'all are enjoying it. I'm working on chapter 21 and I think there's going to be five more after that before I begin writing the rising action that leads to act III. Act III will be short. Please be short.  
> I did have a couple of side stories for this world in mind, though they'd be very short, one chapter things and would take place at further along points in the story.  
> I also have an old fanfiction I never posted anywhere and I've been thinking about reviving. It's different from this one, not set in this AU but it does follow up on a concept that I didn't get to see much of in Naruto and I tried to have fun with it. In my dark, sinister way.


	8. Poking the Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, in the spirit of not over tagging, there is one homophobic slur in this chapter.

Kakashi was genuinely shocked he woke and even more shocked that he woke in what seemed to be a hospital. He kept his breathing low and even, not alerting anyone to his sudden consciousness.  
He smelled the air, it was filled with antiseptics and plastic. He could feel the tell tale signs of a hospital gurney below him and stiff hospital sheets covered him. He had an arm exposed and there was an IV hooked into the crook of his elbow.  
He couldn't sense anybody directly nearby but he could feel two people by the door.  
Kakashi slowly opened his eye and scanned the room. It looked a bit less clinical than the rooms in the Foundation hospital. At the door one of the ANBU ducked out, leaving the other behind.  
Kakashi didn't recognise the mask of the remain ANBU but he found he didn't care. Kakashi closed his eye. He could feel sleep tugging at him and he didn't have a reason to resist.  
"I guess I can see now how you say that you survive every mission." It took Kakashi an embarrassing second to place the voice.  
Kakashi forced his eye open to look at Umino.  
Umino had a purpling bruise on his face and some bandages tied around his neck.  
"What happened to you?" Kakashi croaked out and tried to hold in a cough, the dryness of his throat catching up to him.  
Umino grabbed the water pitcher and filled a glass which prompted Kakashi to sit up.  
His muscles screamed at him and some odd new pains bloomed across his side. He winced but forced himself up.  
Umino handed him the glass but his face was neutral and looked a bit hesitant.  
"I had heard that Ibiki and you were getting into at a bar and I decided to wait for you in the room next to yours. I heard you come in and when I got to your door I heard you fall. It sounded bad. When I got to the bathroom you were throwing up, it didn't look good. I tried to help but you lashed out."  
Kakashi flinched as the blurry memories came back. He still couldn't see who he had attacked or what they may have said.  
"You couldn't even stand and you nearly drowned me." Umino had a mild tease to his voice but Kakashi could see that he was being evaluated.  
Kakashi kept his face devoid of emotion and drank the water.  
Before Umino could say anything else the Hokage abruptly stormed in.  
"You brat." She growled as she stomped to the end of his bed.  
Kakashi gave an ambiguous smile and cocked his head.  
"What sort of look do you think it gives us when an emissary under our protection drops due to malnutrition?" She was close to yelling and had her hands planted firmly on her hips. "You trying to starve yourself?"  
Kakashi couldn't keep the embarrassed flush from his face and had to avert his eye.  
"No, Lady Hokage. I frequently forget to eat, but I don't have soldier pills on me. They usually make up most my diet." Kakashi confessed.  
While he wasn't lying about soldier pills making up most his diet, it was because he kind of hated being yanked into a dark alley or room when he just trying to get to the galley for some food. He picked up plenty of extra soldier pills from his frequent missions and stashed them away in his room for meals later.  
"Those are hardly better." She gave an exasperated huff. "I'll make sure you get some but it would be better if you ate actual food. I don't want to see you back here, Hatake."  
"Yes, Lady Hokage. Thank you." Kakashi gave her his most charming smile.  
"Brat." She scowled without any heat and shook her head.  
She came over and inspected the IV bag. She gave an unreadable hum but she disconnected it and gently pulled the needle from Kakashi's arm.  
"You can leave as soon as you're ready." With that she turned on her heels and marched out.  
She left Kakashi and Umino to an uncomfortable silence.  
"Umino-sensei, sorry about last night." Kakashi demurred and swung his feet off the gurney.  
"It happens Hatake. Consequence of being a ninja." Umino cleared his throat and Kakashi watched him stand and start to leave. "I'll make sure some soldier pills get to your room."  
Kakashi sighed as the ANBU slipped out behind Umino. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair.  
It had been a very long time since he had felt that. He didn't remember it sneaking up on him like that last time, but maybe it did. Or Maybe him burning calories on fighting Ibiki and then wasting chakra on starting to try and alter his memories, it cost a lot of chakra to perform memory manipulation.  
Kakashi placed his feet on the floor and tested his strength before he pulled himself up. He wobbled slightly but there was no vertigo or nausea. Kakashi checked himself over, he was in his casual yukata but he had no underwear on.  
Kakashi chuckled slightly at the thought that the ANBU probably had to dress him since he also had to make sure Umino was fine. Kakashi wondered if Umino was actually alright.  
It was hard to recall everything and time had seemed strange, so he couldn't be sure how long he held Umino under. He was pretty sure Umino was still flailing when the ANBU tossed him off.  
Kakashi stretched and inhaled deeply before he opened the window and leapt out. He easily ascended to the roof; he was vaguely sure of where the hospital was in relation to the Hokage's tower but he wanted to be sure before he took off.  
When he reached the top he was a bit unsurprised to see an ANBU standing there. He seemed to be waiting for Kakashi.  
The ANBU was radiating irritation and he stalked up to Kakashi. He didn't stop until his blank masked face was nearly nose to nose with Kakashi.  
Kakashi stood straight and stilled, unimpressed by his attempted intimidation.  
The ANBU suddenly yanked Kakashi by the hair, throwing him to the roof. His body was instantly on top of Kakashi's keeping him pinned down.  
"You're too fucking reckless, you worthless fag. You would have been caught if I hadn't been here. Remember your place, Hound." The ANBU ground his face to the roof once more before vanishing.  
Kakashi snapped open his eyes and snarled after him, trying to use the Sharingan to find him before he realized that the Sharingan was covered by his opaque lens.  
Kakashi felt the blood drain from his face and he quickly raced back to his dorm. He threw off his yukata as he sailed through his window and ran into the bathroom. He clutched at the sides of the sink as he looked into the mirror, confirming that his Sharingan had been covered by the opaque lens.  
Kakashi felt on the verge of hyperventilating as he digested the fact that Danzo had somebody embedded into the Leaf ANBU and they were watching him.

Kakashi adamantly slept for the rest of the day, ignoring any presences he could sense watching him.  
His internal clock told him it was just past 1930 when a polite Umino knock roused him from his on and off sleep.  
Umino let himself in and Kakashi just opened a bleary eye to watch him from his bed.  
"It's unusual for you to sleep this much, Hatake." He dropped off a good sized box on the low table, resting it just on the edge as he made room for it. "Is there any else? Are you feeling ill?"  
"Just tired." Kakashi turned his back to Umino and pulled the blankets tightly around himself. It was petulant but he just wanted sleep.  
It was feeling too risky to be in Konoha. He hated the feeling of the lens covering his Sharingan and trying to remove it if he needed to call on the eye would cost precious time.  
But he couldn't reveal that he was an active ANBU code named Hound. Hound was in the Leaf's bingo book and even though information couldn't be forced from him verbally, they had an actual trained Yamanaka. The head of the clan in fact. No matter his training, Yamanaka's would be better and he would undoubtedly destroy Kakashi's mind to get to it.  
Kakashi abruptly was on his feet, scowling as he made to snatched up his yukata. However a startle by his desk told him that he had filtered out Umino presence and his sudden burst of motion caught him off guard.  
"Hatake?" Umino asked, his voice a little shaken.  
"Don't worry about it, Umino-sensei." Kakashi waved absently towards him and slipped on his everyday sandals.  
"What's up so suddenly?" Umino herded closer, staying doggedly on him.  
"I want a drink and fuck." Kakashi stated plainly.  
Umino's face flared red and he nearly staggered into the wall. He coughed to try and cover it, absently scratching his scar.  
"O-oh. Well, uh..." He stammered.  
"I'll avoid taking Ibiki home for a quick fuck, if that will ease your mind." Kakashi was feeling less than charitable and he was ready to use every barb he could to inflict hurt.  
Maybe he should take on Ibiki again. Rip into each other before having him call in his ANBU to fuck Kakashi until he passed out.  
Kakashi heard Umino gag and his hand slap against the wall. Kakashi turned to hiss out something sharp when he saw that Umino was sweating profusely and barely standing.  
"Umino-sensei!" Kakashi gasped and surged forward but he stumbled back, his hands flying up defensively.  
It suddenly dawned on Kakashi that he was so riddled with seething hatred his killing intent was absolutely pouring from him. He closed his eye to force back the pain and anger, pulling his killing intent back into himself.  
Kakashi felt a new hand reach for him, a presence that had been following him. He let his instinct take over and grabbed that hand, pulling the person off balance and using a chakra powered throw to send them into another presence that had popped up.  
Kakashi exhaled as he readied his stance and finally restraining his killing intent.  
That's the third time, Kakashi chided himself, that he lost control. Admittedly on most missions his toxic killing intent did him a lot of favours. One target even committed suicide after feeling his raw, completely unleashed killing intent.  
Kakashi slowly looked from the ANBU he just threw at each other back to Umino. Umino was gulping down large lungfuls of air but looked like he was mostly recovered.  
"You-You." Umino tried to steady his breath. "I thought I had imagined it." Kakashi gave him an openly confused look. "Last night, you held nothing back. When you were trying to drown me, I thought- I felt like I was already dead but it was your killing intent."  
The ANBU stayed motionless by the window assessing the situation.  
Kakashi grunted and turned his head. "I already apologized." Kakashi was still feeling a little bitter. He hadn't meant to lose control like that.  
It was highly shameful and he really needed to get in some training and meditation to get that better under wraps.  
Umino shook his head and stood shakily. "That's not what I meant. I'm apologizing. I really scared you. I'm not sorry for finding you and making sure you got medical attention but I'm sorry that I scared you."  
Kakashi scoffed again and crossed his arms. He noted that the ANBU took off since he wasn't a threat.  
"I'll be fine now. I just need to take the edge off."  
"Of course. I can talk to some jounin and arrange for you to spar tomorrow if that'll help." Umino offered with a tight smile.  
Kakashi paused to consider it. A good old fashion brawl could be exactly what he needed. It was odd for him to go this long being fit for duty and not working on the battlefield.  
"That sounds fine by me." Kakashi gave a dismissive wave as he continued walking.  
He didn't actually want to drink or fuck. They both had their merits. He wanted to quickly extract himself from Konoha, but he needed something to make his mission less of a failure.  
It was only his continued successful missions that were keeping him alive. He had little chance of living if he blew this and had nothing to show for it.  
Kakashi had doubts that he could assassinate somebody important during his retreat but he might be able to steal something.  
However recon would have to wait since he had already alerted two ANBU and Umino.  
So Kakashi went to the windows by the stairwell and sailed out of it. He leapt up to the roof and sped his way to his favourite of the bars he'd visited, the one he found on his first night.  
Kakashi had ordered the largest bottle of sake they offered and sullenly sank into a darkened booth on the far side of the bar. He was sure Ibiki would be along eventually but he wasn't sure if going at it with Ibiki would settle him.  
It was a fun daydream, but the reality was that just as Ibiki had stated, he was trying to draw information from Kakashi. Kakashi doubted that Ibiki had much that could answer his questions but he was smart and could piece together bits of data well.  
Kakashi's eye slid to the door, expecting Ibiki to walk when a somewhat familiar face instead walked in.  
Kakashi narrowed his eye on the man as he struggled to place the face. He definitely knew the man.  
He was average looking, skinny enough with a healthy amount of muscle. He had sharp, dark eyes, a lewd quirk to his lips and pale grey hair.  
The man didn't survey the place when he walked in, just slinked up to the bar. He gave the bartender an over the top leer as he ordered. Kakashi could see the bartender bristle and sniff at the man before going and preparing his drink. The bartender slammed the drink to the bar and purposefully turned away from the grey haired man. The man tried to lean over the bar and smack the bartenders ass but the man next to him slapped his hand away and muttered something too low for Kakashi to hear.  
The man gave a wild cackle and tried to wave it off but took his drink and stood. The man finally turned to survey the bar and when his eyes found Kakashi his already lewd smirk turned predatory.  
Kakashi quickly assessed the man. He was undoubtedly a chuunin and a lacklustre one at that.  
The man disregarded the sour stare from Kakashi and continued to approach. Kakashi scoffed and turned his head, focusing on his drink.  
The man ignored the dismissal and slid into the bench opposite Kakashi anyways.  
"Well if it isn't my lucky night!" The man's voice grated on Kakashi's nerve just as much as his intrusion.  
"It's not." Kakashi snapped and poured himself another cup of sake.  
"Aw, don't be like that. Surely you just need a dick up your ass-" Kakashi shut him up by slamming his head on the table. Kakashi grabbed him by his long hair and tossed him out of the booth.  
"Fuck off."  
Kakashi hated the feel of all the eyes in the bar looking directly at him. The man leapt to his feet, fuming with rage.  
"Cheap fucking shot! You fucking whore, think you can take me!?" The man bellowed, his face purpling with rage.  
"Hey!" A new voice snapped. The new comer had shoulder length honeyed brown hair with a senbon clasped between his teeth. "Leave it be Mizuki or I'll bounce you out of the bar."  
Kakashi ran an analytical eye over him. He was strong and more competent than the grey haired man, Mizuki he supposed. Kakashi guessed he was either a tokubetsu jounin or seasoned chuunin.  
Mizuki rounded on the man and looked ready to get into it.  
"Do you even know who he is?" The man gave a put upon sigh and stuck his hands in his pants pockets.  
"Of course I do. This is that guy that's been sleeping his way through Konoha."  
Kakashi found himself rolling his eye. The asshole wasn't wrong but he had his pick of partners here and he wasn't about change that. His mission perimeters didn't include sleeping with anybody who offered him a quick lay.  
"No, you dumb fuck. That's the shinobi emissary from the Foundation."  
"Who has also been sleeping his way through Konoha." Kakashi couldn't help but add. "But I have standards." Kakashi gave the grey haired man a condescending smile as he slowly drank his sake.  
The blond pinched his lips to contain a laugh and quickly fought it down.  
"And he already said to 'fuck off' Mizuki." He nodded for Mizuki to go but Mizuki had gone ashen.  
Mizuki had turned to blatantly gape at Kakashi before he tried to scramble off so fast he nearly crashed into the blond.  
Both Kakashi and him watched Mizuki flee out of the bar.  
"Huh." He turned back to Kakashi with an eyebrow kicked up. "What do you suppose that was about?"  
"No idea." Kakashi shrugged and leaned back. "Thanks for stepping in, I doubt they'd let me stay if I had to handle him."  
"Yeah, he's too stupid for his own good sometimes but we still don't need him going through a window."  
"Window? I was going to put him in the floor." Kakashi and the man shared a raucous laugh.  
"Mind if I join you?" The blond waved towards the vacated side of the bench.  
Kakashi gave him a blatant leer, raking his eyes down the man's body before he shrugged. "Help yourself."  
The man settled in and shot him a smirk. "See, that's how you got yourself a reputation."  
"Ah. I thought it was from sleeping with more men than days I've been here." They laughed again and Kakashi felt the tension from earlier ease a little.  
"I'm Shiranui Genma, by the by."  
"Hatake Kakashi, though you already know that."  
Shiranui just smiled in response and took a drink from his tumbler of dark alcohol.  
"So what has you out and about tonight?"  
"Oh just the regular. Looking for a good drink and a better fuck."  
Shiranui sputtered a bit and laughed, burying his face in his hands.  
"Stop. You're too fucking funny."  
Kakashi chuckled and finished off his glass and poured himself another. "I own it. No point in hiding what has already been outed."  
"Cheers to that." Shiranui raised his glass and they clinked them together.  
They both took long sips, considering each other.  
"You're from the Foundation... I-" Shiranui cut himself off before he sighed and shook his head with dismissive smile. "Ah, never mind."  
"What? I won't kill you for asking something. I just may not answer." Kakashi chuckled darkly.  
He supposed that these Leaf ninja had been taught to view the Foundation as the worst possible thing. A nightmare brought to reality with heartless weapons that struck silently in the night.  
"Well... My lover..." Shiranui stopped again and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "He's from there too. But he refuses to talk about."  
"Oh, your lover, hmm?" Kakashi waggled his eyebrows.  
One of the traitors. If he could get a hold this man's lover he could get answers about other traitors and find out what he knew, what secrets he sold to get accepted. That could be adequate information for Danzo.  
Shiranui blushed but his smile was wide and proud.  
"Yeah. He's sweet but he can be really intense." Shiranui raked his eyes down Kakashi. "Seems to be something in common with Foundation folks."  
"Oh?" Kakashi was intrigued, maybe he could just get it from Shiranui.  
"Yeah. It really makes me wonder what you've experienced there." He tried to prompt an answer from Kakashi.  
Kakashi shrugged and shook his head. He gave him an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry, I've been doing Guardian Service for the last eight years."  
"I heard. But you still grew up there." Shiranui said with a pleading insistence. He sounded close to actually begging.  
"Lets make a deal. You, me, your beau. Threesome. Then I'll spill."  
Shiranui chuckled and ducked his head, once again slowly sinking his face into his hands.  
"I'll talk to him, okay? I can't help if he says no."  
"Well if he needs a little encouragement you should just bring him with you. I haven't run into anybody who said no to my face." Kakashi gave a lecherous smile.  
"I don't doubt that. If I weren't taken-"  
"Don't say that. That's never stopped anybody either." Kakashi dragged his foot up along Shiranui's calf.  
Shiranui smirked and shook his head. "I'm sorry you've only met unfaithful pricks."  
"Nah, I've lured away happily wed men who weren't known for their wandering eyes." Kakashi shifted a bit and let his yukata slip open.  
Shiranui's predictably went straight to the exposed flesh. However he gave a curious quirk of his head and Kakashi belatedly remembered the remaining wounds from Ibiki.  
"Did you get in a fight with a tiger?"  
"I'm sure he'd appreciate the comparison, but no. Last nights lover. It's okay, they're healed and by the tomorrow they'll be gone."  
"Jeez, looks awful."  
"Ow. Rude." Kakashi teased and winked. "Don't worry, my lover looks worse."  
Shiranui laughed and shook his head. "That bit rough for my tastes."  
Kakashi gave a dismissive wave. "I don't usually play rough. It's my lover's kink."  
"You guys fuck often?" Kakashi laughed hard, reclining against back of the seat.  
"I've only been in Konoha a week. That was my first time sleeping with him." Kakashi drained his cup and poured another, jostling the bottle to hear how much was left.  
"Calling him your lover made it sound a bit like there was more to it."  
"I generally like the men I sleep with." Kakashi shrugged. "And when we have a really connecting fuck, it's hard not to think of them intimately."  
Shiranui hummed and nodded in understanding.  
"You're such an interesting man. I can see how you were able to draw attached men to you." Shiranui conceded with a smirk.  
Kakashi smiled back mischievously with a few too many teeth.  
"Am I half way to a quick fuck behind the bar with you?"  
Shiranui laughed and once more buried his head in his hands. "Stop." He whined with a laugh. "You were, but now I'm back in the bar, rethinking my entire life."  
He and Kakashi laughed riotously and clinked their glasses together again. Shiranui gave a long exhale and shook his head.  
"I think Raido would like you."  
Raido. Namiashi Raido. He had vanished a few years ago. He was declared MIA when a mission he was on went south. His teammates had turned up dead and the ANBU who investigated said that Raido had killed them and deserted. He's in the Foundation bingo book.  
Kakashi could picture him. He had never helped Raido nor heard of any of the other homosexual shinobi covering for him. It intrigued Kakashi that he had hid it well enough that his network never discovered it.  
It made Kakashi wonder if he had made the mistake of sleeping with a plant and they were discrete enough that only the plant and Danzo knew about the indiscretion. He was probably on a suicide mission then, with Loyalists to ensure he wasn't coming back.  
It was a bit impressive he single handedly killed two of them and got away.  
"You think so?" Kakashi demurred with a sly smile.  
"Yeah, I do." Shiranui finished his drink and frowned at the glass. "Well, that's it for me tonight..." He sounded a bit disappointed.  
"Can't convince you to keep me company a little longer?" Kakashi pouted and gave him sad puppy dog eye.  
Shiranui shook his head and slowly eased himself up.  
"I'm glad I met you. You and Raido." He gave Kakashi a fond smile as he tucked his hands into his pants pockets. "Not everything from the Foundation is bad."  
Kakashi gave him a questioning look combined with a sharp smirk.  
"Have a good night, Kakashi. I hope to see you again."  
Kakashi beamed at him. "Please do, and bring your beau next time." Kakashi gave him a suggestive wink and waved at Shiranui's retreating back.  
Kakashi spotted Ibiki drinking at the bar, looking at them through the bar length mirror.  
Kakashi winked at him as well and downed the rest of his glass in one go. He poured himself another glass and smirked up at Ibiki as he slid into the freshly vacated seat.  
"Back for seconds, Ibiki-san?" Kakashi greeted with a malicious smirk.  
"Strike out, Hatake?" Ibiki quipped back.  
"No hard feelings?" Kakashi's face was completely neutral and his eyes were sharp as they shared a long look.  
"A few, but the kind I like." Ibiki kept his face equally blank but there was a dark promise behind his eyes.  
"Umino said he'd set up a sparring session for me tomorrow." Kakashi and Ibiki shared a testing look, Ibiki trying to judge the truthfulness of Kakashi statement and Kakashi daring Ibiki to try and prise the information he desired from him again.  
"Shame. Can't be as rough."  
"You offended Shiranui-san's sensibilities. He was turned off by your marks." Kakashi shifted so the quickly healing scars flashed briefly. "You owe me. Twice over now."  
Ibiki paused to consider Kakashi and leaned into his space.  
"You do know I'm going to do?"  
"I'd be disappointed if you didn't try." Kakashi hardened his eyes, eyes flashing with bloodied frenzy.  
Ibiki started the hand signs to teleport them out. Kakashi linked his arm through Ibiki's and grabbed his bottle of sake, bring it along as they teleported.  
Kakashi downed the entire cup of sake and threw it, shattering it against the wall.  
Ibiki had brought them back to the same room and Kakashi chuckled at the new crack in the wall from where Ibiki tried to slam him through it.  
Kakashi drank directly from the bottle as he considered Ibiki. Ibiki was standing there imposingly, his hands in large coat pockets.  
"I'll get you to talk."  
"And I'll get you to scream." Kakashi repeated darkly, taking a sloppy drink from the bottle, spilling sake down his chin. He dragged the back of his hand over his chin to wipe away the sake.  
Ibiki started forward, his hand coming up from his pocket. He slowly reached out, cupping Kakashi's cheek and running his thumb down the scar.  
Kakashi had kept the lens on and never bothered to put on anything other than his yukata.  
"Let me see it."  
"No." Kakashi twisted his head out of Ibiki's hand and tipped the bottle to his lips again.  
Ibiki made to grab his chin and Kakashi spit sake into his face. Ibiki recoiled and shook head before wiping off his face with a gloved hand.  
"Are you done?" Ibiki growled and Kakashi smirked as he took another long drink from the bottle.  
"No." Kakashi's lip curled devilishly and he took another drink.  
Ibiki moved quickly, catching Kakashi in an off position. He got Kakashi's neck and slammed him back into the wall. Kakashi kept a death grip on the bottle and with his free hand he clawed down Ibiki's chest, tearing shirt and skin.  
"Not... fucking... nice." Kakashi chided, airway constricted by the firm hand.  
"Didn't I warn you that I wasn't nice?" Ibiki monotoned and used his other hand to twist the wrist holding the sake bottle, forcing Kakashi to drop it.  
He squeezed on the twisted appendage threatening to break it.  
"No... crash..." Kakashi wheezed out and despite everything he still had a shit eating grin plastered to his face.  
"What?" Ibiki growled, twisting Kakashi's wrist further. He eased his choking hold ever so slightly to let him speak clearer.  
"Where's the crash?"  
"Crash? Crash of what?" Ibiki scowled, ready to give Kakashi's arm the last bit of torque to snap the wrist.  
"From the bottle." A voice behind spoke.  
Ibiki tried to spin but strike at his neck had him dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
Kakashi smirked at his clone, and nodded to the door. Kakashi had taken to trapping the hidden camera with a jutsu thanks to his familiarity with the room, after using the momentary lapse where Ibiki closed his eyes to wipe off the sake to switch out with a clone.  
The clone nodded as it trapped the door and barricaded it with both a seal and some filing cabinets before poofing out of existence.  
Kakashi dropped Ibiki into the sole chair in the room and used an earth jutsu to sink the chair and Ibiki's ankles into the floor. He found shibari rope inside the drawer and laced Ibiki to the chair with a complex and nearly impossible to escape series of knots. He tied Ibiki's hands to the back of the chair and his back, forced his hands to point up towards his head, the shibari rope easily looping around and immobilizing fingers. Kakashi then dragged over a drawer to about a foot in front of Ibiki so when he sat on it, he could easily reach the man.  
Kakashi hopped up on the drawer and spread his legs to place them on the outside of Ibiki's thighs. If it also caused his yukata to split open and reveal all of his legs and genitals then more the better. Kakashi leaned back on one arm and stretched to pour the sake over Ibiki's head.  
Ibiki woke with a start and instantly tugged against the shibari ropes and the earth jutsu. Both held as expected.  
"That was an amusing attempt." Kakashi snarked as he took another long drink. "Now, how about we just have some fun instead?"  
Kakashi ran his foot along Ibiki's thighs and sides and gave him a loose smile.  
"How?"  
"Well I was thinking a good hard fuck."  
"No, how'd you do it? And where are the ANBU?"  
"Ah. Clone and I found the camera."  
"When? The bottle?"  
"I didn't want the bottle to break, so I did catch it when you wrenched the clones arm."  
"When did you replace yourself with the clone?"  
Kakashi smiled vindictively and took another long pull on the sake.  
"Sounds like somebody wasn't paying attention. How rude. I'm here for your pleasure and you're not paying attention to me." Kakashi took another pull of the bottle and frowned at it, disgusted. "And now I'm out of alcohol."  
Kakashi slipped off the the drawer to straddle Ibiki's waist. Kakashi nuzzled into the hollow of his jaw before pulling aside his shirt to nip at his harsh bite mark.  
"Play with me." Kakashi plead, licking at the wound.  
"Answer my questions." Ibiki countered with a growl.  
"No." Kakashi heaved a sigh and pulled back, slipping off Ibiki's lap.  
Kakashi straightened his yukata and retied the sash. He flicked his hair back and turned to Ibiki.  
"I'm leaving then. Enjoy your evening."  
Kakashi then henge'd himself into Ibiki. He carefully moved the cabinet so it would fall back in place when slipped out and the seal was already keyed to let him slip through without issue.  
Kakashi inhaled and activated the Sharingan, though it was muted through the lens it would help him better impersonate Ibiki and let him completely memorise the building.  
Kakashi carefully let the cabinet fall behind him as he stepped into the hall.  
The hallway was a bit dank and musty, and he could sense a few ANBU milling about. He could also detect a few chakra signatures that weren't ANBU trained.  
Kakashi let the Sharingan led him to a door that had the less trained signatures behind it. He felt an ANBU behind the door too. Kakashi concentrated on Ibiki as he observed him, drawing everything he knew to mind. Once he was sure of himself he entered the room.  
The room had a few cells with people in them. It was hard to tell if they were Leaf or not. The ANBU on watch was going over some documentation. She looked up and nearly knocked her knees on the table in her haste to get to her feet.  
"Director! I thought you were out!"  
Director of T&I, Kakashi patted himself on the back for calling it right.  
"The target retreated to the council dorms. Any new developments?"  
Kakashi glanced at the documents the ANBU had dropped, only getting a brief moment to skim the visible page.  
"Nothing yet." She reported, regaining her bearing. "I'm cross referencing a few things that I'll compile into my report." She motioned to the documents on the table.  
Kakashi gave a grunt and turned to eye the prisoners. He quickly memorised their faces before he turned to the door.  
"Carry on." Kakashi dismissed as he left.  
Kakashi wanted to hover outside the door but he wasn't in the position to mask his chakra and vanish, he had to let his chakra be detected moving away.  
So Kakashi decided to keep following the corridor. He could feel a cluster of ANBU ahead and figured it was some sort of lounge. If he was lucky he could see some of them unmasked so he could put names to masks.  
However before he could reach his destination an alarm sounded. Kakashi could feel the ANBU already start to move. Kakashi quickly quenched his chakra and raced back down the hall. He saw the door to the prison open and the ANBU start to leave.  
"Director." She greeted as she turned to run with him.  
Kakashi instead stunned her with a swift strike and dragged her back into the room. Kakashi quickly changed his henge to her and dashed out, slamming the door behind him.  
The pack of ANBU he felt earlier raced past and he quickly joined their ranks. They ran into a clump of what was undoubtedly every ANBU in the complex. They were gathered around the sealed door and two ANBU were trying to break through it.  
"The cameras were tampered with in this interrogation room. We need to lock down." Another ANBU was taking charge, she was standing in the centre of the cluster. "Report to stations; Yugao, Tenzo get the word out that the compound is on lock down."  
Kakashi noted the two that perked and nodded when singled out. The leader gave a wave and they dispersed. Kakashi tailed the two that were most likely headed to the exit.  
He was able to conceal himself and trail them undetected as they ran. Kakashi was relieved to see the the outside world when the two shot through a door further down the hall. Kakashi was about to race after them when he suddenly felt a presence near him.  
"Akane!? Where are you going?" A turtle masked man asked hiking his thumb behind him.  
"Sorry, I left out some classified documents when I responded to the alarm. I'm going to put it away." Kakashi tried to mirror her clumsy nature.  
The man shook his head and sighed. "Fine. Then hurry back to our station. I can't start rounds until you get back."  
"I'll be back in a flash!" Kakashi chirped and flash stepped off.  
He could vaguely feel the man run off in the other direction and Kakashi dashed back towards the outside door. He eased the door barely open and squeezed through, softly shutting it.  
Kakashi didn't recognize where he was, but it was deep in the forest.  
Kakashi pulled his chakra as close as possible, and stayed to the shadows so he couldn't be spotted again. Kakashi raced up a tree to get a good vantage point.  
From the tree tops he could see the village off in the distance. Kakashi dipped into the tree, sticking to the upper branches. With a destination locked in, Kakashi took his time moving through the woods.  
He watched for traps and chose to move around them rather than trying to disarm any. It posed a risk that they could track him by that. Once Kakashi was near to the wall he carefully teleported to a shadowed roof.  
Kakashi switched the henge again, going for a generic look: brown hair, brown eyes nothing special about his face. He kept his chakra close and let it spark and flicker like an untrained civilian just in case a sensory type was tracking him.  
Kakashi slipped into the crowd and kept his focus on his destination, trying to not let his paranoia get the better of him.  
Kakashi saw the purple haired ANBU from earlier fly over head, but she never slowed or even turned to look at him. Kakashi didn't see the other ANBU as he made his way back to his dorm. He casually walked down an alley and once sure the coast was clear he dropped his henge. He carefully slinked around to his dorm room and scaled the walls and dashed inside. Kakashi breathed a soft sigh of relief.  
He had the feeling that he and Ibiki were going to doing this dance often.  
Kakashi sat down and went into a meditative trance to go over all the new information he collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much Vegeta_vs_Emotions, Wattetraum and everybody who kudo'd, ya'll are the best, thank you for reading. It's been very wonderful to have such a great reception to a passion project that's been on my mind for a while. Please keep hanging in there, I promise we'll get to the end and it'll be a worthwhile journey.


	9. Crack in the Cover

Kakashi was faking sleep, mildly bemused by the 12 ANBU flanking his room. Kakashi had kept his senses about him as he meditated and slowly sank down, huddling into the blankets as more and more ANBU started to roam the village. By midnight they had flocked around his dorm, making very little effort to conceal their watchful gazes.  
Kakashi rested lightly, keeping their position in mind at all time.  
He continued to fake sleep until there was a polite Umino knock at the door.  
Umino walked in and slammed the door a bit.  
"Hatake. Why are all the ANBU on the roof?" He sounded completely done with everything.  
"Mmm. Dunno, have you tried asking them?" Kakashi stretched languidly before curling back up, pulling the blankets close.  
Umino gave an irritated sigh and looked about two seconds from exploding at him.  
"Well, the Hokage wants to see you."  
Kakashi gave a sigh and pushed himself out of bed. He stretched again and eased up. He startled a bit when dizziness suddenly hit him.  
Kakashi internally winced as he remembered just how much he drank last night. He had been using chakra to slow his metabolism and keep the alcohol from impairing him while he toyed with Ibiki and had laced his body with chakra to better manipulate his alcohol loosened limbs.  
The sake was finally catching up to him, finally seeping into his blood.  
Kakashi once again laced his body with chakra, it felt off because his head spun.  
Kakashi took a few a tentative steps away from the bed and stopped, letting go his held breath.  
He could do this. He could pass for sober.  
"Hatake-san, are you alright?" Umino's agitation shifted to concerned and he was carefully approaching.  
"Hang over." Kakashi waved him off woozily and concentrated on walking normally to the bathroom.  
He found once he was walking he didn't have too much trouble, even if he hard time concentrating on the destination and found himself veering a little off course.  
He tripped over the lip of the door but caught the edge of the sink and was able to regain balance. He felt Umino place an uncertain hand on his back.  
"Hatake-san..." His voice was soft and Kakashi looked at him through the mirror.  
"It's fine. I halted my metabolism last night so, it just catching up to me." Kakashi opened the taps to full and put his head under the chilly water.  
It wouldn't actually sober him any but he felt more alert. He blindly fumbled for a hand cloth, quickly wiping himself clean before closing the taps.  
Everything felt a bit more steady and he was able to rush through dressing and pulling his hair back. He didn't bother with makeup, hoping he could get back later to put it on.  
Once he was ready he turned to Umino and nodded. He felt a little less muzzy with every step, easily surrendering himself to mission mode. Locking everything beneath his detached calm.  
Umino led Kakashi all the way to the Hokage's office, and paused to knock on the door, waiting for permission before opening the door to let Kakashi through. He waited in the hall, closing the door behind Kakashi.  
Kakashi was unsurprised to see Ibiki standing before the Hokage but he was a bit surprised to see Shiranui standing there. Partially concealed behind him was the face he had memorized from the bingo book. Namiashi Raido.  
Well, maybe he could take a traitor down with him when they ordered him executed, either by their own hand or by kicking him out.  
If he made it out of here unscathed, he needed to request being pulled from the mission. Maybe Danzo would be uncharacteristically understanding.  
"Kakashi. You've been causing me significant headache." Tsunade bit out. Her golden eyes bored into Kakashi.  
"My deepest apologizes, my Lady." Kakashi demurred and gave slight bow.  
"Raido, do you recognize him?" Ibiki grumbled and turned to the man trying to make himself small.  
Namiashi straightened with a start and gave a small tentative nod.  
"But... His eye..." He trailed off and Kakashi could feel all eyes go to his covered eye.  
"Kakashi, remove your eyepatch." Tsunade ordered.  
Kakashi hadn't removed the lens, and the slight itchiness for keeping it in too long made it easy to feel the position of the lens over his actual eye. It felt in place.  
Kakashi slowly brought up a hand to lift the eyepatch. He slowly opened the eye, his Sharingan activating.  
"Oh... Uh." Namiashi looked a bit confused. "That's not- Lady Tsunade, can I-" He motioned towards Kakashi and Tsunade nodded permission.  
Namiashi stepped around Shiranui to come and stand directly in front of Kakashi. Kakashi sneered at him, though the effect was somewhat lessened by his mask. However Namiashi did seem hesitant and carefully inspected Kakashi's concealed Sharingan from a few different angles.  
He raised his arm to touch and Kakashi's hand shot out to halt him. He squeezed his fingers and tapped out in Foundation code 'I'll kill your lover'.  
Raido stiffened and tried to yank his hand back but Kakashi held firm.  
"What is it, Raido?" Tsunade asked. Everybody in the room had tensed and was ready for something to happen.  
"I think I got names and faces mixed up, but I do know him."  
Kakashi brutally squeezed his arm, readying to use Namiashi as a shield while he also stole his weapons.  
"He's Friend Killer Kakashi."  
Kakashi punched him in the face. The ANBU were quick to restrain him but the burst of anger faded quick and Kakashi didn't fight the grapple. Alcohol had lowered his inhibitions and he quickly shoving aside the embarrassment from his lack of control.  
He hadn't been called that to his face in years. It still rankled him.  
Namiashi held his nose and had staggered back from the sucker punch. Shiranui was quick to his side, placing a comforting hand on him and moved between him and Kakashi.  
Namiashi's nose was bleeding steadily in spite of his efforts to pinch the broken cartilage and staunch the flow. He had his head tipped back to try and avoid dripping blood everywhere. Shiranui fussed a bit, handing him a cloth to use.  
"Friend Killer Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, her eyes narrowing on Kakashi.  
"Yeah." His voice was a little muffled and nasally. "It was pretty common knowledge that there were a lot of fatalities on his missions. And people who teamed with him were likely to die. A few of the survivors say that Kakashi killed them himself. They would split up, Kakashi with one member and when they rejoined only Kakashi would return. He's gone through many teams."  
"So you are sure, it was another you had in mind earlier?" Tsunade didn't sound convinced.  
Kakashi glared at Namiashi and subtly tilted his towards Shiranui's back. Namiashi gulped and winced at something. He titled his head back a little more.  
"Yes." It was soft spoken and sounded pained.  
"Kakashi. Do you deny these claims?"  
"No." Kakashi grit his teeth, the nickname was still a very tender spot.  
"Did you rightfully earn your nickname, Friend Killer Kakashi?" Her eyes were glacial and unreadable.  
"Yes."  
Not all of his direct kills were friends, in fact he'd only slain one. But that didn't stop his teammates from dying despite his efforts to keep them safe. And those that he did kill, they were less than scum. People who had killed a teammate to try and make an advancement or to get something or someone they had.  
Kakashi and Tsunade shared a long assessing stare.  
"Are you still ANBU?"  
"No." Kakashi lied, his voice staying exactly the same as before.  
"He's one of Danzo's Loyalist." Namiashi piped up.  
If Kakashi's glare could kill Namiashi would dead ten times over. Kakashi could never be counted among the Loyalist and he wouldn't want to anyways. They were most the 'friends' he actually killed.  
"Loyalist?"  
Kakashi kept his face calm and detached, passively awaiting her next question. There was nothing he could do to allay their suspicions at this point.  
"They're loyal to Danzo, not just ROOT. They'll do anything to gain his favour and stay in his favour."  
Kakashi could see her going over all their encounters trying to see what was real and what was the act of a desperate Loyalist.  
Kakashi couldn't blame her. He could never see himself abandoning his friends and the closeted ninja he was protecting. He was loyal to them but Kakashi could never say that out loud.  
Tsunade slowly closed her eyes and gave quiet exhale. When Tsunade opened her eyes they were hard and uncompromising.  
"Hatake Kakashi henceforth you will be required to have an escort with you whenever you go outside your room."  
"Do the ANBU not count?"  
"That is not their job." She stated matter-of-factly. "Iruka will escort you back and he will make arrangements for you to have escorts." With that she gave a dismissive wave.  
Kakashi internally scowled at that and gave Namiashi a parting lethal stare as he turned back to the door.  
"My Lady, I'll escort Hatake back." Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at Shiranui. He was staring pointedly at Kakashi. "Iruka has to come back here to speak with you about arrangements. It's more efficient if I take him."  
Behind him Namiashi blustered but his words seemed to be failing him. Ibiki had subtly slipped closer to him and was looking intent on something.  
Shiranui and Tsunade shared a tense stare before she acquiesced with a short nod. Namiashi tried to subtly grab Shiranui's hand with the one that had been holding his nose.  
Shiranui slipped from the grab and took Namiashi's hand and moved it back to his nose.  
"I'll be fine." He spoke softly, like lovers do. "Besides, Ibiki clearly has some questions for you." He said teasingly and gave a stiff wave.  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and flipped the senbon in his mouth from one side to the other. The smile he shot Kakashi was an unsubtle mask for his malice.  
Kakashi followed along behind him.  
Umino started when they opened the door and gave a halted motion and shared a strange stare with Shiranui.  
"I've got this, go ahead in, Lady Tsunade has to talk to you."  
Umino gave him a suspicious look but nodded and went in to talk to Tsunade.  
Kakashi slowly put his eyepatch back in place and was adjusting his light yukata. Kakashi and Shiranui walked in silence with Shiranui leading them via the faster method of exiting the building however Shiranui turned expectedly into an alley.  
Kakashi paused staring at him and Shiranui had continued a few steps before he stopped and twisted back to Kakashi.  
Kakashi could sense the ANBU but they weren't near enough to spy on them.  
Shiranui nodded for Kakashi to follow and started walking. Kakashi sighed and folded his arms into the sleeves of his yukata and followed after.  
Shiranui stopped at a mostly hidden alley entrance for the building, however he turned and leaned his back against the door.  
"You're fucking awful." Shiranui sneered, seething with anger.  
Kakashi remained impassive, letting him vent.  
"I don't know exactly what your plans are but I know you were after something." He spoke with a cool voice but it sounded strained. "You stay away from my lover."  
"So, that's a no to a threesome?" Kakashi smirked and reclined against the wall opposite him.  
Shiranui sneered and leaned forward. He twisted the senbon in his teeth and grit down hard on it.  
"I don't need some dog of Danzo-"  
Kakashi snapped up a glare, but kept a careful handle on his killing intent. It seeped out but not enough to draw attention.  
Kakashi sneered as he moved forward and moved his arms to bracket the other man. Shiranui barely moved, only twisting his senbon a bit more.  
Kakashi pushed forward, coming to chest to chest, nose to nose with the man. Their eyes connected and Kakashi knew his own eye reflected the same simmering anger.  
Kakashi found the door handle and opened the door. Shiranui stumbled back gracelessly but glared daggers at Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed him by the upper arm as he swept by.  
"Shut up and escort me." Kakashi ground out as he dragged the other man behind him.  
He wasn't very familiar with this area but he could manage his way even if Shiranui wanted to be belligerent.  
They didn't get more than a few steps before Shiranui dug in his heels and tore free from Kakashi's grip.  
"He couldn't tell me much thanks to Danzo. But it's telling what he can or cannot say." Shiranui tilted his head back to stare down his nose at Kakashi. "You're exactly who he thought you were and you are ANBU."  
"Former." Kakashi turned his face away from him. "I had to be shoved some place out of sight. Twice now." Kakashi gave a self depreciating chuckle that was dry and humourless.  
While Shiranui's outward appearance hadn't changed, Kakashi could see it within his eyes. These soft hearted Leaf ninja, so eager to believe.  
Shiranui gave a scoff and swept forward, replicating the grip Kakashi had used to drag him. Kakashi didn't bother trying to shrug off the tight grip and just left the other man to his thoughts.  
Let him fill in the narrative he wanted to see.  
They continued in silence and Kakashi was silently relieved to see his door. He was honestly ready to just sleep through until tomorrow and pretend today didn't happen.  
However Shiranui stopped them short, his tight grip jerking Kakashi back a step. His eyes were settled and filled with raw anger.  
"I believe Raido and you'll do well to heed my words. Stay away." With that Shiranui roughly pushed him forward and walked away.  
Kakashi rolled his shoulders and entered his room. He didn't bother to remove any more than his shoes before flopping onto the bed and passing out.

Kakashi was mildly surprised to be awoken so soon. His internal clock telling him that barely an hour had passed since he arrived back.  
He turned his attention to the door as Umino let himself in. He had a large binder in his arm and was resolutely staring at his own feet.  
"Hatake-san, I still have your sparring set up for today and have a few other things scheduled." He opened the binder and started flipping through it, keep his head pinned down.  
Kakashi petulantly huffed and kicked the blankets around until he was buried under them.  
He heard Umino sigh and place the binder down.  
"Despite whatever is going on, Lady Tsunade still wants you to interact with the village." He heard Umino shuffle around and start to lay out some clothing. "C'mon. It'll make you feel better. You get to punch people without having to go see the Hokage afterwards to explain yourself."  
Kakashi gave a snide scoff and nestled further in the blankets.  
He felt Umino move closer and he started tugging on the blankets, trying to force Kakashi out.  
"Leave me be." Kakashi whined, struggling against Umino.  
"No. You're going, even if I have to drag your entire bed out there." Umino gave a threatening pull on the bottom fitted sheet, pulling it free of the mattress.  
Kakashi briefly wondered if he was bluffing but another sharp yank on the under sheet that had him sliding to the very edge of the mattress informed him the Umino very much meant it.  
"Stop. Stop." Kakashi gave a defeated sigh and lightly thumped his head against the pillow.  
"Are you coming out?"  
"Yes." Kakashi bit back a sigh and loosened his hold on the blankets.  
"Well c'mon then. We can go over your schedule as you dress."  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kakashi complained, finally throwing off the blankets to uncover his head.  
"You're going to be sparring. Do you really want to dirty your nice yukata?" Umino had his arms crossed and was giving him a look that really spoke magnitudes about his aptitude for teaching.  
Kakashi frowned and leaned up to see what Umino had picked out. Kakashi didn't bring workout gear and was surprised when he noticed that Umino had brought him a set of Leaf uniform pants and shirt.  
Kakashi weaselled out of the twisted blankets and moved to examine the clothing. They looked large for him and with closer inspection he suspected that these were a spare set of Umino's uniform.  
"Sorry, I've never been as skinny as you. But I tried to find the smallest set I owned, but I've been pretty much the same weight so..." He scratched the scar over his nose.  
Kakashi looked at them again before sighing. He'd be swimming in them and probably have a wardrobe malfunction in the middle of the sparring session if not sooner.  
"I'll try to get you a set of correctly sized uniforms but I had forgotten that you didn't have anything other than nice clothes so I had to make do with what I could manage on short notice." Umino rambled on absently and Kakashi drowned him out.  
Kakashi dropped the uniform and went back into his trunk, looking for his sturdiest set of under shirts and leggings. They had some ninja mesh sewn into them and the seams were reinforced. He had them in case he needed to make a hasty retreat. It wasn't much protection but it was more than nothing.  
He switched under garments and pulled the yukata back in place.  
He turned back to Umino who was staring at him questioningly.  
"I appreciate the offer Umino-sensei, but your clothes are too big for me. I'll wear this set of under garments for sparring, they're my least favourite pair." Kakashi gave a smile with his eye and scooped up the loaned uniform and pushed it back into Umino's arms.  
Kakashi opened the door and waved for Umino to lead the way. Umino rushed by, his cheeks flushed a bright red. He almost completely made it out the door before he spun back, nearly crashing into Kakashi.  
"S-sorry. The binder." He stammered, his face heating more.  
Kakashi grabbed it and held it out for Umino. Umino snatched it like it would burn him and marched away with his eyes staring at his feet.  
Kakashi chuckled to himself and followed after, easily keeping up.  
Umino slowly regained his composure as they walked in silence. He led Kakashi across town, politely avoiding the bustling streets and busy areas. The training area he was taken to was remote but it looked out upon the busy village. The sight was almost breath taking.  
Kakashi had stalled as he looked at the village. He never had the chance to see it from this angle.  
It looked so different from the Foundation.  
Lively yet serene where the Foundation was harsh and almost foreboding. The buildings were colourful and decorated where as the Foundation was flat, straight, utilitarian buildings. Just like the Leaf ninja, Konoha was very individualistic.  
Umino had stopped beside him and smiled warmly at the village.  
"I love Konoha." He nodded towards the village and turned his smile to Kakashi. "I love the view from here. It always reminds me of the beauty of this place."  
Kakashi nodded but looked away. It would hardly do to ogle the village. They were two very different villages but it was still hard for Kakashi to declare Konoha the better village.  
He was still a little bitter towards several of the Leaf ninja.  
Umino took Kakashi's cue to continue leading and indicated towards a couple of ninja who were relaxing beneath a tree.  
Kakashi had to stifle a groan at realizing who the duo were. It was Sarutobi and Yuuhi, and they looked smug.  
Kakashi clicked his tongue and actually did sigh.  
"What is it?" Umino asked, looking back at him.  
"So this is who you found." Kakashi kept his voice level but of course it was these two. This day was dead set on being irksome.  
He should have let Umino drag him here bundled in his blankets.  
Umino stopped and turned fully to Kakashi. "What is it?" He tried again.  
"It's nothing."  
Kakashi brushed by him and gave a faux jaunty salute with his index and middle finger. Sarutobi answered with an upward tilt of his chin and tapped his cigarette to remove the ash.  
"Afternoon Asuma." Umino greeted and Sarutobi gave a faint wave.  
"So this is who you brought." He exhaled smoke at Kakashi, his smile warping into a malicious grin. "I should have figured."  
"I think you'll find he's more than good enough to challenge you and Kurenai." Umino sniffed at him and moved to sit on the nearby rock.  
Kakashi shrugged off his yukata and handed it to Umino.  
He felt more than a little exposed in front of these two. They had already made it clear he wasn't welcome and they disapproved of him. Not just his sexual orientation but his sensuality too.  
His shirt and leggings were skintight, hugging close to his skin and showed off more of his body than he really wanted them to see. He knew he was under weight but it was hard to keep weight on and it was to his benefit to under weight. He could move faster and dodge better.  
He heard Yuuhi gasp behind him and resolutely kept his head up and his eye hard.  
He decided that a little sparring was also a decent time to practise using his normal vision to supplement his Sharingan and took off his eyepatch, handing it to Umino.  
Umino gave him a concerned look and gently laid his other hand over Kakashi's before he could pull away. Kakashi sent him a confident wink before pulling away.  
Kakashi tightened his pony tail as he walked to the centre of the field. Sarutobi followed suit, his cigarette extinguished. He was evaluating Kakashi, his eyes tracking every movement.  
Kakashi was tempted to pull down his mask and really throw them off kilter but he didn't really want to deal with that. His face has been bare too much as it was.  
He squared off with Sarutobi, easily sliding into a combat stance. Sarutobi dropped into his own stance and his eyes seemed a little wild.  
"I look forward to the fight." Sarutobi smirked.  
Kakashi said nothing, just staring back. His keen eyes taking in everything. It was strange feeling a delay in the Sharingan as it had to process from his other eye's sight.  
Kakashi watched as Sarutobi's eyes skated over him before stopping at his clavicle. Kakashi briefly furrowed his brow before his remembered the marks Ibiki had left. He hadn't put effort into healing himself as he normally would and some of the marks were peeking out from under his top.  
"My lover a few nights ago. He likes a bit of violence." Kakashi couldn't help the traces of malevolence that dipped into his fakely sweetened voice.  
Sarutobi's disapproving eyes shot up to his and he snarled back. Sarutobi launched into an attack with heavy punches. Kakashi rolled under and kicked out, catching his knee. Sarutobi's knee buckled but he recovered with a spin as he took another swing at Kakashi.  
Kakashi rolled to the side again and braced his arms to catch the on coming hammer punch. Kakashi tried to redirect it a bit unsuccessfully and had to dodge back.  
Sarutobi took a wide swing with his other fist and Kakashi ducked under again and nearly into Sarutobi's knee as he brought it up, the previous swing having been a feint.  
Kakashi got scuffed by the knee but was able to leap clear of the blow. Kakashi blinked to clear his eyes and focus the Sharingan.  
"Why the theatrics of showing off your blind eye?" Sarutobi asked as he regrouped, dropping back into his fighting stance.  
"It has some light sensitivity. It helps a bit."  
Kakashi came in first this time, running as fast as he could manage in the short distance. It was fast enough that he got to witness Sarutobi's utter bewilderment at the sudden burst of speed before Kakashi kicked him across the field.  
Kakashi haughtily brushed off his arm and straightened his hair. He kept his eyes on Sarutobi and was unsurprised when the man recovered and tore at him.  
He met Sarutobi blow for blow, not relenting against his powerful strikes. Kakashi refused to let the man push him back even a step.  
Sarutobi had been so focused on his strikes that it caught Kakashi off guard when Sarutobi suddenly swept his legs.  
Kakashi ended up on his back with solid thud. He managed to roll out of the way of the follow up slam but Sarutobi caught Kakashi ankle and actually lifted him into the air and slammed him back down to the earth.  
Kakashi readied himself for the impact as best he could and kicked Sarutobi with his free leg as he impacted the ground.  
His kick forced Sarutobi back and he flipped back to his feet but even he felt a little rocked by that. It was hardly everyday he got swung about like that.  
He was light, but he wasn't that light.  
He was panting a bit but he recovered his breath easily enough. Sarutobi was holding his nose, which Kakashi had struck with his foot.  
"Hey!" Umino yelled, already half way to them. "This is sparring! You shouldn't be actually trying to hurt each other!" He reprimanded them, looking sternly between the two.  
"If you can't fight civilly, I'm taking Kaka- Hatake-san back to his dorm."  
"What? He need a voyeur or he can't fight?" Sarutobi mocked.  
If not for Umino's hand on his chest, his arms outstretched to keep distance between the two, Kakashi would have punched Sarutobi in his already injured nose. As it was, the strike just hit air between them.  
Just as how Umino intervened Yuuhi suddenly appeared by Sarutobi's side, ready to defend him.  
Umino glanced between the duo but he was primarily focused on keeping the two at bay.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" His question was aimed at Sarutobi but Kakashi braced for the barb he could see coming. Thanks Sharingan.  
"Nothing, it's him that's wrong." Sarutobi predictably fired back venomously.  
Kakashi restrained himself from futilely swinging at him again and managed to put all his rage into a derisive scoff.  
This time it was Sarutobi who swung at air as he pressed against Umino's arm in an effort to close the distance.  
"You didn't see him, maybe you still don't, but the man is-"  
'A Whore', the Sharingan oh so helpfully supplied.  
Kakashi was a little surprised at how fast he moved, sliding around Umino's hand and slapping Sarutobi across the face.  
"Fuck you." Kakashi hissed and stormed away.  
"You wish!" Sarutobi yelled at his back.  
Kakashi couldn't make out what they were saying but the trio were arguing pretty heatedly. Kakashi kept his back to them as he moved to the rock Umino had been perched on and unhurriedly redressed.  
He leaned against the rock, looking out at the village. It hadn't changed since he last looked but he could see what he didn't see before. Just like the Foundation there were foreboding shadows all across the village.  
It was no different than the Foundation, only it tried to cover up its darkness with bright paint.  
Kakashi wanted to throw up. All the hypocrisy was choking him.  
He had endured more condescension from these Leaf ninja than he ever dealt with prior. He may be a pariah in the Foundation but he was strangely allowed to be exactly what he was. A sexual being that happened to like other men.  
They had tried to fix him, tried to fix others, but they learned that there wasn't fixing this, so they used it. Whether it was as sexual relief, missions to get closer to some depraved target, or as a ninja. But some of these Leaf idiots didn't even know that homosexuality wasn't contagious.  
He could admit that he was uniquely mentally equipped to handle the stress. That since his first night, he had given himself freely both to other Foundation ninja and to whomever Danzo had sent him to.  
Sometimes being used like that was awful and he had push all those events into the same dark recesses he kept his punishment night but no matter how haggard his body was afterward, he recovered. He stubbornly refused to remember any of the terrible events that he buried so deeply in his mind, carefully keeping only the relevant fragments.  
He knew better than to pick at his incomplete memories.  
Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a presence pass into his bubble. He lashed out, quickly batting aside the attempted grab and putting space between them.  
He blinked when he saw it was Gai.  
Gai was looking at him with an unreadable expression, but he didn't look perturbed by Kakashi's evasion.  
Kakashi glanced back to Umino who was still arguing with Sarutobi and Yuuhi. Yuuhi had joined the argument and the three of them seemed to be trying to yell over each other.  
"Kakashi." Gai spoke softly and retracted his hand and instead leaned against the rock like Kakashi had been doing earlier.  
Kakashi eyed him suspiciously before returning to his spot, nearly brushing arms with Gai.  
Kakashi felt drained, like the Sharingan was still active. He checked and it was quiet, waiting for him to unveil it.  
"They're in quite the heated argument."  
Kakashi chuckled bitterly and gave a dim smile.  
"Watch out for when they start throwing punches." Kakashi leaned into Gai before twisting towards him and running his hand down Gai's arm. "They might need a big, strong man to referee."  
Kakashi and Gai reacted at the same time, Kakashi pulling backwards, tipping his chin out of the way of the oncoming kunai while Gai's hand swung up, catching the kunai with the meat of his palm. Gai's blood splashed across Kakashi's face and the rock.  
Kakashi reacted in the blink of an eye, drawing a kunai from Gai's hip pouch and ducking in front of him. He deflected another kunai before he saw Kurenai and Umino get a hold of Sarutobi.  
The area didn't stay secluded as a trio of ANBU suddenly appeared. They had them surrounded and were looking between the various ninja.  
"Hatake, drop the weapon." The one nearest him ordered as the the other two went to break up the trio.  
Kakashi slipped his finger through the eye of the kunai and let it dangle as he offered it back to Gai.  
Gai took it with his uninjured hand, still elevating his other hand to stem the blood flow.  
Kakashi gathered healing chakra and gently pushed it in to numb the area as he nodded for Gai to remove the kunai.  
"What happened here?" The ANBU asked softly. Kakashi vaguely recognised this one from his daring escape but was oddly coming up blank. He had spent so much time meditating on remembering everything, so why was this coming up fuzzy?  
Oh right. He had drank himself dumb.  
Kakashi continued to push healing chakra into Gai's hand and Gai for his part was staring intently at Kakashi. His eyes were deeply contemplative and he seemed to be lost for words.  
"What happened?" The ANBU prompted again.  
"They were already fighting when I got here. Kakashi was over here. I heard Iruka had set up some sparring for Kakashi and came by to observe."  
"Trying to get of glimpse of my moves before you could challenge me yourself?" Kakashi teased quietly. He wasn't really feeling up to bantering.  
Everything was feeling muzzy again. Like he had a deep bleeding wound that was sapping his strength.  
Kakashi paused to check himself over, trying to feel out what was haemorrhaging out. He almost gave a manic laugh as he realized it was emotions, the alcohol still buzzing in his system had unleashed them. His emotions were so knotted under his skin that they were wringing everything from him.  
His earlier efforts to mediate hadn't been successful in untying the knotted emotions.  
Gai abruptly swept Kakashi into tight hug, nearly squeezing the life from him. He wept large streams of tears as he held Kakashi aloft.  
"I'm here for you! You are my rival!"  
Kakashi rolled his eye skyward in exasperation and awkwardly patted Gai's arm, trying to get him to put him down.  
"Gai, you're getting blood all over my nice yukata." Kakashi sighed dramatically.  
Gai quickly but gingerly put him down and started to apologize profusely.  
Judging from the sigh the ANBU gave, this was fairly common.  
"How did this start?" The ANBU looked back to the other two ANBU who had separated the trio and were talking to Umino alone and Yuuhi and Sarutobi together.  
"It was just a sparring session that got heated." Kakashi shook his head and regathered healing chakra to continue healing Gai's hand. "Umino jumped in and then took over the argument. It's fine."  
"And who threw the first kunai?"  
"I wasn't paying attention." Kakashi pressed a little non healing chakra into Gai's wound making him wince. "And I had dodged the kunai. I don't need some white knight running to my rescue."  
Gai looked chastised but his eyes once more filled with tears. "It was just a reaction to my friend and rival getting a kunai thrown at him! I wasn't trying to say you couldn't handle yourself!"  
Kakashi gave a soft 'hn' as he gave a mockingly haughty upturn of his face.  
Gai abruptly grabbed one of Kakashi's with both his hands.  
"I mean it, Kakashi." He spoke with startling sincerity.  
The one bright spot among all of Konoha.  
A peculiar part of Kakashi wanted Gai all for himself but he could tell the man wasn't interested in Kakashi sexually, but he accepted Kakashi. It was such a rare thing for Kakashi.  
Gai numbered as the second person who wholly accepted Kakashi.  
Kakashi gave a relieved smile and nodded at Gai.  
The moment was broken when Sarutobi and Yuuhi flanked Gai. Sarutobi glared at Kakashi and looked like the only thing stopping him from pushing Kakashi away was the ANBU. Yuuhi gently prised Gai's injured hand from Kakashi and started her own assessment of the injury.  
Kakashi had gotten the wound closed, though it was fragile, not fully treated.  
Kakashi freed himself from Gai and backed off, tucking his arms into his sleeves.  
Umino joined Kakashi's side and gave Sarutobi and Yuuhi a barely disguised look of disgust. Umino gathered up his binder and looked to the ANBU.  
"I'll take Kakashi back to his room, if you need him, he'll be there." Umino announced and waved for Kakashi to follow.  
"Later Gai." Kakashi winked at him and followed after Umino. He cruelly relished the looks of pure rage on Yuuhi and Sarutobi's faces.  
Umino apologized profusely during the entire voyage, rambling on and on but Kakashi tuned him out. When he realized Umino wasn't going to shut up about it, Kakashi took the binder from his hands and opened it.  
Umino abruptly silenced himself and scratched his scar.  
The schedule was mostly empty and that suited Kakashi fine. He was tired of dealing with Leaf shinobi.  
Umino escorted him the rest of the way in silence and when they got to Kakashi's dorm he started to say something before snapping his mouth shut.  
"I'm still sorry about that, but Konoha really is better-"  
Kakashi felt all the pent up emotions boil over. He was sick of hearing about how much 'better' Konoha was when he was staring directly at the biggest source of contention with the Leaf.  
"Oh, fuck you!" Kakashi hissed with venom laced in his voice. "How dare you try to tell me how much better things are when I have never felt more judge and demeaned! I may be considered a disgraceful ninja from a disgraced father, but I have never been looked at like I have here. Stared at like a freak."  
Kakashi tried to keep the tears in but they fell hot and heavy from Sharingan eye. He grit his teeth and whipped his head to the side, not wanting to see Umino's face.  
Kakashi gave a bitter laugh that barely curled his lips into a smile, but the stream of tears washed the twisted smile away.  
"Kakashi-" Umino started but Kakashi gave a harsh dismissive wave.  
"I've had ninja here that will sneer at me and say all sorts of things about me, but as soon as I am alone, somewhere private they're trying to get gratification from me."  
Kakashi felt the fury quickly drain from him and it left him feeling worn to the bone.  
"So you tell me, how is the Leaf better when at the Foundation I have never been looked at like there was something wrong with me. Or that homosexuality was contagious." Kakashi couldn't help the eye roll at Sarutobi and Yuuhi telling him to keep his gay to himself.  
"Wait. Who said that?" Umino balked, almost stunned stupid but he tried to get his feet back under him.  
Even without Kakashi's baleful glare he was already sputtering to correct himself.  
"Sorry, that- That was the wrong thing to fixate on."  
Umino took a deep breath and looked contrite.  
"I'm very sorry that I've caused you such pain. It's just that your views on sex are very antithetical to mine. I don't judge you for enjoying sex or having a lot of sex." Umino blushed slightly and awkwardly scratched at his scar. "When I have sex, its with someone that I like and have a relationship with. I catch feelings for somebody when sex gets involved."  
Umino's blush flared brightly and he turned his gaze away.  
"I already like you Kakashi, and while I know sex with you would rock my world, I would feel awful afterwards and I'd never be able to stop thinking about us as a couple."  
Kakashi sighed, he could see Umino's side of things and even apply that to his various reactions to make sense of things. However the pain was still very raw and close to the surface.  
Kakashi gave a small shake of his head and turned to walk away. He just wanted to collapse and sleep until the sun died.  
"Wait, Kakashi, please tell me who it else it was that's causing these problems. We take issues like homophobia very seriously, this needs to be righted."  
Kakashi gave a frustrated sigh and shook his head.  
"I doesn't matter."  
"It does! Cuz if they're so bold about it with you, they are undoubtedly targeting others as well."  
"Can we talk about it later?" Kakashi's voice was tight with some residual emotion.  
"...Sure, I'll stop by later." Umino spoke softly and Kakashi could hear the emotion in his voice that reflected his own. "I'm sorry Hatake-san. I didn't mean to make you feel that way."  
Kakashi just entered his room and once more collapsed onto his bed, quick to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ashley (Adc6f1), Gnbzk, SwedishPagan, Vegeta_vs_Emotions and everybody who kudo'd. Hope ya'll enjoyed the drama and that you'll continue to stick with me on this journey. Sorry about the delay in posting.


	10. Fare Thee Well

Kakashi used the restriction to gather himself and quiet his emotions. He felt better and more stable after several hours of meditation and carefully pulling apart the knotted emotions.  
He artfully dodged Umino's attempted interrogation, keeping him off balance and distracted by other things.  
He kept to Umino's schedule of following Leaf shinobi as they went about their day to day; getting dragged along on a couple D ranked missions, doing admin work in the archives, and even one mission to demonstrate some ninjutsu to pre-genin kids.  
Kakashi carefully memorised everything and would casually ask questions to try and gain further insight. He doubted Danzo would find it very useful but that wasn't his decision to make.  
He also amused himself by playing with the ANBU, testing how much chakra he had to use in a ninjutsu in order for them to respond. He created various katons to light candles and incense in the bathroom and using water jutsu to clean himself. They were surprisingly keen and would respond to even the smallest ninjutsu. He would have a hard time even creating a clone for him to leave behind or send in his place.  
They also were highly unamused at every time bursting into his bathroom to catch him either lighting incense from the tub or cleaning himself.  
Though he did admit that he mostly toyed with the ANBU out of frustration because trying to get sex with an escort was beyond impossible. They assigned him a female escort at night, Emi, who was thoroughly unamused by his antics and would repel any would be lover.  
Court was still tedious but he continued to make connections and flirt with the other councilors. Lord Ken told him that he would be approaching Danzo soon with the various offers to host Kakashi for a limited time to 'exchange knowledge and negotiate trade agreements'.  
Kakashi wasn't sure if he should mention that Danzo had a preference for sending Kakashi to the worst sexual deviants. He eventually settled on hoping that Danzo chose the Courtier first. With luck he'd get everything he needed to from the man and never have to return.  
At the end of the week he received a summons from Danzo telling him to return.  
Kakashi sighed, he had court tomorrow and then he'd be free to go back.  
There wasn't anything on the schedule which just left Kakashi to himself. He could request an escort but he was tired of this mission.  
It was tedious and there wasn't much left he could do within Konoha. His time would better be spent pretending to be negotiating for something with the Leaf councilors, letting him search their residences and letting them take their pleasure from him.  
Kakashi had lingered in bed all morning and was still contemplating going back to sleep anyways. He absently skimmed his hand across his body, pushing aside the sleeping yukata to feel his naked skin.  
It had been a long week and he was feeling pent up.  
He kicked off the blankets and opened his yukata fully. He gave a soft sigh as both his hands roamed his body. He planted his feet and arched into the touches as he scratched and teased his body. Kakashi moved one hand to grab and pull his hair, the other moved to slowly run his hand up and down his length. He groaned as he rocked into his hand, the other hand restraining his head and keeping a tight grip on his hair.  
He moved off his shaft to fondle his balls briefly before he rubbing the tight ring of his anus. He pressed but didn't breach even as his hips stuttered and tried to ground down on the digit.  
He moved both hands to work his shaft and balls, rapidly building to his crest. He moaned lowly and quickly pulled away his hands, one clutching his hair and yanking hard enough to tip his head back, the other he brought to his mouth. His lips greedily sucked in his middle finger, hastily but thoroughly wetting the digit.  
Kakashi eagerly arched and further spread his legs before yanking the digit from his mouth and pushing the digit quickly into the top most knuckle. He huffed harshly as he roughly fingered himself, working the digit in further and further. He gasped as he hilted his finger.  
He rocked his hips and worked his finger inside his channel. He rubbed his walls, searching vigorously for his prostrate.  
He keened harshly, his chest drawing up like it was connected to string as he barely pressed the sensitive nub. Kakashi gave his hair one last tug before that hand skimmed across his chest, twisting and teasing his nipples briefly before he grabbed his dick and stroked in time with his finger thrusting into him.  
He gasped and gave a low moan as he came hard across his chest. He panted heavily and slowly drew both hands up to rest on his chest, his fingers idly playing with the cum on his stomach.  
He stifled a laugh as he slowly felt out the nearby chakra signals and realized that most the ANBU had moved further with only two voyeuristically remaining.  
He passively watched the ANBU signatures, feeling out the three who had moved away now slowly filtered back. He watched them until he couldn't stand the feeling of his cum cooling on his stomach.  
He slowly stood and stretched as he shifted up. He gingerly placed both feet on floor and stretched his back as he stood. He let his yukata fall off his shoulders as he walked to the bathroom.  
He opened the sink tap and was letting the water warm when he felt a presence behind him. He felt out for all the ANBU and a shift change had occurred and he was now being visited.  
He turned to the ANBU recognizing him as the one who had fucked him over a desk.  
Kakashi gave him a coy smile and reclined against the sink.  
The ANBU stood there with Kakashi's sash in hand already. His presence was tightly concealed. He held up the sash and Kakashi nodded, closing his eye.  
The ANBU was before him in an instant and was gentle about blindfolding him. He tightened it snugly before his claw tipped gloved fingers skated across Kakashi's torso.  
Kakashi shivered at the touch and tipped his head to the side. The ANBU carefully took Kakashi's hands and brought them to his shoulders. He sank down until his shoulders were at about Kakashi's waist.  
Kakashi shuddered as the ANBU's tongue suddenly flicked out at the semi dried cum. He licked at the bitter cum until Kakashi was leaning heavily on his shoulders.  
Kakashi moaned quietly as he felt his now bare hands run up his thighs. The ANBU's hands kneaded his ass before his hands tightly griped Kakashi's hips with bruising strength.  
The ANBU dipped his head and licked at Kakashi's spent cock. Kakashi breathed harshly as overstimulated shocks spiked across his body. Kakashi pushed him lightly on the shoulders and the ANBU slowly drew back.  
Kakashi carefully spun grabbed the sink, spreading his legs and bending over slightly.  
The ANBU's hands once more glided up Kakashi's thighs before he leaned in nip at Kakashi's cheeks. He dipped his tongue into Kakashi's puckered entrance, the hole already loosened enough for him to wiggle the slippery muscle inside Kakashi.  
Kakashi panted into his arm and rocked back, loving the feel of his breath and tongue. The ANBU barely restrained his hips, letting Kakashi rock against him lightly.  
Kakashi sighed as the ANBU retracted his tongue and licked a strip up Kakashi's ass cheek. He laved his way up Kakashi's back, nip and licking at his scars. He leaned in heavily to cover Kakashi's body with his own.  
He slowly reached around Kakashi to turn off the sink.  
He nipped at Kakashi's neck, burying his nose in Kakashi's neck.  
"Stay right there." He murmured against Kakashi's skin.  
Kakashi took the moment to even out his breathing and try to calm his body. It was sparking with pleasure that bordered on painful, but Kakashi lived for that feeling. He liked being taken until he passed out from pleasure.  
The ANBU moved around making just enough noise for Kakashi to track him. He had moved around the bathroom, gathering a few things before he started to draw Kakashi a bath.  
He could hear and smell him add some relaxing oils and salts to the barely drawn water.  
The ANBU moved back, grabbing Kakashi's hips and nuzzling back into Kakashi's neck. He pulled Kakashi flush with him and ground his hips against Kakashi's ass.  
"If you were mine..." He started before his shook his head against Kakashi's shoulder.  
"I am." Kakashi moaned.  
Kakashi reached back and grabbed his head, getting a handful of hair.  
The ANBU suddenly bit Kakashi's shoulder, hard enough to leave a reddened mark but not bruise. The ANBU roughly pulled Kakashi to him and lifted Kakashi slightly up. He bowed back and slid a leg between Kakashi's, letting Kakashi slightly balance on his leg.  
The ANBU continued to run his hands across Kakashi's skin, paying particular attention to his scars.  
"You're so fucking beautiful." The ANBU whispered in one harsh breath before nipping at Kakashi's ear.  
Kakashi gave a tight moan that he stifled into a heady pant. Kakashi rocked back into the ANBU before planting a hand on the sink and carefully twisted his torso in the ANBU's arms. Kakashi twisted enough so he could drag the ANBU close enough to kiss and tangled a hand in his hair.  
They kissed deeply, the ANBU eagerly following Kakashi's lead. He gently placed Kakashi back on the floor and twisted Kakashi until he lifted Kakashi to sit on the edge of the sink.  
As they kissed the ANBU sneaked a hand back to Kakashi's cock, giving it a few tugs. Kakashi hissed in pleasure and pawed at the ANBU's clothes, barely freeing his cock.  
Kakashi rubbed the ANBU's already stiff cock, thumbing against the head, teasing the slit.  
The ANBU groaned into Kakashi's mouth before resting his forehead against Kakashi's. He licked at Kakashi's chin and jaw before he moved back slightly.  
Kakashi could hear him shifting his clothing a bit before he shuffled back against Kakashi. Kakashi could feel that the ANBU had only pushed his pants down far enough to free himself completely.  
The ANBU finally grabbed one of Kakashi's leg, lifting it to wrap around his waist. His fingers prodded the somewhat loosened hole before they retreated. They returned coated in a neutrally scented oil Kakashi recognised as kunai polish.  
Kakashi panted heavily, his head tipped back against the mirror over the sink. The ANBU's skilled fingers quickly and efficiently worked him over, purposefully avoiding his prostate.  
Kakashi growled at him as he retracted his fingers and grabbed at the ANBU's shoulders. The ANBU pressed into him, hilting in a single motion.  
Kakashi bit down on a moan of pleasure, and hit his head against the mirror. When his breathing evened out the ANBU started thrusting, slowly and evenly.  
Kakashi lifted his other leg to the ANBU's waist and the ANBU quickly shifted to hold Kakashi securely. Kakashi supported himself with one arm thrown around the ANBU's shoulders and the other behind him planted firmly on the sink.  
Kakashi started thrusting back in time with ANBU's thrusts. They both panted and moaned softly as they worked towards their peaks.  
"Touch me." Kakashi plead with a hushed whisper.  
The ANBU quickly complied and stroked Kakashi in time with his deep thrust. Kakashi shifted, angling his hips so the ANBU's strike were directly hitting his prostate.  
Kakashi swallowed a scream as the pleasure sparked behind his eyes. His body bowed like he was struck by lightning, his toes curling and fingers clawing.  
He came with strained groan and collapsed back, unable to hold himself up. The ANBU took his weight and continued to thrust into Kakashi's squeezing and quivering channel. His continued thrust pumped more cum from Kakashi before he tipped over the edge, his hips stuttered before he buried himself deep inside Kakashi.  
He panted into Kakashi's chest, his arms tightly holding Kakashi. Kakashi slowly pulled himself together and absently stroked the ANBU's hair as he pulled himself together.  
The ANBU moved slightly to lazily kiss Kakashi. He gave a soft sigh before he gingerly set Kakashi on the sink and pulled out. Kakashi gave a soft moan at the loss but settled into a pliant mess, all his weight supported by the sink.  
He heard the ANBU move around, cleaning himself up. His once again gloved hands trailed across Kakashi's skin, skating up to his face and gently removing the blindfold.  
Kakashi slowly opened his eye and took in the scene before him. The ANBU had fixed himself and was now inspecting the tub. He poured in a little bit more oil before he closed the tap.  
Kakashi stayed put, merely watching him. He felt wonderfully spent and relaxed. This was exactly what he needed.  
The ANBU returned to Kakashi's side and gently pulled Kakashi over to the tub. Kakashi braced himself on the edge of the tub as the ANBU dipped a cloth into the heated water. He tenderly cleaned Kakashi, carefully opening him to remove what he could of the spent within.  
Kakashi shivered and collapsed to his forearms, shaking badly. Only Aoba had ever treated him so kindly.  
When the ANBU finished he gave Kakashi's face a loving stroke before assisting him into the bath. Kakashi gratefully sank into the hot water and relaxed back. He grabbed the ANBU's hand before he retreated and pressed a kiss to his gloved palm.  
"My ANBU."  
The ANBU lingered for a few heartbeats before he vanished, exiting without a sound or trace.  
'My ANBU' Kakashi repeated with a smile.  
Kakashi lounged in tub until the water turned cold. He spent a bit of time rubbing the few marks from the ANBU with his special healing chakra laced cream. While he could try to summon only a trace of healing chakra to his fingertips, he didn't want to risk revealing his ANBU lover. The man had been concealing his trysts, even Ibiki didn't know about their encounters.  
Kakashi moved back to the sink and was staring at himself in the mirror when he heard a distinct Umino knock. Umino let himself and called out to him.  
"In here, can you bring me some clothes?"  
He heard Umino grumble at him but also go and retrieve some clothing. Kakashi smirked and quickly popped in his opaque lens. He blinked a few times but the lens had settled in place by the time Umino had opened the door and tossed his clothing in.  
Kakashi laughed as the door slammed shut and continued to chuckle as he pulled on the undershirt and leggings Umino had tossed him.  
He didn't pull up the mask as he settled undershirt, doing his best to conceal the red mark on his shoulder.  
"Thank you, Umino-san." Kakashi demurred and quickly glided over to the changing screen to fetch a yukata.  
"I heard you got a letter from the Foundation..." Umino spoke slowly, clearly unsure of how to broach the subject.  
"I did." Kakashi responded flatly. He picked a rich blue yukata and slowly put it on, taking his time tying it shut, trying to delay having to exit from behind the screen.  
"...What did they want?" He spoke softly enough that Kakashi almost doubted he heard anything.  
Kakashi heaved a silent sigh and pulled his mask up, smoothing it over his nose. He slowly came around the screen and leaned against the it.  
"I'm reporting back. I'll leave after the council meeting tomorrow."  
Umino briefly met Kakashi's eye before he cast his eyes to the floor.  
"... Are you coming back?" He tensed in anticipation of the answer.  
"Unknown. There was no guarantee that this was a long term position." Kakashi gave a unconcerned shrug.  
Kakashi was startled by Umino suddenly rushing over to him. He awkwardly stood in toe to toe for a beat before he swept Kakashi into a tight hug. Kakashi stood stock still, utterly confused.  
Umino slowly pulled and back took a measured step back.  
"I really don't want you to leave... But please be safe and if you can, please give us another chance." With his piece said Umino, whose whole face was a deep red, turned and strode quickly from the room.  
Kakashi stood frozen for several seconds after he left before shaking himself and throwing himself back onto the bed.  
He contemplated tossing his clothes off and going back to bed before deciding to do a bit more research on the councilors and what was on the docket for tomorrow.  
It was a boring read even with Kakashi working to string together all their motives and connections.  
By the time he was absolutely done with anything council related it was evening and he was starting to feel hungry.  
Kakashi considered just taking a food pill but he had been subsisting on those for the past three days. Though Umino had also brought him a plate of fruit yesterday morning, he supposed.  
Kakashi peeked his head outside the his door and saw Emi seated on a folding chair she dragged over and appeared to be going over a report. She barely glanced at the sound but quickly did a double take.  
"Oh. You want to go somewhere." She stated the obvious but already started to roll her scroll and stand.  
"Just to get some food." Kakashi monotoned and tucked his hands into his sleeves.  
"We can go down to the galley or we can hit the town." She offered.  
Despite her exasperation when it came to Kakashi's open flirtations and the crude offers of sex men illicted from him, she never seemed to be too thrown by him.  
While Kakashi really wasn't turned on any by voyeurs, he never minded, but he was pretty sure that Emi was gay and was completely uninterested in watching him have sex which was why she fervently chased off his potential lovers.  
"Whatever you want works for me." Kakashi responded with his normal flat affect.  
"Then we'll go get some soba. I'm feeling soba tonight." Emi stated plainly and led the way.  
Kakashi watched her long, loose black hair sway across her shoulders as she walked. She had a confident march, her back straight, shoulder pulled back. Despite her chuunin rank most people tended to move out of her way as she walked.  
Kakashi had briefly considered trying to talk to her more but he doubted he'd get much from the taciturn woman.  
The route to the soba joint she had selected was a bit circuitous as she navigated around the busy main thoroughfare. The soba shop was tucked away but it was still busy enough. A few of the tables were filled but plenty were open giving Emi her choice of tables.  
She picked a corner table and let Kakashi have his choice of seats before sliding opposite of him.  
The only waitress was quick to approach them and handed them menus.  
She was chipper with a high, feminine voice. She spoke quickly and rushed off before they could really say anything back.  
Kakashi glanced at the menu, quickly deciding on what he wanted. Emi drummed her fingers on the table as she contemplated the menu.  
Kakashi squinted his eye as he watched her eyes continue to swing to the side. He subtly followed her gaze, finding she was eyeing the waitress.  
Kakashi studied Emi briefly before shrugging, figuring she had chosen soba just so she could visit the waitress. He imagined she would be here more often if she wasn't tethered to him. He guessed she would be pretty happy to hear he was leaving and she wouldn't have to babysit him any more.  
They ate in silence, with her eyes constantly darting to the waitress. Kakashi watched as the waitress occasionally shot a shy look back their way. He wondered if he should ask about it but when she returned to check on them, her hand subtly rested on Emi's back instead of the chair.  
They finished their meal without comment to each other and each paid separately, the waitress not even asking if they were paying together.  
They left restaurant and when they finally returned to the dorm Kakashi stopped at his door. Emi was settling back into her chair and digging the scroll out of her vest. She looked back up at him as she realized he wasn't entering his room.  
"Did you want to go somewhere else?"  
Kakashi gave a silent sigh before he turned back to her.  
"Why are you keeping your relationship with that waitress secret?"  
Emi looked a bit shocked but quickly concealed it. She pulled a face and sighed heavily.  
"Her dad is trying to get her set up with a guy to try and join their families. She doesn't want to marry the guy but she also doesn't want to tell her dad she's seeing me. I doubt we'll last and it's better that my colleges don't know that we're sorta seeing each other and try to pressure her into something." Emi rolled her shoulders and sighed again. "I won't push her either, but I still think she's going to give into her dad's wishes and we'll break up then."  
Kakashi nodded, considering her situation briefly before waving good night and retiring for the evening.

The next morning he woke early and took a quick shower before lounging around in his undershirt and leggings before Umino came to pick him up. Umino gave his cursory polite knock before letting himself.  
"Good morning Hatake-san. I brought you some fruit and the updated schedule for today's meeting." Umino stated talking as soon as he opened the door, not even looking at Kakashi as he manoeuvred the door open.  
"Thank you, Umino-sensei." Kakashi demurred and sat up. He took the proffered plate, balancing it on his fingertips as he picked at the fruit.  
Umino busied himself with fixing the ornate kimono Kakashi had selected for the meeting. It was a lovely sky blue with a deep cerulean obi and trim. It was patterned with lovely clouds and sakura petals and the obi tie was a gentle pink. Kakashi almost wished he had the ability to switch out the gems on his eyepatch, because he personally thought a pink tourmaline would match the kimono better than the sapphire.  
Once Umino was done fussing with the kimono he moved over to the desk and grabbed up Kakashi's hair stuff. He came over and signalled for Kakashi to turn away.  
Kakashi let him direct him and do his hair while he ate. Umino was gentle as always and was meticulous in getting Kakashi's hair just so. With his his hair done, bun cage and sticks set, Umino gave him a small tap on the shoulder.  
Kakashi set aside the mostly eaten plate and carefully folded down the mask portion very neatly before pulling on the various layers of his kimono. Umino silently helped him tie everything shut.  
Kakashi gave a soft exhale and smoothed the kimono before taking a seat at the desk and carefully applying his makeup.  
When he was finished he turned to Umino and nodded. Umino handed him the updated schedule and let Kakashi peruse it before telling him it was time to get to the meeting.  
The schedule wasn't all that different just a few items on the docket moved around. Kakashi wasn't sure why, as nobody left early from these meetings.  
Things were still a bit awkward between them. Umino wasn't sure what steps to take to recover from Kakashi blowing up at him followed by him evading his questions. And Kakashi wasn't willing to take the first step.  
He was sick of the Leaf's holier-than-thou attitude towards him and even with Umino's confession, he was ready to wash his hands of all of them and return to the Foundation.  
At the meeting he informed Lord Ken that he would returning to the Foundation and to expect Danzo to send something in regards to Kakashi's next actions.  
Lord Ken gave him a thoughtful look before he nodded tersely.  
The rest of meeting went by dully with Kakashi affecting aloof flirtations towards councilors who attempted to interact with him before they turned to Lord Ken to wheel and deal.  
It left Kakashi to stand by silently and look appealing.  
When the meeting and after meeting chit chat petered out, Kakashi excused himself and grabbed Umino to escort him. Umino looked contrite and like he wanted to say something but Kakashi only regarded him with cool contempt.  
He purposefully closed the door behind himself, shutting out Umino. Umino didn't attempt to breach his space and left after awkwardly shuffling outside the door.  
Kakashi changed out of his kimono and set aside a nice travel kimono to wear when he left, and he packed in his undershirt and leggings.  
Kakashi hurriedly packed, making sure to artfully conceal the few things he stole. He double checked the room and made sure all his belongs got packed. He finished with changing into the travel kimono.  
He grabbed the trunk and grunted at the effort to lift it. He gave a deep breath out and carried it out the door with him.  
Umino had changed and was back in the standard chuunin uniform and quietly chatting with the escort. Kakashi hadn't really gotten to know this one as he hadn't left his room during his shift.  
Umino did a double take and hurried to Kakashi's side.  
"Let me help. I'll take a side." Umino offered, his hands already helping lift the heavy trunk.  
Kakashi let Umino shift the trunk and take a side, turning the trunk so he was leading with trunk held behind him and Kakashi holding the trunk in front of himself.  
The escort quietly offered to take over for Kakashi but he shook his head at him. The escort trailed after them as they made their way to the gate.  
He was mildly unsurprised to see Lady Hokage with a contingent of jounin and ANBU awaiting them.  
She was standing proudly before the open gate with her arms crossed. Flanking her in a spear head formation were several jounin, most of whom Kakashi recognised; Gai, Sarutobi, Yuuhi, and a few other shinobi he had seen during his stay.  
Two ANBU were directly behind the Hokage with Ibiki and eight more were scattered across the nearby rooves and wall. Kakashi spotted his ANBU perched on the wall.  
He was quite surprised to see Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi standing off to the the side of the formation, just inside the gate.  
"Lord Hatake, it was Konoha's pleasure to host you." Tsunade declared loud enough for everybody around to hear.  
A quick glance at Gai showed he was valiantly trying to hold back his emotions, albeit unsuccessfully. Behind him Sarutobi and Yuuhi were still glaring at him but they seemed a bit more subdued, with a hint regret in their faces. Ibiki and his ANBU were completely unreadable.  
"The pleasure has been mine, Lady Hokage." Kakashi intoned placidly.  
"Should we expect you back?" The way she asked it carried a tone that rung oddly in Kakashi's ears.  
He could hear something underneath her words but he wasn't sure what.  
"That isn't up to me, Lady Hokage." Kakashi demurred with a tight smile.  
They shared an evaluating stare before she slowly closed her eyes and gave a faint smile.  
"The Leaf will always welcome you back." She gave a nod and moved to the side which was signal enough for Gai to surge forward.  
He swept Kakashi into a soul rending hug, lifting him up in the air and causing him to drop his end of the trunk.  
"Kakashi! My eternal rival! I'll miss you terribly! Please come back safely!" He sobbed openly and only at Umino's insistence did he release Kakashi from his crushing hug.  
Kakashi took a gulp of oxygen before tightly clasped Gai's arm. He smiled at the man gave him a masked kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you, Gai. Same to you. Stay safe." Sarutobi and Yuuhi glared over Gai's shoulder and whispered for Gai to give Kakashi space.  
A few of the others waved politely, and Umino and his escort had whisked away his trunk to the awaiting carriage. He could see an ANBU sifting through it but he was confident in his concealment of his stolen goods.  
As he approached the carriage and subsequently closer to the gate, Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi drew closer. They smiled pleasantly and greeted him with friendly hand shakes and pats on the shoulder.  
"Kakashi, come back when you can. Or at least keep in touch." Nara stated. His eyes were sharp as always and there was a touch of worry in his eyes.  
Kakashi gave a polite smile and incline of his head.  
"I'll be here if you change your mind." Nara spoke lowly.  
"I think that's my line." Kakashi gave a salacious smirk and Nara gave a bark of laughter.  
"Be safe Kakashi." Yamanaka and Akimichi repeated their farewells, shaking his hand once more before letting him by.  
The ANBU had finished searching his things and was standing clear with only Umino standing beside the open door of the carriage.  
"Hatake-san, sorry we got off badly, but I really did like getting to know you." A faint blush coloured his cheeks and he scratched at his scar. "Please be safe and know that the Leaf will always welcome you."  
Umino hovered awkwardly but withdrew and waved for Kakashi to enter the carriage.  
Kakashi slid into the carriage and Umino eased the door closed behind him and backed off. With little hesitation, they were off, returning to the Foundation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ashley (Adc6f1), Vegeta_vs_Emotions, Wattetraum and everybody who kudo'd, we are offically at the end of the first act. Stay tuned for the next act. I appreciate everybody turning up and sticking with me so far, I hope you continue to enjoy.


	11. Bad Moon Rising

Kakashi used the long journey to focus himself and shed the adopted persona. It felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders to not have to indulge in his exaggerated persona.  
It was taxing being that emotionally expressive. Muddied his real emotions, made him prone to outbursts.  
He let all of that go and settled into a serene calm and watched the world pass by.  
It was dark by the time he reached the village and two ANBU greeted by the gate.  
"Once you've put away your things, report to Lord Danzo." They stated simply and were off.  
Kakashi lugged the heavy trunk back to his room and tossed it heavily beside the closet. He'd take care of it later.  
Kakashi retrieved the stolen report scroll and other scrolls Umino had lent him that he ferreted away.  
He quickly changed into his ANBU gear and tucked the scrolls into his hip pouch before departing.  
He barely had to wait, as he approached the debrief room the ANBU guarding the door signalled for him enter almost as soon as he arrived. Kakashi strode into the room and knelt before the dais Danzo stood upon.  
"Hound, report."  
Kakashi kept his report clinical, reporting as much detail as he needed without adding of his own opinions. He also offered up the stolen items. It took a while, almost two hours. It left him feeling parched and strangely fatigued.  
Danzo was doing something, but Kakashi maintained his thousand yard stare at his feet.  
"You have been quite successful, Hound. I have offers from six councilors for your services." Kakashi could hear the cruel curl to his lips. "I will be sending you out shortly so that they may get a sample of you. I'll also need to confirm your reports on the Leaf. Hound you are dismissed, resume your regular operations."  
Kakashi bowed again and exited, quickly returning to his room to shuck off his ANBU gear. He hastily worked himself open before grabbing a simple yukata and heading over to his service room.  
It was already quite late and there was one guy, a regular, who was turning away from Kakashi's empty room when Kakashi rounded the corner.  
"Good evening." Kakashi demurred, startling the man.  
"Ah, you're in!" The man eagerly followed Kakashi into the room, roughly shedding his own clothes.  
Kakashi easily removed the yukata, hanging it in the inconspicuous closet before he stretched himself out on the futon. It smelled fresh and clean.  
The man roughly flipped Kakashi onto his stomach, pulling up his hips and probed him quickly before determining he was loose enough. His hands tightly griped Kakashi's hips and he thrust in, nearly hilting himself.  
Kakashi groaned at the sharp pain and forced his breathing slow and even, to relax his body.  
The man moaned in sheer delight and gave another thrust, fully hilting himself.  
Kakashi grit his teeth and clutched at the bedding. His breath came out in harsh pants.  
"I've never felt you this dry or tight." The man crooned, starting to rock and thrust shallowly. "It's fucking amazing."  
One of his hands released a hip and smoothed up Kakashi back, pressing his chest completely flush to futon. When he was satisfied that Kakashi wasn't going to move his chest, his hand roughly grabbed Kakashi's hair and alternated between shoving Kakashi's head into the pillow and pulling back hard enough to drag Kakashi up.  
"So fucking tight!" The man panted wildly and starting to thrusting in earnest. He pulled back until he was all the way out and forced his way back in.  
Kakashi keened lowly, tears gathering in his eyes as the pain started to overwhelm him. He tried to push out the sensation and just relax as much as possible.  
This guy never lasted long and if the rapidly deteriorating thrusting was to go by, he was nearing completion.  
Kakashi choked on a moan as the man wrenched him up his hair and the other hand crushed Kakashi back against the man, burying himself as deeply as possible before cumming.  
Kakashi bit back a whimper as the man withdrew and pushed Kakashi off him, letting him flop to the bed bonelessly.  
He forced himself to gather his composure and push himself onto his forearms.  
"Let me be your first for the evening again, Kakashi." The man taunted before he left.  
Kakashi collapsed onto the futon and let himself pant through the pain. He carefully reached back, dipping his finger inside and gathering the slick onto his finger, checking for blood.  
He gave a relieved sigh at the sight of cum.  
He shoved his fingers back inside himself, trying to stretch himself better.  
He didn't even have time to remove his fingers when another man quickly entered.  
He chuckled darkly at Kakashi, who kept working himself open. He was thankful the other guy actually came in him so at least he was better lubricated.  
The other man knelt behind Kakashi, his pants just open enough for him to free his cock, one hand rubbing it. He was nearly salivating as he watch Kakashi's fingers working in and out of his tight ring.  
"You're such a greedy bitch. Already feeling empty?" The man shoved two of his unoccupied fingers in with Kakashi's two fingers.  
Kakashi hissed at the stretch and started to remove his fingers, but the man quickly released his cock so he could hold Kakashi's hand in place.  
"Leave them." He growled menacingly.  
Kakashi already knew he could take the man if he wanted to fight but Kakashi instead left his fingers buried inside him.  
The man resumed pumping himself as his other fingers probed and stretched Kakashi, working his way up to having three fingers along side Kakashi's two.  
"Yeah, keep your hand there. Keep yourself open for me." He whispered as he slowly backed off his hand.  
Kakashi v'd his fingers and tried to mentally prepare himself the intrusion. At least this time he was actually ready.  
The man slowly thrust himself in as far as he could manage, though Kakashi's hand got in the way of him hilting.  
"Fuck. You are so tight." He started thrusting quickly, having already excited himself considerably. "I'm gonna cum!" He yanked Kakashi's hand away and started thrusting deeply.  
He grabbed Kakashi's hips, pulling Kakashi back in time with his thrusts as he chased his own orgasm. He smack Kakashi's ass when Kakashi tried to shift so he was striking his prostate. Kakashi moaned, enjoying the feel of being slapped while full of cock. The man returned his bruising grip to Kakashi's hip and moved Kakashi back.  
He only thrust a few more times before he buried himself in Kakashi and sprawled across Kakashi's back. He panted into Kakashi's neck as he pumped in a load of cum.  
Kakashi scowled at the man, he was uncomfortably resting all his weight on Kakashi and panting wetly into his nape. Kakashi roughly nudged the man in the side with his elbow and actually tossed him off when ignored the prompt.  
The man grunted and scowled at Kakashi.  
"You're heavy." Kakashi stated flatly and jerked his head to tell the man to get the fuck out.  
He grumbled and reluctantly pulled himself up. He was slow to gather his bearings and tuck himself away. He staggered out the door, colliding with the door when he tried to open it.  
Kakashi chuckled silently at his expense but a frown quickly over took his expression. He was half hard now and was just hoping that his next man was less rough or selfish.  
It was a long enough wait that he was just about to reach into the nearby drawer for his plug when he felt another man arrive. Kakashi quickly moved back to the futon and laid on his stomach, letting the lines of his svelte body lure them in. He kept his gaze half lidded and lusty as he turn his head to look over his shoulder.  
He smirked as Aoba eased open the door. He returned Kakashi's smirk and firmly closed the door behind him.  
Kakashi eagerly grabbed his large bottle of lube he kept just for nights like this one.  
"Aoba." Kakashi purred and eagerly opened his legs for the raven haired man.  
Aoba slowly stripped out of his clothing, returning Kakashi's salacious look with a leer of his own. Once naked he slotted himself between Kakashi's opened legs. He nuzzled into Kakashi's chest and lightly nipped at his collar bone. Kakashi moaned softly and buried both hands in Aoba's short hair.  
"I've missed you, Kakashi." Aoba whispered against Kakashi's chest, he looked up under lashes at Kakashi.  
Kakashi used one of his hands to led Aoba up so they could kiss passionately. Kakashi wrapped his legs around Aoba, pulling Aoba down to lay completely over top of him.  
"I never want to go back there." Kakashi confessed in Aoba's ear before licking and nipping at it.  
Aoba pulled back, giving Kakashi a puzzled look. Kakashi gave a dismissive shake of his head and ran his hands down Aoba's chest.  
"Fill me up. It's been a short and disappointing night." Kakashi spoke with a petulant tone.  
Aoba let it go and smirked down at Kakashi. He leaned down to lick and tease Kakashi nipples as his hands massaged Kakashi's lean thighs. Aoba licked and teased his way down Kakashi's chest and he slowly brought a few fingers down to probe Kakashi's entrance.  
Kakashi shuddered as the phantom pains of the first man ran through him.  
Aoba pulled back again and his eyes immediately dropped his eyes to Kakashi's hole.  
"Kakashi!" He gasped and sat back onto his knees. "What happened?"  
Kakashi gave a grumpy sigh and eased himself up. "I didn't prepare properly and the first guy went in dry. It's fine. It doesn't hurt any more."  
Aoba gave Kakashi a sad look before he pulled Kakashi into a tight embrace. Kakashi heaved a sigh but gave into the tight embrace, letting Aoba gently rock him.  
After a while Kakashi pulled himself free and stared blankly at Aoba. Aoba tenderly ran his fingertips up Kakashi's arms and down his torso. He leaned in and they shared a slow, messy snog. When Aoba pulled back he rested his forehead against Kakashi's and stared deeply into each others eyes.  
"I really wish you didn't have to do this." Aoba gently placed his hand at the nap of Kakashi's neck and slowly rubbed soothing circles. "It should be your decision."  
Kakashi dragged his fingers over Aoba's chest, tracing random patterns on skin equally as scarred as his own.  
"Well," Kakashi pulled away and tossed the lube to Aoba. "This is my decision." He smirked up Aoba as he reclined back on his forearms.  
Aoba gave a watery smile but nodded. He placed a palm on Kakashi's chest and pressed him flat to futon. He drew up Kakashi's leg placing them on his shoulders. He sat up tall on his knees, forcing Kakashi to curl over and bring his up so gravity could do some of the work of forcing the lube deeper.  
Aoba slicked his fingers before probing and slowly sinking his fingers into Kakashi's abused hole. Kakashi gave an exaggerated moaned and looked up at him with lust filled eyes.  
Aoba v'd his fingers like Kakashi had done earlier and pushed the tip of the squeeze bottle just inside the fluttering entrance. Kakashi squeezed his thighs around Aoba's head, digging his heels into back. Aoba slowly started to fill Kakashi's channel with lube, his other hand working to catch any lube that was dripping down and fuck it back into Kakashi. Kakashi moaned and panted heavily at the feel the cold slick filling him. He felt his stomach convulse slightly as it reached deep within him.  
At that signal, Aoba gently extracted the bottle and filled Kakashi's hole with four fingers as he eased Kakashi back to the futon.  
Kakashi gave a heady moan and how full he felt, like he'd burst if filled any more. He squeezed his legs and rocked back onto Aoba's fingers.  
"I want you in me." Kakashi panted and reached up to bury his hands in Aoba's hair.  
Aoba slowly fucked Kakashi with his fingers a bit longer before he slowly pulled them out and quickly replaced him with his dick. He sank in deeply, shivering at the feel of extremely excessive amounts of lube gushing around his cock. His other hand still tried to catch all the lube but he gave up as soon as he gave a long slow thrust.  
Kakashi pulled Aoba's hair and keened softly as Aoba carefully thrust in, seeking Kakashi's prostate. Kakashi's body bowed and shuddered as Aoba hit it dead on. Aoba continued to mercilessly thrust against Kakashi's prostate as he bent over Kakashi and absently laved at his nipples. Kakashi moaned brokenly and grabbed his own dick, barely keeping any sense of timing as he was already teetering on the precipice. Kakashi quickly spilled over his hand, bit down on a scream. He felt his channel tighten around Aoba and Aoba stuttered briefly before continuing to pound into Kakashi's prostate, milking him for more.  
Kakashi viciously twisted his upper body to stuff a pillow into his mouth to muffle the fevered screams.  
Aoba continued for several thrusts, still lapping at Kakashi's nipple before his own hips stuttered and slammed into Kakashi, firmly burying himself before spilling into Kakashi.  
They panted harshly, all strength slowly seeping from them. Aoba slowly sank onto Kakashi's chest, remaining buried in Kakashi. Kakashi slowly released the the pillow and felt himself start to nod off.  
It was barely ten minutes later when Aoba's weight got too much for him. He toyed with Aoba's short locks briefly before moving to roughly prodding at his forehead.  
Aoba grunted and eased off Kakashi's chest. He looked drained and more tired than Kakashi felt.  
"Hey. Are you alright." Kakashi asked, suddenly worried about his lover.  
Aoba started to say something before he dropped his head to Kakashi's chest.  
"Yeah, there's been a lot happening since you've been gone." He carefully pulled out and kissed Kakashi's chest when he flinched. "I was the last one, so lets get you cleaned up."  
"I want to revel in this a little longer." Kakashi quickly pulled out his plug and eased it into himself. He sighed at the feeling of being filled with both liquid and a plug. "The Leaf starved me."  
"I can tell." Aoba ran his hands over Kakashi's ribs, feeling the overly prominent bones.  
"Not like that." Kakashi rolled his eye and slapped Aoba's hand. Aoba tight his grip and pulled Kakashi to his chest, nuzzling into Kakashi's throat.  
"I know what you meant. But you did lose weight. I worry." Aoba nipped at the hollow of Kakashi's jaw before licking back to the junction of his neck and shoulder, planting sloppy kisses all along there.  
"Well." Kakashi prompted testily, trying to cover up his embarrassment. He didn't want his lover to worry about him. They were only lovers in that they had passionate sex frequently. Aoba was smitten with a foreign woman he saw frequently when visiting the nearby civilian village. Kakashi would be jealous if he were normal, he supposed.  
"Mmm..." Aoba hummed against Kakashi's skin but Kakashi reached back to flick Aoba's forehead.  
Aoba sighed and pressed one last kiss into Kakashi's neck before he sat back. He left his hands on Kakashi's hip and Kakashi took the prompt to spin in his grasp. He reached up to link his hands behind Aoba's head arched into Aoba. Aoba gave him a tender kiss but Kakashi nipped at him harshly.  
"Fine. Fine." Aoba conceded with a smile. "Danzo has stepped up his search for homosexuals. I think whatever mission you were sent on was a precursor to him sending other homosexuals out like you."  
"How do you know about the mission I was on?" Kakashi was only in the room with ANBU loyalists and Danzo when he received the mission.  
He did make waves with his strange new wardrobe and a service release before he left, but that hardly said he was going on a mission anything like what he was on. He had been sent out on plenty of missions to use his sex appeal to lure in targets. He was even embedded in several sex dungeons to wait for a specific target to slay before extracting himself. Those types of missions often left him dressed strangely and with service releases before and after.  
Those were also a few deeply buried memories he tried hard to forget.  
"I don't, but there's been a lot of activity recently by his Loyalists. There's something up."  
Aoba once again cast his eyes to the side but didn't say more. Kakashi leaned into him and kissed along Aoba's jaw and massaged Aoba's back as he lowered his arms to around his shoulders.  
"What happened, Aoba?" Kakashi pressed, nudging Aoba's jaw with his nose.  
Aoba gave a despondent sigh and hugged Kakashi tightly. He shuddered within Kakashi's arms.  
"I think I've been found out."  
Kakashi froze, his stomach dropping. He felt tears spring to his eyes as various different solutions sprung to mind, each quickly discarded. His mind whirled with panic and discordant noise as tried to focus on how to get Aoba clear of this suspicion.  
"-ey! Hey! Kakashi!"  
Kakashi whipped his head up and realized that he was back on the floor and his chest was heaving. He felt light headed and quickly realized he had been hyperventilating.  
"We have to-" Kakashi started, out of breath and his focus starting to fade.  
"No, Kakashi. They're just suspicious, cuz unlike you, I'm bi. I pass for straight pretty easy." He gave Kakashi a confident smile but Kakashi could see the terror in his eyes.  
Kakashi clutched at Aoba's chest burying his head in it as he sobbed silently. He could feel cold, desperate tears fall on him from Aoba.  
They remained awkwardly intertwined on the floor, silently crying for several long minutes until tiredness once again crept over Kakashi.  
"Take me back to my room." Kakashi's voice was rough and his eye was rimmed in red. Aoba was in a similar state though he wore the weariness a bit better.  
"We need to clean up."  
Kakashi shook his head and curled his fists against Aoba's chest.  
"Just take me back." Kakashi spoke, his voice wavering with emotion.  
Aoba stared at him for a long moment before he reluctantly agreed. He threw on his clothing and bundled Kakashi in his yukata before lifting him up. They teetered slightly as Aoba stood, lifting Kakashi bridal style, but he caught his balance and slowly made his way back to Kakashi's room. He gently placed Kakashi in futon and tucked him in.  
Kakashi snagged his sleeve before he could leave and tugged at him.  
"Stay with me." Kakashi demanded and Aoba unhesitatingly relented, moving to the other side of the futon and spooning around Kakashi over the blankets.  
Together they fell into a fitful sleep, the future looming over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ashley (Adc6f1), Vegeta_vs_Emotions, Wattetraum and everybody who kudo'd. I really appreciate your support.
> 
> But I am once again asking for your help with tags... The next few chapters are dark. Actual torture dark. But the tags I'm having issues deciding between is that the torture isn't specifically sexual but it does abuse some BDSM kinks as a means to an ends. So, it's torture loosely disguised as BDSM kink play. What do?
> 
> And don't worry, I'll mark off the torture so it's reader's discretion to read or not read.


	12. Retasking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: I use a Non-Binary pronoun set that is unique to me. When not writing fanfiction, I write sci-fi and thus I made up my own NB pronoun because I made it many years ago before Twitter was a thing. I use vi (vee), vir (veer), virs (veers) in place of he/she, him/her, his/hers. It's what I have been using since 2006, and is what I default to for NB pronouns.
> 
> Also, please note the new TORTURE tag. I have the scenes designated. You can quick skip over them by looking for the *****.

Aoba was gone when Kakashi woke, leaving Kakashi alone to clean himself up from last night. Kakashi once again found himself naked and staring at his reflection. He knew others found him intriguing but Kakashi wasn't sure if it was because he was receptive to their sexual advances or if it was because he was actually attractive.  
He had listened in on several conversations and folks often said that confidence was sexy, and he was confident. He was sure that he could withstand anything, and he could defend himself if he had to. He had snapped the neck of man who tried to strangle him to death in a fit of pique and shame about his own appetite.  
Kakashi ran his hands over the larger, gnarled scars twisting across his body and frowned. How any civilian could stand the sight of them was amazing. Whenever Kakashi observed another's scar his mind always easily supplied plausible causes of the damage, how it must have looked fresh, how close to death they had been, and if his own body had one that mirrored it.  
Kakashi snarled at the reflection and quickly showered, cleaning himself thoroughly. He planned out his day as he washed; he'd nip over to the galley to grab a light breakfast and head over to his service room. By now word would be out that he was back and working. Kakashi moaned in anticipation. With that in mind, he dug out an all day plug that would be comfortable enough for him to wear during breakfast and get him plenty stretched and lubed for the day. This time he wouldn't skimp on lube for the sake of speed.  
When Kakashi finished and exited he met with an ANBU carefully concealing his presence and flopped on Kakashi's futon with his arms folded behind his head.  
"Yes?" Kakashi greeted him coolly, his stance remaining lax.  
It wasn't unusual for ANBU to be waiting on him to exit the bathroom so they could deliver their message however none had ever laid on his bed like they owned it and conceal their presence.  
The ANBU slowly sat up and gave a slow scan of the room.  
"Just taking in the sights." Despite the mask concealing his face Kakashi could still feel the leer as the man raked his gaze up Kakashi's naked body.  
Kakashi maintained his disaffected attitude and just kept his lax posture, silently waiting on the ANBU.  
The ANBU patted his lap, trying to coax Kakashi over, but Kakashi resolutely remained at the bathroom door. The ANBU growled at him and shot to his feet. He crowded against Kakashi, his fists balled by his side and obvious rage shining in his eyes which were now visible through the mask's eye holes.  
"What do you want?" Kakashi asked flatly.  
"You to do your job." The ANBU tried to growl menacingly.  
"I'm in my barracks room. This place is exempt from service and if you're not here to deliver a message from Lord Danzo, you are trespassing." Kakashi stated plainly with a bored voice.  
The ANBU bristled at him and snarled. "Then I'll drag you outside your room!"  
The man reached for Kakashi but Kakashi was quicker, delivering a solid sucker punch to his throat. The man staggered back and Kakashi grabbed him by the hair and forced him back to the door. Kakashi threw open the door and flung the man out the door. He tried to brace himself on the doorway but a solid kick sent him crashing into the wall opposite the door.  
Kakashi slammed his door shut and turned to continue getting ready for the day, pulling on the skintight, turtle-necked ANBU shirt and leggings. He contemplated just eating a food pill when he heard some commotion in the hall just outside his door followed by some shouting.  
Kakashi gave a tired sigh and ran a hand down his face.  
Who the fuck is this guy?  
Kakashi pulled up his mask and on his yukata tying it closed as he opened his door. The ANBU had been unmasked and was being grappled by another ANBU. His sleeve had been torn to reveal his unmarked shoulder.  
Kakashi squinted his eye has he tried to recall the man, he was strikingly familiar with grey hair that was pulled back to try and blend in with the ANBU hair regulation but now that he was looking for it, everything about his appearance was just a bit off. The man did a fair imitation but he was just not meticulous enough.  
Kakashi let his killing intent saturate the hallway, effectively stilling the fake ANBU and the two ANBU who were scuffling with him.  
"Kakashi!" Kakashi recognized the ANBU as Ko, her codename being Panther, he had worked with her and her partner Ami, AKA Cobra, several times and had been working with them to help closeted ninja and keep them safe.  
Kakashi pulled back in his killing intent and gave a disaffected shrug.  
"Explain." She barked at Kakashi, her partner finally getting the familiar seeming man restrained.  
"He broke into my room while I was in the shower and tried to get me to service him. I tossed him out." Kakashi reported in dull monotone, his posture still laid back. He shifted to cross his arms, tucking his hands into his sleeves and leaned his shoulder on the door frame.  
"I was told to seek out his services!" The other man hollered and was back to trying to break free himself of the chakra wire holding his hands behind his back.  
Cobra harshly wrenched his bound hands to warn him against struggling.  
"We'll take him to T&I and notify Lord Danzo." Ko stated plainly and made a quick ANBU field sign to her partner. "Lord Danzo has requested your presence."  
Kakashi nodded and stepped back into his room, closing his door behind him. Kakashi quickly changed into his ANBU gear and plaited his hair. Unlike the fake ANBU all of Kakashi's hair was captured by the plait and it laid flat and smooth. If Kakashi was going into the field he'd dye it dark by rubbing charcoal into it.  
Kakashi slipped his mask over his face and quickly made his way back to the audience chamber. He had to briefly pause outside the door, standing perfectly still with the two guard ANBU. After a couple minutes the ANBU received the signal to let Kakashi enter.  
Kakashi entered swiftly with a bow and knelt before the dais.  
"Hound, you will be receiving special training from Lady Jun. You will report to her." He motioned for an ANBU to hand over instructions to Kakashi.  
Kakashi tucked the scroll away without looking for it.  
"Dismissed." Kakashi bowed again and retreated.  
He went back to his room and opened the scroll and quickly read through the scroll. Kakashi tensed at the medical waiver included. This meant that any injuries he received during training could only be healed by the instructor or at their discretion.  
He was to report as soon as possible. Lady Jun's place was in the Torture and Interrogation building.  
Kakashi gave a sigh and reported there.  
When Kakashi arrived to T&I he was directed to a chamber near the torture cells.  
The cell was like those in the Leaf with a single chair, though it was bolted to the floor in the centre of the room, and there was a row of cabinets and low drawers lining one wall.  
Kakashi recognised 'Lady' Jun. Vi was a little younger than Kakashi and to escape the same punish as was meted out to Kakashi vi said that vi was transgender and actually a female. Kakashi had talked to vir about it later and vi said vi got caught out by a plant and since vi was already fairly androgynous in appearance and enjoyed dressing in drag, claiming that was vi was trans was the best solution. Vi didn't like the male label any more than the female label, preferring to be labelled as non-binary with the vi/vir/virs pronouns.  
Jun was just another failure of Kakashi's.  
Jun was dressed in a corset and skirt with shiny tights, and nine heels with three inch platforms in the front. Vi wasn't attempting to pretend vi had breasts but virs waist was cinched tightly thanks to the corset, giving vir feminine curves. Virs arms and legs were lithe and vi had worked hard to maintain a feminine sleekness to virself.  
"Jun." Kakashi greeted plainly.  
"Hound." Vi purred back and patted the chair which vi stood directly behind.  
Kakashi didn't hesitate to obey and sat in the chair, back straight and head forward.  
"Do you know what I am going to be training you on, Hound?"  
"No."  
"Your mission may require your body to be pushed its limit. It's my duty to show you your limits. You will report to me and I will test on you something new each day. When you leave here you are to resume normal operations. This is what will be required of you on your mission. No matter what you have to endure, you must complete the mission and you must show no sign of any ail. Understand?"  
Kakashi clenched his teeth and gave a stiff nod.  
"Understood."  
"Good. It is well known that several of the councilors you'll be visiting have... certain tastes. It is my job to prepare you for those."  
Vi ran virs hands over Kakashi's shoulders in what Kakashi supposed was a soothing gesture.  
"You are to remain absolutely still and silent, Hound."

*********Start torture

Jun dug virs fingers into Kakashi's hair, pulling at the plaited hair. Vi tugged Kakashi's hair free and used that as a hand hold to force Kakashi to bare his throat.  
Kakashi drew in a breath as he saw Jun bring a belt over his head. Vi let go of Kakashi's hair to loop the belt snugly around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi recognised the device, it would allow Jun to twist the belting mechanism and keep the belt tight until vi unlatched it. Vi currently tightened it just enough to be uncomfortable but not restrict his airflow.  
Jun unfastened Kakashi's chestplate and armoured gloves. Vi moved around to stand in front of Kakashi and eased off Kakashi's chestplate and gloves. The undershirt was reinforced with ninja mesh but it wouldn't hold up to being purposefully cut. Thankfully Jun didn't hack up his undershirt, choosing instead to remove Kakashi's greaves and boots. Vi slowly undid Kakashi's leg wraps, carefully rerolling the wraps as vi removed them. With that done vi gathered all of Kakashi's gear and placed it all on top of a drawer.  
Vi slid back behind Kakashi and grabbed Kakashi's hair with one hand. Vi tightened the belt by one turn, slightly hindering Kakashi's breathing. Kakashi felt his lungs already starting to sting though he was pretty sure that was just anxiety.  
"My training isn't unlike what you received before that mask, Hound. I've heard you are already good at concealing your emotions, but I will make sure you master concealing everything."  
Kakashi suppressed everything, ready to endure anything.  
Jun reached around Kakashi, virs arms draping over Kakashi's shoulder and nuzzling into Kakashi's neck, virs nose nudging the edge Kakashi's porcelain mask.  
"I was told you are weak to pleasure." Jun whispered in Kakashi's ear with a deadly lilt.  
Jun ran virs hands over Kakashi's chest. Virs fingers stopped over Kakashi's still covered nipples and pinched at them through the undershirt.  
Kakashi grit his teeth and squeezed his eye shut, trying to suppress the wave of pleasure. He hadn't bothered to remove the plug and it was just slightly off of his prostate but the feel of excessive lube, the stretch of the plug, his nipples being roughly teased, and Jun nipping at his throat, it was a lot for Kakashi.  
Jun's right hand moved off his nipple and twisted the belt.  
"I can feel you clenching your jaw, Hound. Every time you disobey, I tighten the belt." Jun gave virs final warning.  
Kakashi forced his jaw to relax and tried to breath past the constricting belt, but it was left him panting for more oxygen. Jun gave a soft chuckle in Kakashi's ear.  
"You are weak to pleasure to but this is whole new level of sensitivity."  
Kakashi felt himself sweating all over and his vision was a bit fuzzy as he still tried to even his breathing. He was using his chakra to restrain himself.  
Jun pulled back and came around in front of Kakashi, virs face was filled with concern.  
"What- Why are you this worked up?" Vi demanded with virs hands on virs hips.  
"I. Plugged. Myself." Kakashi rasped, panting between each word.  
Jun blinked in disbelief before vi pulled a face. "And they sent you to me to train you not to reveal anything." Jun sighed and gave the field sign for Kakashi to stand.  
Kakashi used his chakra to keep from shaking or flinching as he stood. He held himself tall, awaiting further instruction. Jun stepped into Kakashi's space, appraising him before running virs hands down Kakashi's sides, hooking virs thumbs in Kakashi's pants and easing them down. Jun pulled down Kakashi's pants just enough to expose him fully. Vi signed for Kakashi turn around and pushed on Kakashi's back for him to bend over.  
"Grab the chair back, Hound."  
Kakashi grabbed the chair back, using that to guide how much he should lean forward. Jun's hands stroked Kakashi's ass before pushing under the skintight shirt, rucking it up his chest until it was bunched under his armpits. Jun plastered virself against Kakashi's back and legs, virs dainty fingers ran across Kakashi's chest, teasing along scars and ribs before they dived down grab Kakashi's inner thighs right at his groin.  
"Should I ask why you got yourself all plugged up?" Jun rocked into Kakashi's hip, nudging the base of the plug making it just graze his nub.  
Kakashi barely kept himself from shivering and bowing but it left him panting. He was leaning more heavily on the chair and fiercely worked to even his breathing so he could actually take in oxygen.  
Jun gave another rough thrust of virs hips and grabbed a handful of Kakashi's hair and yanking his head back.

*******Stop torture

"Well, Hound? What's the occasion." Jun growled into Kakashi's back, virs teeth nipping at the protruding knobs of his spine.  
"I. Service." Kakashi barely rasped out before he lost his breath and could barely pant through the constriction.  
Jun abruptly let go and backed off entirely, leaving Kakashi to lean against the chair. Tiny tremors wracked his body, slipping his control.  
Kakashi wasn't the only service worker but he was the only male. There were two others and they were paid civilian women who were escorted in and out of the compound, never disturbed outside of their rooms, and had guards in the rooms to ensure the ninja didn't get too rough.  
Jun walked back around to stand beside Kakashi's left arm. Vi slowly reached out, slipping virs fingers under the edges of the porcelain mask.  
Kakashi's scroll didn't say whether Jun had clearance to unmask him or not, so Kakashi pulled away.  
"I took over pre-ANBU training. I have clearance." Jun asserted, virs fingers once more hooking on the brim of the mask.  
Kakashi hesitated but slowly tipped his head down causing his mask to start to slid up. Jun took that as permission and lifted the mask from Kakashi's face. Kakashi still had his usual cloth mask pulled up over his nose and his Sharingan eye closed. He never wore it covered in his ANBU gear so he didn't have any delay in activating it.  
Jun gasped and quickly looked away. Vi gripped the mask tightly before taking it over to the pile of gear on the cabinet top, Jun signalled for Kakashi to return to his position so Kakashi placed his hands back on the chair back.  
"Kakashi." Jun whispered and placed a contrite hand over virs mouth. Vi reached for the belt but Kakashi dodged just out of reach.  
"Do. Your. Job." Kakashi gasped and he felt his knees start to give on him. Kakashi did his best to reinforce his body with chakra but that was starting to wane.  
Jun looked torn, virs eyes dropping to the side.  
"I've trained so many Loyalist plants, I thought you were just another." Virs eyes were shining with unshed tears and virs mouth quivered into a distraught frown. "I've done everything opposite of you and now you're protecting me again."  
Kakashi's first step was unstable, he swayed lightly but he managed to straighten and march over to Jun. He pulled Jun into a tight embrace.  
"Sorry. I fail-ed you." Kakashi whispered brokenly to Jun.  
Jun shook virs head and pulled away, keeping him at arms lengths.  
"I let you down. You work so hard to protect all non-hetero or non-gender-conforming folk and I've been undermining all that work by training plants." Jun hiccuped and dropped virs chin to virs chest. Virs arms shook but remained outstretched, hands pressed against Kakashi's chest. "I knew they were working in the Foundation, working to out people just like how I had been, but I did it anyways."  
Kakashi just stood there, letting Jun vent.  
Virs head suddenly shot up and virs eyes were red with tears still clinging to virs lashes.  
"I can't do what you do. I can't work service. I can't survive every battle." Jun's hands clawed into Kakashi's bare chest, leaving red welts in the wake of virs nails. "I can only do this."  
"Help." Kakashi urged. "Give. Me. Names."  
Jun looked dumb struck and blushed with embarrassment. "I can't believe... I'll need dead drops."  
"Use. Me."  
Jun nodded slowly at first but nodded faster. "I can use you this training time and you can verify my intel. Then you can give me a dead drop location or contacts, and I can keep passing updates."  
Jun swept back in, giving Kakashi a crushing hug. Vi nodded again before pulling back.  
"Back. To. Work." Kakashi still gasped between words but he had used the moment to regain most his breath. His head still felt too light and his lungs burned but he'd live.  
"This will be intense, Kakashi." Jun warned to which Kakashi gave a terse nod.

*******Start Torture

Jun swallowed and signed for Kakashi to sit back down. Kakashi easily obeyed and once more sat straight backed with his head held high and eyes forward. He watched Jun out of the corner of his eye as vi grabbed a rolled up tool belt. Jun untied them as vi walked back to Kakashi's side.  
"Don't move." Jun ordered and tucked the roll under virs arm while he grabbed Kakashi's pants and pushed them all the down to his ankles. Vi unrolled the tool belt on Kakashi's bare lap. The belt contained several needles of increasing thickness from as fine as a hair to almost a quarter inch thick.  
Jun freed a slightly smaller needled, about a 16th of inch thick. Virs hands were steady as vi pinched a large bit of flesh on Kakashi's thigh before running the needle clean through and releasing the skin.  
Kakashi grit his teeth and gave a heavy pant that he quickly tried to control, but he was able to remain motionless.  
Jun kept going, switching legs with each new needle, slowly going up in size. Kakashi tried to push himself far enough away from the unpleasant sensation of being skewered but not so far that he went boneless and obviously absent. Kakashi managed to even out his heavy pants for air, trying to time them with Jun's needle insertions. Kakashi closed his eye, focusing on trying to remain still as his chakra was starting to fail him.  
Kakashi lost track of time, though logically he knew that not a lot time had passed. After Jun inserted the last needle vi stood back and pulled out a vial from the belt and Kakashi could smell that it was an antiseptic. Kakashi braced himself as Jun pulled the stopper and poured the antiseptic across Kakashi's legs, letting it seep into the wounds.  
Kakashi legs trembled and he grit his teeth against the burning, clenching muscles of his legs and tried to still the tremble.  
"Hmm. You are really handling that well." Jun leaned in, virs hand pressing lightly on the skewered flesh of Kakashi's left leg. Vi leaned forward to lick Kakashi's nipple. Vi gradually leaned more weight on the antiseptic soaked thigh, putting more pressure on the needles. Kakashi barely held in a yelp as he felt the needles roll under his skin. His breath hitched and he choked on a gasp. He felt the room spin and tried to even out his breathing.  
Jun suddenly grabbed Kakashi by the throat, forcing his head back in a rapid motion. Kakashi's arms flinched up towards Jun but he quickly snapped them back to his side. Jun chuckled darkly against his chest and the hand pressing on his pierced thigh lifted and twisted the belt tighter.  
"You'll have to temper those shinobi reflexes when you're in a bed." Jun laved at Kakashi's nipple, biting the areola. Vi twisted the belt tighter once more. Kakashi gagged, barely able to draw breath.  
Jun pressed both hands on Kakashi's thighs, pressing on the needles, making the needles spin and scrapped his flesh. Kakashi felt the world spin. The world went beyond fuzzy, everything going grey scale and slightly pixelated. Kakashi closed his eye and tried to focus on deep even breaths, trying to will himself into not fainting.  
"Shall I remove them?" Jun dug virs fingers into the grooves between the needles, pushing the needles apart.  
Kakashi's eye involuntarily rolled to the ceiling, nearly completely rolling back into his skull. Each gasp for air felt like it would be the last one he'd ever draw.  
Jun slapped Kakashi and grabbed his chin. Kakashi's eye snapped open but it took him a long moment to find Jun's face.  
"Answer me, Hound."  
"P-please." Kakashi whispered with all his breath. His head buzzed and he felt the greyed out world start to tilt. Kakashi clung to consciousness, trying force the panic down and not let it take over.  
Jun smirked and stroked Kakashi's hair, forcing more locks free from the plait. Jun pulled the antiseptic vial from the belt and uncorked it. Vi used virs thumb to partial cover the opening as vi sloshed out more liquid over Kakashi's thighs.  
Vi slowly pulled out each needle, letting the needles tug and pull Kakashi's skin. Kakashi felt his breath get punched out of his chest with each needle. He belatedly realized he wasn't breathing but he wasn't able to make himself draw in a breath. His lungs had seized up and refused to work. His body started to go slack, leaning heavily against the back of the chair.  
As Jun pulled free the last needle Kakashi fainted away, falling onto the ground in graceless heap. Jun rolled virs eyes and heaved a dramatic sigh. Vi knelt over Kakashi, and loosened the belt, letting it fall on the ground. Vi leaned virs head on Kakashi's chest, listening to his lungs hungrily drawing in oxygen.

******Stop Torture

Kakashi slowly came back to consciousness. He kept his breathing slow and steady, listening to his surroundings. His mind slowly filled in that he had passed out after Jun pulled out the last needle. Kakashi could tell he was still in the same room and he could hear Jun reading from somewhere behind him.  
Kakashi took inventory of himself: his ANBU mask was back over his face and was skewed a bit uncomfortably, the edge biting against the side of his face. He could feel large bruises already starting to form along his right side- his upper arm, his wrist, and his upper thigh. He could also feel dried and flaking blood from the barely coagulated wounds. He entire thigh region was also sticky from the dried antiseptic. His throat and lungs still burned, though his lungs were recovery quickly.  
Kakashi exhaled softly before he pushed himself up.  
Jun was quick to kneel beside him. Vi hovered virs hands just over Kakashi, not certain if vi should touch him.  
"Are you-" Jun started but Kakashi stood in a single graceful motion.  
Jun rocked back on virs heels and stood up with Kakashi. Vi crossed virs arms, resting an elbow in one hand and raising the other to curl virs hand against virs chin. Vi gave an approving nod at Kakashi's steady stance. Kakashi stood statue still, his eyes forward in a thousand yard stare.  
"You are doing better than I expected. Tomorrow we'll start advanced training. Report here at the same time." Jun instructed and gave a wave of dismissal. Kakashi moved to retrieve his clothes and when Jun spoke again. "Remember, you aren't to heal yourself. I'll heal you when -if- you need it."  
Kakashi's mind immediately went to service. His thighs were barely healed, he could feel pricks of blood already beading from merely standing and walking to the cabinets.  
Kakashi swallowed thickly and gave a stiff nod. Jun exited and Kakashi slowly breathed out.  
He dressed quickly as he replanned out his day. His earlier plans of dashing over to the galley still seemed like a good idea. He could just eat a food pill but Aoba was right, he was teetering dangerously on the edge of being skinny enough to optimise his speed, and being too skinny to skimp on calories and being weakened.  
Kakashi was dressed and about to just flit off to the galley when he remembered the intruder. He should be held here.  
Kakashi calmly walked into the holding cells area. There was a newer ANBU working on paperwork at the tiny desk shoved against the wall. He barely glanced up before his head snapped up and he hastily shot to his feet, knocking his knee on the table.  
"Ah, Hound! Did you need something?" He rushed the words out and was obviously torn between inspecting his knee and trying to impress Kakashi by ignoring it.  
Kakashi looked at the cells, only one was occupied and it held the grey haired man from earlier. He had been stripped down to his boxers and it was obvious that he had been interrogated already. He was glaring balefully at Kakashi but it was obvious he didn't recognise Kakashi in his gear.  
"New detainee?" Kakashi altered his voice a bit, changing it enough that the porcelain mask was able to obscure the rest of it.  
"Yes. Brought in this morning."  
"How much longer are we holding him?"  
"He's insisting on seeing Lord Danzo. We haven't received word from Lord Danzo about what he wants to do with the intruder."  
"Very well. Carry on." Kakashi gave a terse nod and exited.  
He quickly nipped over to the galley, grabbing a to-go bento that consisted of grilled vegetables and tofu with a side of rice and pickles. He ate quickly in his barracks room. He had a stash of calorie dense bars that he frequently used to put on weight. He wolfed down the bar as he shucked off his ANBU gear.  
He winced as he peeled off the pants, the dried blood causing the tight fabric to fuse with the scabbing wound. He briefly wondered if bandaging the wounds counted as healing but since he'd have to take them off before servicing it wasn't worth it.  
Kakashi dug out a dark furisode he hadn't worn in forever. It was nicer than most his kimono and he didn't like it getting dirty as it was his mother's. He had a non-traditional black nagajuban that he grabbed to wear under the kimono.  
Kakashi sighed and headed to the bathroom. He lent forward over the sink as he slowly pulled the plug out. Kakashi panted lightly and lubed up his fingers before he shoved two inside. He twisted and scissored them before adding more lube to his fingers and shoving them back in. Once he was satisfied with his preparation he cleaned up his hands.  
He grimaced as he slid on the nagajuban and it immediately stuck in the fresh blood. He carefully ran his fingers over the stuck spots, trying to feel if the blood was soaking through. It wasn't so he pulled on the furisode and tied its nice obi.  
He grabbed the empty bento box and slid on his zori. He dropped off the box in the return bin for it to be collected later.  
He smirked at the queue formed for his service. Word had gotten out that he was back and the line was down the hall.  
Kakashi kept his head high as he strode pass the line, turning heads. His loose silver hair, long black bonsai patterned kimono swishing as he walked, projecting an aura of supreme confidence.  
Kakashi swept into his room and the first guy in line was quick to rush in after him. The man chattered inanely at Kakashi, but was not actually paying Kakashi any mind as he fought to pull down his pants.  
Kakashi quickly stowed his kimono and grabbed a dark towel to kneel over. It was rare to be requested to flip over so he could keep his futon clean by kneeling on the towel.  
Kakashi spread out the towel with an easy flick of his wrist and knelt over it. He looked back at the man who was still wrestling with his pants as he nattered away.  
"C'mon. Get over here." Kakashi called and the man's head snapped up. He shuffled quickly over, ignoring that pants were stuck at his ankles.  
He was quick, as were the next five guys. They were unsatisfying but the wounds on his thighs finally gave and opened. What had started off as just beads of blood rapidly became freely trickling rivulets of blood.  
But Kakashi kept the pain off his face and out his body language.  
By nights end Kakashi had enjoyed himself a few times and was lightly dozing before cleaning up. Kakashi woke gently and held in a groan as he felt sweaty and gross. He sat up and lightly fingered himself. He was full and loved the feeling. He reached over and grabbed his favourite plug to hold on to the feeling just a bit longer.  
He stood and stretched, reaching back to play with the plug for a few thrusts before sighing and letting it go.  
He picked up the towel and inspected the futon. It didn't look like any blood had gone through so he just folded up the towel and tossed it by the door to collect on his way out.  
His leg wounds had gotten a bit of fuzz from the towel so he went to the bathroom and carefully cleaned himself and the wounds, getting all the fuzz cleaned out.  
Kakashi then hurried back to his barracks room, flopping onto his futon and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ashley (Adc6f1), SwedishPagan and everybody who kudo'd. These next few chapters will be pretty heavy and dark, but please bear with me and I hope you're enjoying the ride.


	13. Double Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More TORTURE. It's still in between ***** but there is some sex afterwards that could be a little squidgy if one doesn't care for blood. Blood from torture not rough sex.

His internal clock woke him up peacefully. Kakashi eased himself up and moved the the bathroom to remove the plug and clean himself up a bit. He did a couple circuits of planks, push ups, tricep dips, and curl ups before showering.  
The punctures didn't open again, though he doubted that that would remain true for the duration of the training.  
Kakashi grabbed a fresh ANBU undershirt and pants before strapping on his armour, boots, and gloves. He chewed through a calorie dense bar in a few bites, finishing it off before slipping on his ANBU mask.  
It was still early in the morning but the sun was already rising. Kakashi subconsciously stuck to the shadows as he ran over to the T&I building. Kakashi slipped into the building and back into Jun's interrogation room.  
Jun was already in there and going over virs set up. Vi had a few things laid out on the low cabinets.  
Jun was wearing a wrap shirt with billowy sleeves, the voluminous sleeves going to virs elbows, high waisted shorts with the bottom hem barely covering virs ass. Virs tall, platformed heels matched the colour of the trim of the wrap shirt nicely.  
"Oh. You're quite early, Hound." Jun waved for Kakashi to sit down. "Tomorrow you can come in around 0900."  
Kakashi settled into the chair, sitting up straight and keeping his head up and staring straight ahead.  
"As stated yesterday, from today on, we'll be working on advanced techniques." Jun said as vi continued to do whatever vi was doing.  
Kakashi could hear the pull of chakra wire and the slosh of liquid.  
Jun glanced back at Kakashi and made a considering noise. "Take off your clothes and put them here." Vi patted the empty space on the cabinet tops away from where vi was working.  
Kakashi mechanically peeled off all but his ANBU mask, folding his clothes and laying the armour on top of the clothing. He neatly put the clothing pile and boots on the cabinet top and stood by.  
He watched Jun's dainty fingers working what smelled like an antiseptic along the length of the chakra wire. Vi turned to Kakashi, virs eyes immediately going to the still red puncture wounds.  
"They don't look inflamed, but takes these anyways." Vi handed Kakashi a bottle labelled as antibiotics.  
Kakashi read the instructions and shook out a single pill, lifting the edge of the mask just enough to pop the pill in his mouth. Kakashi righted his mask and noticed that Jun was staring at his naked body. Virs stare was clinical though Kakashi could detect some intrigue.  
"I did get to see your body yesterday but I didn't really look at you." Jun ran virs fingers down Kakashi's overly prominent ribs. If he hadn't lost more than ten pounds, they'd be pronounced but not so visible, but he should hopefully be able to gain back eight pounds in a weeks time.  
"Are you always this thin?"  
"I don't keep weight on easily and eating was irregular on my last mission so I lost weight."  
Jun made a noise but virs eyes were already back on sanitizing the wire. Vi was just about at the end of the spool.  
"Please go and stand in front of the chair, Hound."  
Kakashi choose to stand facing away from the chair, his eyes locked on the door. He waited taking slow even breaths, trying to force a rhythm. He doubted that Jun was going to give up on constricting his airway.  
Jun chuckled as vi moved beside Kakashi. "Smart. Already preparing yourself. Hold this."

*****Torture Start

Jun handed Kakashi the still damp wire. Vi slid virs body against Kakashi's side. Vi ran one hand up Kakashi's chest, virs fingertips skimming across his centre line. Virs hand briefly stopped to grab Kakashi's throat but let go when virs other hand came up. Vi smoothed the belt against Kakashi's throat before hooking on the device and twisting the belt. Vi stopped after a couple twists with it just uncomfortably tight around his neck. Kakashi could breath fairly normally but trying to take a deep breath would hurt.  
"I'm going to bind you now." Jun warned, whispering in his ear.  
Jun moved Kakashi's arms to be behind him, his inner wrists touching. Vi moved virs hand over Kakashi's, indicating for him to lay his palms flat together, fingers straight.  
Jun then started looping the wire down one arm, from his upper tricep to wrist, in criss-crossing patterns that bit into Kakashi's skin. Vi then repeated that on the other side. When vi reached the wrist, vi started twisting the wires together, binding Kakashi's wrists.  
Vi then started to wrap additional wires down each of Kakashi's legs from upper thigh to ankle. Jun pulled on Kakashi's arm, forcing him back a few steps from the chair.  
"On your knees."  
Kakashi eased down onto his knees, his shins parallel with the deck while his thighs were perfectly perpendicular to the floor, keeping him up tall and straight backed. Jun nudged Kakashi's ankles with virs foot to indicate that he needed to bring his ankles together.  
Jun petted Kakashi's hair fondly before vi knelt behind Kakashi. Vi tied the some of the extra wire from Kakashi's hands around his thighs and the rest vi used to pull Kakashi back until his hands met his ankles, bowing Kakashi's back. He was bowed back into the Ushirasana yoga pose. Vi then lashed Kakashi's hands to ankles, keeping him tied into that pose and twisting the wire around his fingers. Vi then moved around to lash Kakashi's thigh's to the chair legs, forcing him to keep his thighs up so he couldn't collapse.  
Kakashi restrained a pained grunt at the forced flex. He was quite flexible but the awkward closeness of his arms and ankles was painful.  
Kakashi tested the chakra wire with a tiny flex of his arms and legs. The wire bit in to his skin enough to draw thin lines of blood at points of extreme tension like at his biceps, elbows, upper thighs and ankles.  
Kakashi gave a silent hiss of pain as the remnants of the antiseptic got into the thin cuts.  
While Kakashi did this, Jun moved back to the cabinet and grabbed additional stuff that was wrapped up in a towel. Vi knelt behind Kakashi and spread out his towel and tools.  
The tools didn't sound metallic but that concerned Kakashi a bit more. The objects sounded a bit more like if Kakashi rattled his toy box. They sounded silicone with the occasional hit of hard plastic and the tinkle of small, delicate chains.  
Jun chuckled and lightly traced a cut line on Kakashi's bicep.  
"I didn't think I'd have to say, but don't move." Jun chuckled darkly and moved on to running virs fingers down Kakashi's back. Vi once more traced the scars along Kakashi's back.  
Kakashi had fewer scars on his back but they were generally larger. Most were exit wounds from various weapons that had run through him, a couple were from jutsu, and only two were from an enemy ninja getting the drop on him from behind.  
Vi's hands wrapped around to Kakashi's chest. Vi dipped down to run virs fingers along Kakashi's sharp hip bones before dragging virs hands up, digging into Kakashi's ribs as vi kept venturing upward until vi reached Kakashi's clavicle.  
Kakashi was suppressing shivers as Jun's delicate fingers started mapping his chest. Virs fingers playing with the raised scars and the sunken gouges.  
Kakashi felt a little lucky that he had only lost two chunks of flesh. They were small, having been stitched together pretty well with only two small divots were left behind.  
"You have such amazing scars." Jun crooned, leaning virs head into Kakashi's shoulder. "I love scars. I could cum just from touching yours scars."  
Kakashi shuddered as the image of Jun sat atop his hips and slowly jacking virself off as vi dug virs fingers into his scars.  
Kakashi grunted as vi twisted the belt.  
Jun nuzzled against Kakashi's shoulder before vi pulled away. Vi messed with the toys behind Kakashi and Kakashi heard vir lift up the chain. Virs hands came around Kakashi's chest. One holding a set of butterfly clamps. Vi expertly clamped Kakashi's nipples and tugged the chain connecting the clamps.  
Kakashi squeezed his eye shut, trying to keep in the shudder of pleasure and pain.  
Jun gave one last tug before vi slipped virs hands back around Kakashi's ribcage, rubbing along a couple of scars there before retreating back to the toys.  
"I did some looking in on you." Jun whispered and Kakashi couldn't identify what vi picked up. "I learned something very interesting."  
Kakashi heard Jun do something then virs slicked fingers at his entrance. Kakashi wanted to rut back against virs fingers, his hips almost swaying back. The chakra wire gave a warning nip of his flesh before Kakashi caught himself.  
Jun's other hand came up to wrap around Kakashi's throat, virs fore and middle fingers extended above the belt. Virs fingers were aligned with the pads directly over Kakashi's oesophagus.  
Kakashi gasped softly as Jun pressed a finger into him. Kakashi laced his chakra across his body, forcing himself to still.  
Kakashi wheezed for air, sweat starting to prickle down his skin as Jun slowly, tauntingly, worked him open. Vi worked him open with slow, deep thrusts, dragging virs fingers against his walls as vi pulled out.  
Tension pulled at Kakashi's body, threatening to tear his body apart. He wanted to push back, to re-angle those tantalizing fingers to brush over his spot. It was frustrating but at the same time it was pleasing to be slowly pleasured like this.  
"Do you know what I found out?" Jun purred out, bring Kakashi back to the moment. "I found out how much you like being filled."  
Jun suddenly stuck something in Kakashi and a cool viscous fluid started to fill his channel. It just kept flooding in, quickly pushing Kakashi to the brink. It flooded and filled him just like when Aoba filled him with lube, but unlike Aoba, Jun filled him past the point of pleasure. He could feel his stomach cramping as it was overly packed.  
Kakashi struggled to keep his breathing even but his body was threatening to curl against the wires. He panted and barely kept in a whine as the pain started to become too much.  
Jun removed whatever was filling him and pressed virs fingers into Kakashi's packed channel. The strangely thick fluid gushed around virs fingers as vi prodded around.  
Kakashi held in a moan as Jun pulled virs fingers from Kakashi and he picked up something else. He felt the blunt head of a large vibrator press into him. It displaced more of the thick fluid, making it run, slow and molasses like, down his legs.  
Kakashi restrained a groan as vi pressed the vibrator deeply within him. Once it was hilted Jun fiddled with something and it slowly started to pulse. Kakashi shivered as Jun adjusted it to be just grazing his prostate. The wires nipped at his skin, drawing more faint lines on his skin.  
Satisfied with virs work, Jun slid into the seat before Kakashi. Virs legs were spread so Kakashi was knelt between them. Vi reclined back leisurely, stroking virself through virs shorts with one hand, the other dipping into the shirt to rub virs nipple.  
"I'm going to cum all over your scars."  
Kakashi felt his face go completely red and small tremor shook his body. Kakashi gave a mostly silent keen as everything started to build within him.  
Jun unzipped virs shorts and pulled out virs dick. Vi stroked it slowly with a sadistic grin plastered on virs face. Vi grabbed the chain connecting Kakashi's nipple and tugged hard, causing Kakashi's arms to pull against the restraining chakra wire.  
Kakashi gasped for air as the wires bit in deeply, drawing lines of blood across his arms. Kakashi felt light headed from pain, pleasure, and lack of oxygen.  
"Should I fill you more?" Vi yanked hard on the chain again.  
Kakashi's stomach cramped and even the pulse of the vibrator couldn't abate the pain. Kakashi wheezed out a breath, trying to force words out.  
"P-please."  
Jun's already sadistic grin pulled even wider and wilder. Virs hand that was tugging the chain, dropped it so vi could run virs fingers over Kakashi's scars.  
"Please what? Please fill you more or please cum on me?"  
Kakashi's guts twisted and he winced but he gave a ragged breath.  
"Please. No. More." Kakashi gasped between words, his head feeling lighter with each word.  
"More?" Jun leaned over Kakashi, virs exploring hand moving to cup Kakashi's head.  
Kakashi shook his head, a low whine escaping him.  
"A pity. I could fill you until you burst." Jun reclined back, continuing to slowly stroke virself to full hardness.  
Kakashi trembled, his chest starting to heave and the taut wires sank into his skin. Kakashi closed his eye trying to slow his harsh panting gasps. The belt was tight enough that if he kept this up he'd pass out again.  
Jun lifted a leg, pressing virs foot against Kakashi's calf, dragging it up his torn thigh. Kakashi could feel something wet smooth virs passage. Virs foot continued up, turning so vi went from dragging the instep against Kakashi's outer thigh to the blade of virs foot rubbing Kakashi's inner thigh. Vi continued upward, settling virs foot over Kakashi's naval.  
Kakashi hissed in anticipation, bracing himself.  
Jun pressed virs foot hard against Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi's choked on a breath as he felt his insides squirm and the thick liquid that filled too much of him gushed and oozed inside him.  
Kakashi's stomach churned and convulsed as he tamped down hard on the urge to vomit.  
Jun continued to press, not letting up and the convulsions worsened until Kakashi choked up a mouthful of vomit.  
Kakashi desperately swallowed it not wanting to throw up on himself, especially not in his mask.  
Kakashi choked, it hurt terribly, throwing up and swallowing around the belt. He wheezed for air, his body trembling and he could feel the nausea threatening to bring up another wave of vomit.  
Kakashi pushed down the feeling, trying to settle his stomach with his chakra. Trying to numb it to the uncomfortable feeling in his guts. He felt a cold sweat break out across his entire body.  
Jun brought Kakashi's attention back to vir with a sharp poke of virs toe in Kakashi's stomach.  
"I'm going to use you." Vi leaned forward again and virs fingers caught the edges of Kakashi's mask.  
Kakashi grit his teeth briefly, still uncomfortable being unmasked in an ANBU capacity.  
It wasn't a well guarded secret that he was ANBU, in fact Kakashi was sure that all but the youngest generation knew he was ANBU, but it went against his training.  
Jun lifted the mask, setting it aside reverently. Virs eyes went wild again as vi stood from the chair. Vi stood over Kakashi's, a bit awkwardly with one high heeled shoe missing. Vi grabbed Kakashi's plaited hair, digging virs fingers in enough to loosen a few locks. Vi used virs other hand to guide virs cock to Kakashi's mouth.  
Kakashi opened instantly, his tongue stretching out to greet the appendage. Jun held virself tantalizingly close, virs cock just out of reach of Kakashi's tongue.  
"What would do if I had a pussy instead?" Jun had a cruel gleam to virs eyes.  
"Cry." Kakashi could already feel the awful memory poke at him. Niggle its way under his skin.  
He felt his eyes go glassy and his breath stutter as it surged over him faster than he could beat it away.

*****Torture Stop

_Danzo had tried to push Kakashi away from being gay before his public trial, putting him through a very unsuccessful conversion therapy. He then forced Kakashi to enter the breeding program with hopes of getting a promising ninja and heir to the Hatake line.  
Kakashi had been tossed into the breeding room and he was already feeling dread blooming in his stomach.  
He had, of course, stumbled on ninja coupling for a post mission fuck or just back alley fucks. He knew he was interested in men, loving the hard muscles, the musk, the feel of beard stubble.  
There was something about the soft curves of women's breasts and hips that were a complete turn off and the few glimpses he had caught of vaginas had turned his stomach a bit.  
He wasn't sure that he could get hard for a woman.  
And the woman he had gotten had been understanding. She tried to talk him down, get him relaxed. She even tried henge-ing into a man, though she had to keep her lower anatomy. He felt humiliated when even her as a man, trying to give him head ended with him sobbing and her apologising.  
The nerves had gotten to Kakashi and despite all her efforts, he was never able to get hard.  
He grovelled to Danzo, begging to be removed from the program. After all these years, Kakashi wasn't sure why Danzo had agreed, hadn't tried harder, hadn't drugged him or anything. His face had been impassive as ever and stared down at Kakashi prostrated before him. As coolly as he always was, he dismissed Kakashi back to active duty, telling him to report in the morning for a mission.  
The memory usually stayed locked away as he hasn't been forced to be with a woman since._

Kakashi realised he was panting deeply and freely, with soothing fingers stroking his face, hair, and neck.  
"Kakashi. You back?" Jun asked softly, virs eyes connecting with Kakashi's.  
Kakashi nodded. He was still bound and he could feel that wires around his thighs had bit in deeply, blood freely flowing down his legs. He must have collapsed back when he was out of it and pulled against the chakra wire trying to hold him in place.  
Jun levelled him with a concerned stare but vi stood away from him. Vi had been supporting Kakashi and he could feel the wire bite into his flesh once more. Kakashi shifted his position, straightening as much as he could, to return his original position.  
"Let me get my wire cutters."  
"Wait." Kakashi still felt a little breathless but he easily pulled on his disaffected demeanour. "I'm fine to continue."  
Jun gave him a strange look before sighing and crossing virs arms.  
"You disassociated there."  
"It's been a long time since I was forced to consider sex with a woman."  
"Well, I'm not hard any more." Jun retorted with a scoff.  
Kakashi gave vir a salacious smirk and slowly licked his lips. "I recall you saying something about using me."  
"... You could tempt the gods themselves." Jun sighed and returned the smirk.  
Vi walked with a seductive sway of virs hips, making even the limp due to the missing heel look sexy. Vi straddled Kakashi's thighs, virs own pressing against Kakashi's and Kakashi shivered at the feel of blood smearing between them.  
With his mask gone the iron-y scent of blood was thick in the air and Kakashi was unsurprised that it turned on him on. He let all the pleasure take over and felt himself stir once more. Let it over overpower the discomfort and pain he was feeling.  
He leashed his pleasure, lacing chakra all over his body to suppress his erection but clung to the pleasure.  
Kakashi greedily sucked in Jun's cock as vi once more offered it to Kakashi.  
Kakashi lapped greedily at the head of virs dick before swallowing down on it. Kakashi loved the feel of a cock hardening in his mouth as he sucked and licked. Kakashi strained to bow forward more to suck vir down to the root but with his hands bound to his ankles he couldn't quite make it.  
"You want all of it?" Jun returned virs hand Kakashi's hair, virs hand once more digging into the mostly plaited locks to grab a handful. "Take all of it."  
Jun surged forward, leaned over Kakashi slightly to help with the angle. Vi thrust into Kakashi's waiting mouth as he pressed his lips tight, creating a seal. His tongue laved at the underside of virs dick as vi thrust in.  
Virs thrusts were deep and wild, taking virs pleasure from Kakashi. Virs cock reached deep, sliding down Kakashi's throat. Kakashi swallowed and worked his throat, gladly taking all of vir.  
Jun worked virself back up and pulled out roughly, leaving a trail of spittle from Kakashi's mouth to virs dick. Vi returned to the chair, daintily draping virself over the chair.  
Vi reached forward to rub Kakashi's scars more, licking virs lips hungrily. Virs other hand starting stroking virself again.  
"You're all mine." Kakashi shivered and his breath hitched.  
The hand that was toying with his scars suddenly grabbed the chain and yanked again, twisting the chain around a finger before tugging the chain as virs hand continued to rove across Kakashi's pecs.  
It didn't take long for Jun cum across his chest. Panting as vi pumped virself dry. Vi shifted back in the chair before vi reached out with both hands, smearing cum across Kakashi's chest.  
Vi coated virs hand and pressed in close to Kakashi, sliding virs body against Kakashi's as vi sank to virs knees. Virs cum coated hand grabbed Kakashi's chakra suppressed dick, trying to work it to life.  
"I want you to cum, Kakashi." Jun crooned into Kakashi's neck before vi worked virs mouth down Kakashi's throat and chest, virs tongue worshipping every scar it found.  
Kakashi grunted as he fought with himself about letting go.  
Jun reached around Kakashi with virs other hand, taking hold of the base of the vibrator still slowly pulse within. Vi jerked it in and out slowly and did something to increase the speed of the pulse.  
Kakashi squeezed his eye closed and felt his body go taut with pleasure. The feeling of the viscous fluid once more getting forced out of his hole was overwhelming.  
"I've got you, Hound. You can let go." Jun purred into his chest, virs teeth grabbing the chain and tugging.  
Kakashi was instantly at the precipice as he released his chakra restraints. He felt dazed with pleasure that easily washed aside all the pain.  
Kakashi came hard, his body going boneless, and true to virs word, Jun held Kakashi up. Vi had somehow retrieved the wire cutters and was quickly cutting through the chakra wires and freeing Kakashi.  
Vi eased Kakashi down and Kakashi felt himself starting to fall asleep. Jun encouraged him softly, and he felt soothing chakra all over his body that made it easy to drift off.

Kakashi woke with a start, immediately sitting up. He felt more empty than he had ever felt in his life and he swayed at rush of blood to his head.  
"Hound." Jun called from over by the cabinets. Vi was reclined against them, looking put together and relaxed. "I cleaned you up, you're good to go."  
Kakashi's stomach rumbled loudly and Kakashi realized that emptiness was due to how thoroughly his insides had been cleaned. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his stomach and took a deep centring breath.  
"Apologises for that." Kakashi spoke evenly, keeping his voice flat.  
Jun shook virs head. "Don't worry about it. I knew clean up would be bitch when I decided on filling you."  
Vi smirked and swished closer. "I'd gladly do it again. Maybe we could test your limits."  
Kakashi blushed deeply, salivating slightly at the thought. Despite the cramps and pain, it had been nice to be so full.  
"Don't worry, that isn't on tomorrows agenda." Jun gave a wide smile but it wasn't threatening.  
Kakashi took inventory of himself and noted that the deep thin cuts were healed but like the puncture wounds, had been healed just enough to staunch the bleeding. Kakashi was hoping that since they were finer, they'd be less prone splitting.  
Kakashi slowly stood and gave a testing flex of his muscles. There was a slight pull of freshly healed wounds but they seemed fine. Kakashi walked over to his gear still piled on the cabinet. Jun had put his mask on top of his gear.  
Kakashi dressed mechanically and as he was fixing his hair Jun slid up behind him. Vi wrapped virs arms around Kakashi and stealthily stuck a folded note into Kakashi's breastplate.  
"For later, dear Hound." Jun purred and with that vi left.  
Kakashi fixed his hair and mask before he too left. He once more swung by the galley for food.  
He took note of Aoba eating with some other ninja. His eyes flickered to Kakashi and he saw a spark of recognition in them.  
Feeling so completely empty Kakashi decided on a large, filling bento consisting of eel over egg fried rice with grilled vegetables and pickles. Kakashi grabbed a banana from the fruit basket and flit out.  
He didn't rush to his barracks room, using only the expected speed for an ANBU.  
He got in, discarded his mask, and had started eating his bento when Aoba slipped in.  
"Hey, Kakashi." He murmured softly and plopped down on the trunk Kakashi still hadn't gotten around to tossing into his closet. Though Kakashi supposed it was fortunate as it provided another seat, otherwise Aoba would have to either sit on the floor or his futon.  
"Hey Aoba."  
"Still in uniform?" Aoba stated but it was obvious he was a bit confused.  
"You don't like?" Kakashi flirted, giving him a salacious smile as he posed for Aoba to show off the skintight garb.  
Aoba laughed and shook his head.  
"Of course I like. You could wear a potato sack and make it sexy."  
Kakashi scoffed and shook his head as they fell into a companionable silence.  
"Do you remember Jun?"  
Aoba's face contorted slightly before recognition dawned on him. "Yeah, the poor kid that was found out by a plant. Trans kid, right?"  
"Non-binary actually." Kakashi shrugged.  
"Ah, alright." Aoba said with a nod. "What about Jun?"  
Kakashi pulled out the slip of paper. His eye flit over the names Jun provided. Kakashi recognised three names on the list. Kakashi refolded the paper and slid it across the desk towards Aoba.  
"Vi works in T&I now. Training plants."  
Aoba's eyes went wide and rushed to grab the note. He scanned the note and looked up. "This- this is big! This could change everything."  
Kakashi nodded before he spotted something on Aoba's hand.  
An innocuous blue smudge.  
"Vi said vi would work with us, but-" Kakashi got up and dug for a bottle in his closet.  
It was a chemical that responded to chemical tracers. It caused the tracer to turn blue. Kakashi coated his gloved hands before tossing the bottle back in the box.  
"You don't trust them?" Aoba filled in, his lips pressed into a line.  
Kakashi grabbed Aoba's hands, one hand pulling note back.  
Both Kakashi and Aoba looked at Aoba's now blue smudged hands.  
"No." Kakashi placed the note back on the corner of the desk.  
Aoba frowned at his blue hands and stood, going to Kakashi's bathroom to thoroughly clean his hands. Kakashi resumed wolfing down his bento.  
When Aoba finished cleaning his hands he stood awkwardly in the door of the connected bathroom.  
"We still have to look into this. Trap or not." Aoba said with conviction but Kakashi could hear how nervous he was. "If these names are actual plants-"  
"I'll investigate them. And Jun." Kakashi cut him off with a bland tone to his voice.  
"I'll-" Aoba started before Kakashi cut him off.  
"Alone. I'm the only connection he knows about. Nobody else needs to be put in the cross hairs here." Kakashi ground out, his eye absolute zero cold.  
"No."  
"Yes." Kakashi insisted. "I'm already outed, already being punished. Lets keep it that way."  
"Kakashi..." Aoba whispered sadly, giving Kakashi a dejected look.  
Kakashi memorised the list of names, using his Sharingan, which drew a startled gasp from Aoba. With the list memorised Kakashi used a simple small katon to burn away every spec of the paper.  
Kakashi frowned at the pull of chakra and how it felt like he was running low on chakra already.  
He hadn't used much today, but he guessed he wasn't fully recovered from yesterday. Kakashi had some chakra restoring pills but they worked by converting body fat to chakra, or in Kakashi's case, muscle to chakra. With him being so low in weight it would be even more of a set back in weight gain to eat one.  
Kakashi checked his reserves and found that while low, it was plenty sufficient. He could wait and take a pill tomorrow if reserves were still low.  
"So fucking close." Aoba muttered, running a hand aggravatedly through his hair. "We could finally have a way of watching all his plants and pulling our people out of their grasps."  
"I know. We can hope that Jun is unaware that vi is being used. That vi is giving us correct information and somebody else is using vir unwittingly." Kakashi gave him a sad smile, pretty sure that that isn't the case. Things didn't go right for them.  
"Be safe, Kakashi." He moved over, running a hand down Kakashi's shoulder.  
Kakashi restrained a flinch at the touch hitting a tender spot. Aoba missed the flinch but his keen eyes spotted a line just above the long armoured glove. When started to push down the fabric Kakashi pulled away and slapped him away.  
"So handsy." Kakashi commented with a cold, warning tone.  
Aoba's lips pressed into a line again and he gave an irritated scowl as he looked away.  
"This is so fucked up, Kakashi." Aoba vented, his hands curling into fists by his side.  
"That's why we're trying to help and protect our people."  
"And who's helping you?"  
Kakashi raised his chin proudly but his eyes cold as he opened his Sharingan.  
"I can handle anything." Kakashi spoke with a detached voice.  
"That doesn't mean you should." Aoba insisted, his anger draining from him quickly. He carefully moved closer and cupped Kakashi's face. He gingerly ran his thumb over Kakashi's Sharingan, easing the scarred lid shut.  
"Do you need me to get you anything?" Aoba offered softly.  
"No, I'll drop by the surplus closet tomorrow. If what I want isn't there I'll requisition it."  
"What sort of excuse are you going to use for requisitioning stuff?"  
Kakashi levelled Aoba with a 'really?' stare before he made a show of waving his hands over his still ANBU uniformed body.  
Aoba flushed in embarrassment and shuffled awkwardly. "Right, ANBU privileges. You should use them more."  
"I never hesitate to use them." Kakashi informed boredly, returning to his bento.  
Aoba sighed and wrapped Kakashi in an awkward hug.  
"Don't hesitate to contact me." With that said Aoba turned back to the door.  
When he had the door opened, about to step through Kakashi's bento box suddenly smacked him in the back of the head. Both Aoba and the box clattered loudly to the hallway floor. Aoba flipped over, rubbing his head as he looked back to see Kakashi's darkened form inside the suddenly dark room.  
"Don't come back." Kakashi hissed and slammed the door shut behind him.  
Kakashi fell against the door, sliding down it to sink into a ball on the floor. Kakashi heard Aoba collect the box and leave, though Kakashi could sense the confusion.  
But it was for the best. Kakashi hadn't sensed anybody watching him yet but he couldn't be too careful.  
Aoba was already worried that he had been outed. Kakashi refused to put him at further risk.  
Kakashi wolfed down a high calorie bar as he went about preping for service. He took a quick shower and lubed himself up.  
He stood in front of the bathroom mirror for too long, looking at the thin red lines criss-crossing his arms and legs. They were far too visible on both his front and back sides.  
Kakashi sighed and henge'd himself into himself free of the marks.  
Kakashi had to kick out a guy yesterday who was too intent on healing the puncture wounds. He didn't need the hassle tonight.  
Once he was ready, Kakashi was quick to his service room. There was a line, but it wasn't as long as yesterday. Kakashi gave smouldering looks to the various men as he passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ashley (Adc6f1), SwedishPagan, Wattetraum and everybody who Kudo'd. It gets darker before it gets better but I hope ya'll will keep with me.


	14. Observe, Orient, Decide, Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More TORTURE. And squidgy sexual stuff. The torture is marked by ***** and the squidgy stuff is before it.

Kakashi groaned as he forced himself awake. It had been rough servicing while trying to hold a henge and keep his pained grunts silent. Kakashi was curled on his bathroom floor, his henge dropped and the red lines gleamed with free flowing blood.  
Several of them were deep and ached all the way to the bone. It hurt to move now that they had torn open.  
Kakashi shivered against the cold tiles, feeling his scant body heat getting sapped away. Kakashi had burned too much chakra and even trying to use it to numb his body just left him pained with an intense burning under his skin.  
Kakashi closed his eye and counted down from ten before taking a steadying breath. He forced himself to sit up, instantly falling against the side of the tub for support.  
Kakashi glanced over the wet floor of the shower. He had tried showering earlier but the sting of the water in the wounds had proved too much and Kakashi hastily shut it off before he collapsed to floor and decided to nap.  
Now the floor was streaked with blood with a few puddles of separating blood and water scattered about.  
Kakashi gave himself another ten count before he forced himself up further, perching on the edge of the tub. Kakashi panted softly as the room spun dangerously.  
Kakashi staggered to the sink, nearly tearing the mirror off its hinges as he threw open the medicine cabinet. He eagerly found a chakra pill and a pain killer. Kakashi swallowed both dry in the same gulp.  
Kakashi panted, leaning heavily on shaking arms. He could feel the blood start to pour from his torn flesh harder, the wounds were agitated and previous clotting had been disrupted.  
The whole bathroom stank of blood.  
Kakashi hesitated before grabbing a tub of chakra laced healing ointment and a roll of bandages. Kakashi gingerly rubbed a fine layer of ointment over his wounds. Doing it one limb at a time, applying ointment then bandages.  
Once he was finished, the pills had started to kick in. The pain killer easily overrode all the stinging cuts and throbbing burn of chakra depletion. It also made it easy to ignore the feel his body cannibalizing itself as the chakra pill found only muscle to convert to chakra.  
Kakashi's muscles gave a twinge that Kakashi flexed and stilled. He took in a breath. These pain killers always affected him weird. They made him feel sharper. He tilted back his head and he could easily sense the chakra of all the people around him.  
They were sleeping and Kakashi was faintly jealous but he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him.  
Kakashi kept the pain killers on hand for emergencies but he had seen several ANBU become addicted to them. Like the chakra pills, they were intense on the body, however these pain killers effected his liver and kidneys, poisoning the body.  
Kakashi made quick work of pulling on his standard shinobi gear. He didn't really want to be out as ANBU, skulking around. It would look suspicious since Hound wasn't a Loyalist.  
However Kakashi being out, looking to slake his appetite, that was believable.  
Dressed in his long sleeved skintight shirt with attached mask, armoured vest, headband canted over his Sharingan, metal backed gloves, metal plated standard issue boots, and loose pants with belted on pouches, Kakashi was ready to go.  
It was very late, almost 0200. There were many trysts and secret rendezvous that happened at this hour. It was hardly Kakashi's first time seeking out additional pleasure at this hour.  
Kakashi was quick to search out the chakra sources he felt thanks to the pain killer. Most were hetero couples taking a night for themselves. He caught a couple people watching the public coupling.  
If Kakashi had actually been out there for pleasure, he would have gladly gone down on the lurkers.  
Kakashi moved away from those chakra sources and slinked over to the T&I building. The building was never empty. There was always someone on duty to guard the supplies, the prisoners, and the ANBU archive hidden within.  
It would be too dangerous for Kakashi to attempt to break in, but him casually strolling through the front door, thumbs tucked in his pockets and a casual slouch in his posture, that was something else entirely. It also perked up the on duty ANBU stationed at the front desk.  
"Oh!" The ANBU called and Kakashi grinned at his luck. He was familiar with the man, one of his regulars that he hadn't seen this night.  
The ANBU glanced around before waving Kakashi closer. The ANBU eagerly pushed away from the desk, swivelling his chair so Kakashi could kneel behind the desk and not under it.  
"I can't believe you're here. I wanted to see you so badly." The ANBU moaned as he freed himself from his pants, wiggling them down to his thighs.  
"It must be fate." Kakashi said with a low, deep voice that sent shivers up the man's back.  
The man was bisexual and was one of the few that liked to see Kakashi's face when they had sex. However he was a sharp man and ANBU, he kept his appreciation for the male form very tightly controlled.  
Yet he was still a selfish lover. Kakashi was sure that the ANBU used him as a substitute for another man, which suited Kakashi just fine.  
Kakashi found it awkward to deal with men that caught feelings for him.  
Kakashi slipped his mask down and was quick to lick and mouth at the ANBU's quickly hardening member. Kakashi used all his techniques to push the man over the edge quickly.  
The ANBU came quick, his hand buried in Kakashi's shock of hair.  
"Gods... You're too fucking good." The man moaned as he flopped back against the chair back. "Fuck, was that under two minutes?"  
Kakashi gave a dark chuckled and patted his thigh.  
"Don't worry about it." Kakashi spoke huskily into his ear, leaning over the ANBU enticingly. "Is there anybody else around for me?"  
The ANBU took a few seconds to process the question before he nodded.  
"Yeah, prisoner cells. Hawk is there." He gave a faint wave as Kakashi pulled away.  
Kakashi liked Hawk, he was a reliable ally both in the field and in the compound.  
He easily made his way to the prisoner cells and letting himself in.  
Hawk jumped, banging his feet on the table which he had been resting them atop. He cursed and hissed before he took another look at the intruder.  
"Oh, Kakashi." He sounded just as surprised and happy to see Kakashi as the other ANBU.  
Kakashi glanced about and noticed that the grey haired man was still in a cell. He was blinking muzzily, having been woken by Hawk.  
"Hawk." Kakashi greeted with a salacious smirk. Kakashi closed the door with his back, leaning lazily against the door and hooking his thumbs into his pockets.  
"What are you doing here?" Hawk slowly stood and circled around the table to stand just a little away from Kakashi. He looked unsure and cast a glance at the prisoner.  
Kakashi felt a vindictive streak fill him.  
"I got hungry. My appetite still isn't satisfied." Kakashi remained slouched against the door but titled his chin up and licked his lips.  
Hawk gave high pitched whine and glanced at the prisoner again.  
Kakashi reached out, hooking his fingers in the ANBU's belt and pulling him closer.  
"Forgot about him. Focus only on me." Kakashi spun them so Hawk was pressed against the door and Kakashi rubbed his hand against the ANBU's growing erection. "Just you, and me, and you cock."  
Kakashi smirked over at the grey haired man who looked disbelieving of the scene happening in front of him.  
Kakashi kept his eye on the man as he freed Hawk's erection and sank to his knees. He started to kittenishly lick and mouth at it. Kakashi grinned as Hawk buried both hands in Kakashi's hair.  
"Fuck my throat." Kakashi simply commanded and let himself get thoroughly fucked by the ANBU and all while he kept his smug smirk at the asshat.  
And said asshat was quickly growing enraged. His face purpling with rage.  
Kakashi moaned wantonly around the cock pistoning in and out of his mouth and squeezed Hawk's thighs, getting a good handful of ass.  
Kakashi's fingers quickly wound themselves into Hawk's weapon pouch. He easily found what he wanted and pulled free a poison tipped senbon.  
Hawk had a preference for paralytics.  
With an easy motion Kakashi flung the senbon into the intruder. It sank deeply into the meat of his thigh. The man flailed quickly, and jerked it out but it was too late.  
Kakashi couldn't help the grin as he watched the man fall onto his ass and glare daggers at them, but his body was fast loosing coordination and he was soon rendered into a motionless, silent heap on the floor.  
Kakashi turned his attention back to Hawk, giving his thighs another firm squeeze before he more actively participated in the blow job.  
Hawk didn't last much longer, his rough thrusts going frantic before he forced himself as deep as he could into Kakashi's mouth and came down Kakashi's throat as he swallowed greedily.  
"Wha-what did he do to you?" Hawk panted out as he slumped against the door.  
Kakashi wiped his mouth his sleeve and smirked cruelly.  
"He broke into my barracks room for sex." Kakashi rose to his feet in a fluid motion that oozed sex.  
"That's a no-no." He could hear the smirk on Hawk's face.  
Kakashi walked to stand before the cell. He crouched down and retrieved the senbon,twirling it around his fingers. Hawk staggered over to kneel behind Kakashi and drape his arms around Kakashi's shoulder.  
"So you let me fuck your face?"  
"A simple demonstration that asshats trying to take what they don't deserve get their just desserts." Kakashi grinned darkly as he shifted back to rub against Hawk. "I'll gladly let you take me against these bars. Or even right on his paralysed body."  
"Fuck." Hawk moved his hands to Kakashi's waist. "You shouldn't have let me cum. I'd have drilled you so hard he could feel my dick poke him."  
The man's eyes grew comically large, his eyes franticly shaking in their sockets. Kakashi couldn't tell if he was drooling from the thought of it or the paralytic.  
Kakashi smirked and placed an open mouth kiss on Hawk's bare shoulder.  
"You guarding him all week?"  
"Yeah. Same time tomorrow?" Hawk moved his face so the mask kept it obscure but so he could nip at Kakashi's jaw.  
"Count on it." Kakashi leaned into the nip before he patted the hands bracketing his waist.  
Hawk gave a dejected sigh but pulled away and made his way to his chair on wobbly legs.  
Kakashi stood proudly before the bars, twisting into a long seductive pose. He had his chin tilted up and stared down with a cold eye.  
"I can't believe this dumb fucker thought he could actually rape you. What was his plan?"  
"He thought he could intimidate me." Kakashi spoke flatly, his eye curling with evil delight.  
Hawk snorted and shook his head.  
"What sort of rumours did you hear that brought you to Kakashi's barracks room and then made you think you could intimidate him? You're lucky he didn't disembowel you."  
"If he wasn't so pathetic, I probably would have."  
Hawk laughed again, this time unrestrained.  
"This Leaf fool. He really thought he was something." Hawk held his splitting sides and shook his head.  
"Leaf?" Kakashi's grin sharpened all the more and suddenly remembered where he saw the man.  
He was the fool from the bar that he nearly put through the floor.  
"I remember you now." The man's eyes nearly bulged from his head and his whole body shook.  
"Dumb Fuck. I'm going to enjoy getting fucked on your helpless body." With that Kakashi pulled up his mask and turned back to the door.  
"Anybody else around for me?"  
"You're insatiable." Hawk muttered with a fond tone. "Not that I know of. Your best bet is lurkers alley, see if one of the lechers watching the randos having sex wants anything."  
Kakashi gave a disappointed sigh and waved as he left. He let Hawk feel him leave before he hid his chakra signature and turned around to prowl back towards the interrogation rooms. Kakashi knew that the cameras were usually placed over the door, though he hadn't seen one in Jun's room. He wondered if it had to with Jun training plants.  
Kakashi still henge'd himself into Hawk anyways before slipping into the room. He gave the room a once over, trying to spot a hidden camera. He still couldn't find one so he ventured in further.  
Kakashi quickly started rummaging through the cabinets and drawers, trying to find anything useful. However the drawers and cabinets seemed to only contain various torture implements. He searched for false bottoms or backs but he couldn't find any.  
Kakashi frowned pulled down his mask to try and scent the area.  
Kakashi sniffed around, trying to pick up on lingering scents from Jun that may mark where vi hid something. Most of Jun's and Kakashi's scents were completely eradicated by the intense smell of cleanser.  
Kakashi growled as he couldn't find anything.  
He decided to give up his search and return to his barracks room. He'd get up early and see if he couldn't find where Jun was housed in the morning.  
Kakashi ambled back to his room, getting pulled into one dark alley by a ninja clearly flying high on post mission adrenaline. Kakashi soothed him and let the man use his mouth. The man muttered a worn thanks when he was done, saying more but Kakashi merely stood and continued back to his barracks without further interruption.

Kakashi woke at 0430 on the dot thanks to his internal clock. Kakashi quickly got around and slid into his standard uniform, once more figuring that being Kakashi would be less suspicious.  
Kakashi meandered about, trying to catch Jun's scent. Kakashi heaved a disappointed sigh when he caught it near the debriefing room.  
Kakashi rubbed a hand in his hair.  
Danzo's debriefing room had an unmistakable scent to it. It smelt like ash and turmeric. Kakashi could always smell the scent cling to his clothes for days after he was there.  
And now that Kakashi was thinking on it, he smelt that scent when Jun removed his mask yesterday. It was faint, like he had visited the day before.  
Kakashi gave a silent sigh as he let his feet guide him to the galley. He'd eat a light breakfast then return back to his room to remove the bandages and ready himself to train with Jun.  
Kakashi made it to the galley without interruption and stood contemplating what to eat when a hand landed on his ass. He turned to the handsy ninja.  
Kakashi recognised him as one of the unverified names on Jun's list, Matsuda Hyo.  
He was just slightly shorter than Kakashi with pale skin. His face was slender and good looking despite the lecherous grin. He had long black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail.  
"You can go ahead of me. I'm still deciding." Kakashi offered, not moving.  
"Rare to see you out." Hyo instead commented, his hand remained cupping Kakashi's ass, his thumb rubbing against the petite muscle.  
Kakashi gave a lazy shrug and returned to staring at the galley line.  
He could take a premade breakfast bento or order something fresh, but he didn't want to eat anything heavy. It seemed like waste to come down here and only eat an apple though.  
Kakashi sighed internally and decided he'd get some omurice and an apple. It wasn't the lightest thing but it would make the trip worth it.  
He moved to take a step forward but the man's hands moved to grab Kakashi's hips and try to hold him in place.  
"Did you want to go first?" Kakashi offered again with a pointed stare.  
"Nah, just trying to enjoy my morning."  
Kakashi didn't want to remind him that the galley was an exemption area, nor did he really want to drop the man.  
"Good day then." Kakashi bit out coldly and pulled free of his grasp, moving to order omurice.  
Hyo was quick to follow Kakashi, chirping out a 'same for me' before palming Kakashi's ass.  
"I will break your arm." Kakashi turned a frigid eye on the man.  
"Hey now, I'm not asking for anything."  
"Then I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."  
"Just a little while longer. It's been a while." Hyo moved closer to Kakashi, crowding against his back and wedging his hands between them so each hand cupped a globe.  
"I've been here all week and the other service workers are here everyday." Kakashi kept his eyes forward, though he caught the uncomfortable looks the galley workers were giving them.  
One was a older civilian man that talked about his kids a lot and the other two were cranking, ninja on galley duty.  
Kakashi couldn't tell if it was himself or the open PDA that was unnerving them.  
"Yeah, sure, but I don't want sex. I just want a touch." He leaned up to whisper into Kakashi's ear. "I want to woo you."  
Kakashi shrugged him off and used his elbow to push the man away. The man held up his hands with a plastered on a cheeky look of being reprimanded.  
"Wrong place, wrong time, wrong person." Kakashi stated plainly and the civilian slowly placed Kakashi's plate on the counter.  
"Do you need me to call-" Kakashi cut him off with a firm shake of his head.  
"Don't bother." Kakashi grabbed the bowl and placed it on his tray. He could hear the old man scolding the handsy ninja. Kakashi grabbed a glass of water and an apple before slinking over to a corner table.  
There were three other ninja in the galley, two of whom were watching Kakashi, a bit quizzical about the strange interaction, and the third was sleepily eating, not paying any attention to the world around him.  
Kakashi started speed eating, lowering his mask to take a bite before pulling it back over his face.  
Kakashi gave a silent sigh as Hyo flopped down across the table from Kakashi. He gave Kakashi an innocent smile before he started to settle in, sprawling his plates out before him.  
"Can I help you?" Kakashi tried again.  
"Hey, give me a chance. I might just win you over." He winked as he continued to settle himself.  
Kakashi rolled his eye and shook his head.  
"I have no desire to have a relationship."  
"It doesn't have to be serious." He shrugged and started to eat. "I just want you to give it some thought."  
"Why would you even want a relationship? Lord Danzo will punish you if we were caught."  
"Then we won't get caught!" He chirped with a too wide grin.  
"Do you know what getting caught looks like? It looks a lot like you eating breakfast with me." Kakashi stated flatly.  
"Nah, nah. I'm just staking my claim. I'll get to pull you into an alley as soon as you leave." He gave what he supposed was a pacifying wave.  
"Okay. Have fun at T&I later." Kakashi gave a disaffected shrug. He used Hyo staring intently at the toast he was buttering to wolf down a couple more bites.  
"C'mon. Is it really such a bad idea?" Kakashi slowly realized that Hyo was purposefully watching his own food to allow Kakashi privacy.  
"Yes." Kakashi spoke evenly, though he narrowed his eye on the strange man.  
He hadn't been able to verify any more than three names and while this man wasn't a verified plant, he was very suspicious. Was he a homosexual Loyalist and trying to get close to Kakashi to be better bait? No Loyalist ever associated with Kakashi. He was toxic, it invited suspicion on anybody who associated with him.  
At the same time, many scared homosexuals had come to him, begging for him to help.  
He was always discrete and he had slowly built up a network of closeted ninja to help others. They had to remain secret.  
Maybe Danzo had begun to suspect that there existed a network and his plants weren't catching as many ninja due to them being pulled out of their grasps. They did pull away as many away as they could.  
Kakashi didn't want this man to be able to pull any clout from being his ally until Kakashi could vet him.  
Kakashi ate the remaining omurice in two bites and drained the water in one impressive gulp. He tucked the apple into his hip pouch and stood with his emptied tray.  
"Hey! Wait!"  
Kakashi didn't.  
He tossed the tray in the dish return area and ducked away, sticking to the rarely used back alleys. He stalked over to another barracks to see if he could scent out Jun.  
He could smell plenty of Loyalists in the next building but he couldn't smell Jun.  
Kakashi frowned, he didn't like the idea of strolling into a barracks that wasn't his own. That was far outside his normal behaviour.  
He continued to prowl about, sticking to the shadowy back alleys. There were only two more barracks and both were on the way to his barracks.  
The next building smelled significantly less like Danzo's chambers. There were only faint whiffs of it, probably from somebody who visited a day or two ago to receive or debrief a mission. He also couldn't detected Jun's scent.  
Kakashi frowned but proceeded to the last building. If vi wasn't there Kakashi had no idea where vi would be.  
Kakashi drew close to the last barracks and heaved a sigh. He tucked his hands in his pockets and turned to the man eyeing him. He had come out of the last building and must have spotted Kakashi walking around.  
"Out for a walk, Kakashi?" He sneered.  
"Yeah. The sun will be rising soon." Kakashi rolled his shoulder in a half shrug.  
"Well, then. Guess you'd better hurry." The man stepped into the alley, indicating Kakashi should follow.  
Kakashi contemplating just leaving. It wouldn't matter to anybody if this guy sulked about Kakashi ignoring him. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his hair before he followed after.  
The man roughly grabbed Kakashi's arm, pushing him to his knees. Kakashi internally rolled his eye but pulled down his mask as the other man hastily opened his pants enough to expose himself.  
Kakashi licked the man's soft penis a few times. The other man tightly griped Kakashi's hair, trying to tug him further onto his dick but Kakashi didn't let himself get pulled around. The guy grunted and thrust his hips.  
"Just get on with it."  
Kakashi sighed internally but took the guy in. He worked him quickly, trying to hurry him along. The man continued trying to buck into Kakashi's mouth but Kakashi moved back with each thrust.  
The man tightened his grip on Kakashi's hair swearing.  
"Just fucking- C'mon. Use your hands or something." The man grunted, still trying to tug Kakashi closer.  
Kakashi pulled off with a pop, licking his lips.  
"Just let me work." Kakashi groused and slowly engulfed his dick once more.  
The man hissed and grabbed Kakashi's hair with both hands.  
"Fucking cock tease." The man groaned and threw his head back, hitting it against the wall with a soft thud.  
Kakashi smirked around his dick and swallowed him whole. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking his cock into his throat. He massaged the dick with his tongue, running it along the veiny ridges.  
It only took a few bobs of his head, swallowing him to the root each time to make him cum.  
Kakashi kept his smug smirk as he stood up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.  
The man grumbled something incoherent but remained boneless against the wall.  
Kakashi moved away, sniffing the air before he pulled up his mask. He finally picked up Jun's scent. Vi definitely lived in this barracks. Kakashi could vaguely place it on an upper floor. He'd come by as an ANBU later to scout it out.  
Kakashi quickly retreated to his barracks room. He quickly ate the apple and another calorie dense bar before he laid down to catch a nap before he had to report back to Jun.

He woke up again at 0830, quickly undid his bandaging and dressing into his ANBU gear. He quickly dashed over to the T&I building and into Jun's room.  
Vi was working on something atop the cabinets as per usual. Today vi was wearing a tight cat suit made of supple, red leather. Vi had a thick fabric belt that was beaded beautifully and tied into a thick, massive bow that stood tall and proud. Vi had on tall red heels that strapped at the ankle.  
Vi casually tossed a glance over virs shoulder and nodded. Vi motioned to the cabinet top.  
"Undress and place your gear there."  
Kakashi mechanically disrobed and neatly piled his clothes, armour on top of them, and placed his boots beside the clothing. He stood at attention, facing his clothing. He glanced out of the side of his eye at Jun.  
Jun was wearing red leather gloves that matched virs cat suit and slowly unwinding a length of braided shibari rope. Something glinted within the woven rope.  
"I think you'll like today's session, Hound." Jun smirked but kept virs attention on the rope.  
Kakashi frowned at the rope and realized that he was smelling antiseptics again.  
Once Jun was satisfied with inspecting the rope vi turned to Kakashi. Vi carefully inspected the wounds and frowned.  
"Here. Take one just in case." Vi handed Kakashi the bottle of antibiotics again.  
Kakashi shook out a pill and pushed up his mask enough to shove the pill into his mouth. He swallowed it dry and Jun nodded in approval.  
"Brace yourself on the chair back." Jun instructed and Kakashi obeyed.  
Kakashi placed his hands on the back of the chair and reclined, keeping his hips up.  
Jun ran virs hands over Kakashi's hips and back. Vi softly smacked Kakashi's ass and rubbed the petite muscle, grabbing virself a handful.  
"If your ass was more plump, I bet you'd get even more men." Jun leaned over his back, both hands coming up to roughly squeeze his cheeks. "You're far too skinny, Hound."  
Kakashi kept his retort to himself, but couldn't help rolling his eye.  
Jun laughed into his back, nipping at Kakashi's overly prominent backbone. Jun moved away and Kakashi smelt vir open some lubricant. Jun's gloved hand stroked up from Kakashi's ass to the top of his spine. Vi pressed against Kakashi's back once more before his lightly lubed fingers rubbed against Kakashi's entrance.  
Virs fingers lightly probed, just the top most bit of his middle finger pushing in.  
"I'm impressed at how tight you still are." Jun murmured into Kakashi's back. "How many did you take last night?"  
"I don't keep track." Kakashi managed to keep his voice flat.  
"Oh!? Give me your best guess."  
"23, maybe up to 25."  
"So you do keep track?" Jun snickered against his back and shoved a sleek finger in.  
"I don't." Kakashi repeated boredly.  
Jun smirked into his back and bit him just hard enough to sting.  
"Alright, if you say so." Jun relented and focused on opening Kakashi, rushing to get in a second finger.  
Kakashi bit back a moan at the rough treatment. He barely restrained a wince as vi started to scissor him open. Kakashi coached himself not to tense up and quickly laced himself with chakra to help suppress movement.  
"Do you think that's enough?" Jun said more virself than Kakashi.  
Kakashi bit his lip before giving a quick shake of his head.  
"One more, please."  
"Hmm, really? I'm pretty sure this will do." Jun stated with mock surprise in virs voice. "How about this. I'll give you something you like, in exchange, you deem yourself ready."  
Kakashi stayed silent, dread building within him. He wasn't sure what Jun meant.  
Jun's hands gingerly touched Kakashi's hips before sliding down the valley of his hips to lightly stroke Kakashi's stomach.  
"I'll get you nice a full. You like that."  
Kakashi couldn't fully repress the shiver of want that quaked his entire body. He felt Jun smirk into his back and nip at his vertebrae again.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Jun snorted and moved back.  
Vi moved back and returned, roughly shoving virs fingers back inside Kakashi, v'ing virs fingers to insert the tip of a bottle into Kakashi.  
Kakashi gasped at the rush of thick liquid filling him. Like before the liquid pushed at his walls, taking up as much space as possible as it moved along his channel, filling his guts.  
He tightened his chakra lashes to stop himself from rocking back or shivering. He panted and gasped as it filled him like a solid but it still oozed and sloshed within him.  
Jun tittered behind him as more and more rushed to fill him. Kakashi gasped as the cold, viscous liquid reached too deeply too quick and his guts contracted painfully, cramping. He winced as the dense liquid made him feel bloated and heavy around the middle.  
The tip of the bottle moved away and Jun's fingers jammed into his entrance to prevent any from spilling out. Virs other hand trailed around Kakashi's stomach.  
Kakashi peered down, his stomach looked relatively normal, maybe a little bloated but nowhere as heavy as he felt. He watched Jun's hand tease across his stomach to settle just under his naval. Jun harshly pressed in, digging virs fingers into Kakashi's intestines.  
Kakashi gagged and gripped the back of the chair in a white knuckle grip.  
Jun eased up on the press and laughed.  
"Don't tense up like that, Hound. I need you to remain still."  
Kakashi forced himself to relax and unfurl his fingers. He took in a deep steadying breath.  
"There you go. Do you want more? I think I still feel some room." Jun rubbed virs face between Kakashi's shoulders.  
"No more." Kakashi grunted out, his insides already twisting in pain.  
"Little more." Jun whispered and pulled back. The tip of the bottle returned and Kakashi breathed out a strained breath.  
He choked back a groan of pain as the viscous liquid pushed further in, filling him past the brim.  
"Yeah, just like. Easy." Jun purred and slowly the flow stopped.  
When the bottle was removed again he felt fuller than he did the first time and the fluid felt even more dense. Kakashi felt tears prick at his eyes but he forced them back.  
"There you go, all packed up."  
Kakashi was panting silently, trying to divorce himself of the pain when Jun abruptly shoved in a large vibrator. Kakashi's back bow and the chair splintered under his hands as he gripped it too hard due to the sudden burst of pain.  
"Oops. Were you not prepared?" Jun asked coyly. "Oh! And you broke my chair." Vi shoved the vibrator right to the hilt of its flared base before vi let go and roughly smacked virs hands across Kakashi's ass.  
Kakashi keened at the pain, his insides jostled and the thick vibrator forcefully stretching his unreadied hole.  
Kakashi's crushing grip splintered more of the chair back but he still put all his weight onto his hands, trying to push himself away from the situation.  
Kakashi felt himself leave his body, and let it fall lax. He could vaguely tell Jun had continued to strike him but he was pushed far enough away that he didn't notice.  
Kakashi wasn't sure how long it took but eventually Jun had backed off, no longer striking him and moving away. Once he was sure the attacks had abated, Kakashi slowly opened himself to the sensations he was blocking out.  
Rather than trickle back they flooded back; Kakashi gagged on the pain. He found he was sweating badly and his whole body was stinging.  
Kakashi catalogued each pain and carefully stored them away, pushing everything down until he could rise above it.  
Kakashi panted and flexed his hands around the damaged back of the chair. His whole body was still cramping, his middle still stuffed full and the vibrator shoved inside him.  
He noted that Jun was sitting on filing cabinet, virs legs crossed at the knee and reading a book. Vi looked over virs book at Kakashi.  
"You back?"  
Kakashi nodded and started to speak but his voice caught roughly in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried again.  
"Yes."  
"I don't mind you disassociating like that, but you can't do that on mission. All the reports I get about that with you say you're too unpredictable. Ranging from docile to killing anything within 10 feet of you."  
Kakashi clenched his jaw, his eye sliding away from Jun. He trusted his instincts when he needed to shelter his mind. If he had gotten hostile, then he was under attack.  
"From now on, if you disassociate under my care I will halt and we will resume when you've returned. I will go harder at you and dig at what caused you disassociate." Jun promised darkly.  
Kakashi nodded, trying to calm himself. It was just like ANBU indoctrination. He just had to endure.  
"Then lets get started on the actual lesson for today." Vi held up the glittering red shibari rope. "Stand up straight."  
Kakashi stood without wincing, though his insides sloshed awkwardly and the toy shifted.

*****Torture Start

Jun appeared in front of Kakashi and instead of the rope vi held a set of chain connected nipple clamps and cock ring. Kakashi braced himself as Jun none to gently applied the clamps and fastened the ring on him. Vi worked something on the ring, a thin silken chain, that pressed up against his balls and was fastened to a ring at the base of the vibrator. Any shift, from his cock, the toy, anything, caused his balls to drag on the smooth chain.  
Satisfied with virs work Jun nodded and retrieved the rope.  
Jun was careful in gathering the thin rope, folding it in half and moving to Kakashi. Vi expertly wrapped it around Kakashi's throat, twisting and tying it to remain in place with two ends draping down Kakashi's chest and two down his back.  
Kakashi winced as the barbs within the shibari pricked at skin, the barbs nestling into his skin encouraging him to stay perfectly still. The wicked barbed rope slowly chaffed, ripped, and pricked his skin when moved.  
Jun was surprisingly delicate with Kakashi, instead of pulling the rope and forcing the barbs to rip him apart, vi used virs gloved hand to position the rope and eased it off virs finger to pull it taut and swiftly tied in place.  
Jun started binding Kakashi's chest, forming a strong corded centreline that was the focal tie all the spidering bindings were secured to. Vi easily tied the nipple clamp chain into the braided cord, pulling it until they stung.  
Vi stopped just above the naval, letting the long ropes dangle as vi moved to Kakashi's back.  
"Fold you arms back." Vi helped manoeuvrer Kakashi's arms so his forearms were parallel and hands rested beside opposite elbows. "Stay." Jun mumbled out, not really paying attention to Kakashi, virs focus entirely on tying the rope.  
Vi looped the rope around Kakashi's arms and he could feel a centreline rope being woven down his spine. Vi was efficient at tying the ropes, completely binding Kakashi's upper body.  
Vi took the ends from his back and carefully tucked them against the front. Vi quickly ducked in front of Kakashi to tighten and secure the back strands to the front centre line. Once satisfied, vi repeated that with the front lines, tying them to the back line. After a few passes, new centrelines cords were made along Kakashi's sides, going from the bottom of his ribcage to the top his hip bones.  
Jun pay extra attention to pulling as tightly as he could on the binds over his stomach.  
Kakashi forced down a wince from the unyielding ropes pressing into his overly filled guts. His stomach churned and Kakashi fought to keep his stomach settled. Kakashi also needed to regulate his breathing, any deep breath caused the barbed rope to bite at his neck.  
"Kneel." Jun demanded absently and vi knelt with Kakashi.  
Vi quickly bound Kakashi's legs before vi pushed and moved Kakashi until his chest was pressed to his knees but he was up on his toes so his ass was still somewhat up. Vi then lashed his chest and legs together.  
"Now don't you just look a treat?" Jun purred out with a sadistic smile.  
Vi moved behind Kakashi, flicking on something and both the vibrator and the cock ring started to buzz pleasantly. Jun toyed with the vibrator, slowly prodding it around Kakashi's filled tunnel before vi started to lazily thrust it in and out. The viscous liquid gushed around it, spilling sluggishly down his balls and thighs.  
The thin chain connecting it to the ring got slicked by the viscid fluid and teased his balls and pulled at his cock. The chain jostling as the thick fluid dripped from it in fat dollops.  
After a while Jun slowly started to speed up his thrusts and Kakashi bit down on a moan as vi finally hit his prostate. Kakashi couldn't help tensing his body, his back flexing slightly and pulling all the ropes.  
Kakashi panted out a sharp gasp as it seemed like somehow all the tension from the pull was focused on his too full middle. He was already nearing his limit due to the uncomfortable squeeze from the position he was tied into combined with the rope fastened around him.  
"Feels good, hmm?" Jun taunted with a smirk against his back.  
Vi slammed the toy back wildly, not aiming. Kakashi closed his eye and clenched his jaw as he forced himself still. Lacing his body with more and more chakra to still and numb his nerves.  
He could feel the silky shibari start to rub and chaff and the barbs were starting to get slick from his blood.  
'At least this would keep the rope burns to a minimum' Kakashi found himself distractedly thinking.  
Jun grabbed Kakashi's hair, digging into the plaited strands. Vi harshly ran virs fingers through the plaits, forcefully undoing the braid and snapping the cheap hair tie.  
"Ow." Kakashi stated monotonously.  
"With your hair like this and no mask, you're just Kakashi." Jun lifted the mask from Kakashi's face, gingerly setting it aside. "Kakashi who is ready to be fucked by every man available."  
Kakashi scowled at him, his eye narrowing.  
Jun grinned back at him with a few too many teeth. "I can take you to your service room, let you get fucked all tied up like this. Would all those men that visit you like this?"  
Kakashi kept his heated scowl, his lips pulling away from his teeth in a snarl.  
"Fine." Jun huffed and gave a dramatic shrug.  
Vi knelt back behind Kakashi virs gloved fingers dragging across his back, tugging at the ropes as vi went. Kakashi grunted as the ropes pulled at him. Kakashi heard vir shuck off a glove and virs now naked hand palmed his ass. Virs fingers dragged through the viscous liquid that was still oozing around the toy. Vi suddenly started fucking him with the toy. Vi pushed it in harshly and Kakashi gasped as he felt a finger slid in with the toy.  
Jun roughly worked Kakashi further open, harshly rocking Kakashi's body. Kakashi bit down on any sound, his brow knitting in pain. Pain from his body as the taut ropes rubbed and bit into his skin and his entrance was stretched wider than normal.  
It was rare for him to be opened this much. Double penetration was a logistical mess, though he supposed if one dick was a dildo, it made it easier.  
Kakashi stifled a moan as Jun worked in a second finger, pushing more fluid out of him which dripped heavily. Virs other hand slowly worked the vibrator, the thin chain still dragging across balls, smearing more fluid across the area.  
Kakashi's teeth clicked as his jaw snapped shut when another finger thrust in. He bowed his head until his forehead touched the ground. He breath came out in tight huffs and he squeezed his eye shut at the burning stretch.  
Jun kept thrusting, both hands working a bit out of sync and within a few short thrust vi was forcing in fourth finger. Kakashi gave a choked keen and shivered at the intrusion.  
The gush of viscous fluid became torrential as Jun shoved in both the toy and virs fingers in unison.  
A groan was forced from his throat when he felt the toy and the fingers pressing deeper and deeper as his muscles relented to them. Jun still was aiming erratically, not seeming to try and strike his prostate, only accidentally grazing or hitting it.  
Kakashi pulled hard on the chakra woven into his muscles to keep himself as still as possible. His body rocked with Jun's thrusts but even the smallest movements pulled at the now blood slicked bindings.  
Jun pulled back virs hand and Kakashi shuddered in anticipation.  
Vi slowly pushed in along side the vibrator.  
Kakashi gasped for breath as it felt like all the air was punched out of his lungs. He grit his teeth, bearing the pain.  
Jun paused, letting Kakashi adjust for a few long moments before vi started to slowly thrust.  
Kakashi winced as vi started to not pay attention to the toy which sank in too deeply and the chain connection it was pulled up, digging harshly into his sensitive balls. Kakashi risked a shift of his hips, hissing at the barbs sinking in as he tried to ease the pull of the chain.  
Jun made a noise and thrust in harshly in response. Vi nailed Kakashi's prostate, momentarily washing his vision in white.  
Kakashi panted heavily, feeling fresh sweat prickle across his skin. It didn't take long for the sweat to start to pool around the shibari and seep into the cuts.  
Kakashi was on the cusp of begging for Jun to do something with the toy when vi moved it. Virs finger slipping through the ring the chain was attached to, vi using that hand to palm Kakashi's ass, the cold ring pressed against him, but it held the toy in a place so that the chain wasn't hurting his balls.  
Kakashi got one sigh of relief before Jun started thrusting erratically, virs pistoning hips slapping against his ass and heels as virs cock randomly changed angles. The vibrator shoved and wiggled randomly with the strikes. The viscous fluid was solid enough to make it feel like his guts were rolling with each thrust.  
Jun suddenly pulled back virs hands gripping at the shibari. Vi readjusted using the ropes as a hand hold. Vi got virs grip with one hand and grabbed Kakashi's hair with the other, yanking his head back.  
Vi gave a few more thrusts before vi hilted, cumming at the same time as vi pulled hard on the back centreline cord.  
Kakashi keened as the ropes harshly bit into his skin and pressed so hard into stomach that his entire body cramped.  
Jun panted vi pulled back and released Kakashi. Kakashi fell limp against the bonds, flinching at the barbs.

*****Torture Stop

Jun gave a tired laugh and Kakashi slowly turned his head to look at vir.  
"You finally stayed awake. Guess I was a bit too soft on you."  
Kakashi glowered without much heat.  
Jun shook virself and gave a sigh before vi started to unbind Kakashi. The process pulled and bit at Kakashi's already abused flesh but he kept his eyes closed, focusing on not reacting. Vi also carefully removed the cock ring and vibrator.  
"I'm surprised you're flaccid." Jun said with a false hint of surprise.  
When it was all removed, Kakashi picked up his mask and placed it back over his face. His body shook with minute tremors that he couldn't suppress no matter how tightly he pulled on his chakra lacing.  
"Lay down, I'll get you cleaned up."  
Kakashi slowly obeyed, settling on his back, reclined back on his forearms. Jun started to weave hand signs and Kakashi's Sharingan snapped open to watch. Jun was using a water style jutsu very similar to the one Ibiki used to clean them.  
The jutsu split, one twisting beam of water slipping around his body, while the other flooded into him. Kakashi collapsed back with a grunt as the water forced its way in. Rather than dissolve the viscous fluid or incorporate with it, it was pressing even harder at his walls so the water enveloped the thicker fluid.  
Kakashi hissed in pain, trying to breath through the pain. It felt like forever before all the water finally retreated out of him.  
It left him shaking like a leaf and feeling hollowed out. Emptied of everything.  
Kakashi jolted when the water jutsu started to creep over his body again leaving a fresh sheen of water coating his body. It wicked away the sweat and cleaned his wounds though leaving them raw and throbbing.  
Kakashi sat up with a wince, subtly inspecting his wounds.  
"Alright, we're done for the day. Get dressed and see you same time tomorrow." With that Jun exited.  
Kakashi gave a sigh before he slowly redressed. The clothing pulled at his raw skin and could feel the barely clotted wounds reopening.  
He frowned as he ran a hand through his hair, remembering that Jun had broken his hair tie earlier. He found a backup hair tie and quickly redid the plait.  
Once he was all dressed he made a quick stop to the surplus locker. It was all over stock that they didn't bother to keep inventory of. If there was something an ANBU wanted and it wasn't in the surplus closet they could check supply or requisition it.  
Kakashi rifled around to find more bottles of tracer liquid. He found a box filled with them and pocketed two. He also found some additional high calorie ration bars, some chakra paper he figured he could do something with later, and some additional pain killers and chakra pills.  
As he was getting ready to leave when his stomach gave a gurgle and he remembered how hollow he felt. The empty feeling surging to the forefront of his mind.  
Kakashi stuffed all his findings in his pouches and raced out to the galley. He nabbed the first to-go bento he saw and quickly dashed back to his room.  
As he ate he check his chakra, frowning at the low state. He was resting as often as possible but he was using chakra for longer and longer durations, slowly draining himself.  
Kakashi contemplated taking another chakra pill but decided he'd take one with him for if he needed it but he should have enough to maintain a henge for the rest of the evening.  
Kakashi stripped and dumped most his clothes in the closet to be laundered and carefully stored the armour.  
He was going to have to do laundry at some point tonight cuz he only had one set left.  
He felt the small nicks more keenly now that the adrenaline had worn off and all the clots that fused with his clothing and were torn open. Kakashi gingerly perched on the edge of the tub with an antiseptic, coagulant, and some cotton balls. He meticulously cleaned the wounds before applying the coagulant to the deeper cuts.  
The rope burn was minimal and would fade quickly enough on its own.  
Satisfied that he wouldn't bleed everywhere after a handful of couplings, he pulled on his comfortable dark blue yukata.  
Service was mostly normal with only a few of the deeper cuts pulling open, though a smattering of bites and licks along his neck had opened most of the neck wounds.  
He felt a little woozy from the chakra drain but he cleaned up without much problem and nipped back to his room to rest before he went to prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ashley (Adc6f1) and everybody who Kudo'd. Sorry for the delay but I hope you stick with me a bit longer and that the plot is doing a decent enough job of being interesting.


	15. Skeletons in the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More TORTURE with none of the squidgy sex. It's still between the *****.

Kakashi took a short three hour rest, his internal clock prompting him awake at 0300. He felt sluggish and his body trembled badly.  
He attempted to lace his body with chakra to stop the trembles but his spent chakra snapped at him. He hissed as his chakra seemed to ebb away from his every pull.  
He gave a frustrated sigh before hauling himself up on shaking legs to stumble to the bathroom. He leaned heavily on the sink as he grabbed a chakra pill, throwing his head back as swallowed it dry.  
The effects were instantaneous. A fresh surge of chakra bubbled up within him.  
He gave a long exhale as he was able to lace his body with chakra, soaking his tense muscles with numbing chakra and bidding his body to move as he wanted it to.  
Kakashi perched on edge of the tub and examined his body. His wounds hadn't opened in his sleep but he grabbed the healing ointment and bandaged up the worst of the cuts. He didn't have enough bandages to wrap his whole body.  
He'll pick up more from surplus after he finishes skulking around. He put away everything and dug around in his supply box, pulling out a storage scroll. He tossed in a uniform and boots so he could quick change in alley before he rerolled the scroll and stowed it in a pouch.  
Kakashi quickly rounded up his laundry, taking it to the barracks laundry room and started getting them washed before heading back to his room.  
Kakashi easily donned his ANBU gear, plaiting his hair and pulling on his equipment pouches before he flit away.  
He kept his chakra pulled close and low as possible. Anyone, outside a sensor type, wouldn't be able to detect him. His ANBU training made it possible for him flicker his chakra like civilian, a wounded shinobi, or even an animal. For now, he settled on chuunin sneaking out after dark.  
Kakashi stayed on the ground, stealing from shadow to shadow, alert for other ANBU patrolling. As long as they weren't a Loyalist, he shouldn't have problems convincing them to be on their way.  
Thankfully the trip to Jun's barracks building went undetected and he easily slipped inside. He carefully lifted his mask enough to pull his cloth mask down to scent the air.  
He concentrated on Jun's scent amongst the myriad of scents and stayed readied to vanish as he prowled after it. He followed the scent up to the third story, locating what seemed to be virs room. Since Jun wasn't ANBU virs room wasn't a central room with no window access. Kakashi mentally pinned the location before slipping out the window at the end of the hall and scaling around to where Jun's room should be.  
Kakashi smirked at his luck as Jun had left virs windows unshuttered allowing Kakashi to peer inside. Jun was asleep on virs futon. Virs room seemed in order with nothing left out for Kakashi to observe at this time.  
Kakashi reached out, trying to feel for a ward. His chakra easily passed through the window without bumping against any warding. Vi might use one when vi wasn't in virs room, so Kakashi would check again when he came back.  
The second day when Kakashi had shown up a 0600, Jun had been up and already in virs room. Kakashi could come back then and see about breaking in and looking for more information after 0600.  
Kakashi used a scented chalk to subtly mark Jun's window before he dropped back to the ground. He also needed to do research on the names he was given and figured his best start would be records.  
He could dip in there after visiting Hawk.  
He didn't try to fight the sadistic smile that crept onto his face.  
It still bothered him that he had a sense of deja vu in Konoha about the asshat. There was definitely somewhere else he had seen the man, somewhere that the man was afraid of Kakashi revealing.  
Kakashi slipped into a dark alley and quickly swapped out uniforms, his mirth unshakable due to thinking about tormenting the asshat.  
When he strolled into T&I he recognized Ko's partner, Cobra, as the ANBU on watch tonight. He waved in greeting though he could feel her curious gaze.  
"Hawk said he was on watch all week. I'm here for him."  
She scoffed and shook her head. "He's on duty."  
"We'll be quick and quiet." Kakashi teased with an eye smile.  
"If I hear so much as a moan, I'm setting you both on fire." She said with a shake of her head.  
"Tell Panther I said hi." Kakashi waved again as he ambled to the prisoner cells.  
Kakashi let himself into the prisoner cells and Hawk once again banged himself on the table. This time his knee on the underside as he hastily stood.  
"Ack." He hissed his attention drawn to his bumped knee for a split second before his masked face whipped back to Kakashi. "Kakashi. I'm kindda surprised you actually came back."  
"Oh?" Kakashi leaned back against the door, shutting it with his back. He casually glanced at the cell to see the grey haired man already staring at them.  
The man's eyes quivered in something akin to fear but he otherwise remained motionless.  
"Seems like you hoped I might." Kakashi titled his head towards the man.  
Hawk gave a bashful laugh.  
"I got scolded for him being paralysed on the floor since, ya know, it takes a while for my poisons to wear off. Just in case you did show, I figured I'd dose him early enough for it wear off before my shift ended."  
Kakashi tugged down his mask so both of them could see his sadistic smirk. He titled up his head, baring his neck to Hawk.  
"This is why I've always liked you, Hawk."  
Hawk swooped in, his masked face pressing into Kakashi's offered neck while his hands found Kakashi's hips.  
"I was so fucking mad when I found out you were back the week I had guard duty." Hawk muttered into his shoulder, his thumbs rubbing into Kakashi's hips before his hands wrapped around to grab Kakashi's ass.  
Hawk jerked Kakashi up and Kakashi wrapped his legs around Hawk's hips and arms around his shoulders, letting himself be picked up.  
"You say like you'd miss out."  
"I would." Hawk lifted Kakashi away from the door, stumbling slightly before he got balance. "You're never in the village for longer than a week. At least not when you're working."  
Kakashi chuckled and gave an awkward shrug. "I suppose so."  
"Grab the door." Hawk instructed when he backed them into the cell.  
"Already opened?" Kakashi blindly reached behind him, fumbling a bit to catch a hold of a bar. Hawk walked them sideways, dragging open the cell door.  
"He's paralysed." Hawk gave the best shrug he could manage while carrying a grown man.  
"Hawk." Kakashi fingers gently cupping the mask, seeking permission to lift it. Hawk was careful to reposition them so that Kakashi could lift his mask and Kakashi dove in for a passionate kiss.  
Hawk was aptly code named. His features were hawk like with sharp hawk like gold eyes, a proud hawked nose and thin lips, all on a slender face with prominent high cheekbones.  
He was already letting loose excited pants of air and had a matching sadistic smirk on his lips.  
Kakashi gently replaced the mask and Hawk nuzzled into his neck once more as he walked them over to the bunk the man was sitting on. He dropped Kakashi onto Dumb Fuck's stomach. It punched out a gasp of air but the man's paralysed vocal cords wouldn't give him more than that.  
Kakashi grinned at the man as he worked open Hawk's pants, pushing them down just far enough to decently get at his dick. He looked up to see Hawk was definitely watching the other man too. Kakashi grabbed Hawk by his hips and dragged him closer. Kakashi slowly mouthed at his already semi-hard dick, teasing him before engulfing him.  
Hawks hands flew into Kakashi's hair, the tips of his clawed gloves scrapping his scalp. He groaned and gently tugged the silken strands.  
Kakashi's always liked that Hawk took direction well, in the field and in bed. If Kakashi could pick an ANBU partner, he was about 70% sure he'd pick Hawk. Alas, his skills and missions rarely benefited from having a partner.  
Hawk kept his hips still as he let Kakashi work him to full hardness. He grunted when Kakashi pulled back with a pop. Kakashi smirked up at him and licked his lips before turning to Dumb Fuck.  
Dumb Fuck's face was purpling with rage and his eyes were glaring daggers.  
Kakashi gave a tittering laugh through his malicious grin before he leaned back and motioned with a nod for Hawk to undo his belt and pants.  
Hawk held out an arm to Kakashi, his palms turned up so the armour clasps were presented to him. Kakashi ran his hands over the gloved but unarmoured under portion of Hawk's arm, gliding up to the top most band. Kakashi unbuckled the armour, carefully removing the plates and setting them aside on the cot. He carefully pulled off his glove and set it aside too.  
With that done Kakashi leaned back and Hawk place his knee between Kakashi's legs and lowered himself onto that leg to unbuckle Kakashi's belt and open his pants. Hawk ran both his hands under Kakashi's shirt, flitting across his stomach before both plunged into his pants, pushing them down enough to fully expose Kakashi's cock.  
"I always forget you don't wear underwear." Hawk said with a laugh as his ungloved hand idly toyed with Kakashi's cock.  
"They're pointless." Kakashi stated petulantly with a frown as he tipped his head back.  
Hawk caressed Kakashi's leg, pulling it up so he could unzip the boot and drop it to the floor. Hawk pressed his mask face to Kakashi's thigh, giving it a nuzzle before he slid to the floor on his knees to work off Kakashi's other boot and leg wrappings.  
Kakashi patted his vest, fingers quickly finding his lube. He handed it to Hawk before he arched up, lifting his hips for Hawk to remove his pants. Hawk stashed the vial somewhere before he slipped his thumbs in the waistband of Kakashi's pants and slowly slid them over Kakashi's thighs. He barely got to Kakashi's knees when he stopped.  
Kakashi looked down at his stilled form with a questioning frown before his eye dropped to his thighs. Kakashi muttered a dark curse before he sighed. He dropped back to his ass and carefully slid his hands over Hawk's hands.  
"The-these are fresh." Hawk's head snapped up to face Kakashi. "Who did-"  
Kakashi cut him with a look. His eye cold and face impassive.  
Hawk shivered but his naked hand carefully touched one of the skewer wounds.  
"Hawk. I'm fine. It's training." Hawk didn't have to say it out loud but Kakashi could hear it, 'what training is that?'.  
"Fuck."  
"I'd like to."  
Hawk gave a bitter laugh. "This is why I hate working with you. You always just shrug off wounds until you collapse." Hawk's fingers dug in a little before he caught himself and eased his grip.  
"Hey, I'm not even bleeding and I serviced tonight. C'mon. You promised." Kakashi ran his own hands over his thighs, placing a careful henge on his body, making his skin flawless.  
Hawk rubbed the now smooth skin once before he yanked the pants fully off.  
"I need a little encouragement... I'm-" Hawk spoke with an embarrassed tone.  
"C'mere." Kakashi led him around to Dumb Fuck's legs so they both were straddling them. "Teamwork." Kakashi purred with a wicked smirk.  
Hawk gave a soft sigh and he pulled out the lube. Kakashi took it and with his other hand loosely laced his and Hawk's fingers together before raising them between them. He poured the lube over their joined hands before he leaned in to nip at small exposed bit of skin on Hawk's neck.  
Hawk squeezed Kakashi's hand before he let go. His gloved hand groped Kakashi's ass, massaging the petite thing. His lubed hand found Kakashi's entrance and gently rubbed before pushing in a finger.  
Kakashi used his lubed hand to jerk Hawk back to hardness while his other hand busied itself with yanking down Hawk's collar so Kakashi could get to his neck. Kakashi pressed kisses and nips into his neck and collar bone.  
Hawk didn't have to work much to get Kakashi loosened as he hadn't had much time to tighten back up since service.  
"How did you want to do this?" Hawk whispered hotly, his breath soft pants behind his mask.  
"He's not very comfortable. Hands and knees?"  
Hawk gently held Kakashi's chin and Kakashi easily read his intention and eased off his mask again, keeping Dumb Fuck's vision obscured. Hawk kissed him softly, his gloved hand dropping to skim Kakashi's abused thighs. Kakashi gave him one last peck before slipping his mask back in place.  
Kakashi turned around, bracketing Dumb Fuck with his arms and legs. He could feel Hawk manoeuvred his paralysed legs so Hawk was knelt between them, trapping Dumb Fuck's legs between the two of them.  
Kakashi snickered darkly as he looked down at the small tenting of the helpless man's pants.  
"You poison needs some work, it didn't get his dick."  
"I can't paralysis blood flow. That's just call killing somebody." Hawk stated liltingly.  
Kakashi laughed until Hawk grabbed his hips and rutted against him. Kakashi moaned wantonly, arcing his back and rocking back. Hawk leaned over him, still rutting against him without penetrating.  
Kakashi grunted and pushed back harder, rubbing his ass against his hips.  
Hawk slowly pulled his hips away before bringing the tip of his dick to Kakashi's hole. He pushed in slowly, nuzzling into Kakashi's spine as he did so.  
Kakashi panted softly, keeping his body still and his eye closing as he relished the feeling of being breached.  
"Fuck. Kakashi." Hawk murmured into his back as he hilted.  
Hawk stilled until Kakashi pushed back. At Kakashi's prompting he slowly worked up to going fast and deep. They both panted and moaned as Kakashi slowly sank to his forearms.  
He eventually dropped his forehead, momentarily surprised to hit another's chest before he remembered Dumb Fuck. He looked up to smirk at the reddened face, though he was now flush with want and rage.  
Kakashi let his hips drop enough that his dick was now rubbing on man's stomach. Hawk carefully followed, his one arm dropping to support himself so he wasn't putting his weight on Kakashi.  
Hawk's strikes started to get a bit frenzied and the hand that had been on Kakashi's hip reached around to stroke Kakashi. Hawk stroked him, completely disregarding the body below the two of them.  
Kakashi keened and pressed back as the stimulation pushed him over. He panted heavily, his head dropping back to Dumb Fuck's chest. Hawk took a few additional thrusts before he pulled out and draped himself over Kakashi to cum all over Dumb Fuck.  
Kakashi laughed as hard as he could manage and Hawk carefully pulled Kakashi into his arms, lifting him off the fuming man. Hawk none-to-gently shoved aside the man's legs so he could set Kakashi down. He nuzzled his mask face into Kakashi's neck and Kakashi lolled his head back.  
He felt pleasantly boneless from a satisfying fuck.  
Hawk yanked on the man's sheet, pulling up enough so that he could wipe down himself and Kakashi. He knelt between Kakashi's legs, carefully wiping him clean. Once he was finished, he stroked Kakashi's thigh again before he gave a shock of chakra that broke the henge.  
He gasped as the criss-crossing slicing running the length of his legs were revealed. Kakashi had a few bandaged but his hidden torso had taken the brunt of the damage from Jun's latest training. Some of the fine slices from the chakra wire were still an angry red and the ones on the back of his thighs were the deepest and a few of those were patched.  
Hawk skimmed his hand up, pushing up Kakashi's shirt to barely glimpse the heavy lines and bandages across his stomach.  
"Kakashi."  
"Not here." Kakashi stated monotonously.  
They dressed quickly and Hawk locked the cell behind them. They stepped just outside the room with Hawk immediately taking off his mask.  
His golden eyes shone with sorrow.  
"I'm in training for an upcoming mission." Kakashi stated with cold indifference.  
"ANBU training didn't look like that."  
"It's not ANBU training." Kakashi loosely crossed his arms and leaned away casually.  
"Kakashi-" He started, his fingers reaching out to touch Kakashi's thigh.  
"Takamaru." Kakashi ground out, halting his hand.  
Hawk carefully pulled his hand back before he looked to the side. He sighed before he grabbed Kakashi's hand and yanked him close.  
"If you ever want out-"  
Kakashi shoved him hard, his back slamming loudly into the door. Cobra was instantly at the end of the hall, her tanto drawn. She lowered the weapon and tossed out her arms pantomiming 'what the fuck'.  
"Go back to work, Hawk." Kakashi hissed out and shoved his thumbs into his pockets.  
He and Hawk shared a tense glare before he slipped his mask back over his face and slipped back into the cells.  
"What was that?"  
"Hawk is catching feelings." Kakashi stated snidely. He waved over his shoulder at her as he turned to go further into T&I.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Surplus." Kakashi bit out and shoved his hand back into his pocket.  
She didn't pursue so Kakashi quickly dashed to records. He didn't have much time to search records with Cobra alerted.  
He uncovered his Sharingan looking around the secured door. He could detect the wards on the door and quickly sorted through to find the unsealing trigger. He grabbed his blank chakra paper, placing it against the door, he quickly did hand signs for a seal jutsu that poofed onto the paper. A press of chakra and the door clicked open as the ward accepted his forged signature. Kakashi slipped inside and went to the personnel records, leafing through the files for the names on the list.  
He quickly flipped through each file, using the Sharingan to memorise the files before putting them back.  
Once done he slipped back out the door and reset the ward.  
He slipped into the surplus closet and started looking for additional bandages. He found them in a box tossed in the corner and was digging through it for additional potential healing ointments when Cobra slipped in.  
"Hey." Kakashi greeted as he kept digging.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"I used up a bunch of my medical supplies, just trying to restock." Kakashi shrugged and nabbed a fresh chakra infused salve and some coagulation cream.  
He stood and dusted his pants before turning to Cobra who was still standing in the doorway. Her stare was unreadable as she flit out of the door.  
Kakashi ambled out after her, giving her a nod as he passed by.  
He kept his pace leisurely, thumbs hooked in his pockets as he walked.  
His internal clock told him it was about 0520.  
He sighed and briefly contemplated eating before deciding that a nap would be a better use of his time. He needed to go surveil Jun's place and see if he could break in.  
Kakashi made it back to his barracks without interference and stopped by the laundry room to switch over his laundry before heading back to his room. Once back he pulled off his clothing and sat down to meditate. He focused on reviewing the data collected from the personnel records. He was mostly pairing faces with names and loosely looking at their mission tally. There were bits of extra data he could potentially use but for now he was going to have spend some time looking for them during the day and see who they associated or if they smelt like a Loyalist.  
Kakashi's internal clock notified him it was time and he roused himself. He stretched his stiffened muscles and clutched his side as it cramped. He gagged at the tight spasm of muscles that he knew all too well as his body cannibalizing itself to make chakra. He had been ignoring it while meditating at it was gladly making itself known.  
Kakashi breathed through the cramp and went to the bathroom to pour himself a glass of water. He slowly drank a glass and his muscles slowly released.  
He could still feel a niggle of pain that reminded him that the pill was still working and it needed its pound of flesh.  
Kakashi quickly dashed out for his laundry, scooping it all up and taking it back to his closet. He only wore uniform items which were easily folded and hung by rote.  
Kakashi pulled his uniform from the storage scroll, pulling it back on. He used an ANBU scent remover to mask his scent. It was uncommon for anybody to have a nose a good as his, usually needing to be an Inuzuka, but he didn't want to risk leaving any trace of himself behind.  
He didn't need to alert Jun to how much he was looking into vir.  
He gave himself a test sniff. He was normally blind to his own scent but when actively looking for it he could detect it. Now he could smell it around the room but he wasn't detecting any on him.  
Satisfied he pulled his usual mask, placing the porcelain mask over top and flit from his room. Kakashi risked the rooftops, scanning for other ninja or ANBU who might be on the look out.  
It was 0730 and more ninja were milling about.  
While there were a few other ninja using the rooftops for faster travel, none seemed to be paying the ANBU any mind.  
Kakashi quickly arrived on the building across from Jun's room, peering into virs room. He couldn't see vir inside and Kakashi didn't want to travel to T&I to check virs location and come back. It could arouse suspicion, him darting all over the place.  
Kakashi leapt over to Jun's window. He felt out for a ward and was surprise that there was still no ward in place. Though perhaps vi only sealed certain things like Kakashi did. Kakashi only sealed the trunk his ANBU gear was in. It drew less attention.  
Kakashi carefully picked the window open and slipped inside. He opened his Sharingan, scanning the place for anything that caught his eye.  
Kakashi couldn't immediately feel any sealed items so he reached under mask and tugged down his other mask so he could smell around.  
He detected some lingering notes of ash and turmeric.  
He followed it to Jun's closet, pushing aside the hung garments, he found a large wall scroll that was a storage scroll. The Sharingan was reading some sealing on it, but it looked too simple. Kakashi tried to pierce through the simple, low level seal to what it might be hiding but couldn't detect anything more.  
Kakashi frowned but pulled another slip of chakra paper out and pressed it to the scroll. He whizzed through the hand signs of his seal jutsu, the seal poofing onto the paper before Kakashi pushed in a tiny snap of chakra. He tested the strength of the seal, trying to see if he could feel another seal snap at his prodding.  
Nothing.  
Kakashi took a breath and pushed in enough chakra to unseal the scroll. He felt the chakra ripple away and saw it deactivate with his Sharingan. He stared at the scroll, continuing to examine it for traps. He was still hesitant but activated the scroll to extract the items contained within.  
Two items popped out: a small scroll and a small shoe box.  
Neither item were warded. Kakashi tried to feel out the scroll, sometimes opening them caused a summoning jutsu that could call a summons creature or, if advanced enough, the seal creator.  
Kakashi set that aside for last and turned to the box. If the box had a seal on it, he should be able to detect it from the outside. He carefully examined all the sides of the box, careful not to tilt or jostle the contents.  
He carefully opened the box and nearly gagged on the overwhelming scent of ash and turmeric. The scroll inside must have been handed over recently. The storage scroll and box could trap some of the stench in but it didn't have a staleness associated with long term storage.  
Kakashi carefully opened the scroll. Inside were the scant mission details. It was mostly made up of sections that detailed what other ninja could do when they tried to interfere. Like how he had a medical waiver preventing him from receiving medical treatment from anybody not Jun.  
It was impossible to completely pull all the mission details from these scrolls but there was instructions about an item to be delivered. Kakashi felt his chest tighten as he wondered if this scroll was from Monday evening. Had Jun already delivered the package? A list of names crafted by Danzo?  
Kakashi carefully rerolled the scroll and placed it back in the box. Kakashi drummed his fingers on his thigh before he gave a steadying breath and carefully unfurled the other scroll.  
The scroll was an empty storage scroll.  
Kakashi dug into his pouch and pulled out the tracer liquid. He quickly tipped the bottle so his finger got coated in the substance. He dragged the finger down the scroll and pulled them back.  
His lips curled down and his heart gave an angry clench as he stared at the blue tipped finger.  
Kakashi hastily rerolled it and stored them both in the wall scroll and re-established the warding.  
Kakashi carefully backed out of the closet and overlaid the image of it before he pushed inside, carefully putting everything back just so.  
With that done, he flit back out the window and eased it closed.  
He hastened back to his barracks, peeling off his gear. The steady pain from the chakra pill was finally starting to wane.  
Kakashi blew out a deep breath before he slunk into the bathroom and started to remove his dressings, inspected the wounds as he revealed them. They looked in good shape, the scabbing on them looked healthy and clean.  
Kakashi took a quick shower to remove the scent masking spray, doubling the amount of soap he normally used just in case.  
Once dried he pulled his ANBU gear back on and plaited his hair. He check his internal clock, 0840. A little early but it would be fine. Kakashi slipped his mask over his face before he dashed out the door and back over to T&I.

Kakashi eased inside Jun's room and vi was once again standing at the cabinets, toying with something. Kakashi couldn't smell any antiseptics but he could faintly detect the scent of octane.  
Jun was wearing short sleeves and tight clothing, a well fitted white jean vest over a white shirt and dark washed jeans that looked painted on. Vi had on thick gloves that went to virs elbows.  
Jun looked over virs shoulder and nodded towards the cabinet.  
"Take off your clothes. Your mask as well, Hound." Vi monotoned, turning back to whatever vi was working on.  
Kakashi felt his entire body tense when he approached as he could now see the items arranged on the cabinet.  
If there was one kink he would say he hated the most, well honestly it would be scat, but temperature play was a close second.  
Spread before Jun was an octane torch, a few brands, heat wires, an ice pail with its lid cracked to allow a number of handles to protrude from it.  
Jun looked back at Kakashi. He had froze upon seeing the implements but hastened under Jun's curious gaze.  
"Don't worry Hound, I'm not going to make any permanent brands on you." Jun said with a smile that had something wicked lurking below it.  
Kakashi gave a stiff nod and undressed, carefully folding his clothing and placing everything neatly stacked on the cabinet.  
Once undressed he stood at attention facing the wall.  
"Here. Your wounds look good. You're taking good care of them." Jun commented blandly as vi handed over another antibiotic.  
Kakashi nodded absently and took the pill. His fingers trembled slightly and he quickly popped the pill in his mouth so he could drop his hands, trying to hide his nerves.  
"I really surprised." Jun stated with a little more conviction. "Don't you sweat or have men sweat on you?"  
"I wash afterwards." Kakashi retorted with a confounded look sent to Jun.  
"Sure, but like, sex is dirty."  
Kakashi rolled his eye and gave vir a look. "I clean off the sweat between men. Or if someone came across my back."  
Jun hummed non-committally.  
"Straddle the chair, arms around the back." Jun had finished virs prep work and was leaned back against the cabinets.  
Kakashi obediently straddled the chair, shutting his eye as he took a centring breath.  
Jun was quick to his side, positioning Kakashi so his forearms were crossed over the back of the chair. Vi quickly bound Kakashi's arms to the chair back with a sturdy rope. Vi then pulled Kakashi's hips back so he was further from the chair back before pulling his legs to the back legs and tying them to those chair legs.  
"Alright. Give me a test pull." Kakashi pulled in earnest against the bonds. They held tight, not yielding a centimetre. "Good."  
Jun then set up a small pop up table behind Kakashi that had escaped Kakashi's notice earlier thanks so the sight of the tools. Jun moved all the implements out of Kakashi's sight and to the table.  
Kakashi felt his skin prickle with fear and his entire body tensed. Kakashi huffed out a tight breath and tried to take deep calming breaths.  
It would only hurt worse if he was tense.  
"I'm only going to touch you from here," vi brushed a gloved hand over the top of Kakashi's shoulders, "and here." Another brush of virs hand over Kakashi's lower back just barely above his ass.  
Kakashi nodded in understanding before he dropped his head onto his folded arms.  
Kakashi preemptively laced chakra over his body. He sank numbing chakra all across his back. Kakashi tried to push the nerves from his body, clinging to a meditative calm.  
However that calm was shattered at the click of the octane torch. His entire body gave a jerk and Kakashi pulled hard on the chakra lashings to secure his body.

*****Torture Start

The first heated metal to touch his back hit his left shoulder blade, barely pecking his skin. It flared with heat that remained a throbbing heat even after the short flick.  
He could hear that the torch hadn't been turned off.  
Each next short strike felt hotter than the last and the stench of burning flesh was starting fill the air.  
Kakashi jolted hard against the ropes when a cold brand was pressed into his back. His entire body arched away from it but vi held the brand to his back until the chill turned to a biting heat.  
Vi pulled back and Kakashi took several heaving gasps. Barely registering that he hadn't drawn breath the whole time the cold brand was pressed to his back.  
Kakashi tensed as he heard Jun step close and choked on a scream as the white hot brand pressed into his back just below his left shoulder blade. Jun held it there for what felt like an eternity. Kakashi's nose was overwhelmed by the smell of burnt flesh.  
He panted harshly, his body sagging against the chair back.  
Jun pressed in a few more brands before vi came back with another cold rod.  
Kakashi keened at the stinging cold held until it burned. No matter how tightly he held the chakra lashes his body shied away from the cold.  
"Hound. Don't move again." Jun warned and thankfully gave Kakashi a few short moments to collect himself.  
Kakashi evened his breathing and nodded, trying to pour more chakra into holding himself still.  
Jun slapped him quickly with heated wires that sizzled as they impacted his back. Kakashi bore these with barely a tremble though he could feel fingers of pain lancing all across his back and trying to claw deeper and deeper into his flesh.  
His entire back throbbed with heat. He could probably toast bread on his back with how hot it was.  
Kakashi gulped down a breath, pulling the chakra tighter. Every blow weakened his hold and his chakra. He could feel his chakra slipping from his fingers.  
Jun's next hit was right inline with his spin on his lower back. The cold brand once more causing Kakashi to flinch away. Kakashi valiantly tried to contain the flinch but his body burned with the cold and the strange pain-pleasure forcefully arching his back.  
Kakashi desperately held to the chakra, clutching desperately for more before the lines snapped and he twisted away from the brand.  
Immediately the brand was gone and the heat wires lashed across his back.  
Completely unreadied, Kakashi rocked from the blows.  
He scrambled for the chakra threads, forcing his body to still. The whipping abated a few long seconds after Kakashi finally composed himself.  
He was breathing erratically, some breaths almost hiccuping out of him.  
Jun tutted at him and Kakashi heard him dig into the ice within the pail.  
Kakashi tensed and buried his head in arms.  
Jun walked up behind him and virs hands down Kakashi's back. The feather light touch made Kakashi choke back a sob. All the tiny lashes were layered harshly and the still sizzling brand marks were hyper sensitive to even Jun's breath.  
Jun leaned over Kakashi's back, blowing on the scorch marks. Kakashi shivered and his muscles bunch, once more nearly wrenching tears from him.  
Kakashi panted heavily as Jun's soft exhale slowly travelled all the way down his back. Tears hung heavy on his lashes, threatening to spill over.  
He heard Jun shift to virs knees just before an ice cube was pressed against his entrance. Kakashi jolted, snarling at him.  
"Don't." He voice broke pitifully, most of it stuck in his pain constricted throat.  
Jun shushed him as vi continued to press the cube in. Vi forced it past Kakashi clenched ring, tearing a broken shout from him.  
"I told you 'don't move'." Jun stated simply as vi forced it all the way. "You moved again, Hound." His voice sounded admonishing but Kakashi could detect a barely veiled layer of malintent.  
Once the cube was pressed in as deeply as virs one finger could manage another was added. Kakashi gasped and felt a sob building in his throat that he desperately tried to swallow.  
Jun pushed up five cubes before vi forced a, albeit small, metal plug that must have been kept in the ice pail.  
The burn of the stretch and an awful feeling in his gut had Kakashi certain Jun had torn him when forcing in the ice or the plug. The lubricant was the melted water from the ice cubes and he wasn't loose. However the trickle of fluid in him could also be water from the melting ice cubes. It burned his channel, making all his nerves and muscles contract painfully.  
Tears finally freed themselves from Kakashi's eyes but he kept his head pressed into his forearms, unwilling to show the weakness.  
His body quaked, all the accumulated pain fraying his control. The painful snap of chakra depletion was also slowly building despite the chakra pill taken earlier.  
Jun's burning whip cracked across Kakashi's back. Kakashi bowed painfully, his teeth sinking into forearms as he tried to muffle his cries.  
More lashes rained down, some of the strikes going wild and striking his arms, sides, and a graze across an ass cheek.  
He heard a clattering of something but an instant later two cold brands pressed roughly into Kakashi's lower back.  
Kakashi screamed as whiteness slowly blanketed his vision.

*****Torture Stop

Kakashi woke with a thrash, his hand infused with chakra as it cut at an unseen foe.  
However none was present.  
Kakashi collapsed back to the floor in a broken heap.  
Kakashi's breath came in ragged pants and he slowly felt pain wash over him. It felt like his entire body was on fire. He recognized that some of that was his own chakra that had burned into his muscles and was warning him about over exerting himself.  
He slowed his breathing, trying to relax the taut muscles.  
His sense of time was completely gone so he wasn't sure how long it took to put himself right.  
With his mind re-centred he started to catalogue his pains.  
His entrance was the most disturbing pain. He could feel something thin and watery trickling from it.  
Kakashi grit his teeth in pain as he forced his arm to move and a finger pressed into his hole. He gathered a bit of the liquid and lifted his hand.  
He flopped back bonelessly, relieved by the clear water.  
He turned his attention to his back. He was currently in the recovery position on his left side and the incessant burning on his back told him it would be unwise to roll onto his back.  
With all the blistered stripes on his back catalogued and pushed aside he turned to his chest. For some reason his chest was tight.  
He forced his head to tilt so he could see. There was a large purpling bruise over his sternum and it felt a bit like he had broken a rib.  
He hissed in pain as he forced his hand to lightly prod at the blossoming bruise.  
The door behind Kakashi eased open and Kakashi scented the air.  
Jun.  
"Hound?" Vi spoke with a soft voice.  
Kakashi grunted in acknowledgment.  
"Are you conscious?"  
Kakashi grunted again as he tried to nod.  
"Good. I'm never giving you CPR again." Jun floated into view and vi held up a splinted arm. "Unstable when disassociated."  
Kakashi rolled his eye and made no other moves.  
"I apologize for going too hard. You really did scare me when your heart stop." Jun spoke softly, virs eyes surprisingly soft.  
That explained the chest bruises.  
"Rib." Kakashi croaked, his throat feeling dry and tight. "Broken."  
"Can you sit?" Jun soothed with virs voice.  
Kakashi's entire body shook as he tried to tighten his core. Kakashi stopped with a pant, collecting himself again. He planted his hands firmly and heaved with his shoulders.  
Stars danced in front of his vision as all the tight burnt skin resisted the motion. He gasped as he felt all the fragile blisters split open.  
Jun fussed over his now sluggishly bleeding back and helped ease him up. Kakashi sat with his legs loosely crossed and his arms locked against his thighs to keep him upright and head hung heavy.  
His chakra crackled under his skin as he felt Jun probe at his injuries.  
"It's not broken, but it is badly bruised. You got lucky there." Jun moved around to his back, virs chakra checking the torn blistered skin.  
It felt like his entire back was made of blisters and most of them had split when he sat up.  
Jun pushed in a light dusting of healing chakra that stopped the bleed and reset the blisters.  
"Let's wrap that bruised rib and then we're done for today."  
Jun's wrapping was better than nothing but it was amateurish. Once vi was done vi stood and left.  
Kakashi stayed there on the floor, naked with shivers slowly consuming him. He felt hot and cold, with waves of each rolling over him. If he lost focus he could swear that all his wounds were bleeding and he was slowly haemorrhaging out.  
Kakashi prodded himself into moving. He needed to get back to his barracks and treat his wounds. It did no good to dwell here.  
Kakashi stood on badly shaking legs. He stumbled badly, his back not wanting to pull upright. He crashed into the cabinets and pulled himself up. He braced all his weight on the cabinet as he caught his breath.  
He grimaced at the thought of putting on clothes.  
He checked his chakra reserves and settled on henge-ing himself clothed and pulled out a storage scroll and pushing all his gear into it. He henge'd himself into his ANBU persona and limped to the door.  
He steadied himself against the door and let out a breath. He forced himself to stand tall and proud as he walked out.  
He barely made it to the roof, his knees giving out on him. He sank to his knees giving a rough pant. He forced himself to stand and leap to the next roof. He stumbled and crashed to the roof painfully.  
He felt a soft, unobtrusive presence land beside him.  
He turned to look, his blurry vision finally settling on Hawk.  
Kakashi wanted to snap something out at him but he couldn't summon the strength.  
"I'll take you-"  
"Barracks." Kakashi forced out.  
Hawk gave him a concerned look.  
"Medical waiver." Hawk recoiled in shock. His hand carefully laid over Kakashi's.  
He moved to cradle Kakashi to his chest but Kakashi shook his head. Hawk's fingers were delicate as they tried to grab the hem of his shirt.  
"Henge." Kakashi wheezed out. The world was starting to get a little dark but he forced it to clear.  
Kakashi pushed himself to his feet and motioned for Hawk to turn around. He fell against his back, his arms shaking as he tightly wound them around Hawk's shoulders. Hawk hefted him up as carefully as he could manage, pulling up Kakashi's legs up when he didn't lift them himself.  
Kakashi only felt the pleasant breeze from jumping across rooftops, his eye falling closed. He relaxed in Hawk's grip, nuzzling into Hawk's shoulder.  
He blinked a bit confusedly when it stopped but he was still being carried. He looked around and recognized the hall leading to his room.  
Hawk carried him into his room, carefully closing the door behind them and taking Kakashi straight to the bathroom. He carefully lowered Kakashi so he was perched on the edge of the tub.  
Kakashi dropped the henge with a sigh of relief.  
Hawk took off his mask and set it on the counter. His gold eyes were immediately drawn to the purple blotch that peaked out of badly wrapped bandages.  
"Who the fuck wrapped your bandages?" Hawk stated bluntly before his cheeks turned red. "Sorry, wrong thing to fixate on."  
Kakashi started to unwind the bandages and Hawk slowly peeled off his armoured gloves, setting them under his mask. Hawk ducked in close, his soft fingers barely skimming his bruised chest.  
"CPR?" Kakashi nodded in confirmation.  
Kakashi kept his eye closed, he could practically hear Hawk's heart breaking for him.  
"My back." Kakashi grunted and twisted until a blister gave a twinge of pain in protest.  
Hawk stepped into the tub to assess the damage and gasped in horror.  
Kakashi didn't know where the energy came from but he was suddenly up and holding Hawk's fist with one hand, his other fist wound with his chakra spraying from it in uncontrolled gushes.  
"You need to go to medical." Hawk plead. "If you're unconscious you can't tell me about the medical waiver."  
"No. I can take it." Kakashi ground it, his chakra surging more and his control slipping enough that killing intent started to spill from him. "Now, you can either help or leave, Hawk."  
Hawk backed down, his face contorting in pain.  
"Please." He begged, his gold eyes shining with unshed tears.  
"No." Kakashi spoke coldly.  
He could feel his strength waning. Hawk had to make his decision now or he'd get his wish. Kakashi could feel his body already starting to give into unconsciousness.  
"I'm helping." Hawk said bitterly. He carefully climbed out of the tub and helped ease Kakashi onto the tiny shower stool.  
"Thank you." Kakashi said with a soft sigh. "I picked up more bandages and some chakra imbued healing ointment." Kakashi nodded to the bathroom cabinet. "Grab me a pain killer too."  
Hawk worked in silence, meticulously cleaning the fresh blisters and all the other cuts and nicks with an antiseptic before he rubbed in the healing ointment.  
Kakashi choose not to comment on the untrained pricks of subtle healing chakra that followed after hands.  
Hawk left without a word once he was done, just angrily slammed shut the medicine cabinet and teleported away.  
Kakashi didn't care. He just desperately needed sleep.  
He passed out and he wasn't exactly sure for how long it was but he could tell it was the same day and he could still feel the pain killer in his system so it couldn't have been long for too long.  
Kakashi fumbled around for his clock, grimacing at the time. He was badly neglecting his service duty. It was already past 1700.  
Kakashi staggered to his feet. He had to pause and brace himself on his knee. Even with the pain killer, a fresh wave of pain crashed over him.  
Fuck. Today was quickly becoming his least favourite day.  
Kakashi continued to get up and paused to make sure he was steady. The rush from earlier seemed to have passed. Kakashi carefully went to the bathroom and slowly unwound the bandages and peeled off the ones Hawk applied to his blistered back.  
Kakashi formed a clone to help him reapply ointment to his back before he dismissed it and sighed. His chakra reserve was once more nearly depleted. Kakashi grit his teeth before he popped another chakra pill. The buzz from the pain killer should last another few hours and hopefully by then Kakashi's chakra will be stable enough that he could numb his body with it. As it was, his chakra was surging erratically and hard to shape.  
He bent it to his will and managed to get a stable henge off. Even though his chakra was snapping at him, it was there and he could hold the henge.  
With that he quickly opened himself, trying to be thorough. He didn't need a rough breach to cause him to drop the illusion.  
Kakashi hurried to his room, fronting confidence and flirtation as he passed the relatively short line. Most people had probably abandoned the queue thinking he wasn't showing today.  
Kakashi took the precaution of throwing two dark towels over his futon before kneeling over it. He smiled over his shoulder at the man who entered, just hoping for a slow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Wattetraum and everybody who kudo'd. Sorry for today's post. I had edited earlier but I didn't have the energy to double check it again, so I hope there wasn't anything too glaringly off. But I hope ya'll are enjoying it and you'll keep sticking with me.


	16. Hangman's Noose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More TORTURE though it is very mild compared to the other and is the last bit of the chapter.

Kakashi panted silently, all the accumulate wounds were starting to overwhelm him. He wanted to just pass out and let whoever wanted to use his body to just do as they please, but despite the Leaf's opinion on his service, these were his fellow shinobi. If they entered and found him passed out and couldn't wake him, they'd call for help.  
He just had to endure it a little longer. Surely the line would abate in another hour. He could hold on that much longer.  
Kakashi felt shivers wrack his body and pushed himself into child pose, letting out the tension.  
When he heard the door rattle as the next person started to open the door, Kakashi pushed himself to his hands and knees, throwing a sultry look over his shoulder.  
He growled and stood in a single fluid motion that had his head reeling though outwardly he stood tall and proud.  
Hyo stood at the door with that stupid innocent smile on his lips, smothered in the stench of ash and turmeric.  
Kakashi couldn't even bring himself to care about restraining his killing intent as swept up to the man. His hand easily closed around Hyo's neck.  
"Wait-" He tried to choke out but Kakashi ignored him.  
He forced Hyo aside to reach behind him and open the door.  
Hyo struggled and managed to fight Kakashi's attempt to open the door.  
However Kakashi could tell that his unfettered killing intent was making the rest of the queue nervous. They would pretty shortly barge in to see what's going on.  
Hyo must have sensed that as well and stopped fighting Kakashi.  
Kakashi slammed open the door and tossed Hyo out and slammed the door shut. He vaguely registered that Hyo had impacted the other wall but he mostly just fumed back to his futon.  
He flopped down aggressively and slowly inhaled, pulling his killing intent back in. He managed to pull it in and cursed under his breath as realized that tossing Hyo out had put more strain on him than it should have.  
Kakashi managed to suppress the quake in his body for next man, who was a bit timid, having been quite intimidated by the display. Kakashi had to coax him over with soothing tones and honeyed words.

Kakashi was almost uncontrollably shaking as the night was almost over. He could sense one last guy and Kakashi could go back to his barracks and pass out in peace.  
Kakashi stilled his body, biting off a gasp at how much it hurt to access his waning chakra.  
Kakashi nearly wept with relief to see Aoba slid in.  
Kakashi collapsed to the futon and his henge poofed out of existence.  
"Fuck! Kakashi!" Aoba dove beside Kakashi, quickly gathering him in his arms.  
"Not so rough." Kakashi muttered as he burrowed his head into Aoba's chest. "I just need some sleep."  
"You need healing!"  
Kakashi shook his head. "Medical waiver."  
Kakashi felt Aoba's heart stutter and his breath catch. He tiredly looked up and glanced about for the cause.  
"Kakashi... You... You need it." Kakashi blinked blearily up at Aoba and squinted as a fat tear splashed onto his cheek.  
Kakashi sighed deeply and pushed himself up. He knelt beside Aoba and looked him in the eyes.  
"I'm okay Aoba." Kakashi tenderly brushed the still trickling tears from his cheeks.  
Aoba twisted his head away briefly before he pressed his mouth into a thin line. He abruptly stood and hauled Kakashi up. He dragged Kakashi into the bathroom, forcing him to face the bathroom mirror.  
"Look. Look!" Aoba seethed, one hand pinching Kakashi's chin and forcing his face towards the mirror and his other hand reached over his shoulder to point at the mirror. "Do you even see yourself?"  
Kakashi was all too aware of what he looked like.  
His neck was ringed by dark purple bruises from the belt with small with deep cuts, his chest was littered with nicks and rope burns with a large dark bruise bloomed over his sternum. His arms were layered with thin long cuts, rope burns, and tiny pricks marks. His back was littered with burn marks, and robe burns and nicks that mirrored his chest. His legs were still showing the skewer marks along with the criss-crossing thin slices and thick areas of rope burns and nicks. There wasn't a square inch of skin on his body clear of marks.  
"You should have seen me after ANBU training." Kakashi intoned boredly.  
"You were branded." Aoba's fingers lightly touched the unmarred skin on his back below one of the fiercest blisters. "It's going to scar, Kakashi."  
"They're going to heal me at the completion. Good as new." Kakashi lied smoothly.  
He had no idea when the training would conclude or what would happen after aside from being shipped out to a councilor house to draw out whatever information he could.  
Aoba lightly touched the bruise blooming over his heart. His fingers dug in painfully as he slumped over Kakashi, his forehead bumping against Kakashi's. Kakashi snagged Aoba's hand to prevent him from continuing to claw at his bruised skin. He clenched Kakashi's hand like his life depended on it.  
"I can't lose you, Kakashi." Aoba whispered brokenly, fresh tears falling. "I don't know what I'd do."  
"You'd keep fighting, Aoba." Kakashi gripped his hand back, forcing Aoba to look him in the eyes. He opened his Sharingan to show how serious he was. "You'll keep protecting our people, you'll get them out if they need it. You do everything you can. Our friends depend on us."  
Kakashi's thoughts turned bitter at the thought of Jun. Vi had betrayed them for the last time. Vi was a liar and Loyalist scum that deserved a visit from the Hound.  
"Save them, Aoba. Please. I'll be away from the village for longer durations. Please, keep doing everything you can. You have my contacts, use them as you need."  
Kakashi felt his killing intent boil under skin.  
Could he do it? Could his network rally together in one night and take down all the Loyalist? What would happen after that?  
If Kakashi could plant a tracer on them that all his ANBU allies could detect, maybe they could do it.  
But he needed to verify Loyalists better. He'd need to gain access to all the barracks rooms to literally sniff them out. Their clothes would forever be perfumed by Danzo's chambers. It would have bled into their entire existence.  
"Kakashi." Kakashi could tell Aoba had been repeating himself.  
"Aoba."  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Dangerous thoughts."  
"I can tell, your killing intent is stifling." Aoba gently brushed his fingers through Kakashi's hair. "Settle down and come let me wash you."  
Kakashi took a deep breath and nodded, his killing intent pushed back inside him. He gratefully sank onto the shower stool with a sigh.  
Aoba fiddled with the shower settings, testing the water before carefully spraying Kakashi. Kakashi reached out and curled his arms around Aoba's chest, leaning his forehead onto Aoba's shoulders.  
"Can you do it like this?" Kakashi asked, all the pain and tiredness from the week catching up to him at once. He just wanted to sleep a little.  
"Yeah. I've got you, Kakashi. I always got you."

Kakashi woke up in his room, his hand held by a familiar hand. Kakashi smiled serenely at Aoba sleeping across from him, holding him in the only way he knew wouldn't cause pain.  
Kakashi checked his internal clock, 0330-ish. A perfect time for Hound to strike.  
Kakashi pressed a kiss to Aoba's hand before he carefully extricated himself. He cast a subtle genjutsu on him to be undone when he returned.  
He methodically put on his full ANBU gear, weapons, and rubbing the charcoal dye into his hair. He left his hair wild and found his older mask. It had a fierce crack in it and the eye holes seemed closer to his eyes, which made his Sharingan practically glow. When he wore this mask, he had shown up in enemy bingo books as Hell Hound.  
Kakashi easily fell into hunter mode, his body blending into even the tiniest shadow and his chakra going so tepid it was like he didn't exist.  
A sensor ninja he had partnered with told him it was like a void, snuffing out chakra where ever he passed.  
Kakashi swiftly returned to Jun's window, the room was still unwarded and the window unlatched from his earlier break in. Kakashi silently entered, drawing his kunai.  
How should he kill vir? Strangulation? Poison? Exsanguination?  
Kakashi really wished he could savour the kill. Take his time with the traitor.  
A tremor shook Kakashi's hand.  
Kakashi glared at the misbehaving appendage. His vision sparkled and something cold and heavy rolled down his cheek. Kakashi pressed his behaving hand to his cheek, pulling it back to reveal a clear wetness on his face.  
He looked back at Jun's unwitting form and curled his fists.  
He wasn't going to let vir get away with this. Vi was conspiring with Danzo. Vi already knew too much. Vi needed to go.  
Kakashi instead found himself staggering backwards as fat tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Kakashi made a futile strike at the air before trying to release a genjutsu.  
None of it made the situation any different.  
Kakashi still couldn't kill vir.  
Kakashi teleported out, materializing on the far training field.  
A ragged scream ripped out of him from his soul. His entire body shook with rage.  
"Fucking scum!" Kakashi yelled to the sky, his chakra sparking out wildly like a downed wire.  
His chidori easily manifested and he spun out, thrusting his hand into the nearest tree.  
"Selling out virs own people!" Kakashi shoved more chakra into the chidori, forcing his sheathed hand to slid through the thick trunk of the tree, toppling it. Stray bolts of lightning lanced out in all directions, dancing around him.  
"Abominable! Irredeemable!" Kakashi summoned the chidori again, flying across the field to strike another tree on the far side.  
He leapt into the air, slicing down the entire height of the tree.  
"Why!?" Kakashi cried to the heavens. "Why!?"  
His chakra surged again, showering sparks of electricity all over the field.  
Kakashi shouted himself hoarse, fling out wild jolts of chakra before sinking to the ground.  
Kakashi's eyes had long since run dry but his bitterness was deep. It unsettled him that he couldn't bring himself to kill Jun. He killed so many Loyalist, plants, any danger.  
He didn't get it.  
How was Jun different?  
Vi was worse than plants he's killed. They were deluded homophobes that somehow twisted their minds into thinking that by engaging in homosexual acts to catch people who enjoyed them that they were serving some higher purpose.  
Kakashi chuckled bitterly, his head falling into his hands as realization struck him.  
And Jun was doing it because if vi didn't vi would be sent into the field to die.  
Kakashi released one last burst of chakra, scorching almost half the field, shouting a loud 'fuck' at the sky.  
Why did he have to be so fucking useless. Unable to protect everybody.  
Kakashi punched the ground once more for good measure before he pushed himself to his feet.  
Everything hit him at once, nearly sending him flat on his face. He rocked badly on his feet before he forced his shoulders back and started away.  
Some ANBU had come by to observe at some point, but Kakashi didn't care. ANBU needed to release violently like this from time to time.  
Rough mission, too much stress, too many chemicals pumping in the brain.  
This field was far from the village. No ninja casually came here. It was an unspoken rule that this field was used by ANBU to destress. Approaching it carelessly could result in deadly friendly fire.  
Once Kakashi got to the edge of the field he proceeded to rush back. His steps surprisingly sure but Kakashi attributed it the numbness that permeated all the way to his soul.  
Everything he'd worked for, everything he'd accomplished seemed like a cruel joke.  
All the closeted ninja he was shielding were in danger from one of their own. They couldn't trust anybody.  
Jun had actually given Kakashi a lot more than a list of names, it just took him too long to figure out.  
Danzo knew about the network and he was seeking out homosexuals to infiltrate their network. He was going to destroy it from the inside.  
Kakashi stumbled into his barracks room, tripping over his own feet.  
He crashed painfully to the floor and almost started sobbing again. His body was still numb but his heart was hurting so much.  
Kakashi pushed himself up.  
He needed to shower, get the charcoal out of his hair.  
Kakashi walked straight into the shower, his hand barely catching the hot water tap and opening it to full. Kakashi sank to his knees, slowly curling in on himself under scalding water.

Kakashi didn't know how long he had been under the shower spray but a sleepy Aoba blearily stumbled in. He blinked a couple times before panic swelled in his eyes. He dashed for the tap, quickly closing it before he dropped to his knees next to Kakashi's fully clothed form, curled and shivering on the floor.  
"Kakashi!" Aoba shouted, his hands awkwardly flapping about before he settled one on Kakashi's neck to check his pulse, the other gently alighting on a frigid shoulder. "Shit."  
He hastily started to shuck off Kakashi's armour, gentleness lost to the haste. Kakashi whimpered in pain as the rough treatment pulled badly on his wounds.  
"What happened? Kakashi! Talk to me." Aoba plead as he slowed down and worked a bit more gently at removing the armour.  
"I couldn't do it." Kakashi reached out, grabbing Aoba's shirt and hauling himself into Aoba's lap. He tightly hugged Aoba's middle, fresh tears leaking from his eyes. "I failed us."  
Aoba froze for half a heartbeat before his hands gently started to stroke Kakashi's soaked hair and arm.  
"You're Hatake Kakashi, fearsome elite jounin and Hound, the Dog straight from Hell." Aoba whispered with a wavering voice. "You don't die. But most importantly, you don't fail."  
Kakashi rubbed his face into Aoba's stomach, sniffling and trying not to get snot of his shirt.  
"I did this time Aoba."  
Aoba spotted the cracked mask by the bathroom door his hands stilled.  
"Who did you kill?"  
"I couldn't. I should have, but I couldn't."  
"Why?"  
"They needed protecting." Aoba's hands slowly started rubbing soothing circles on Kakashi shoulders.  
"Then how do we go about doing that?"  
Kakashi pushed himself up, bringing his eyes level with Aoba's.  
"Get them all out." Aoba looked aghast. "Every single person. Nobody is safe any more. Once they're all out, you need to go too."  
"What's going on?" Aoba's voice was tight and Kakashi could see the panic threatening to take over.  
"Danzo is recruiting homosexuals. He's forcing them to work for him, either spy for him or die. He's forcing them to try and infiltrate our network." Kakashi took Aoba's face between his hands. "Danzo knows we exist and he coming for us. Get everyone out."  
Aoba's head slowly sank, his eyes wide and unseeing. He nodded slowly before he started to shake his head.  
"How-What-I." Aoba clicked his mouth shut and shook his head. "Fuck."  
Aoba stood on shaking legs, his hand pressing into his face. He shook his head and floundered to find the sink which he leaned heavily on.  
"Okay." Aoba finally said, his voice nearing normal. "Suppose I get everybody gone, I get out, what then?"  
"I kill every Loyalist and Danzo so he can't hunt you guys down."  
Aoba scoffed and dropped his hand from his face. He turned to lean his back against the sink and tilted his head up.  
"Okay. Suppose you actually manage to kill every Loyalist. AND DANZO." Aoba placing extra emphasis on the name. "Then what?"  
"Well if I'm not dead, who knows. Maybe I take over the Foundation." Kakashi stated flippantly.  
All that mattered at the moment was protecting everyone he could.  
Aoba shot him a sour look before he dropped his head back into his hand.  
"I'll get out the word to evacuate. I'll get all the chuunin and jounin out first as fast as I can manage. The ANBU will be out last, they should be able to extricate themselves. I'll figure out a rally point so we can meet up, see who made it out."  
"Thank you, Aoba." Kakashi stood fluidly, pressing a peck against his cheek.  
"I'll be the last one, Kakashi. You're my escape plan." Aoba snatched Kakashi's hand, rubbing his thumb over the still too cold skin. "I'm not leaving without you by my side."  
"Pretty sure you should be telling that to that pretty civilian girl."  
Aoba blushed brightly, sputtering slightly before composing himself.  
"Maybe I will!" Aoba half shouted before he cleared his throat and turned his soft eyes back to Kakashi. "But I mean it. I'm not leaving here until you're out too."  
"Then you may want to buy some waders, cuz I will make this compound run red with Loyalist blood."  
Kakashi started to peel off sodden clothing and armour. Striping himself down. The bandages Aoba had applied were soaked and ruined. Kakashi peeled those off awkwardly, his numb body protesting the action even if his nerves couldn't register the pain.  
"Kakashi, gentle! How are you alright?" Aoba swept around, carefully helping Kakashi remove the now worthless bandages and compresses.  
"I'm not in any pain, Aoba." His body was numb down to the core. He could feel his muscles protest and could feel something below the surface telling him to stop but he couldn't find the will to care.  
"What time is it, Aoba?" Kakashi realized that time had slipped away from him and his internal clock was drawing a blank.  
"Around 0800, I think." He peeked out at the clock on Kakashi's desk. "Uh, 0804."  
"Ah, fuck. Thanks." Kakashi peeled off his sodden clothes, draping them over the tub to dry.  
Thankfully he was wearing his retired set of ANBU gear and his current set was mostly fine. He'd have to thoroughly dry and inspect the armour later for signs of rust from sitting under the water for so long.  
Kakashi briefly inspected his wounds before drying himself and rushing to dress.  
"Where are you going? Let me dress your wounds again." Aoba followed after Kakashi, awkwardly hovering about him.  
Kakashi ignored him and just continued to pull on his ANBU gear. He sidestepped Aoba when he tried to snag Kakashi's arm.  
"Let me help."  
"I have to go. I have an appointment."  
"And I can't patch you up first?" Aoba gave a frustrated grump.  
"No. Medical waiver." Kakashi reminded him with an annoyed sigh.  
Kakashi sighed and turned back to him, folding his arms over his chest.  
"I'll be fine, Aoba. I'll patch myself up afterwards." Kakashi attempted to soothe.  
Aoba shook his head and sighed.  
"Kakashi, I'll be leaving on a mission tomorrow." Aoba looked contrite. "I just want you to be safe before I leave."  
Kakashi pulled Aoba into a light hug, giving him a peck on the check. Aoba awkwardly hovered his hands before settling them on Kakashi's sides. They eased apart, Aoba keeping his hands on Kakashi's hips and Kakashi keeping his hands on Aoba's shoulders.  
"I'll be okay. I'll be healed at the conclusion of the training." Kakashi lied once more with a charming smile.  
Aoba looked slightly mollified but he still hovered around Kakashi as he finished pulling on his gear and plaiting his hair.  
"Leave, Aoba." Kakashi said coldly as he pulled on his ANBU mask.  
Aoba gave a small nod before he teleported out.  
Kakashi sighed before he flit out to T&I.  
His body was still numb and despite the hindrance to his movement he didn't have any issues getting to the building and to Jun's room. It was an odd feeling for the breeze blowing by him being warmer than his skin.  
Kakashi eased into the room, coming to an immediate halt, his jaw tightening.  
Two sturdy eyelets had been added to room, one directly over the chair and the other a few feet behind. A noosed rope was drawn between the two and connected to winch on a low cabinet that was moved to be behind the chair.  
'I guess Jun noticed my presence after all'.  
Kakashi palmed a kunai, both eyes opening as turned his gaze to Jun.  
Jun was seated daintily on a low cabinet, reading. Vi looked over the edge of the book and cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"Something wrong Hound?" Jun spoke coldly.  
"Oh, nothing major." Kakashi drawled lazily. "Just the noose hanging from the ceiling."  
"Merely a continuation of your training, Hound." Jun tried to assure but virs voice was hard. "I'm not going to kill you."  
They shared a tense look, Kakashi slowly shifting towards a combat stance.  
"Hound." Jun spoke softly, vi trying to pull a kinder look onto virs face. "I can't take you in a battle." Vi held up their splinted arm, "I'm no match for you. I won't bind you today. I promise. You can even keep the kunai."  
"Let me examine the rope."  
"Go ahead." Jun waved for Kakashi to do so.  
Kakashi kept his body faced towards Jun, circling the room so his back wasn't to the door. Jun might have a panic button to summon Loyalists that could attempt to crash through the door.  
Kakashi stepped onto the chair to examine the noose, it looked like regular silk rope. Kakashi bent the rope, pushing aside the fibres to see if it contained a cable core. He shoved a senbon through it and it met with no resistance, sliding out the other side.  
"Trust is very important in our training, Hound. I deeply apologise for whatever it was that I did to break that trust." Jun spoke softly, imitating regret.  
Kakashi glared at him and continued to test the length of the rope and winch, looking for anything out of place. It all looked standard but obviously highly dangerous.  
"And what is the objective today?" Kakashi growled out, his voice as chilled as his body.  
"Nothing too tough. Testing your ability to remain composed. We're just using the items you see before you. And my trusty whip." Jun held up a leather cat-o-nine-tails.  
Kakashi had been suspended and whipped during his ANBU training but that had been by his wrists.  
Kakashi gave a deep breath.  
If he refused this training Danzo would probably force it upon him. Let his Loyalists get their sadistic pleasure from beating Kakashi until he was too broken for them to beat any more.  
His other option was to continue with Jun. Let Jun continue one on one but vi always seemed to have an end goal that was unrelated to the training. However vi wouldn't just keep beating until virs hand bled and vi was completely drained then switch off with somebody else.  
Vi wasn't trustworthy. However vi might try to pull something once Kakashi was suspended.  
He wasn't sure either option was good. He just had to go with the least bad.  
Kakashi sighed and gave a nod.  
"Good. Please strip and put your clothes here." Jun patted the cabinet top furthest from vir.  
Kakashi walked forward with measured steps, his body coiled for a fight. He quick changed out of his gear to minimize his vulnerable time, his kunai always at the ready. Once naked save for his mask and kunai he turned to Jun.  
Jun silently indicated for Kakashi to stand on the chair. Kakashi complied, his wary eyes watching for any sign of betrayal.  
Jun grabbed the tall stepladder that was propped up beside vir and unfolded it next to Kakashi. Vi loudly stomped up the wide rungs as vi fiddled with the noose.  
"Ready, Hound?"  
Kakashi sent vir a sour look and Jun smiled back pleasantly in return. Vi pulled on the slack in the rope, lowered the noose to slide it over Kakashi's head. Vi carefully situated the noose and tightened it.  
Vi stomped down the stepladder and loudly over to the winch behind Kakashi.  
"I'm going to raise you to your toes, Hound."  
Kakashi gave a stiff, nervous nod and the winch started to pull the rope taut. It was slow and the tugs it gave were enough to get Kakashi to balance upon his toes without it jerking him around. The winch continued to pull until it was digging into his tender neck and the hollow of his jaw as it forced him unto the tips of his toes.  
Using chakra to maintain his balance, the stretch was uncomfortable but stable. The chair was also bolted down with no chance of going anywhere.  
Kakashi grunted slightly when the winch stopped and Jun loudly stomped around to Kakashi's front.  
"Hound. I would like to earn your trust back which is why I'm letting you keep the kunai." Jun motioned towards it.  
Kakashi still fiercely gripped it, his arms both readied to grab the rope and cut himself free.  
"I want you to relax." Jun's delicate fingers slowly reached out to stroke down Kakashi's leg. "Give yourself over to my care."  
Jun slowly massaged Kakashi's calves, being gentle with the injuries.  
It slowly dawned on Kakashi that vi was stalling.  
Vi was waiting until Kakashi either dropped the chakra he was using to help balance or for his fading stores of chakra to deplete.  
Kakashi felt a shudder run through his entire body and Jun quickly backed away. Vi studied Kakashi, virs analytical gaze looking for a sign of what Kakashi was going to do next.  
"We can do it the easy way or the hard way, Hound." Jun stated boredly. "You can save your chakra or I can take it."  
Kakashi grit his teeth and checked his balance before he let the chakra go. The rope mostly suspending him tried to yank him off his precarious balance but Kakashi was able to hold his position.  
"There we go." Jun crooned with a wicked grin. "Now we can begin."  
Jun loudly walked to the cabinets and fetched virs cat-o-nine-tails. Vi slowly circled Kakashi virs steps slowly falling silent.  
"Please keep your hands by your sides, I don't want to accidentally hit them." Was Jun's last warning before vi started lashing out.  
Jun's whip bit into Kakashi's blistered back, tearing open all the fragile blisters. Kakashi grunted at the flash of pain that exploded behind his eyes. The pain still felt far, his frozen body still numb to most pain.  
Jun continued to lash out at random, sometimes circling around Kakashi two to four times before striking either his chest or back, and sometimes vi only changed sides before striking.  
Vi cooed something at Kakashi but the blood pulsing in his ears was drowning out most sound.  
His body was heating up and the myriad of ails were screams that were slowly growing louder. He was preemptively trying to shift through them and push them aside but they were gaining in magnitude with each strike of the whip.  
Kakashi was panting in choked gasps as it felt like the noose was constricting him more than the belt.  
He slowly noticed that Jun had backed off and opened his eyes to track vir.  
However a fresh surge of pain had his eyes snapping shut as he beat it back into submission. He teetered dangerously as a tremor shook his body.  
Kakashi laced chakra over his body and pulled it under control.  
Kakashi panted and his eyes slowly peeled open again to refocus on Jun. Jun was returning with a sickly sweet smile on virs face and gave a cutesy tilt of virs head. Before Kakashi could react vi slapped a chakra seal onto Kakashi's stomach. The seal reacted immediately, absorbing all his chakra.  
Kakashi swung dangerously, his neck straining as the unexpected drain of his chakra nearly knocked him off his toes. His entire body spasmed uncontrollably and he was forced to release the kunai.  
"There we go. Just like that, Hound. Put your life in my hands."  
Kakashi's fingers scrambled for purchase in the noose, trying to pry himself free with one hand, the other valiantly trying to get a grip on the noose and pull himself up.  
However the noose started to raise, bringing him to only a singular contact point between his big toe and the chair.  
Kakashi whined and struggled a bit longer before his energy faded and his arms collapsed to his side, hanging limp. He huffed for air, each pant coming out a stuttery mess.  
Kakashi was barely able to crack open an eye to stare down at Jun who was once more circling him.  
Kakashi managed a couple of expletives before Jun started to rain down blows.  
Kakashi wasn't sure how long he lasted until his eyes rolled up into skull and sagged against the rope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very big thank you to Vivina, Wattetraum and everybody who kudo'd. I greatly appreciate your comments and it is lovely to see you guys liking the story. I hope you guys keep with me and that the story continues to entertain.


	17. Stay of Execution

Kakashi swayed on his feet, the world was spinning dangerously.  
His gloved hand clawed at the wall as he tried to use it prop himself up.  
Kakashi heard a voice behind him but a flare of killing intent sent the fool scurrying away.  
Kakashi used the wall to keep walking. His barracks room wasn't much further. He just had to make it to his room.  
Kakashi's vision swam and he leant all his weight onto the wall. He closed his eye and took a few gulps of air.  
His throat still felt constricted and in the back of his mind he wondered if Jun had broken his hyoid bone.  
Everything burned like his entire body was submerged in ice. He felt shivers start to build.  
Kakashi forced himself to keep walking, sliding against the wall.  
'Not much further.' He kept chanting to himself.  
Despite how hard it was to concentrate, he kept his eye on his barracks room door. It turned, twisted, and bounced all over the hallway but he kept plodding towards it.  
Kakashi gasped with relief when his hand finally found the door. He shoved it open just far enough to fall through it. He barely took a step through before he fainted.

Kakashi woke with start. Somebody was healing him.  
Kakashi jerked away, pushing away the healing hands.  
"Hound! Hound stop!" The voice was familiar but Kakashi was having a hard time concentrating.  
The world was still wobbling and his body burned. He tried to bite off a scream when a hand came in contact with his upper thigh. The hand flew away at the broken scream.  
"Hound!" Another voice cut in and Kakashi panted harshly.  
The chakra infused hand gingerly touched his broken throat and almost instantly his breathing didn't burn as much.  
Kakashi almost gave himself over to the healing touch before he shook them off again and tried to crawl away.  
"Hound, what is it?" The unfamiliar voice asked with a surprising amount of patience.  
Kakashi felt a fresh wave of sweat engulf his body as his strength gave out and he fell back to the floor.  
"My. Orders." Kakashi managed to stretch his arm across the floor, vaguely pointing where he stored his orders.  
He saw a pair of feet move in front of his eye and start to rummage around. He was nearly asleep when suddenly there was a scroll in front of his face.  
Kakashi grabbed the scroll and pushed himself up. A hoarse scream tore through his teeth as he sat up. He fell onto his shoulder, reclined against his desk, panting heavily.  
He could feel both ninja hovering over him.  
Kakashi took a calming breath before slowly opening the scroll to the section he had marked off already. He held it out, barely able to keep himself from sliding back to the floor.  
"He has a medical waiver." The unfamiliar voice hissed out with a surprising amount of venom. "Stay with him. I'll get this taken care of."  
The remaining person seated themselves next to Kakashi and eased him down to rest on their lap.  
Kakashi sniffed through his mask. He smelled nice. He smelled comforting.  
Kakashi nodded off, snuggling into the man.

When Kakashi awoke again it was to the unmistakable presence of ANBU. Kakashi alerted and immediately sat up. He startled the man he was sleeping on.  
Kakashi scanned his room before settling on the door. Seconds later the ANBU he felt entered.  
Kakashi recognised them. Ko and her partner. Kakashi felt his body relax and he felt the unmistakable lure of sleep calling him as the adrenaline faded. Kakashi started to lower himself back to the man's waiting lap when Ko sighed.  
"Sorry Hound, but I have to ask you to come with me."  
Kakashi groaned internally but forced himself up. The world titled and his hands shot out for purchase on something. Anything.  
He felt the man he was resting on surge up behind him. He easily gathered Kakashi into his arms, supporting him.  
Ko also rushed forward, her delicate hand taking Kakashi's.  
Kakashi steadied himself before he staggered to his closet. He hated that he had it hidden in his emergency box but for times like this, it was needed.  
Kakashi found the bottle he was looking for and a needle.  
"Wait! Hound!" The man started but Kakashi ignored him.  
Kakashi filled the syringe and jabbed it into the meat of his shoulder.  
It was an extremely quick acting painkiller.  
In mere seconds his entire body became numb and floaty. His mind pushed aside the pain it had been trying to not feel.  
He felt somebody grabbed the needle and Kakashi turned to see Aoba.  
He smiled and wrapped him in a tight hug.  
"Thanks for watching over me." Kakashi's voice was still rough.  
He still felt haggard but at least the pain had stopped. Kakashi tucked the bottle into his hip pouch and walked towards Ko.  
Despite her masked face, Kakashi could feel the upset radiating off her.  
Kakashi realized he was limping and worked to correct it as he walked to the door. Ko gave him one last look before she started to lead the way.  
Kakashi still felt too floaty and his body jerked erratically due to the injuries and the painkiller robbing him of his finer motor control.  
Ko led him to Danzo's briefing chamber. Kakashi was surprised to see Jun and Mistress Kyoko already at the doors.  
Mistress Kyoko was glaring daggers at Jun, who had vir nose turned up and was dutifully ignoring her.  
At the sight of him walking up Jun turned to shoot a smug look at Kyoko.  
They waited there for long enough that Kakashi started to fade. He wobbled on his feet as he found it increasingly harder to keep his eye open.  
Ko stepped in front of Kakashi and pulled him to her back, letting him rest against her. Kakashi didn't hesitate to drop his chin to her shoulder and lean into her, trying to get in a quick nap.  
He was just so damn tired.  
He thought it was just a few blinks, and maybe that was all it was, but Ko was shrugging Kakashi off, pulling away from him.  
Kakashi pulled himself up and blinked away the sleep. Jun and Mistress Kyoko were both looking at him expectantly, standing before opened doors.  
Kakashi nodded and followed them in.  
Kakashi bowed and knelt before Danzo's dais while Jun and Mistress Kyoko just bowed but remained standing.  
"What is it?" Lord Danzo sounded highly irritated.  
"Hound's next mission is in four days. He's already so damaged he'll need most of those days just to heal." Mistress Kyoko groused.  
"He's doing fine." Jun cut in. "He's already back on his feet after last session."  
"Lord Danzo, if I may speak." Kakashi was surprised to see Ko bow and kneel beside him.  
"Speak Panther."  
"Hound is only on his feet due to painkillers." She reached into his hip pouch and stole his bottle.  
Kakashi scowled at her. He took it so Aoba wouldn't confiscate it.  
"A ninja found Hound's door ajar and Hound was passed out on the floor. It wasn't until a medic had started to heal him that he awoke."  
Another ninja came up on Kakashi's other side. He bowed and knelt. He was dressed in standard medical ninja uniform.  
"I was the medic who responded. It was relayed via another ninja that an ANBU was found in bad shape. The damage he has sustained is immense and will require at least three of us to begin to heal all the damage."  
"If we don't heal him it will look like we tortured him into going to the Leaf Councilors houses." Kyoko spoke harshly. "They won't want to deal with us if we send him in the state he's in."  
"Lady Jun?" Danzo turned to vir.  
"Hound is impressive. For it to have taken five days for him to break down. He's passed my training."  
Kakashi bristled at the thought of failing. If only he had carried some painkillers with him, he might not have passed out, or least if he did it would have been safely ensconced in his room not with the door ajar, an obvious sign of something gone wrong.  
"Very well, Mistress Kyoko. I release him to you." Danzo acquiesced. "Dismissed."  
Kakashi stood and bowed again, in sync with everybody. The medic took his arm and lead him to the door.  
"Panther. Give that back." Kakashi growled out once the doors were safely shut behind them.  
She shot him a sour look and just turned away, flitting off with her partner.  
Fuck.  
He's going to have to steal another bottle.  
Though he was on his way to the hospital so he should be able to steal another bottle while there.  
Beside him the medic weaved hand signs for a two person teleport and snagged Kakashi's arm. Kakashi felt the world spin dangerously when they arrived and pulled hard on the medic, trying to stabilize.  
The medic pushed him to the floor, whispering soothing words as he started to scan over Kakashi's barely seated form.  
There was a flurry of commotion and Kakashi barely held in a sharp keen when he was pressed to his back. It felt sticky and wet.  
Every thing blurred for several long blinks before he found himself looking up at three medic ninja. They were working in sync and Kakashi vaguely placed it as three man healing jutsu.  
'Damn. The poor soul getting that must be in rough shape.'  
Kakashi felt himself blink, but it felt like a long blink.  
When he opened his eyes he was in a hospital bed. The lights stung his eye and the sterile smell was overwhelming.  
Kakashi groaned and tried to move but his body fiercely rejected the idea. A wave of pain and nausea knocked him right back to the bed.  
"Hound. Rest."  
Kakashi slowly found the owner of the nice voice.  
Panther.  
She and Cobra were standing nearby. Cobra at the door and Panther had slinked closer. Her hand gently smoothed Kakashi's hair before she flit back to the door and called for a doctor.  
Kakashi took another long blink and when he opened his eyes this time an elderly medical ninja was staring down at him.  
"Hound."  
"Doctor."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Tired."  
Kakashi could feel another long blink looming over him and was struggling to fend it off.  
The doctor motioned for Kakashi to sit up and assisted as Kakashi's arms shook when he tried to shove himself up. Kakashi felt his face flush at the embarrassing lack of strength.  
The doctor eased open the papery hospital shirt and helped slid it off completely. He carefully inspected the wounds.  
Kakashi looked at his arms and torso with the medic ninja. There was nary a scar left behind from the torture. His skin almost gleamed with how new it was.  
The doctor helped Kakashi put the papery shirt back on and eased him back to the pillows.  
"We'll do one more healing session for your back and you'll be cleared for release. Rest up until we come get you." The ninja gave a tight smile and left.  
Just as Kakashi was about to give into sleep Panther slinked back over.  
"Hound. I brought you new gear. Your other set was destroyed when they checked you in." She stated blandly and pointed to a fresh set of gear on the counter.  
"Thank you, Panther." Kakashi's voice came out as a soft whisper, his eye became too heavy to keep open.  
Kakashi blinked again, though this time he felt more refreshed.  
On the bedside table was a discharge note and a notice to report to Mistress Kyoko once awake.  
Kakashi stood and stretched, going through a quick yoga routine to limber up.  
Kakashi used the hospital shower before pulling on his ANBU gear and plaiting his hair. He tucked away the two documents and slid his mask back over his face.  
Kakashi double checked the room and gave a brief stretch of his muscles before flitting out the window.  
He quickly arrived at Mistress Kyoko's room. He knelt at the door and knocked to signal entrance. He received an 'enter' and slid open the door, bowing before entering and kneeling again beside the door to slide it shut.  
"Ah, Hound. I'm impressed. I thought it would take three days to get you back on your feet." Mistress Kyoko spoke smoothly and motioned for Kakashi to sit across from her.  
Kakashi swiftly knelt elegantly across from her, sitting with proper posture.  
"Our medical ninja are some of the best. They erased most the marks the first night." Kakashi reported blankly.  
"Let me see you." She stood and waved for him to stand as well.  
Kakashi stood and mechanically disrobed with Mistress Kyoko helping unbuckle the armour straps. Together they carefully folded and piled his clothes and armour on the table. Kakashi hesitated briefly before slipping his porcelain mask from his face and setting it atop the piled clothes.  
Mistress Kyoko was clinical as she surveyed him. She tutted and shook her head. She moved behind her changing screen and pulled out a very ornately embroidered yukata. She helped Kakashi into it and gave a thoughtful nod.  
"We've changed your wardrobe a bit for this next set of missions." She moved back to her spot at the table and motioned for Kakashi to sit. "You will need to be dressed regally at all times and the councilors don't have any expectations for you to be masked, so you will not wear one."  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko." Kakashi spoke softly.  
She turned to a box next her and released the seal on it. She pulled a mission scroll from it and held it out to Kakashi.  
"Your first assignment is to travel to the Shirogetsu estate. They are an old, rich, and influential clan within the Land of Fire. We have very little intel to provide you. You are to discover as much as you can. Family drama, connections, coffer size, any leverage they have over another councilor, trade agreements. Everything."  
Mistress Kyoko turned back to the box and pulled out another scroll.  
"This is a special scroll. The characters painted on them just need chakra pushed into them and they will leap from the page and return here. You will deliver daily reports using these."  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko." Kakashi responded mechanically as he examined the scroll filled with ink drawn birds.  
"Take this." She pulled a nice card from within her kimono sleeve. "You will report here and present that card."  
Kakashi recognised the name on the card as the same spa he was sent to last time. Kakashi gave a distracted nod and looked at Mistress Kyoko.  
"Is there anything else, Mistress Kyoko?"  
"Yes. Your service release." She hands him one last piece of paper. "Everything else will wait until you return from there."  
"Then, I will see you later this evening." Kakashi said as he stood gracefully, gathered his gear, and then knelt by the door to open it, following the same steps but in reverse as he left.  
Kakashi quickly returned to his room and grimaced at the sight. Somebody, most likely Aoba, had tried to clean up the bloody mess left over from Kakashi fainting on the floor but it wasn't thorough and a bunch of his things had been displaced by Aoba and the medic.  
Kakashi gave a grumpy sigh but he'd have to deal with this later. For now he tossed the scrolls into his sealed ANBU box and made quick pace to the civilian village.  
He returned to the spa and the receptionist smiled politely but expectantly at him. He presented her the card and she gave a brief flash of surprise before she shot him a beaming smile and motioned for him to go back.  
He was quickly escorted to a bath filled with salty water. He was left to soak for a while before a man who seemed to be assigned to escort Kakashi fetched him. He was then rushed from place to place as his skin was scrubbed, moisturised, and polished until gleaming. They paid close attention to his face but his entire body felt sparkling and new.  
His escort then took him to a salon where his hair was treated and trimmed, the stylist cooing over his silken strands.  
He figured he'd be on his way once more when the escort instead took him to another parlour. He led Kakashi to a massage parlour and handed Kakashi a towel to wear. He gave Kakashi a thorough, if slightly painful, deep tissue massage but he felt amazing afterwards.  
Kakashi shivered but felt brand new. It was refreshing and relaxing.  
He hurried back and once more stopped by his room to put up his hair in ponytail and throw on a light dusting of makeup. He noticed that his trunk was missing and the clothing that were left inside it were now hung within his closet.  
He returned to Mistress Kyoko's room and knelt outside it and knocked to alert her. She called for him to enter and he follow the standard ritual for entering.  
He awaited by the door while she was behind the changing screen, digging around for something back there. She eventually pulled out what seemed to be a kunoichi outfit. It looked skin tight and skimpy, barely more than a series of somewhat connected belts. From here Kakashi can tell that the belts had durable mesh giving them structure and tiny hidden storage areas.  
"Try this on." Mistress Kyoko glided gently over to and handed him the tangle of belts.  
Kakashi eased off the ornate yukata, trading outfits with Kyoko. She moved away to hang up the yukata while Kakashi contemplated how to put on the thing. He pulled the thing and held it out, trying to align the thin parts to corresponding thin parts of his own body.  
"Like this." Kyoko gently moved the garment until it was upright.  
It still only looked like a mess of belts but Kakashi attempted to pull it over his head. The belts didn't have much flex and got stuck on his shoulders. Kyoko's soft hands came and helped nudge the thing down, guiding it down his body.  
She eventually settled the thing with two bands loosely crossed over his chest, a three belts looped tightly down his torso and bands that Kyoko was carefully buckled to his upper arm and upper thigh.  
He gave a test flex and despite the ridgedness of the material, it didn't seem hinder his mobility.  
Kyoko gave a dissatisfied sigh. "I'll have one custom made for you, but this is a kunoichi brace. They're very handy for keeping any tool on hand and hidden."  
Kakashi examined the bracer and mentally took it down to the barest components he would useful. He felt a hidden pocket and found that a senbon was still inside.  
Kakashi slipped it free and quickly tore apart the stitching of the higher belts across his middle.  
"If I add a subtle fastener on these, this should be sufficient." Kakashi stated plainly as he peeled the rest of the garb off leaving him with only the crossed belts over his chest and the armbands keeping it in place.  
Mistress Kyoko gave an approving nod and retreated back behind the screen. She returned with another storage scroll and helped Kakashi fill the hidden storage components with various small ninja trinkets and tools.  
She handed him back the yukata and settled at the table as Kakashi easily pulled it on.  
The table was had several things atop it: a tea set with a still steaming kettle, additional makeup and hair fashion, a couple scrolls, and set of kunoichi tools.  
"Please, join me." Mistress Kyoko demurred with an elegant sweep of her hand.  
Kakashi sat gracefully, settling his yukata about him enticingly. Kyoko nodded in approval and motioned for Kakashi to pour them tea. Kakashi carefully followed what she taught him before and daintily poured each of the a cup, nary a drop amiss.  
"If there is a Lady of the House, she will be envious of your skill, Hound."  
Kakashi felt a faint blush colour his cheeks and gave a polite dismissal.  
She didn't press Kakashi and grabbed the scrolls, unrolling them between them.  
One of the scrolls was an intel scroll, another was a terrain and region intel, and the last was a trade deal.  
"This is this deal you can propose to the councilor. It is a simple ore processing trade agreement. It is the exact agreement we have with just an extension of service and a show that we're open to other potential amendments at a later date." Kakashi nodded and rerolled the scroll to read over later.  
"This one is the only intel we have on the Shirogetsu clan. It's not much, most of it is public clan knowledge: clan members, clan leaders, residences. It's not much and could be out of date." Kakashi nodded and rerolled it as well then tucking it away.  
"Lastly, this is intel on the region. Terrain details, local hazards, and known travel routes."  
"Should I expect to extract myself?"  
"I would hope not. You aren't suppose to get caught stealing information, but if the situation changes and you cannot risk staying, you are to retreat back to the Foundation."  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko." Kakashi rerolled that scroll it stowed it as well.  
Mistress Kyoko then placed each kunoichi tool before him in a neat line: a small makeup compact with four wildly varying colours of eyeshadow, a lip balm, a bottle of nail polish, an ornate hair comb, and a small sewing kit.  
"These tools will be useful to you." She picked up the compact, easing it open. "This doubles a tracer." She pointed the deep indigo powder. "These two combine to form a powerful solvent when wetted." She indicated the golden and fuchsia powders. "This one is very light and good for dusting for prints." She pointed to the last colour, a sort of sickly green.  
"Don't wear both the fuchsia and gold at the same time." She warned in weary tone that spoke volumes of how often she's had to explain that. Kakashi bit down on a chuckle but her sharp eyes caught his bemusement.  
"I will teach you some additional makeup styles and hair styles." She collected the hair and makeup supplies and brought them over to the vanity.  
She was meticulous in explaining various makeup tips, having Kakashi replicate it four or five times before moving onto the next one. Once she was satisfied with teaching him a couple new makeup styles, she moved to new hair styles. His hair was short for highly elaborate buns, but he was impressed at how much Kyoko could do with it and the illusions of hair that could be made with various combs and ties.  
Kakashi found himself using the Sharingan to memorise the intricate hair styles.  
After spending so much time playing with his hair, his hair was getting a little worn and Kyoko carefully placed all the cosmetics and hair ornaments to an opulent small chest with drawers to hold the hair ornaments. Once done, she locked the chest and handed it to him via the handle on top.  
"We can go over your hair more tomorrow and your wardrobe."  
"Mistress Kyoko..." Kakashi hesitated slightly before continuing. "I had wanted to be able to change the gem in the eyepatch. To me, another colour stone would be a better match..."  
Mistress Kyoko gave him a dubious look.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not saying it didn't match, but I felt that-" Kakashi back peddled trying to figure out how to diplomatically state his case.  
Kyoko cut him off with a stern hand wave.  
"Speak plainly, Hound."  
"Pink would go better with the sakura petal kimono."  
Mistress Kyoko hurried over to the changing screen and came back with the elegant kimono. She held up several different gemmed bracelets to it, before snapping her hard gaze to Kakashi.  
"It does." Kyoko conceded with a small nod. "If I can commission an eyepatch with interchangeable gems, I will get you one. For now, I have a few gemless eyepatches you can substitute whenever choose."  
"Thank you, Mistress Kyoko."  
She gave a dismissive wave as she moved back behind the screen. She returned back with another ornate kimono. She handed it and a neat bundle of all the extras to Kakashi. She carefully placed the makeup chest on top of the bundle.  
"Report back here at 0900 in that with full makeup and hair."  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko." Kakashi said as he shifted the items to carry them more stably.  
He exited carefully following the same ceremonial exit. He was quick to his room, carefully storing everything before dressing down. He washed off the makeup before giving a heavy sigh, and leaning against the sink.  
He gave another sigh before pushing off the sink and checking the time.  
It had been a long day and even longer week. As much as he wanted to sit down and mediate on the week, a strong drink was calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SwedishPagan, Wattetraum and everybody who kudo'd. We're on the other side now, hope you guys are ready for some ninja sneaky-sneakys and political intrigue, cuz it's coming back with a vengeance.


	18. A Long Farewell

Kakashi really wanted a drink. Something strong. Strong enough to take the edge off.  
It was a little after 1900 and curfew was at 2200. If Kakashi was quick, he could rush to the civilian village, grab a couple bottles of sake, and come back.  
And he really wanted some sake after this week.  
Kakashi quickly painted his face lightly and put up his hair in a ponytail. He pulled on his nicest yukata before heading out.  
He stopped before getting completely out of the barracks and briefly pondered on going to see if Aoba was back from his mission and checking if he had any alcohol. Kakashi gave a distracted nod as he decided on looking for Aoba. He'd check Aoba's barracks room and the galley before heading out to the civilian village.  
He moved expeditiously, ducking away from any people he sensed just so he didn't have to turn anybody down.  
He gave a knock on Aoba's door, and heard some shuffling from within. He heard Aoba call out something that got muffled by the door followed by some additional banging. When he finally opened the door, he looked a bit harried.  
Aoba blinked confusedly before he leaned out and looked around.  
"Kakashi? You don't do house calls."  
"Then it's a good thing I'm not here for sex." Kakashi smirked and gave a subtle sign proving it was him.  
Aoba returned the sign and held open the door for Kakashi to enter.  
"What brings you here, then?" Aoba moved to the chair at his desk, keeping Kakashi in sight the entire time.  
"I wanted to see if you had any alcohol stowed away before I ran out to get some." Kakashi gave a half shrug and leaned against the closed door.  
"Nah, I don't have any here."  
"That's too bad." Kakashi rubbed his hair and turned back to the door. "I'll catch you later, Aoba."  
"Hey, wait. Are you going to get some now?" Aoba shot to his feet and started pulling on his uniform.  
"Yeah-"  
"Cool, I'll go with you." Aoba interrupted as he pulled on his boots.  
"Bad idea, Aoba. I can meet up with you on the road." Kakashi shook his head at him.  
"Nobody is going to recognise you. You look like a visiting dignitary."  
Kakashi shot him a sour look and shook his head again.  
"It's not worth the risk." Kakashi stated with finality and slid out the door.  
He teleported away and hustled to the gate to sign out. He stopped about half a mile out to wait for Aoba. He leant against a tree as he waited.  
Aoba was only about ten minutes behind him and gave a grumpy greeting.  
"I'm telling you, it would have been fine."  
Kakashi rolled his eye and shook his head.  
"Let's just get some alcohol. I really want a drink."  
They walked in silence for a while before Aoba sighed and grabbed Kakashi's hand.  
"I hated having to leave you like... That. It was awful." Aoba's voice was tight with emotions.  
Kakashi squeezed his hand and gave him a soft smile. He carefully pulled open his yukata to reveal his chest. It was still scarred from his past battles but none of the marks from Jun remained.  
"All healed up. Not a trace left."  
"Training's done?" Aoba asked hopefully.  
"Yup." Kakashi said with a nod.  
"Thank the gods." Aoba pulled Kakashi to stop, wrapping him in a tight hug. When he broke away, his hand carefully slid inside Kakashi's yukata to linger over Kakashi's heart. "I never want to see you like that again."  
Kakashi sighed and took both of Aoba's hands in his. He gave them a squeeze before he started walking again.  
"Alcohol. C'mon."  
Aoba chuckled and they managed light, fleeting chatter as they walked to the civilian village.  
Once through the gate Kakashi shot Aoba a salacious smirk.  
"You should go see if your crush is around." Kakashi teased.  
Aoba blushed brightly and gave a furious shake of his head.  
"I doubt she is and even if she is, I couldn't find her in," he checked his internal clock, "half an hour."  
"Follow your heart's compass." Kakashi said with a playful nudge. "I'm sure you could find her."  
Aoba glanced away, torn between sticking with Kakashi and going to see if his foreign crush was in town. She was part of a travelling merchant caravan and it was a little hard to predict when she would be in town.  
"Do it. I can buy alcohol by myself." Kakashi gave him a jaunty salute and started away. "Meet back here in half an hour!"  
Kakashi easily made his way to the liquor store but was distracted by the tempting scent of food. His stomach made itself known, loudly protesting how long it had gone without food.  
Kakashi eyed some of the food vendors in the immediate vicinity. There was a yakitori stand, a baked yam stand, and a sushi stand.  
Kakashi dipped into the liquor store to grab two bottles of chilled sake as he contemplated his options. Sushi or yakitori would be the most filling but he hadn't had a baked yam in forever.  
As he dug around for his change he noticed somebody staring at him. He turned to see an inebriated man openly staring at him. Kakashi rolled his eye and handed over a few bills to cover the cost of his sake.  
"Yer really pretty." The man slurred as he inched closer.  
Kakashi could tell the man was a civilian and most likely an drunken drifter if his less than stellar hygiene was anything go off of.  
Kakashi shot him a repulsed look and accepted the change, carefully putting it back in his wallet.  
"Buyin' alotta booze there. Wanna share?"  
"No."  
The cashier rolled his eyes now too and handed Kakashi the bag with his sake in it.  
"C'mon, pretty. A bottle to celebrate new friends." He moved closer and Kakashi flash stepped behind him, ignoring him and walking out the door.  
He went to the yam vendor, nearly grinned like a child as he ordered a baked yam. He nodded gratefully when he got his hand around the warm yam and got his first bite.  
It was a nostalgic taste even though he didn't have any specific memories tied to eating baked yams.  
Kakashi checked his internal clock and started to move back to towards the gate. He could find a bench or something around there and drink while he finished his yam.  
He barely made it end the street when he smelt more than heard the drunk from earlier.  
"Finally found you pretty." The man wheezed and gave a fetid smile that lacked a few teeth.  
"You'll have better luck chasing down another random stranger for free booze." Kakashi sighed and just kept walking.  
"None as pretty." The man hurried over to catch up with Kakashi, walking at his side.  
He made to touch and Kakashi flash stepped forward again, easily out of reach. The man ran to catch back up and gave him a small wave with a look pantomiming contrition.  
"Sorry, sorry. Never seen ya before. Wherin ya from?"  
Kakashi levelled him with a searing glare.  
"Okay, dumb question. Wherin have ya been all mah life, then?"  
Kakashi actually laughed at that, a dry snort of laughter, but still a laugh.  
"You are barking up the wrong tree."  
"Bah." The man gave an exaggerated wave that had him teetering as his inebriated state didn't appreciated the dramatic move. "At this point, ah just wanna bask in your prettiness."  
Kakashi gave an exaggerated sigh of disappointment and continued eating his yam. The man rambled at him and Kakashi resolutely ignored him as they walked. He took a slightly meandering route back to the gate to both kill time and in the vain hope that the man would wander off on his own.  
Unfortunately for Kakashi the man persistently followed him, Kakashi's unresponsive attitude not deterring him in the slightest.  
Upon coming in view of the gates, he did spot Aoba standing forlornly by the gate, kicking at the dirt.  
Kakashi flash stepped over, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"She not around?" He spoke softly so as to not be over heard.  
"Nope. We just missed her. Caravan left yesterday." Aoba gave a half hearted shrug.  
They dodged away as a rock soared between them.  
"Ya bitch! Ya coulda told me ya was taken!"  
"I told you you were barking up the wrong tree." Kakashi monotoned flatly.  
The man muttered a few curses before he fumed away. Kakashi held in laughter at the man's expense until he was out of earshot.  
Kakashi could barely restrain the peals of laughter once he started and waved for Aoba to follow as they started back.  
"The fuck was that about?" Aoba looked in better spirits, Kakashi's laughter lightening his mood a little.  
"Some drunkard. He started following me around hoping to get some free booze or something."  
As Kakashi's laughter petered out he held up the bag and smirked at Aoba.  
"Start early?"  
Aoba nodded a grabbed the bag and fished out a bottle. He opened it took a drink before passing it to Kakashi. They shared the bottle as Kakashi finished off the yam.  
"You wanna stop at the galley before we finish these?"  
"Nah. I've got some foodstuff in my barracks."  
"Pretty sure you lost more weight while here."  
Kakashi cursed and pressed a hand to his ribs. He couldn't quite tell if they were any more prominent.  
"Are you fucking with me, or serious?"  
"I don't joke about your weight." Aoba said with a completely serious tone.  
Kakashi cursed again and chugged the bottle of sake. He gave a loud sigh when pulled away the bottle and wiped his mouth off with the back of his free hand.  
"Sexy." Aoba teased with a friendly smirk.  
Kakashi scoffed and gave him a smirk.  
"Fuck off, you know you liked it."  
"I did." Aoba crowded in Kakashi's space, his face aligning with Kakashi's.  
They kissed slowly, Kakashi's free hand hesitating before grabbing Aoba's hair. Aoba eagerly responded by enveloping him a tight embrace.  
It wasn't the first time they kissed slow and lazy like this but it was rare. Aoba's feeling for the foreign woman were well known and they had been growing closer; he had made it clear that on most slow and sensuous nights he was thinking of her as he appreciated Kakashi's ever compliant body. And Kakashi firmly considered Aoba a friend and friend only.  
Kakashi's heart was a twisted, scarred thing thanks to his past lover's betrayal and he refused to let himself fall for anybody and considered anybody who fell for him a nuisance.  
Kakashi released Aoba and stepped back half a step. He gave Aoba a quizzical stare with a small smile. Aoba sighed and just shrugged.  
They continued the rest of the way talking sporadically but mostly in companionable silence.  
Kakashi split off about half a mile out, letting Aoba go back first. Kakashi lingered for as long as he could, pushing until curfew would be almost up.  
Kakashi made it through it the gates with about five minutes to spare and gave a hapless shrug to the guard that questioned him.  
Kakashi hurried back to his room, ducking into the shadowed alleys whenever he felt somebody and almost ran right into a shinobi hiding her presence. She was curled with her knees raised up so she could bury her head against them.  
Kakashi could see that she was having a post mission breakdown.  
Kakashi gave a silent sigh and moved to kneel before her, holding up his hands unthreateningly. Her eyes darted up to his and he could see the fear in her eyes.  
"Easy, I'm a friend." Kakashi murmured softly.  
She gave a broken sob and pressed her face back into her knees.  
"Hey, it's okay. You're okay."  
Kakashi ran an analytical gaze over her. She didn't have any obvious signs of battle nor any physical wounds. She was likely suffering from either poison or trauma, it was impossible for him to tell.  
"Can you tell me your name?" He kept his voice soft and unthreatening.  
"Nana." She hiccuped. "Ishimori Nana."  
"Well Nana. It's awful late and you really shouldn't stay out here. Mind if I escort you to the hospital, get you check out?"  
Nana gave a bitter sniffle but didn't flinch away when Kakashi delicately touched her.  
Kakashi eased her to her feet and gave her another once over. She was shaking but it seemed more likely it was emotional trauma than a poison.  
Kakashi slowly escorted her to the hospital, thankful that nobody bothered them on their journey.  
Kakashi felt drained after finally getting her checked in and he was able to step outside.  
Kakashi hurried back to his barracks. He was now almost over hour behind Aoba. He briefly wondered if Aoba gave up and went back to his own room at this point however that was not the case as he entered his room.  
Kakashi gave a soft chuckle at Aoba passed out on futon. He barely seemed to note Kakashi's arrival, but considering how well they knew each other's chakra, it didn't surprise Kakashi that he wasn't disturbed.  
Kakashi reached out with his chakra to soothe Aoba a bit more and grabbed the second, unopened bottle. Kakashi grabbed a calorie dense bar and plopped down behind Aoba. He ate slowly and drank slower, savouring the burn of alcohol.  
When Kakashi finally finished off the bottle, he grumpily nudged Aoba over so he could crawl under his blankets and go to bed.

The next day was mostly filled with Mistress Kyoko going over how Kakashi would negotiate, and how to talk and act like a courtesan. She drilled it into him, even as she taught him more hair and makeup.  
They shared an opulent lunch filled with rich tasting food. Kakashi ate as much as he dared, his stomach protesting a little that he had overindulged.  
Despite his stomach telling him not to eat any more, the looks Kyoko was sending him, much like Nara's, were telling Kakashi that he wasn't eating enough.  
They sat in a stony silence as the food was cleared. Kakashi let his gaze instinctively fall and stare at some middle point.  
Once the servers had cleared the room, Mistress Kyoko gave a disappointed sigh that had Kakashi holding his breath.  
"You need to better hide your small appetite." She stated with a hard stare before she waved back towards the table. "Since your appetite is so small, it's important for you to maintain a conversation throughout the meal. Also do your best to stay seated next to target so you can flirt and feed them."  
Kakashi's face felt warmed from embarrassment but he gave a quick nod. "Yes, Mistress Kyoko."  
"What is the reason for your weight loss?"  
"I didn't eat well in Konoha and with the training I received here, I haven't been able to eat enough to put the weight back on." Kakashi was grateful to the voluminous layers of the kimono for giving him more bulk, it made him look normal.  
Kyoko gave another disappointed sigh and she called for an attendant. She wrote something quickly on a piece of paper and gave it to them.  
She then disappeared back behind the changing screen and returned with a fan. She settled back at the table and slid the fan towards Kakashi.  
"I had this fan special made for you." She opened the fan to show the design, it was pale silvery swirls and faint flowers with splashes of deep cerulean. She then closed it and pointed to the bottom before pulling off a mostly hidden cap to reveal a small circle filled with saline. "It can house your contact so you can discretely take it out or put it in."  
"Thank you, Mistress Kyoko." Kakashi accepted the fan with a nod.  
"We have had some developments in your travel plans. You will leave directly from here to the Shirogetsu estate and will travel with him to the council meeting in Konoha. Konoha will host you for the duration of the council meeting and from there you will receive your next assignment."  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko."  
"Expect for Konoha to be your waypoint for the next six weeks. Don't cause any more trouble in Konoha, Hound."  
Kakashi felt his temper prickle a bit at that but he smoothed it easily.  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko."  
"You will be expected to maintain your courtesan cover at all times, even in Konoha."  
"Yes-"  
"That means not helping yourself to all the locals." She used her own fan to swat the table between them. "Are we clear, Hound?"  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko." Kakashi kept his face and voice devoid of emotion. It rankled him to know that Danzo's spy had reported back how much he was sleeping around. It helped him relax and keep his head clear, and especially helped on missions like this where he had to wear a persona for so long.  
No matter the persona, it eventually chaffed and itched, the persona pulling him too strangely and his own personality started to poke through. This flirtatious and emotionally manipulative persona of Courtesan Hatake Kakashi was hard to maintain. It brushed too close to his open promiscuity and his cold, sharp wit. The emotionality of the persona wore him thin quickly and a good hard fuck took that edge off.  
He could enjoy sex no matter the persona and it was great reset. He could stuff all his indifference back beneath the surface, away from the carefree persona.  
Perhaps he could find his ANBU and arrange for him to visit more frequently while he's in Konoha. It would satisfy him enough to let him relax and decompress from the time spent with the councilors.  
"Hound. This doesn't leave this room." Kyoko spoke slowly. "If you find yourself needing stress relief, attribute some gained insight to it. Remember your mission and keep your head."  
"Yes, Mistress Kyoko." Kakashi felt a measure of relief that she was subtly helping him. She was restricted by what all she could do for him, but Kakashi could tell that she was disturbed by the end goal for this mission.  
She undoubtedly guessed that Danzo was trying to put Kakashi as far away as possible while still retaining usefulness, which was to place him inside a Leaf councilor's home to ferret out information to the Foundation.  
And Kakashi was certain that with the Courtier's house would be his ultimate destination. The Courtier was corrupt with deep pockets and was fairly easy to sway. He also held tightly to his secrets and Kakashi would be in place to see all of them. This in turn meant that the Foundation had access to all the same dirt as the Courtier, giving the Foundation the same leverage.  
He briefly wondered if the council would object to Kakashi getting sold to the Courtier. If they could see how dangerous it was for a Foundation shinobi to be embedded within the house of the most corrupt and untrustworthy councilor.  
"Hound, prepare us some tea while we wait." Kyoko ordered offhandedly as she closed her eyes, looking like she was going to mediate.  
Kakashi gave a nod and elegantly stood. Mistress Kyoko had a small kitchenette attached to her room. The door was lightly disguised to blend with the wall, but Kakashi had spotted it with ease.  
The kitchenette had a small counter, a sink, a double burner gas cook top, and hanging cupboards that covered the length of all of it.  
Kakashi opened a few cupboards before finding the kettle and some tea. He filled the kettle and set it on the large burner, lighting it with a small katon. He searched a few more cupboards before finding the tea set the Mistress Kyoko used.  
Kakashi crossed his arms and leant against the counter as he let his thoughts drift while waiting for the water to heat. He shook himself from his thoughts when enough time passed for the water to reach an acceptable temperature. He checked the water and deemed it fine before adding the tea leaves and waiting for it to steep a bit before placing the kettle on the prepared tray and carrying it out.  
He carefully knelt and placed the tray on the table before distributing the cups and serving them both. He then moved to his spot and settled in.  
Kyoko gave him an approving nod and they both silently sipped at their tea.  
It was about ten minutes later when Kyoko's attendant returned with a small box. Kyoko inspected the contents before thanking and dismissing the attendant.  
"Hound. These are some specialized food pills for you." She delicately slid the small box over to Kakashi. "They're better than most calorie dense rations, made to help put on weight and not just tide over an active ninja. Eat one with each meal and it should get you back to a health weight."  
"Thank you, Mistress Kyoko." Kakashi opened the box to see three large food pills within. He was a bit surprised that just three would bring him back up to weight.  
"You leave tomorrow before dawn. I will have everything prepared for your departure. You are dismissed."  
Kakashi bowed and used the ceremonial exit for a geisha. Once out he paused considering what he should do. It was barely past 1400. Since Aoba was just out in the field, rotation should still have him in the village and he didn't mention anything about getting deployed again. He might be up for going into the civilian village and getting some food and drink.  
Though Kakashi supposed that was being unfair of him. He had just asked Aoba to work on getting everybody out and he had barely reached out to the network himself. He at least owed it to Ko and Ami to personally talk to them.  
Kakashi hurried back to his room and disrobed, carefully hanging his fancy kimono before changing into his ANBU gear. He plaited his hair before slipping on his mask and flitting away.  
He stopped by T&I first, checking the schedule to see where they'd be. The two of them were on patrol in the eastern quadrant.  
Kakashi dashed back to his barracks to quickly rub charcoal into his hair and strap on his weaponry. Anytime he stepped foot outside the walls of the Foundation as an ANBU he made sure to be fully outfitted and disguised. One never knew when an enemy might be surveiling the walls.  
Satisfied with his disguise and armaments, he quickly flit out and over the walls, giving a terse nod to the ANBU guarding the eastern wall before sailing over it.  
He carefully lifted his mask enough to pull down the cloth one to scent out Ko and Ami. Once locked on, he carefully pulled his cloth mask back over his nose and chased after them.  
They were patrolling in lazy, wide circles, running along in companionable silence.  
Kakashi gave a flare of chakra to signal his presence before the three of them dropped down to the forest floor.  
Kakashi lifted his nose to scent out any possible intruders before he greeted the duo.  
"Looks like you're already up and about, Hound." Panther stated hotly.  
Cobra tried to give her a calming wave but Panther scoffed and crowded into Kakashi's space.  
"You high on painkillers again, Hound?"  
"No." Kakashi responded boredly, not reacting to her aggressive taunt.  
She snatched off his mask, her eyes drilling into Kakashi's single bored one.  
She gave a growl before backing off and tossing him back his mask. She and Cobra both pulled off theirs. The duo looked tense.  
"Ko. Ami." Kakashi hesitated, not really sure where he wanted to start. "Thank you for making sure I got medical attention."  
Ko gave a heavy exhale before giving him a cocky grin and Ami beamed.  
"We're your friends, Kakashi." Ami said with a nod.  
"Somebody has to look after you, since you refuse to." Ko gave a friendly harrumph and crossed her arms.  
Kakashi smiled back and felt his face redden.  
"I wish that was the only reason I came here." Almost instantly the tension was back. "During my training, I was passed along some invaluable intel. Danzo is training plants not just to find us, but to infiltrate us."  
Panther and Cobra glanced worriedly between each other.  
"And not just plants. He's giving gays the option to become a spy for him and infiltrate our network or die."  
Ami balked and shook her head in denial. Ko's face went hard, her lips pressing into a thin line.  
"What are you saying, Hound?"  
"We're dissolving the network. Get everybody out and the then get yourselves gone. Aoba is making arrangements for a rally point but it's more important that we stop recruiting and get everybody out." Kakashi gave a heavy sigh and looked away, remember his promise to Ko. "It might be better if you two leave as soon as possible. I won't be in the compound much. My new mission is very long and I can't be there for you two."  
"We'll stay and get everybody out. Even the gays and bis that aren't part of network." Ko stated firmly.  
Kakashi grit his teeth and felt his chest constrict.  
"I can't- I don't think I can be here to protect you."  
Ko clapped him on the arm and wrapped him in a tight hug with Ami quickly joining in. The ladies gave him a final tight squeeze before letting him go.  
"As long as we have each other," Ami grabbed Ko's hand, giving her a warm smile, "we'll be fine."  
"You can leave this to us. We'll get everything coordinated and bring everybody we can."  
"Watch out for these folks, they maybe plants." Kakashi listed off the 12 names given to him. "I wasn't able to verify any more than three names with a fourth name suspected to be."  
Kakashi relayed the scant information he gathered to them and tried to answer all their questions.  
"How reliable is the data?" Ko asked.  
"Unreliable. I know for fact three of them are plants from my own research and a fourth was trying to gain clout with me. But my source is under the thumb of Danzo and has betrayed me before."  
Ko and Ami shot dubious looks to each other.  
"These people maybe in the same position as my source. One of us but under threat of death to comply with Danzo's orders or they maybe Loyalists. I'd need time to figure out and I don't have that time. I leave tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back."  
"Do we have any way of getting information to you?" Ami asked, nervously shifting from foot to foot.  
"No. Communications blackout. I don't want there any possibility of intercept on this. We put a stop to all dead drops and use tracer revealers on every piece of paper exchanged. Pass out vials to everyone in the network. Everybody should check themselves before meeting with another of the network." Kakashi threw them one of the extra bottles he pulled from surplus. "There was whole box in surplus, I'd say take the whole box."  
"Or we could replace the bottles in there with our own tracer. Nothing big and will be nullified if outside the compound walls." Ko said turning to Ami. Kakashi could see them formulating a plan to see if they could trace the potential spies trying to follow them.  
"I think I can craft up something that will work." Ami said with a nod.  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"What about you, Hound? What is your plan?" Ko asked with a demanding upward tilt of her chin.  
"If I return and the evac was pulled off, I'll stay behind to kill as many Loyalist as I can before killing Danzo."  
They both gaped at him before Ko slowly shook her head.  
"That's crazy."  
"It's a death wish. A suicide attempt."  
Kakashi grinned manically. "And I'm the man who comes back from every suicide mission."  
Ko punched him. Right in the solar plexus.  
Kakashi coughed and rubbed the spot.  
"You can't be that crazy, how the hell will you get out?" Ko growled, looking ready to punch him again despite Ami trying to hold her back.  
"Everything will be tossed into chaos with Danzo dead, I'll be able to slip out. I'll have to kill most of his Loyalists before getting to him. They aren't just going to sit back on the sidelines and watch. So they need to be handled first."  
"You've been giving this some thought?" Ko growled, her eyes narrowing.  
"I have. Not much since I only got news of Danzo's plan recently, but I'll have time to put together a plan of attack."  
"Very well, Hound. I don't like your plan, and I hope you think better of it before you return." Ko eased back though tension still thrummed through her.  
Kakashi chuckled darkly and gave a half shrug.  
"One last thing, Panther. If you get everybody evacuated before I return, I need you to take Aoba out of here. He's dead set on leaving with me, even after I told him my plan." Kakashi felt his throat tighten with emotion. "Please. Make sure he gets out with everybody else."  
Ko and Kakashi shared an intense gaze, easily empathising with each other's desperate longing to protect their partner at all costs.  
"I will do so. You have my word, Kakashi."  
Ami gave his arm a tight squeeze and smiled reassuringly at him.  
The three of them shared one last terse nod before they all slipped their masks back on a resumed their duties, Kakashi returning to his barracks, and Ko and Ami resumed patrolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Arthuria974, Holohla, SwedishPagan, UL, Vivina and everybody who kudo'd. Sorry for the sudden absence, I hit a bit of writers block. I know what I want my story to do, but it doesn't want to write it. With luck I'll have this conquered quickly. Sorry if this goes dark again.


End file.
